Dragon Age 2: The Tragedy of Hawke
by W.A.R1989
Summary: When Ericks Hawke moved to Kirkwall to escape the Fifth Blight, it was the beginning of a journey that would change his life forever. CHAPTER 74 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Exodus pt1

_**Dragon Age Ⅱ: The Tragedy of Hawke**_

**Chapter 1: Exodus pt1**

_**Unknown-9:40 Dragon**_

In an empty estate in Kirkwall, there were sounds of footsteps and clanging armor. Two warriors were carrying a brown-haired clean shaven dwarf in dark brown clothing that neither too common or too regal like a noble but showed off his bountiful chest full of hair. His face was full of bruises along with a broken nose; the warriors placed the dwarf in chains and led him to the room of the estate's previous lord. The dwarf looked at the symbol on one of the warrior's armor, the all-seeing eye…the insignia of the Seekers of Truth. They were an order that acts as a secret police force for the Chantry, sanctioned directly by the Divine in Val Royeaux. The organization acted as a check on the power of the Templar Order, acting in a secretive, investigative and interrogative capacity to root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats. They also may become involved in the hunting of particularly cunning apostates. Templars fear and despise the Seekers, as they must usually involve themselves when the Templars are failing in their duties.

The dwarf cursed to himself, for the Seekers of Truth to be involved things were more screwed up than he thought. He was thrown into the chair as a raven-haired woman in a black and grey suit of armor ran through a large book. The dwarf cracked his noses back into place; the woman saw this and was quick to reprimand her subordinates. The looks on the two warriors' face told the dwarf that this woman was not to be trifled with. She had dismissed them and they walked just outside the room. "I've had gentler invitations"

The woman turned and walked towards the dwarf. "I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry"

"The Right Hand of the Divine coming to see little old me? I don't know rather to be flattered or terrified"

"That depends on your answer, dwarf" she said. "I seek the Champion"

The dwarf looked at his and raised a brow. "Which one?" Cassandra glared at him and threw the book at his face. By the time the dwarf looked up, the Seeker had a sword at his neck.

"Do not toy with me!" she growled. "You know exactly why I'm here!" A short-temper this one has, and very no nonsense. The dwarf made a note to be very cautious of his words. "Start talking, they tell me you're good at it" The sword pointed down and she stabbed the book on his lap…never has the dwarf been so thankful for thick books.

"What do you want know?"

"Everything, start at the beginning"

* * *

_**The Blightlands-9:30 Dragon**_

The Blightlands are completely devoid of any life except for darkspawn. Most, if not all plant and animal life has been killed or corrupted by the blight. The Imperial Highway is the only describable landmark. Hurlocks roamed the wasteland looking for their next victim until one of them was struck by a lightning spell, the other hurlocks looked behind him to find bronze-skinned man with long dark-red hair tied in a ponytail, his face was marked by tattoos of the Chasind. His eyes were a striking sliver-blue that almost looked like he was looking into your soul. He wore a black and blood red armor and carried two wickedly curved daggers that was hungry for the blood of his enemies.

To his side was his beautiful younger sister, a raven- haired young woman with skin as tan and smooth as the finest Antivan leather, she was dress in white and gray clothing that showed her well curved body and her blessed endowments. She carried a staff crackling with the intensity of a storm. The man came in like grease lightning and quickly slashed the first hurlock's neck. He then turned on his heels and drop kicked the second one to the ground, the Hurlock roared in anger but was quickly silenced the rogue's daggers of death. His younger sister kneeled down and observed the Hurlock.

"Scouts…we will have to fight them sooner or later"

The man frowned and readied his daggers. "Then we make our stand here, prepare yourself" Soon hordes upon hordes of darkspawn gathered all around the siblings, hungry for their flesh. They rushed the siblings; the brother slashed the hurlock's throat and flipped over the darkspawn to kick the other in the face. The sister shot a fireball out of her hand and burned the approaching darkspawn to ashes. The darkspawn surrounded her, and the mage slammed her staff to the ground…jagged shards of ice erupted from the ground and impaled the darkspawn. The darkspawn continued to pour in, the sibling was finding themselves fatigue after every wave.

"We can't keep this up forever"

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and they'll run out of darkspawn" The mage summoned a wall of fire to impede the darkspawn's progress while her brother took care of the stragglers. The fight continued on until the darkspawn fell, the siblings felt a tremor coming their way. A large ogre appeared with more darkspawn and charged. The siblings scattered leaving them separated from one another. The mage cast cone of cold to keep away the darkspawn while her brother hit the ogre from the side. He took a flask from his belt and blinded the ogre long enough to climb the giant darkspawn and stab it in the head. The ogre fell with a giant thud, but the darkspawn kept coming. The siblings closed rank around each other so the darkspawn could not get behind them.

"There's no end to them…" Things look bleak for the siblings until they felt another rumble and they looked behind. On a ledge was a dark red high dragon and she was angry…one roar was all it took for the darkspawn hordes scatter. She took to skies and rained down fire.

"Bullshit!"

* * *

_**Unknown-9:40 Dragon**_

The dwarf raised a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"You are full of shit, that's not what really happened!" Cassandra said angrily.

"Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?" Cassandra circled around the dwarf gazing hard at him; he was almost impressed most people couldn't see through his bullshit until it was too late and the Seeker saw through it immediately.

"I didn't come for stories; I'm here for the truth"

"Huh, and what makes you think I know?" the dwarf asked. Cassandra came up to him with a growl and pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't lie to me! You knew him even before he became the Champion!"

"Even if I did, I don't know where he is now"

The Seeker turned around in frustration. "Do you have any idea what's at stake here?!"

The dwarf crossed his arms. "I can venture a guess; your precious Chantry has fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war" he said. "And you need him to help you put it back together"

"The Champion was at the heart of it when it began" she said. "If you can't point me to him, tell me everything you know" It was then the dwarf noticed that Cassandra's eyes were no longer hardened but pleading and full of fear…the fear of not knowing what was going to happen in the future. He had seen it a lot around Kirkwall, hell he had seen on his face when looking in the mirror. The dwarf leaned in.

"You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go?"

"Not at all" No hesitation whatsoever, she was truly deserving of her title.

"Well, I hope you conformable because this shit gets long and weird"

* * *

_The story starts in Ferelden, it was 9:30 Dragon and the very beginning of the Fifth Blight. Darkspawn poured out of the Korcari Wilds, clashing against King Cailan's army at the ruins of Ostagar. It was a fucking disaster, King Cailan died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general and his father-in-law…honestly I don't know which part of that is worse. Unopposed, the horde marched on the village of Lothering…the village burned and many innocents were slaughtered. Hawke and his family would have been one of them if it wasn't for his father staying behind to give them time to escape. But the darkspawn are nothing if not relentless, they soon gave chase as Hawke and his family tries to escape Ferelden.-Tales of Varric Tethras_

_**The Blightlands-9:30 Dragon**_

The Blightlands are a region in southern Ferelden completely devoid of any life except for darkspawn. Most, if not all plant and animal life has been killed or corrupted by the blight. A man was running for his life, his name was Ericks Hawke. He was a bronze-skinned man with long dark-red hair tied in a ponytail; his face was marked by red tattoos of the Chasind. He had striking sliver-blue eyes that looked like he was looking into your soul according to most people who knew him. He was dressed in black and grey Chasind light armor, a gift from a chieftain who was close friends with his father.

Behind him was what was left his family, his younger sister Bethany a raven- haired young woman with tanned skin and hazel eyes, she was dressed in white and gray clothing full of dirt and drenched in sweat. To her left was Carver, her older twin brother by two minutes, short raven hair and tanned skinned young man with blue eyes dressed in white and yellow Chasind heavy armor. He had red tattoos from his arms to his back. Finally there was their mother Leandra, short greying hair and milky-white skin with hazel eyes despite her age Leandra was still considered to be a great beauty in Lothering although it doesn't mean much now. Close behind them were a dozen or so hurlocks looking for blood. Leandra was soon out of breath and dropped to her knees as closed in; with a growl Bethany cast a fireball spell to burn the darkspawn while her brothers went to their mother. Carver cut the Hurlock in half while Ericks slit the other one's throat.

"I think that's all of them" Carver said.

Bethany helped her mother up. "For the moment"

"Oh Maker save us, we've lost it all…our home, your father" Leandra said.

"At least we're alive, that's no small feat" Ericks said.

Carver frowned. "This is hardly the time for your glibness, brother"

"Oh so we should be all gloom and doom like you, Carver because that will certainly help our situation" The two brothers glares intensely at one another, ever since they were children Ericks and Carver have been more like rivals than brothers. Sometimes their rivalry was friendly other times it ended in fist fights. Bethany came between them; she often played peacekeeper when their rivalry heated up.

"Both of you stop this, this is not the time" She then sighed. "We should have run sooner…why did we take so long?"

Carver crossed his arms. "Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar?" Ericks looked back and saw Bethany's flames starting to go out and the darkspawn heading their way.

"Speaking of running, perhaps we should resume doing it ...our blighted friends here are starting to get restless"

"Please! Listen to your brother"

"Hmph, then let's go. Lead on" The family continued on, they fought when they could and other times they hid. Soon afterwards when they were safe they stopped for a rest.

"Does anyone know where are we going?" Bethany asked.

"Away from the darkspawn, of course" Carver said

"But what then? We can't keep wandering around aimlessly"

"So long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde, I'm happy"

"We can go to Kirkwall" Leandra said.

"Well, that wouldn't be my first choice" Ericks said.

"There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, Mother…"

"I know…but we have family there and an estate"

Bethany sighed, beggars couldn't be choosers. "We will need to get to Gwaren and then take a ship" The family then heard the growls of a darkspawn horde; this area was no longer safe. Ericks and Carver took out their weapons.

"If we survive that long. I'll just be happy to get out of here"

_**Kirkwall or Bust! Welcome to Dragon Age Ⅱ: The Tragedy of Hawke. As always Review and Comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Exodus pt2

**Chapter 2: Exodus pt2**

_**The Blightlands-9:30 Dragon**_

Ericks and Carver cut down the hurlocks in the way while Bethany skewered the darkspawn trying to attack her and their mother. Not too far from the siblings were a man and a woman fighting off the darkspawn themselves. The woman, a red-haired, green eyed amazon of a woman in loose brown and white clothing manhandled one of the darkspawn and then cut it down. The man, a black haired man clad in Templar armor blocked one of the hurlocks blows and then cut its head off. The man then felt a sharp pain up his back; he had been cut from behind and dropped his shield. He held his side while turning around to guard against the next attack, and quickly dropped to his knees. From the side, the woman tackled the hurlock to the ground and punches it in the head several times.

"You will not have him!" She grabs her sword and slices the darkspawn's neck. The woman quickly got up and grabbed the templar's shield and helped the man up. She gave the man a concerned look. "They will not have you" she said. "Not while I breathe" The darkspawn regrouped and had the man and woman surrounded…they backed up slowly only to find cliffs behind them. Suddenly a large fireball came and blew away the darkspawn much to the couple's surprise. Ericks and Carver came running into the darkspawn's back line giving the man and woman some breathing room. The siblings killed the darkspawn and walked toward the couple, the woman was treating the Templar's wounds.

"Stop your squirming, Wesley. You'll make it worse" she said sternly. Aveline Vallen was an officer in the Ferelden army. Many people that knew of her consider her an honorable person who will fight to the death for her fellow man but also a stern person who did not suffer fools lightly. She and her company were at Ostagar as part of the first charge against the darkspawn. However when General Loghain's reinforcements never came they were force to flee the darkspawn horde. It was a scattered retreat and she has no idea if the rest of company made out safely. While in the army, she had met her husband Wesley in Denerim…because his duty was mostly protecting the city's Chantry he was more jovial than most Templars which served as a good balance to his more serious wife. When he heard of the events at Ostagar, he had left his post without permission to search for his wife.

"I can't help it, Aveline…I'm tender, you know that" He joked.

"Humph, the Templars need better trainers if that's the case" She tied the bandage and helped Wesley up. "Perhaps I should ask them to let me lead the training"

Wesley paled a little. "I doubt the order wants their Templars broken in body and spirit" the Templar then frowned and got in front of Aveline. "Apostate, keep your distance"

Bethany sighed. "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. First darkspawn and now a Templar" she said. "I thought they all abandoned Lothering"

"The 'spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates…"

Aveline shook her head. "Wesley…I don't think this is the time"

"That woman is an apostate, the Order dictates…" Ericks quickly got in front of Bethany and in Wesley's face. Because his father and sister were mages, Ericks had always had a deep dislike of Templars; of course he understood the Templars were needed to handle threats from magic. The problem was that Templars tended see all mages as threats, even apostates that wanted to live in peace.

Ericks gave a calm smile that held a hint of malice. "You should listen to your friend, I would hate for her hard work to be for naught"

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands"

Wesley sighed and went back to her side. However he never took his eyes off Bethany. "Of course"

"I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde"

"Ericks Hawke, my brother Carver, my sister Bethany and my ma, Leandra" Ericks said. He looked at Aveline. "You seem to be the pants in this outfit, keep your Templar away from my sister"

"Understood" She said. "For now, we move with you. The North is cut off; we barely escaped the main body of the horde" Leandra clasped her hands together and started praying as Carver angrily punched his hand.

"We're trapped then! The wilds are to the south, there's no way out!"

Ericks crossed his arms. "To the wilds or die, some choice…" The group headed towards the south where the darkspawn was blocking their way forward and backwards. Ericks reached for a flask on his belt and signaled Bethany to be ready. He tosses the flask at the darkspawn behind them, it shattered on the ground and the Hurlock became focused on the liquid on the ground. Bethany then used a fire spell to blow up the concoction up along with the darkspawn. Aveline and Carver cut down the hurlocks in front of them and the group made their passage.

"Maker's breath what was that?" Wesley asked. "The darkspawn were almost enthralled"

"A little something I cooked up before, deep mushrooms combined with ichor from a corpse apparently attracts darkspawn" Ericks said. "I combined it with powered blood lotus and a little heat and Boom!"

Leandra sighs. "My son makes poisons and grenades as a hobby, our neighbors often complain to us about the sounds….and the smells" she said. "This is why you can't find a nice girl to settle down with, Ericks"

"Strange as it is, it's helping us right now" Aveline said. The group made it to a large clearing where they soon felt ground shake beneath their feet. Aveline look in the distance to see an ogre charging in the distance. "Everyone, scatter!" Everyone ran away as the ogre plowed through and roared, it then turned towards Carver and Leandra. Carver held his ground while trying to protect his mother.

"You soulless bastards!" Carver slashed at the ogre, his sword bounced of it and then the large darkspawn grabbed him.

"Carver!" Leandra said in horror. The ogre slammed the man against the ground several times and then tossed his ragged body away. The ogre then walked away to fight the others and Leandra ran to her son, broken and bruised. The darkspawn attacked from all sides and the group tried to hold their ground. Ericks threw an acid flask into the eyes of the ogre and flanked the darkspawn with Aveline. Bethany cast a cone of cold to keep the hurlocks away; when more darkspawn came she sent a large fireball to blow them away. After a few moments, the ogre fell and the darkspawn retreated at least for now. The battle had been won but something terrible had happened, they ran to Leandra…Ericks eyes went wide and Bethany gasped in horror. Their mother sat there holding and cradling Carver's battered body, sobbing for her son to wake up.

"Carver, please wake up…the battle is over" Leandra said pleaded. "No, no, no…my boy, my dear sweet boy" Bethany dropped to her knees and embraced her mother as she sobbed for her brother. Ericks just stood there silent and in shock like he couldn't believe what he was seeing…another one of his family had fallen to the darkspawn and he was trying to process it all.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mistress" Aveline said.

"He was a brave man, to the end" Wesley said

"I don't want a hero! I want my son!" Leandra said in grief. Ericks walked forward and Leandra frowned. "How could you let him charge off like that? Your little brother! My little boy!" His mother's words struck Ericks like a dagger, but he just stood there and took…he understood that Leandra needed an outlet for her pain, it might as well be him.

"Mother no, don't put this on brother. Ericks did his best, we all did" Bethany said sadly. "We can't stay here. Carver wouldn't want his sacrifice to be meaningless"

Wesley came forward. "Allow me to commend your son's soul to the Maker, Mistress" he said. "Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side, let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity"

"I'll never forget you, Carver" Leandra said. Aveline and Wesley led her away as Ericks and Bethany stayed behind. The mage hugged her brother, Ericks put on a strong face but she could tell that he was hurting.

"Mother didn't mean what she said" Ericks was silent. "And it's not your fault"

"At least da will have company"

"Flames! We're too late" Ericks and Bethany ran to the others as more darkspawn appeared. Aveline and Wesley fought off the hurlocks while Leandra went to safety, Bethany sent out a fireball to deal with the archers in the distance. Ericks tore through multiple darkspawn with fierce precision…the quiet anger he felt replaced his feelings of guilt and sorrow. The more they cut down the darkspawn, the more came to replace them. The group huddled together to prevent the darkspawn from dividing them.

"There's no end to them…" The ground shook again this time from behind them. A large red dragon appeared on the ledge; with a roar the darkspawn scattered…even they were not foolish enough to take on a high dragon. It took to the ground and started covering the land in fire. The group took cover as they watched in awe as the dragon laid waste to the darkspawn. When the dragon was done it landed in front of them and started to glow. The dragon was no longer there but a woman with white hair dressed as dragon horns, she wore a form-fitting dark purple robe clad in armor and adorned with black raven feathers. But the one thing that stood out was her piercing golden eyes that seemed to glow reflecting her power. She moved towards the group with an air of grace and strength, everyone felt their hair standing on end….whoever this woman was, she was dangerous.

"Well, well, what have we here?" she asked. "It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but it seems they arrive in hordes" Ericks and Bethany came forward cautiously.

"Impressive, that trick must be riot at parties"

The woman gave a dangerous grin. "Indeed, it's simply to die for" she said. "I must say if you are trying to flee the darkspawn, you should probably know you're in the wrong direction" The woman began to turn and walk away.

"Wait, you can't just walk away" Bethany said.

She turned her head. "Oh, can I not?" the witch asked. She walked towards the group and gazed at Ericks. "I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre, vanquish! Who could have performed such a feat, I wonder?"

"But alas my curiosity is sated and you are safe…for now. Is that not enough?"

"You could show me that trick of yours, always wanted to be a dragon" Ericks said dryly. The witch just gave a hearty laugh.

"If only a clever tongue was all one needed" she said. "Tell me, clever child: how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall…in the Free Marches" Bethany said.

"Kirkwall? My, my…that's quite the voyage" the witch said. "Your king will not miss you, I take it?"

"Not as much as his life, that's for sure"

The witch chuckled. "Oh, you I like!" she said. "Hurtled into the chaos, you fight…and the world will shake before you" Ericks raised a brow as the witch turned her back. "Hmm, fate or chance? I can never decide"

She then turned to the siblings. "Fortune smile on us both it seems, I may be able to help you yet"

_**Salvation has been found! Or is it ruin? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The City of Chains pt1

**Chapter 3: The City of Chains pt1**

_**The Blightlands-9:30 Dragon**_

Ericks crossed his arms. "You'll help us, just like that? I smell a catch"

The witch smirked. "But of course, life is a catch and something you should catch while you can"

Bethany gave a worried frown. "Maybe we shouldn't trust her. I don't even know what she is"

Aveline came forward and frowned. "But I do…she's the Witch of the Wilds" The rest of the group's eyes went wide. Everyone in Thedas knew of the Witch of the Wilds, a powerful apostate mage described as long-lived or even immortal. She was known to be a trickster and incredibly vengeful, there were many stories of her destroying a person or group for wronging her or out of sheer boredom. There were also stories of the witch assisting great figures from legends but that always came with a price.

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, an 'old hag who talks too much'" the witch said with a chuckle. "Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a favor"

"And this favor is?" Ericks asked.

"A simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds?'"

Ericks look back at the group. "What does everyone else thinks?"

Wesley frowned. "Almost nothing good come from dealing with a Witch of Wilds" he said. "We should…" All of the sudden, it was hard to breathe for the Templar. His heart was pounding incredibly hard and his vision became blurry. Wesley then fell with a thud.

"Wesley!" Aveline ran to her husband and held him in her arms. "Darling, what is wrong?!" Aveline gasped as she saw Wesley's veins turn black, his eyes were greyed over and dark splotches covered his body. It was all the symptoms of Taint.

"Maker….it…it burns!"

"We need to do something! Bethany, I need your magic to heal him!" Aveline said desperately.

Before Bethany could act, the witch came forward and Aveline guarded her husband closely. "There is nothing you can do for the man" Flemeth said simply. "Not unless you have a Grey Warden in your company, and I see none here"

"No, no! I said I drag him out if I had to, and I mean it"

"Brother, with Ser Wesley injured there's no way we make the journey" Bethany said. "I don't trust this woman but we may not have a choice"

"Agreed" Ericks turned to Flemeth. "If I agree with this, how much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?"

"As much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago"

"Humph, point taken"

The witch chuckled. "If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that"

"Roast some more darkspawn; I'll do anything you want"

"Once you are where you need to be, my charity will be at an end" Flemeth said. "Near the city of Kirkwall lives a clan of Dalish elves" She then took out a silver amulet marked with engravings of a dragon and gave it to Ericks. "Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari, do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full"

"Now before we go, there is another matter to attend to…" Flemeth turned her attention to Wesley and Aveline. The warrior frowned and got between the witch and her husband.

"No! You leave him be!"

"Such fierce dedication to your vows, a rare trait in this world" Flemeth said. "But your man's fate has been sealed"

"You lie!" Aveline yelled angrily.

"My…love…" Wesley said weakly. Aveline came to her husband's side and he grasped her hand, it was so cold to the touch. Tears fell from her face. "She's…right, I can… feel the...corruption inside of me…"

"How much time…?"

"Not long now, if I am any judge" Flemeth said.

"Aveline…listen to me" Wesley said.

The warrior shook her head strongly. "You can't ask me this! I won't!"

"Please, the corruption is a slow death. I can't…"

Ericks came to Aveline. "If you want, I can take this burden off of you"

"Thank you but I…I should carry this burden" Aveline choked. "It's…my duty as his wife" Wesley with his last breath told his beloved wife to be strong and that he would always love her. He got a dagger from his belt, it was a dagger engraved with an image of Andraste…all templars were given this once they completed their trials along with their first draft of lyrium. It was only fitting that Wesley would want to meet his end with the item that symbolizes his proudest achievement. He pointed it to his chest and with some reluctance…Aveline grasped her husband's hand and plunged the dagger into his heart. With a gasp, Wesley was gone; Aveline went and closed his lifeless eyes. Flemeth came up behind her.

"Without an end, there can be no peace" She then walked away and looked at Ericks. "It never gets easier. Your struggles have only just begun"

* * *

_**Unknown-9:40 Dragon**_

Cassandra frowned. "Flemeth"

Varric nodded. "Thought that would get your attention"

Cassandra placed her hands behind her back and circled his seat. "A myth swooped out of the Wilds to save the Champion?" She shook her head. "You expect me to believe this horseshit?"

"Come now, Seeker, surely you've heard about the tale of Hero of Ferelden" She's heard about it, how the lives of the Hero of Ferelden and the future king of Ferelden were saved by Flemeth at Ostagar. She didn't believe it at first but now she wasn't so sure that they were mere stories but Cassandra had to wonder though: what was the Witch of the Wilds planning to involve herself with the Champion of Kirkwall also?

"Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised to hear of her involvement"

The dwarf gave a smug smirked. "Yeah, I liked my version better, too"

Cassandra scoffed. "What else aren't you telling me, then? Did she send someone with the Champion?"

"Eh…you could say that"

"So it's true. Continue then, but if you tell me they all flew to Kirkwall on a dragon…"

"Heh and I thought I had a vivid imagination"

* * *

_The witch kept her end of the bargain and got them to Gwaren, where they took ship. They sailed north across the Waking Sea, lashed and battered by terrible storms...they saw many ships and their people claimed by the sea. For two weeks they were in that dark hold with very little food or water, packed in with the fearful and the desperate. And then there it was: Kirkwall, the City of Chains. Back when it was still part of the Imperium, slaves used to come from all over Thedas to work the quarries. Now it's a free city and I use the word very loosely. Between those black cliffs and you'll see what the slaves of old saw: the giant statues that gloried their suffering and the Gallows, welcoming you. That is where their ship landed with all the rest.-Tales of Varric Tethras_

_**The City of Kirkwall-9:30 Dragon**_

The ships came to port, after everything that happened out at sea the passengers were happy to see a land once again. Once they got released, they were met with old friends or family. Ericks and the rest of the group were the last off the boats and found a huge crowd people…they were angry and shouting at the guards near the gate. Aveline went to get some answers "What is happening here?"

"The bastards aren't letting anyone into the city" he said angrily.

"What? That can't be!" Leandra said. "Why?"

"Concerns for security, they said" the man said.

"Security? We're just fleeing for our lives!" Bethany said.

Aveline shook her head. "And from the looks of it, they would throw us all back to the wolves" she said disgusted. "Unbelievable"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I'm only surprised they let us dock" he said. "So…any plans? I would love to hear one right now"

"We need to find my brother, Gamlen. Our family has always been well regarded in Kirkwall." Leandra said. Before Leandra married Ericks and Bethany's father and took the name Hawke, she was the eldest child of the esteemed Amell family, a noble family whose bloodline dates back to the Exalted Age. So influential were the Amell family that the heads of the family were considered worthy candidates to rule Kirkwall as Viscount although a number scandals have tainted the family in recent years. "He can do something, I'm sure of it!"

"Let's hope he received your letter" Bethany said.

"The guards seem to be reporting to that man in front, perhaps we should speak to him" The group headed to the front of the crowd where the guards were holding back the refugees. A man with short brown hair clad in brown and gray armor walked up. He had a look of distain on his face as if he was looking at vermin and not people.

"Get back to the crowd, you lot. Trying to bully your way through won't get you into Kirkwall any faster!"

"But you do intend to let us in?" Aveline asked.

"Ha! We have enough poor of our own in the Free Marches. We don't need you refugees piling up here like a middens heap" he said. "If it were up to me, I'd bar the gates and let you bother someone else with your begging"

"But it's not. Some of you lot might have legitimate business in the city" the guard said. "So Knight-Commander Meredith want us to sort you all out. Most of you are getting right back on your ships, though"

Ericks snorted. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but the darkspawn were more hospitable"

"Knight-Commander is a Templar title, why would a city guardsman answer to the Templars?" Aveline asked. The guard's attitude then completely changed, gone was the arrogant and cruel guardsman and in his place was a very fearful man. The Knight-Commander was not someone to cross.

"We…don't answer to her…but she's the power in Kirkwall" he said. "Don't know what would happen if the viscount went against something she wanted…but he's sure never taken that chance"

"Thrilling…look there must be someone I can talk to" Ericks said. "Preferably someone who don't have the manners of nug shit"

The guardsman glared at Ericks but retained his composure. He will be run off like most of the others soon. "Humph, always the same story" he said. "You want in, talk to Captain Ewald. I'm only here to keep you refuse from climbing the walls" The group went pass the guardsman into the port. Close to the gates there were a group of men in armor surrounding a red hair man in heavy armor, things looked tense. From the look of the men's armor, they were men from King Cailan's army…deserters.

"What do you want? Money? I can pay you"

The captain sighed. "All the gold in Thedas won't make the city any larger"

"Let us through, you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit"

"Then get back on your ship and leave. Kirkwall has no more room for refugees"

"The ship's already gone! We paid good coin to get here!"

The captain sighed, his patience was wearing thin. "You and half of Ferelden. There's nothing I can do! The city is full!"

"Surely there's extra room for the pretty people?" Ericks asked.

The guard captain crossed his arms. "Keeping my neck away from Meredith's blade is far more attractive than any of you lot, I can assure you" he said. "We've been letting you people in for months, you're too late. There is no more room"

"Ser, we have family here. Doesn't that mean anything?" Bethany asked.

"I've heard claims like that a thousand times, trust me" the captain said. "We'll find some ships to take you back to Ferelden…eventually. Until then, you stay here"

"If you find our uncle, Gamlen Amell, you might just have a few less refugees bothering you"

The captain brow rose. "Gamlen, I know that name…

"He's a nobleman here in the city, our family has an estate" Leandra said. The captain almost started to laugh, that was unexpected. "I'm sorry?"

"Apologizes, but a nobleman? The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together" Ericks and Bethany looked at their mother and Leandra defensively claimed what she said about their family being nobles is true. Of course, its been years since she was in Kirkwall. "He comes back; I'll bring you to him. But I don't have time to…"

"What?! You letting these people in?!" The deserter leader asked in outrage.

"I didn't say anything about…"

"We've been in this pit for four days! They just got here!" The deserters took out their weapons. "That's it! We're carving our way out of here. Men!" The gate soon became a battlefield.

_**No escape from trouble! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The City of Chains pt2

**Chapter 4: The City of Chains pt2**

_Kirkwall once lived on the edge of the Tevinter Imperium and was home to nearly a million slaves. Stolen from elven lands or shipped from across the sea, all slaves fed the Imperium's unquenchable thirst for expansion. They worked in massive quarries and sweltering foundries that produced stone and steel for the Empire._

_The city's complicated past is not easy to forget, history having earmarked many corners of the stone city. A ship approaching the harbor spots the city's namesake: an imposing black wall. It is visible for miles, and carved into the cliff side are a pantheon of vile guardians representing the Old Gods. Over the years, the Chantry has effaced many of these profane sentinels, but it will take many more years to erase them all._

_Also carved into the cliff is a channel that permits ships into the city's interior. Flanking the channel are two massive bronze statues—the Twins of Kirkwall. The statues have a practical use. Kirkwall sits next to the narrowest point of the Waking Sea, and a massive chain net can be erected between the statues and the lighthouse, closing off the only narrow navigable lane. This stranglehold on sea traffic is jealously guarded by the ever-changing rulers of the city as the net trolls taxes, tolls, and extortions in from the sea.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Gallows Courtyard-9:30 Dragon**_

The last of the deserters fell as Ericks gave a quick stab to the gut. Captain Ewald put his sword and shield away and just shook his head as he saw all the bodies littered on the ground. This was going to be a long night of paperwork. "Unbelievable" Several of his men came running from reports of a brawl breaking out.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

Ewald crossed his arms. "I am, no thanks to you. Where is everyone?" His men all started stuttering and the captain just rubbed his face and sighed in exasperation. Good help was so hard to find these days. "Go find them, I want this kept under control and I want it done yesterday!" He looked at Ericks and his group and went to them. "You have my thanks"

"Thankful enough to let us into the city?" Ericks asked.

"It's not up to me, but since I owe you I'll find your uncle and bring him here" And so the group waited…for three whole days in the courtyard. It was a trying experience but at least they were not packed in with the other refugees down by the docks. Aveline tapped her foot and then got off the wall as she gave a sigh of frustration.

"This waiting has to end"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, Gamlen must still be looking for us" Leandra said.

"And if he's not?" Ericks looked at the gates and saw an older man with black-greying hair. He had a short unkempt beard and dressed in clothing not fitting for supposed nobility. As a matter of fact the man looked like he had several hard nights of drinking.

"Don't look now, but I think that's our man"

"Leandra! Damn, girl, the years haven't been kind to you"

"Gamlen!" Leandra gave her brother a hug and Gamlen looked reluctant to return the hug.

"Uh, I wasn't expecting this. The Blight, your husband dead…I'd, ah, figured you'd be Fereldan for life"

Leandra pulled away and lowered her head. "Oh Gamlen, we came too late" she said sadly. "My poor Carver didn't make it, Andraste guide him"

Gamlen sighed. "Maker save me. Leandra, don't drop this on me here" he said. "I don't even know if I can help get in"

"Surely my favorite uncle can come up with something, right?"

Gamlen looked at Ericks. "Huh, I'd recognize that smart mouth anywhere…Malcolm's oldest right? You're even the spitting image of the man" he said. "I was hoping to grease some palms, but the knight-commander's been cracking down. We're gonna need more grease" Leandra looked at his brother with a frown, the Amells were the richest in Kirkwall…there shouldn't be any need to 'grease some palms'. Something wasn't right.

"Gamlen, what happened? Father would have left something when he died" Everyone started to look at Gamlen.

"Uh, well…I've been meaning to write you but uh…well the estate is gone" he said hesitantly. "To settle…a debt" As a young man, Gamlen had acquired the taste for gambling and what began as an innocent nobleman's pastime progressed to having to pawn off family heirlooms to pay off his debts. Their father Lord Aristide often had to cut his allowance and place Gamlen under house guard to prevent him from sneaking out at night when he found out. Numerous times Gamlen tried to kick his gambling addiction, and every time sneaked out once he felt the weight of his pockets. Leandra almost fainted from the news.

"Do we really need to be here?" Bethany asked. "We could go to the other cites"

Leandra sighed. "This was my home…I can't believe they won't let me come back"

"Every city on the coast's been hip-deep in Fereldans since the Blight" Gamelen said. "You could try further inland, I suppose. But it won't be easy…the Free Marches is not without its dangers"

Leandra sighed. "Then there's no hope"

"Uh, well…there might be, if you're not too delicate about the company you keep" Gamlen said. "I've got a nice place in Lowtown. You'll see…it'll all work out"

"Such reassurance…okay, dear uncle, what do you have in mind?" Ericks asked. Gamlen talked to his contacts and found people who might be willing to pay the groups' way into the city. However there was a catch to it, Ericks and Bethany had to work off the debt…for a year.

"A year?!" Leandra asked outraged.

"It's the best I could do! Trust me; refugees like you won't get a better option anywhere else"

Ericks cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Only a year? Compare to escaping the darkspawn, this will be child's play" he said. "But I'm changing one little term…these people get me, and only me"

Bethany looked at her brother. "Ericks, I'm not letting you do this on your own"

"Betty, you're a mage…if you do this, there's a risk of the Templars finding out about you"

"I'll risk it, we don't know these people" she said. "You may walking into a dagger in the back"

Ericks sighed, once Bethany made up her mind, mountains could move her. "Ugh…fine, but you'll leave the heavy lifting to me"

Bethany smiled, most pleased with herself. "Understood"

"I managed to convince my contacts to come to the Gallows to meet you personally" Gamlen spoke of his contacts, the first one was a man named Meeran, he runs the mercenary company the Red Iron. The Red Iron is known to be rough and loud but for the most part they were legitimate. Meeran was looking for recruits to replace the ones he lost thanks to bad information he got from a noble…a noble he wanted dead. That was a no-go for the siblings, who wanted as little attention as possible. The second contact was an elven woman named Athenril, she was small time smuggler and relatively ethical as in she doesn't deal in slaves or murder.

"Smuggling sounds like a good fit for me" Ericks said. "I've been meaning to test out the smoke bombs I made on the ship"

"Oh Gamlen, I don't know about this"

"It's good coin, Leandra. Our name just doesn't have the same weight as it used to"

Aveline crossed her arms. "And what of me? I will not allow others to incur debt on my behalf"

'Er…you sure about that, Avi? You don't seem the type for this type of work"

"Smuggling is pretty low on the guardsmen's attention, as long as there's not anything troubling I'll be fine with it"

"Can't see that it makes a difference. She look like a lady who can pull her own weight" The party went to the abandoned end of the courtyard to meet with Athenril. It was connected to the sewer systems of Kirkwall, dirty but it allowed her move her items freely. She was a fair-skinned brown haired elf clad in red medium armor; she was overlooking the movement of her 'products' for the refugees stuck here.

"You Athenril?"

The elf moved her eyes to the side without moving from her spot. "I take you're Gamlen's nephew" she said. "Interesting, didn't think the old bastard had any family…considering what a rat he is"

"Uncle Gamlen sounds like a…real popular man" Ericks said.

"Unpleasant is more like it, now I don't know what he told you about us but he certainly told us a great deal about you" Athenril said. "Usually we would ignore the horseshit out of his mouth, but he piqued our interest considering it's not every day we're offered an apostate's services"

Bethany frowned. "Uncle likes to talk it seems…"

"The Templars think they have all the mages in Kirkwall properly leashed, but honestly when has that ever been true?" the elf said. "If you're with us, can keep them from noticing you, wouldn't be the first time"

"Tell me what you need done" Athenril told the party of a merchant named Cavril, he's an ally of the Templar and so let him set up shop in the Gallows. What the Templars don't know is that Athenril's people are responsible for his supplies for a piece of the merchant's profits. Lately Cavril has developed a haughty attitude and won't pay up thinking he has the Templars' and the city guards' protection.

"We can't get close to Cavril without him calling the guards but you can" she explained. "Get our money and you're in" The party heads to Cavril's shop where they saw another refugee from Ferelden talking with the merchant. The merchant was a bald middle aged man dressed in fine clothing, no doubt bribing the Templars to be the only shop in the Gallows paid well.

"I told you already, this is all you get for them"

"Please that was everything we have! It's all we brought with us!"

Cavril turned his back while shaking his head. "And I feel for you, serah, but it's the best I can do"

"If they just let us into the city, I could get three times that price!" He looked to his bodyguards, large men in dark armor, their faces covered by their wrappings. They came up with their swords brandished and the woman ran away, Cavril didn't mind using ugly means to get his way. Once the refugee was gone, he gives Ericks a fake smile so eager he was to get his coin.

"Now then! What can I do for you, serah?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I believe you owe something to your business partners"

Cavril paled. "Oh…I see"

"Should I get the guards?"

"Not just yet, I want to hear this" the merchant said. "So Athenril has a new thug to do her collections, I see. Too cowardly to do it herself?"

"Avi, if you please"

"Humph, only because this toad deserves it" Aveline came up and pulled a dagger to the merchant's neck. The bodyguards made a move but Ericks and Bethany moved in with their daggers and magic out respectively. "You have a choice: Pay or I beat it out of you and your men"

"And unlike the other refugees we've actually killed some darkspawn before coming here" Ericks said with a smirks. "Still want to deny what you owe Athenril?"

"Stay back! Just…take what's in the chest. Take it all!"

"Good boy" Bethany took out what was in the chest. "Pleasure doing business with you, Cavril" The party headed back to Athenril.

"You're back, that was quick"

"Well you could have given us something more challenging" Ericks said giving the elf the sack of coin.

"Well, well Gamlen's crap turns out to be true for once" she said with a smirk. "Tell your uncle we'll make arrangements. Welcome to the operation"

_**They're in! But things are only going to get harder from here! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Basics pt1

**Chapter 5: Back to Basics pt1**

_The Champion's first year in Kirkwall had begun. Word had arrived from across the Waking Sea that the Hero of Ferelden had defeated the Blight and a new king was crowned. But that didn't mean anything to Hawke for Lothering was destroyed, Kirkwall was his home now. So he remained, paying off his debt, soon he would make a name for himself in the underworld as a man who could solve your problems…whether by charm or the blade. It was a busy year in the city, that's when the Qunari landed. A great storm caught their ship and left hundreds of warriors stranded in the city, waiting to return home. At the same time, that's when the trouble with the mages started to begin. Under the command of Knight-Commander Meredith, the Templars was a force to be reckoned with in Kirkwall. This would also be the time I would first meet the Champion.-Tales of Varric Tethras _

_At the height of the Tevinter Imperium's slave trade, Kirkwall's elite prospered beyond dreams of avarice. Hightown was built for the wealthiest slavers, its glitzy mansions rising atop a great wall of rock that borders, on one side, the Waking Sea. Lowtown cowered on its other side until Kirkwall's slaves rose to plunder and destroy Hightown's riches. Today, Hightown's prominent buildings are the Keep, home to the ruling viscount, and the chantry, home to the grand cleric and the city's religious center. Both are converted estates that once housed wealthy magisters, rebuilt and converted after the uprising.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Hightown-9:31 Dragon**_

Hightown…the center of power in Kirkwall, all the of the power players in the city lives here and gives little thought to what goes on below them other than to complain about the stench from its factories or ancient mines. The nobles of Hightown feel secure here, not because of the strength of the city walls but because of the grand stairs leading to this district. Countless bloody battles have been fought on those narrow stairs and for several wars Hightown has often been the last stand when the other districts in the city have been taken. However as secure as the nobles feel, they often forget that those stairs are also their only escape. In the shadows of Hightown, a lone man was watching for the perfect mark, this district is often a popular place for pickpockets as the nobles tend not to keep a good eye on their wallets…then again with the amount of coin the nobles have, they could just buy a newer and better one.

The thief smirked when he found his prey; a pretty little thing in a red gown…women and the old was his favorite targets, too slow to react and too weighted down to give chase. By the time they called the guards, he would be long gone. As he was about to make his move, cold eyes fell upon him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Cold blue eyes met his and his blood ran cold…a pale blond woman in large Templar armor walked the streets with several Templars crowding her. Knight-Captain Meredith, leader of the Templars at the Gallows and the last person one wanted to cross. All of the boldness from the thief just went away and he quickly got away, not wanting to press his luck. From the alley, a brown haired grumpy looking dwarf dressed in red walked out with Bethany and Ericks close behind.

"No!" he said. "Andraste's tits, human! You know how many people want onto this expedition?" The Dwarven Merchants' Guild is a powerful and extensively connected organization comprised of surface dwarves. Some of the Guild's members left the dwarven city of Orzammar to pursue business and trade on the surface while others joined after being exiled from the city.

The upper-class surface dwarf members of the Guild are composed of two distinct groups; the kalna who insist on maintaining caste and rank and ascendant who believe in leaving Orzammar's traditions behind and embracing surface life. Bartrand Tethras, deshyr of the Guild had planned an expedition into the Deep Roads to take advantage of the Fifth Blight's recent end. Since the Deep Roads was seeing a large reduction of darkspawn, that meant the ruins and therefor its treasure was ripe for the taking.

When the Hawke siblings heard of this, they quickly quit their current gigs to attach themselves to expeditions…a huge haul from the Deep Roads meant a lot of coin, large enough so they can finally move out of Gamlen's hovel. "But you're going into the Deep Roads; surely you'll need all the help you can…" Bethany said.

"No!" Bartrand said. "We're all filled up, you're too late!"

"This is the sort of venture that makes a man for life!" he said. "I'm not taking chances hiring random humans"

"I'll buy you drink before we head into the Deep Roads, everyone wins!" Ericks said.

"Humph, half of Kirkwall have tried that just this morning" the dwarf said. "You want to get out of the slums, well, so does the rest of you dog-lords. Find another meal ticket"

Bethany sighed. "What now?" she asked. "We've got nothing to stop the person from trying to sell us out…this expedition was our last chance"

"Don't worry, Betty. I won't let any big bad Templars come get you"

"This isn't the time for your glibness, brother!" Bethany said frowning. "The Templars have much more of a presence here than they ever did in Lothering, if they find me the best case scenario is I'm locked away for the rest of my life! If they don't decide to kill me first!"

"We need coin, status, something we can hide behind, as long as we're just refugees, we're no one" she said. "Maybe Uncle knows someone who can talk to Bartrand for us…"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Or get us into servitude again, I mean what's three more years of paying off his debts anyway?"

"He's all we got…Maker save us" Bethany said. "We might as well ask…it's not like we have anything else to lose" The siblings started their way back to Lowtown when a man walked into Ericks, he found that his wallet was gone.

"Hey!" By the time, Ericks turned to chase the pickpocket he turned into the next alley. When Ericks turned into the alley he found the man pinned to the wall with an arrow. In front of him was dwarf with a rather impressive and large crossbow, he put it away and approached the pickpocket.

"You know, if you're going to pick someone's pocket you'll have to be a lot more delicate than that" the dwarf said. "Knew a guy who could take every coin in your pocket by just smiling"

"You got balls but not the style to work Hightown, never mind the Merchant's Guild" All the dwarf had to do is hold out his hand and the pickpocket gave up Ericks' wallet. "Just saying, best you find a new line of work" One punch was all it took to knock out the thief. "Nighty-night" He took his arrow and the pickpocket was laid out on the floor. He threw back Ericks' wallet.

"May want to pay better attention next time, even Hightown is not safe from people trying to rip you off" he said. "Varric Tethras, at your service"

"I'm…"

"Oh ho, everyone in the underworld knows who you are, Hawke. They call you the problem solver…damn good one too" Varric said. "You took a small time smuggler like Athenril and made her a big name in the underworld in one year"

"You're well informed" Bethany said.

"Have to be, when you handle all of the under-the-table stuff for the Guild"

"Wow and you just blurt that out in the open?" Ericks said. "Impressed by the boldness"

"The Merchants' Guild is the biggest supplier in all of Kirkwall, crack down on us and there will be a lot of angry people in the streets, rich and poor" the dwarf said. "Anyway I apologize for my brother, Bartrand wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw"

"And you see opportunity?"

Varric smirked. "Bartrand doesn't realize that we need someone like you" he said. "Of course being the stubborn bronto he is, he would never admit it. I, however, am quite practical"

"So you're part of the expedition?" Bethany asked.

"That's right, Sunshine, you see usually I would put a healthy distance between me and the Deep Roads but since Bartrand's head of our family I have to be the good little brother and go with him" Varric said. "So as you can imagine, I have more than a passing interest in this expedition's success"

Ericks raised a brow. "You're going awfully far out of your way just to hire another guard"

"We don't need another hireling, what we need is a partner" Ericks and Bethany looked at each other. "I'll be straight with you, Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own but he can't do it"

"Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse…well, not without me to vouch for you anyway"

"No offence, but your brother doesn't seem the sharing type"

"He's many things but one thing he's not is stupid" Varric said. "Far better to share the profits than be trapped in a thaig with a thousand darkspawn between you and the exit, trust me he'll come around"

"Certainly intriguing…but where are we going to get fifty sovereigns?" Ericks asked. "Not sure if you've noticed but we're not made of money"

"Think big! There's only a brief window before the Deep Roads are crawling with darkspawn again" the dwarf said. "You find this treasure and you're set for life along with your family"

"Won't be easy but it's a risk we have to take" Bethany said. "Better to get into this expedition than sit around waiting to be thrown into the Gallows"

"We work together and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?"

"What makes you think there's anything down there anyway?" Ericks said.

"Bartrand isn't one to go on hunches; he's operating on some good information" Varric said. "Parts of the Deep Roads are old…so old that even the dwarves have forgotten them"

"We get down there then Bartrand leads the way. You and I will be there to handle problems"

Ericks shrugged. "Eh, not like I had anything better to do"

"Perfect!" the dwarf said. "I'll line up the work, you set aside some coin from every job and you'll have the money in no time"

"Brother, maybe Aveline can find us some work; she is one of the city guards now"

"When you get the chance we should talk at the Hanged Man, I'll be there when I'm not with you" Varric then smirked. "Now let's see what trouble we can get into" They headed to Viscount Keep to see Aveline for any jobs available.

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

The residence of the Viscount of Kirkwall and the seat of government for the city. It towers above the other manors and estates of Hightown and is only rivalled in size by the Chantry. The keep was originally constructed by the dwarves for Tevinter nobles. It is the home of current viscount, Marlowe Dumar and his heir Saemus Dumar. In addition to this the Keep serves several other functions for the city: it provides facilities for various institutions of Kirkwall's government and also functions as a meeting place for petitions to the Viscount's office. It also serves as a site for the conduct of public ceremonies. Located in the southern wing is the barrack, home of the Kirkwall City Guard along with the Guard Captain's office. The Viscount's office and Seneschal's office are situated in the northern wing. The eastern wing houses the throne room which is used for the conduct of public ceremonies as well as the coronation of the new Viscount or Viscountess. The party saw Aveline at the wanted board, shaking her head at all the postings there but nothing being done. She was in the orange and grey armor of the city guards although somethings it felt like she wore the armor for looks.

"Avi!"

Aveline groaned. "I keep telling you not to call me that, Ericks"

"Hey fair is fair, I get to keep bugging you and you get to keep spying on me" Ericks said with a smirk. "By the way, your men should probably lose the armor when trying sneak around, it just makes then look like jackasses"

Aveline just rolled her eyes and then looked at Varric with a frown. "So you're trying to get in with Bartrand, I would watch out for him, he's a son of a bitch"

"You got nothing to worry about, Aveline I'll be watching his back" Varric said.

"You'll forgive me if that doesn't reassure me…:

"So a person in your position seems like they might learn some profitable things" Ericks said.

Aveline crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "You know better than to ask that"

"One day you'll be frustrated enough to go for it"

"It's like I'm sitting on my hands, there are dangerous people in this city" she said. "I can't do anything but you can, I've got a job for you"

"Will it pay?"

"Accept it and we'll talk"

_**Time to make some cash! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Basics pt2

**Chapter 6: Back to Basics pt2**

_**Viscount's Keep-the Barracks**_

The Kirkwall City Guard is the official army of Kirkwall. Answerable to the viscount, it's responsible for law and order in Kirkwall and its surroundings. While the Templar Order concerns itself with apostasy and demonic possession, matters of crime and contraband fall to the City Guard who walk the patrols and undertake the investigations. Despite the racial tensions between the humans and the elves being commonplace in most human cities, the Kirkwall City Guards seems to recruit elves in its ranks. Ericks headed for Aveline's 'office' in the barracks, unlike some of her fellow guards, her area was impeccably tidy. A lot of the guard looked very bored or not very interested in doing their duties, Aveline explained that thanks to Knight-Commander Meredith presence, the Templars have been gaining more and more power to the point that the order were starting to encroach on the city guard's responsibilities.

And the new guard captain, Jeven is no help either as he simply refused to stand up to Meredith which made him unpopular with the men. Not to mention it was rumored that he that he had ties to parts of the criminal underworld in Kirkwall and that he might have had something to do with the removal of Ewald, the former captain, although there have never been any proof. Aveline took out some papers and shifted through them, unlike the Hawke family the former soldier had settled well into her new life.

"Seems like Kirkwall suits you" Ericks said.

"It has been a challenge. Lots of opportunity…if you're favorable to the locals"

"Are you?"

"Argue enough and you kind of convince yourself" Aveline said.

"So…it's been a year…" Aveline stopped looking through the papers; it's been a year since her husband Wesley died. The Hawke family had been worried that she's been working herself to the bone to distract her from her grief.

"I am where I am, how close I hold my memories is my own business" She then pulled up a case report filed some days ago and gave it to Ericks. "My patrols have come up empty but I can't help but feel something big is coming, and I can use you" she said. "An ambush, probably for a caravan but I can't find any shipment that match-up"

"Doesn't matter, though. Highwayman waiting for someone to rob? I'm putting a stop to it, my district or not"

"Got a name or anything else to go on?" Ericks asked.

"Not important, if we show up and they attack, they're bad, simple as that" she said. "I'll wager it's smugglers, maybe that group you joined up with last year"

"Nah, not Athenril's style, she's not going to risk the goods getting damaged"

"You never know, she could be getting bolder anyway it seems like an obvious trap for a caravan"

"How'd you find this out?" he asked.

"I have contacts and they're complaining about a lack of meat….thugs and such. Someone is hiring" Aveline said. "And, one or two were told to prepare for 'travelers'. You want to be good at this job; you pay attention to what's missing and when people arrange escape routes"

"Sounds like something you'd want to share with your fellow guards"

"And I will if you decide to refuse, I'll send my alerts and someone else will lead a patrol" she said. "But the coin is good and there's influence to be had, you're my friend, so I'm offering"

"You had me at good coin, alright Avi I'll play guard for you" Ericks said. "Just point the way"

"They're somewhere up Sundermount, it's remote and rough in terrain but I've been told there's a shortcut on Kirkwall's side" Aveline said. "Since I know where this shortcut is, I'll be coming with you and plus you're acting on behalf of the guard"

* * *

_Lowtown sits in a massive cauldron-shaped pit that was once Kirkwall's first quarry. The district was constructed by slaves who carved the city and its harbor out of the rock. Today, Lowtown is a labyrinth of shantytowns, corridors, and hexagonal courtyards—"hexes" in the local parlance. Lowtown's poorest live in caves hewn out of the cliff face. The district is shoddily built and bears scars caused by collapsing walls. Foundry smoke smothers the area. Only a cold winter storm clears the air, but the icy wind howling over the mouths of old mineshafts hardly counts as relief._

_Occasionally, these Darktown shafts erupt with gouts of foul air known as chokedamp. It's not uncommon to find whole slums silently suffocated, frozen in the midst of everyday activity. The walls surrounding Lowtown are highest by the harbor. Its busiest street leads up to Hightown, where the wealthiest Kirkwallers perch. When one stands in Lowtown, all one sees other than the rocky walls is Hightown. It glitters overhead, always in sight, yet always beyond reach.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Lowtown**_

Lowtown is one of the main districts in Kirkwall. Lowtown serves primarily as housing for the city's less wealthy residents as well as the city's industrial center. In spite of this it remains a source of major commerce with markets lining the streets of Lowtown peddling their wares to all who pass. The gang headed for the slums where Gamlen's residence resided, Ericks needed his concoctions and Bethany needed her staff. Gamlen's home was not what one would consider…comfortable, it had the bare minimum of the necessities, it was leaky, and it reeked of booze yet it was somehow better that living Darktown. Leandra and Gamlen were in the main room talking but the air was heavy with tension, since living with Gamlen, the man has made his resentment of his sister well know which was surprising since Gamlen gave Leandra his blessing when she ran off with her husband, Malcom.

"…hard to believe they left me nothing" Leandra said.

"Well, mother was pretty steamed when you ran off with your Fereldan apostate"

"I'm still their daughter, their eldest!" she said. "My children have been in servitude…servitude …for a year. They should be nobility!"

"So…is it like this all the time?" Varric asked.

Bethany sighed. "No, you caught them on a good day today…at least there's no spitting this time" she said. "Why don't you just wait outside? Trust me; you don't want to witness this"

Gamlen snorted. "If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming"

"This is real? No wonder I can't wake up" Ericks said.

"And here I thought Malcolm was a mage, not a jester" Gamlen said. "Have your mother ever told you about the Comte de Launcet? Leandra was supposed to marry his eldest son for the good of the family. Instead she ran off with your apostate father"

"After that little debacle, you don't get to stay the favorite, dear sister"

"Where is Father's will? If I could just see for myself…" Leandra said.

"It's not here, all right! Once it was read, it went to the vault" he said. "No one needed to look at it again" Since they were children, Ericks and Bethany would always hear from their mother that her family, the Amells were nobility that stretched from the Fourth Blight but not much else. It was because the Amells had a legacy of magic thanks to the family's Tevinter heritage, the Amells were once the branch family of a Magister family until they lost contact. It had been a stain on the lineage, no family of good standing would ever marry into a magical line. When Leandra chose her husband, she brought more magic in the family not less. Leandra still remembered when her parents found out she was pregnant with Ericks, the look of shame and disgust on their faces still haunts her.

"Did grandda mention ma in his will at all?"

Gamlen glared at Ericks. "Our father died when you were still in short pants, lad. You can hardly expect me to remember"

Bethany frowned. "Sounds like a 'yes' to me"

"Touched a nerve, I see. What is it you don't want us to see?"

"Nothing!" Gamlen then regained his composure. "It doesn't matter because it's still locked up on the estate and that's been out of my hands for a long time"

"You didn't take your parents' will?" Bethany asked.

"It was old news. You think I would just sit here for twenty-five years waiting for Leandra to slink back?"

"Who bought the estate, Gamlen? Perhaps I could speak to them" Leandra said. "Was it the Reinhardts?"

"No one you know, get used to Lowtown, sister" he said. "That's where we're going to stay" Gamlen then walked out his house, possibly to drink his anger away. Leandra gave an angry sigh and went to take a nap while the siblings went and got their equipment. Taking care of bandits was much better than dealing with family. As they headed out of the city, Bethany spoke up.

"I hate thinking badly of family but…did Uncle seem slippery to you when he talked about Grandfather's will?" she asked. "If he, say, 'invested' Mother's money, do you think he would tell us?"

"Gamlen can't say 'good morning' without lying twice" Ericks said with a snort.

"Mother…she's been so melancholy since Uncle brought up our grandparents anger about Father" Bethany said sadly. "She wishes she'd died with Carver" Ericks was speechless for once and could only lower his head. "It's like coming here ruined every good memory of childhood. I wish we could get some of it back"

"That's one more reason to get on this expedition; maybe we can buy back the estate to whoever Gamlen sold it to"

Bethany frowned. "Uncle gave it to a slaver who beat him at dice" she said. "Apparently our ancestral home is now the base for slavers from all over Thedas"

Ericks sighed and palmed his face. "Of course he did that" he said dryly. "If only he saved us all the trouble and sold himself instead"

Bethany giggled. "Could you imagine Gamlen sweeping and scrubbing for some Tevinter matriarch?" she said. "Seriously, though. Those scum have no right to family's things. We should break in there, get the will for Mother"

Ericks raised a brow. "Who are you and what have you done with Betty?"

"Some things are worth the risks" she said. She showed a brass key in her belongings. "Mother still had her old; she once told me it should unlock the cellar. Apparently the sewers run right beneath the house"

* * *

_Kirkwall is guarded by mountains to it north, the tallest of which is Sundermount. The mountain has a fearsome reputation. Legend says it was the site of the final battle between the Tevinter Imperium of old and the ancient empire of elves that perished with Arlathan. Both sides unleashed horrors into the waking world, and Fade creatures prowl the heights to this very day, unaware that the war for which they were summoned is long since over._

_There is a tale in the Free Marches that Blessed Andraste, upon reaching Kirkwall with her armies, sojourned up the slopes of Sundermount alone. She stayed there three days. When she returned, she wept as if her heart were broken.I stayed two months in Kirkwall, and despite my best efforts, I never found a guide willing to take me up the mountain.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Sundermount**_

The group hid in the peaks of the mountain while observing the raiders down below. They had just missed the attack and the raiders were picking over any left overs while the seniors of the group had their top picks. "Varric, recognize these guys?" Ericks asked.

"Looks like the Coterie, damn looks like we're in for a fight" The Coterie is the principal thieves' guild of Kirkwall. Its activities range from extorting money from local merchants to assassination contracts. The Coterie has many associates throughout Kirkwall and the organization is composed of several groups, each with their own directive and leader.

Ericks then smirks as he opened a flask of green liquid. "Then it's a good thing we came prepared" He threw the flask at the raiders.

_**Taking care of business! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Way it Should Be

**Chapter 7: The Way It Should Be**

_**Sundermount**_

"Andraste's tits, man! What exactly did you put in that flask?!" Varric asked. The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the raiders and burning with fire, even after a few minutes the fire did not die out.

"Hmm, might have used too much deep mushroom for that one" Ericks said. "I'll have to adjust my ratios later" The smoke from Ericks' grenade signaled the other raiders up along the Sundermount, allowing them to prepare traps for the gang. As they went up, the gang was ambushed all sides by the raider but despite the advantage the raiders found themselves quickly outmatched. When two more of their guys fell, the raiders fell back and regrouped. Things were quiet for now but they knew the raiders would be back. They continued up the mountain, Ericks disarmed any traps he could see while the others watched out for ambushes.

"So a Fereldan in the guard. What will they think of next?" Varric said.

Aveline looked at the dwarf. "You have a problem with that?"

"Nah, my family's not native either. I'm just surprised, lots of old prejudice in the guard" he said. "They're still getting used to elves from their own alienage being among them"

"I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds"

"You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway" Before Aveline could retort, a flurry of arrows was fired their way. The gang scattered and took cover behind the rocks. Varric took potshots at the archers behind the trees, but they were too well covered. Bethany casts a horror spell; a black haze erupted from the ground and enveloped the raiders. They then started to scream bloody murder as they started to run aimlessly giving Ericks and Aveline a shot at them. Once the archers were down, the gang continued on their way.

"Nice job doing whatever you did there, Sunshine" Varric said.

"It always feels terrible when I use entropy spells, like I'm tapping into something dark" Bethany said. "When people find out about it, they get scared"

"They're idiots, Sunshine, you are not scary" Bethany was surprised, he said that with no hesitation. The only people who weren't afraid of her magic were her family.

"You're not afraid? Not even a little?"

"I'm a dwarf, in case you missed that detail"

"Dwarves aren't completely immune to magic, you know" Bethany said.

Varric chuckled. "No, no. I meant there are at least thirty people in Kirkwall who'd want to murder my family over trade deals" he said. "Who has time to worry about apostates with a Merchants Guild breathing down your neck?"

"Oh, in that case…I see" The gang was near the peak, large assortments of the caravan goods littered the ground. Most were intact but the others have been torn open, it seems the raiders couldn't wait to enjoy their ill-gotten goods.

"Ericks, we're close to the ambush" Aveline said. "Be ready" To the left of the fork in the road, the raiders had set up a fortification of archers and traps. Ericks got out a flask of blue-black liquid and poured it on his daggers, concentrated deathroot extract, although the deep blue-black color is attractive, it was very deadly to the touch. Bethany shoots a fireball and destroyed the traps allowing Ericks and Aveline to get through. Varric pinned one of the archers down with an arrow and then loaded his crossbow with a shrapnel arrow. The dwarf fired it and hit the pinned archer with the arrow; the explosion showered the area with shrapnel and flame. When that wave fell, a new wave came from the side. Ericks kicked an explosive flask into the raiders, briefly stunning them. With every cut, he poured poison into the wounds which caused an incredibly painful death. Aveline bashed one of the rogue raiders with her shield and then with a flick of her arm cut the raider down quickly.

A raider tried to stab Ericks from behind, the rogue quickly turned and threw the man over his shoulder and slammed his dagger into the raider's head. When the battle was done, Aveline examined the bodies. "Well-equipped for bandits…"

"That's the Coterie for you, they protect their interests like an army protecting a city" Varric said.

"Well the road is clear, that's all that matters" Aveline said. "Captain Jeven needs to know of this, let's head back to Kirkwall"

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

The gang was back in Kirkwall waiting for Aveline to finish her report to Captain Jeven. She was going to purpose an initiative to protect the roads leading to Kirkwall but all that could be heard from behind the door was yelling from the captain…he was very unhappy with Aveline taking matters into her own hands. But apparently Aveline gave as well as she got which made the guard captain even more furious. Many people stood in front of the door to witness the scene from the guards to the viscount's staff. "I don't know how they do it where you're from, Guardswoman but I decide the patrols, not you and your whims!" the captain said. "You many have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but I'll have no show-offs in my command! Have I made myself clear?!

"Report to your post, before I have you and your Fereldan accomplice jailed!" The door slammed opened and everyone scattered to get back to work. Aveline walked out red as a tomato, and eyes full of fire…she was furious.

"Well, he's a charming one" Ericks said sarcastically.

"I don't have to like him, but could've at least have the decency to listen" Aveline then sighed. "Bandits are dead…that's all that should matter"

"Welcome to Kirkwall, Aveline. People here care more about being burdened than doing the right thing" Varric said.

"It's not the first time he's made me wonder like this…something is very wrong"

"So I take it, this is a bad time to discuss payment with him"

"He'll jail you, I don't doubt that. The rest, though…" Aveline said. "The duty roster will have my next patrol, so I'll have plenty of time to follow you around"

"Aren't I lucky?" Ericks said dryly. "Well, it's been a long day; I think it's time to unwind a little" Ericks, Bethany, and Varric headed for the exit, before Aveline went, she looked back at Captain Jeven's door and frowned.

"Threatening my friends…not going to let that go, Captain" She went to join the others.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man-Night**_

The Hanged Man is a tavern located in Lowtown, in the lower parts of Kirkwall north of the docks. It is a popular destination for all people, strangers or residents. According to Varric, the tavern got its name because people used to be hanged by their feet at the spot as it was a public execution site as well as a slave auction back when Tevinter controlled Kirkwall. Nowadays it a place that sells terrible ales and food, where you can get stabbed for looking at someone wrong, and where shady, under-the-table dealings go on but for a lot of people, its home away from home. The gang went into the tavern and everyone greeted Varric, apparently the dwarf was well-known here. He went up to bar where a blonde haired man was cleaning the glasses.

"Corff, my man, a round of drinks for everyone." The bar erupted in cheers. "Put it on my brother's tab"

"You know you're going to get an earful from Bartrand's money people, Varric"

The dwarf smirked. "We're good for it, always are" he said. "Finally a chance to talk, let's get down to business"

"So, here's the thing: we need to find a way into the Deep Roads" Varric said. "Bartrand can lead us to the right place, but we need a good entrance"

"Any entrance would do, wouldn't it? Unless a dragon's sitting in it, I suppose" Ericks said. "What are you thinking?"

"The entrance has to be close to our destination but isn't already plundered or filled with darkspawn" the dwarf said. "Fortunately, I have some new information. A Grey Warden is in the city, if anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him"

"How would a Grey Warden know that? I thought they just fought the darkspawn"

"They forge into the Deep Roads all the time, and if he doesn't know, maybe he can point us to someone who can" Varric said.

"And if he doesn't? You got another option, right?" Ericks asked.

Varric sighed. "None at the moment. Bartrand had an entrance in mind but it was a bust" he said. "I'll keep looking, but if we don't find something…we're shit up the creek without a paddle"

"So where do I find this warden?"

"Supposedly, he came in with some other refugees from Ferelden not long ago" the dwarf said. "A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the refugees, we talk to her and maybe we learn where he is"

"Sounds good, and let me know if you got work lined up" Ericks said. It was getting late, Ericks was going to round up Bethany and head home before their mother worries. Bethany was talking with Aveline until a woman with short brown hair came towards them.

"Aveline!" the woman said. "Heard you got a talking-to from Jeven, that ass" Aveline shook her head and grunted in disgust. "I owe you for clearing that ambush, saved me a mess of trouble, you did"

"That route was yours, Brennan?"

Brennan nodded. "Single patrol, would have been if I been there"

"A single person? That's not a patrol" Bethany said.

"Shouldn't need to be, that route was cleared for weeks" Brennan said. "First time its brought up was your big fight"

"The captain reassigned me after he heard what you did and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight" The satchel was pay and order assignments, the captain orders the men to run deliveries to the many guard outposts in Kirkwall during light duty. Usually the satchel was just an updated copy of the guard rosters but this one was unusual as it was very heavy. Aveline frowned a little at that…that was unusual, her suspicions rose again. "Anyway, thanks again, Aveline. You're a good one" Brenan walked back to her table for drinks.

"The satchel gets heavy and the same day there's an ambush, interesting coincidence"

"You want to check out tonight's patrol, don't you?" Ericks asked. "Sure you want to cross your superior again?"

"If a guard has been put at risk, a good captain would want to want to know why" Aveline said. "And if he's not a good captain, I want to know why"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable lie that explains why your captain arranged this"

"And I'm very interested in hearing it, but not while a guard may be walking into a trap" she said. "Brennan said Donnic has the satchel, a good man…if I remember correctly, his route is here in Lowtown"

"Well let's just drop in and make sure his patrol stays boring" Ericks said. "And it's near home, so win-win" Jenra, Aveline, and Bethany walked out of the Hanged Man and started their search for Donnic's patrol. Lowtown was very different at night; it was empty and almost dead silent with only the squeaking of the rats and the raucousness of Hanged Man to give it sound. This was for a very good reason; no one wanted to be outside at night because this was the time Kirkwall's underground element came out to play. Not even halfway from the tavern, the trio was attacked by highwaymen a large group of them.

They made quick work of them and then heard yelling and the clashing of swords. They followed the sound until they saw a man in guard armor with long brown hair. Despite his age, the man looked like he could be several years young. He was fighting off thugs from the Coterie. The trio attacked from the back, surprising them. "He's got friends!" The Coterie attacked.

_**Never a dull day! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Lost Warden

**Chapter 8: The Lost Warden**

_**Lowtown-Night**_

"He's got friends!"

"He was supposed to be alone! Get them!" The Coterie attacked, Ericks threw a flask at the thugs and stunned them while Aveline took them down. Yell was heard, Donnic was down clutching his sides, he was about to be finished off before Bethany froze the thug in place with a winter spell. Together the gang and the guards fought off the Coterie until the thieves gave up and ran way. The rest of guard went on the lookout while Aveline and Ericks put away their weapons and went to check on Donnic who was being healed by Bethany.

"How is he, Bethany?" Aveline asked.

"He's fortunate, the blade didn't go in deep" she said. "A few days rest and he'll be fine" Aveline went and helped Donnic up, he was still dazed.

"Who…Ave…Aveline?" He then gave a small smile. "You're a beautiful sight" Ericks smirked while Bethany covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Guardsman…?" Aveline was blushing furiously, she then shook her head, Donnic was probably hit on the head and that's why he was saying such things. Donnic eyes went wide after realizing what he just said and pulled away looking very flustered.

"Uh…I mean, I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere" he said. "I took a few down but there were too many at once" Donnic's knees buckled and he lost balance only for Aveline to catch him making him blush.

"Hey easy, you're still hurt, remember?" Aveline said concerned. Ericks shook his head in amusement until he spotted the guard satchel on the ground and went to check it out.

"Uh, sorry…" Donnic said. "This route was supposed to be quiet, the captain said so"

"Well, it would seem your captain is a liar as well as a crook" Ericks brought the satchel over and opened it wide. Aveline and Donnic gasped when they saw what was in the satchel: the seal of the viscount, office details and city accounts. If the Coterie got their hands on those items, the thieves' guild would have free reign in Kirkwall. And with that free reign, the guard captain would stand to benefit.

Aveline frowned. "He was going to sacrifice his own men for profit. Jeven will answer for this"

"Government is a good fit for him" Ericks said dryly. "He certainly got the back-stabbing down"

Aveline shook her head. "Not the time, Ericks. Jeven likes his thieves so much, let's see if they welcome him in prison" she said. "We head for the viscount's office in the morning"

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Aveline made good on her promise because on the next day, the viscount soon stripped Jeven of his title and made Aveline the new guard captain of Kirkwall. It was a surprise to be sure for Aveline as she was not looking to take Jeven's place but sure enough she gave her first order: the arrest of the former guard captain. The entire keep bared witness to the guardsmen marching into Jeven's office and taking him away in chains. Jeven yelled and struggled as he was carried away from his office. "How dare you! I am guard captain! I will not be treated like this!" he glared at Aveline and Ericks, the two dog lords responsible for this indignity. "Fereldan bitch! This was none of your affair! I'll see you hanged! Quartered! This will not stand!"

Ericks smirked. "Enjoyed the show, Avi?"

"Not how I picture this" Aveline said. "But yes, this has made my day" Aveline looked around the office and gave a sigh; this was now all hers…this was going to take some time getting used to. A red haired man dressed in fine clothes came into the office, Bran Cavin, the administrative assistant and chief adviser to Viscount Dumar. He was responsible for managing Kirkwall's bureaucratic establishment.

"We found a number of debts to…suspect peoples. Such poor character" Bran said. "I hope you prove to be of better character than he was"

"I will, the guard deserves better than him, messere"

"Indeed, now while I agree with the viscount, he was hasty in his decision" the seneschal said. "You will not be captain right now; there will need to be training, approvals. Months to set everything up, you understand"

Aveline nodded. "Of course"

"Resolve any outstanding business, Guardswoman. You'll be very busy" Aveline turned to the desk and rubbed it fondly.

"Thank you, Wesley…"

"Not sure I like being behind the dead in order of influence" Ericks said dryly.

Aveline rolled her eyes. "And thank you too, Ericks" she then sighed. "I've made a mess of things, time to time…but that failure…"

"He's not with me, I know that. Wesley's at the Maker's side or he's not" she said. "Either way, he knows no pain"

"He seemed a good man, for a Templar. I sure he's found peace" Bethany said.

"What keep is that moment. I won't let anyone down like that again"

"So…now that the law is on our side…" Ericks said.

"No" Aveline said simply. "You'll behave yourself, is what you'll do. Same to you dwarf"

"Madam, I would never…" Varric said.

"I just sent Jeven to prison over corruption. I won't go the same road"

"Well you're no fun…"

Bethany shook her head. "Thank goodness for that"

Aveline chuckled a little. "I think that's best for everyone" she said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make some preparations, I want to hit the ground running when I'm approved"

"Well, we'll leave you to it then, I look forward to working with you, Guard-Captain Avi"

* * *

_**Lowtown**_

Ericks, Varric, and Bethany headed to Lowtown to look for a woman named Lirene. They were pointed to a store in the east of the district. Apparently Lirene was a merchant that provided aid to the Fereldan refugees, including food and jobs. She was one of the few natives that were doing anything for the refugees. When they got to the store, there were long lines that stretched out of the building and around. "Will everyone please just step back!"

"My mother's in labor! The baby's come early. Can anyone help her?" Lirene and her people looked stressed, because so little helped the refugees the store was swarmed to the point they were threatened to be overwhelmed. Ericks came up to the counter.

"If you're seeking aid, leave your name with my girl" she said. We serve everyone here; no one came from Ferelden without trouble"

"But I can't give priority to anyone who's already found work and lodging"

"Is there a way to help these people?" Bethany asked.

"If you've coin to spare, we won't turn is down. We have a box for donations up front" Lirene said. "Now if that's all, I have people to serve"

"Actually we're looking for someone, a Grey Warden from Ferelden" Ericks said. Lirene stopped a little and then turned her head.

"The only warden from Ferelden I've heard of is now sitting on the throne" she said. "We're out of the Blight's path now, why would you need a Warden?"

A woman spoke up. "The healer was one of them once, wasn't he? A Warden?"

"Well, he's not now and busy enough without the fool questions"

"Then I'll only ask very smart questions"

Lirene frowned. "I do not joke, serah" she said. "You what our people are facing, they have no jobs, no homes. Most can barely buy bread"

"This healer, he serves without coin" she said. "He's closed their wounds, delivered their children"

"All that and he needs to hide?" Varric asked.

"He's a good man; I won't lose him to those blighted Templars"

"Ah, he's a mage that's quite the risk you're taking" Ericks said.

Lirene looked at the staff behind Bethany. "I could say the same about you" she said. "Healing magic is in high demand and yet those blasted Templars would rather keep the people whose needed the most under lock and key for fear of their gifts"

We would never turn someone over to the Templars, Mistress. Never" Bethany said.

"I suppose it isn't my secret to keep. Anders has certainly been free enough with his services" Lirene said. "Refugee in Darktown know to find the healer, look for the lit lantern"

"If you have need enough, Anders will be within" The trio left the store to head for Darktown where they were met with heavily armed refugees…mostly likely they were hired guards to keep the peace in the store. They looked very unhappy to see them.

"Uh problems, gentlemen?" Ericks asked.

"We heard you in there asking about the healer" one of them said. "We know what happens to mages in town and it ain't gonna happen to him"

Ericks sighed. "Funny how everyone wants to be near a mage, once they need shit" he said. "Betty?"

"Look, we're Fereldans just trying to keep out of the templars' sight, same as you" The refugees guards looked at each other and then backed down.

"You're one of us? But…you, your clothes…I figured you a native, hmm sorry" he said. The lead guard bowed. "Maker bless the rule of our King Alistair" They went back to their post and the trio resumed their travel to Darktown.

* * *

_Darktown was once a mine controlled by the Tevinter Imperium. Once exhausted, the mine shafts were extended under the city to dispose of sewage from Kirkwall's overcrowded population of slaves. Unsurprisingly, the tunnels became a refuge for those fleeing captivity. A similar trend continues today. The "Undercity," as some call it, is home to the diseased, the insane, to criminals, and even the dead—unwanted corpses are often discarded here by murderers and lazy undertakers._

_Darktown's slums makes Lowtown look pleasant in comparison. The foul miasma known as chokedamp clogs and swells in every corner of the Darktown, creating a poisonous mist. Its sewers are a dangerous place. The walls are damp, slick, and coated with phosphorescent lichen. The sewer is a maze, and one foolish enough to enter is not likely to be heard from again.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Darktown**_

An area of Kirkwall that is derelict and destitute, Darktown is a den of iniquity, where only the most pitiable souls dwell. They say it is only a step up from the elven Alienage, but at least the Alienage isn't polluted with chokedamp that covers the streets in a toxic fog. Many Fereldan refugees fled into Darktown in desperation, after finding the gates of Kirkwall firmly shut due to the overflow of refugees fleeing the Fifth Blight.

Darktown is a hive of crime, with many criminal bases there. This is due to the non-existence of guards in the sewers, due to either Darktown being an unrecognised district, or purely because it is considered a lost cause. The dwarven Carta had a strong presence in Darktown following their elimination in Orzammar during the Blight. Slavers also prowl Darktown, likely searching for easy prey too feeble to fight back. Disease is also widespread in Darktown, and its afflicted denizens either depend on the kindness of learned strangers to heal them, or simply wait as the disease spreads, lacking the funds to buy medicine.

"Welcome to Darktown, where the only thing certain here is the smell of shit and getting stabbed" Varric said. "I imagine Orzammar is like this, only with breads and an overwhelming sense of superiority"

They followed the lanterns and found an old mine shaft being used as a makeshift clinic. There a blonde haired man in light brown robes adorned with feathers was healing a young boy with his worried family surrounding him. His hands were glowing with magic as he moved his hands with great concentration. With a gasp, the boy woke up and his family came and hugged him. The mage sat back on a chair as he grabbed a rag to wipe his forehead. As the trio came close, his eyes started to glow and he grabbed his staff ready to fight.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation, state your business!"

_**Anders is back! But how is he alive?! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tranquility

**Chapter 9: Tranquility**

_It is amazing how in an instant one's life can change forever; I remember…I was but a boy in a small village in Ferelden, a normal boy at least that's what I thought at the time. I remembered being well-liked in my village, and would often be seen surrounded by a gaggle of village children. But then when I was twelve, everything changed when I discovered I was a mage. I set fire to a neighbor's barn, it was an accident! But it didn't matter, word got around and I was no longer that happy well-liked boy…I was simply the mage. My parents no longer saw me as their beloved son…I was now their shame. The Templars was called and there I was…a scared and crying twelve year old boy carried off in chains to Kinloch Hold._

_It was the Circle where I discovered what the world truly thought of me and people like me…a weapon to use against the Chantry's enemies at best and a monster to be slain at worst. I hate them…I hate them all! Soon I would try to escape that damned prison on multiple occasions but every time the Templars would catch me and bring back. That was until I met the Hero of Ferelden of all people, it was him I had to thank for my freedom. I was made a Grey Warden and for a while things were good, I did good and I made friends…something that never happened back at the Circle. But alas…it wasn't to be, misfortune came my way as always. It was then I had an epiphany, we mages keep waiting for things to get better for us but it never happens. So we must take charge and fight for our freedom, the Chantry will hear us, one way or another they will listen.-Manifesto of a Mage Revolutionary _

_**Darktown-Clinic**_

A blonde haired man in light brown robes adorned with feathers was healing a young boy with his worried family surrounding him. His hands were glowing with magic as he moved his hands with great concentration. With a gasp, the boy woke up and his family came and hugged him. The mage sat back on a chair as he grabbed a rag to wipe his forehead. As the trio came close, his eyes started to glow and he grabbed his staff ready to fight. "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation, state your business!"

"Strange occupation for a Warden. Aren't you more about taint and death, not healing and salvation?" Ericks asked.

Anders frowned. "How did you find me?"

"That merchant Lirene, and before you jump to conclusions Blondie…we asked nicely" Varric said. "We need your help"

Anders raised a brow and put away his staff, soon he sat down. "I'm listening…"

"We're a part of an expedition into the Deep Roads" Ericks said. "Any information you have could save people's lives"

"Heh, the Deep Roads…I will die a happy man if I never think about that blighted place ever again" the mage said. "After all I've been through to get here, I'm not interested…" He then stopped and then rubbed his chin. "Although…"

"And here it comes…" Varric said dryly.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine, deal?"

"That depends, if it involves children or animals, you can forget it" Ericks said.

Anders chuckled a little, this strange man reminded him of a person he knew. "I have a Warden map of the depths in this area, but there's a price" he said. "I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend, a mage. He's a prisoner in the wretched Gallows"

"The Templars learned of my plans to free him, help me with this and you shall have your maps"

"You want to make your friend an apostate?" Bethany asked. While she was glad for her freedom, it was a hard life for not just her but for her family. Always behind her shoulder, that fear of being caught and Templars were just as non-forgiving about people sheltering apostate as the apostates themselves. If her family wasn't jailed for sheltering her, the Templars had no problem making them pariahs.

"Such a weighted term" Anders said with a snarl. "Andraste says that magic should serve man, not rule him. But I've yet to find a mage who wants to rule anything"

"The Chantry perverts the chant, mages living as free as other men doesn't go against the will of the Maker"

"I agree forcing mages into servitude is not the way to prevent the rise of another Imperium" Ericks said. Anders was taken aback, that wasn't the response he usually get especially from none mages. He then gave a smirk; perhaps this little alliance wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Glad you understand"

"So how did the Templars know of your plans?" Varric asked.

Anders sighed. "I don't know I made sure I was careful" he said. "I sent my notes through different maidservants on days when the security at the Gallows were at their lightest"

"But I suppose it doesn't matter, since the letters stopped coming" he said. "Anyway these are my terms; you want my help you'll meet in the chantry tonight"

"I sent word to my friend to be there. Maker willing, we will all leave free men"

* * *

_**Kirkwall Chantry-Night**_

The Kirkwall Chantry is the seat of the Chantry in Kirkwall. It towers above the estates of Hightown, rivaled only by the Viscount's Keep. The chantry serves as a symbol as much as it does a place of worship: a symbol of the Chantry's importance in the tradition and the lives of Kirkwall's citizens, and its iron grip on the mages. The chantry was constructed by the dwarves and originally served as a wealthy magister's estate during the Tevinter Imperium's rule over Kirkwall. It was rebuilt and converted into the city's religious center after the slave uprising.

"So who exactly are we rescuing? You never said" Ericks asked.

"His name is Karl Thekla, He was sent here from Ferelden when Kirkwall's Circle required new talent" Anders said. "His last letter said the knight-commander was turning the Circle into a prison"

"Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearance at court, made Tranquil for the slightest crimes…sometimes for non-existent crimes" he said. "I told him I would come" The Tranquil are mages who went through the Rite of Tranquility and belong to the Formari of the Circle. The Rite cuts off the connection to the Fade, and the Tranquil can no longer dream nor draw on the Fade to perform magic. As a side effect, their emotional center is utterly removed, which makes them undesirable to be possessed by demons in the first place. The Rite of Tranquility was intended as a tool of last resort to stop uncontrolled mages from hurting themselves or others. It is claimed to be an act of mercy, if not kindness. Some mages willingly volunteer to undergo the Rite, primarily to avoid the Harrowing. It is the judgment of the Knight-Commander whether a mage needs to be made Tranquil. Chantry law forbids performing the Rite without significant provocation and the agreement of the relevant Circle's First Enchanter.

However the Rite has been used by the Chantry and the Templars for punitive and political purposes to silence dissent and inhibit civilized discourse among discontent mages. When a mage who has passed the Harrowing is deemed to be strong enough to resist demonic possession, forcibly making them Tranquil is theoretically against Chantry law though; the situation varies from tower to tower.

"That's…a hell of an accusation, Blonde" Varric said disturbed.

"Ask any mage in Kirkwall; over a dozen were made Tranquil just this year, half of that number passed their Harrowing" Anders said. "Ask around more and the rumors become worse"

"What is exactly our plan?" Bethany I doubt they'll let us take him"

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to a fight, Maker willing, he'll be there, alone" Anders said. "But if there are Templars with him, I swear, I'll free him from them. Whatever the cost" When the gang came close to the Chantry steps Anders looked out for any Templars, he saw Karl enter the Chantry just as it was planned. "Karl went in; no Templars…are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's do this fast" Ericks said.

Anders nodded. "I'll do the talking, you watch for Templars" They went inside the Chantry; it was much bigger than the chantry back in Lothering, or most of Ferelden for that matter. It was quiet and dark with the candles as the only light. They went up the stairs and found a young man with black and grey hair and beard; He wore black and white Circle robes. He stood near a small altar to the right all alone. Ericks frowned at this…this was too easy.

"Anders, I know you too well. I knew you would never give up"

Anders frowned; this was not like the Karl he knew. "What's wrong? Why are you talking like…?" Karl turned around and Anders eyes went wide as he placed his hand on his mouth with a gasp. Karl's eyes were dark and lifeless like a corpse even though he was alive. On his forehead the seal of the Chantry's sunburst, the symbol of mages that have been turned tranquil.

"I was too rebellious, like you. The Templars knew I had to be…made example of"

"No, no, no…"

"How else will mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders" Sounds of clacking armor came from behind and Templars came up the stairs with their weapons drawn. It was a trap and the Templars used Karl as the bait to lure Anders. "As soon as the Templars teach you to control yourself" Karl then pointed at Anders. "Here is the apostate" Anders sadness for his friend soon turned to burning anger for the Templars, Karl was a good and gentle man he did not deserve this cruel fate. No mage deserved such injustice.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU ALL!" Anders very being started to glow a bluish-grey glow as his eyes rolled back into his skull. His veins glowed with fire as he dropped to his knees, Anders tried his best to hold it in but his anger poured out like a flood. The mage stood up wreathed in eldritch blue flames, his eyes full of hatred and his voice mixed with…something else. "You will never take another mage as you took him!"

The mage raised his arms at the first Templars he saw, the Templar's body felt tight as if invisible walls were closing in on him. The Templar let out a terrified scream a Anders closed his fist and crushed the warrior inside his own armor. When he dropped the dead Templar, all that was left was a bloody armor full of organs. The other Templars took a step back in fear as Anders came loomed closer and closer. The fear from the Templars was delectable to the mage or rather the thing inside of Anders.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter…Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter…Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter" one of the Templars said frantically. The gang watched in utter fear as the watched mage tore the templars into bloody chunks. Bethany crouched with her hands clasped tightly around her ears, trying to block out the sounds of screaming.

"Maker please, someone make him stop!" Bethany said in tearful fear.

"Anders! Anders, that's enough!" Ericks said. He tried to stop the mage from killing more of the Templars but he was just swatted away like a fly. Anders was about to kill the last Templar until he heard a familiar voice.

"I…Anders, what did you do?" The mage soon went back to his senses and looked back with wide eyes. Karl was looking around in a daze but somehow…tranquility was reversed.

_**Anders unleashed! What is the horrifying extent of his powers?! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Justice

**Chapter 10: Justice**

_"We arrived in the dead of night. We had been tracking the maleficar for days, and finally had him cornered... or so we thought. As we approached, a home on the edge of the town exploded, sending splinters of wood and fist-sized chunks of rocks into our ranks. We had but moments to regroup before fire rained from the sky, the sounds of destruction wrapped in a hideous laughter from the center of the village._

_There, perched atop the spire of the village chantry, stood the mage. But he was human no shouted prayers to the Maker and deflected what magic we could, but as we fought, the creature fought harder. I saw my comrades fall, burned by the flaming sky or crushed by debris. The monstrous creature, looking as if a demon were wearing a man like a twisted suit of skin, spotted me and grinned. We had forced it to this, I realized; the mage had made this pact, given himself over to the demon to survive our assault."—Transcribed from a tale told by a former templar in Cumberland, 8:84 Blessed._

_**Kirkwall Chantry-Night**_

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter…Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter…Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter" one of the Templars said frantically. The gang watched in utter fear as the watched mage tore the Templars into bloody chunks. Bethany crouched with her hands clasped tightly around her ears, trying to block out the sounds of screaming.

"Maker please, someone make him stop!" Bethany said in tearful fear.

"Anders! Anders, that's enough!" Ericks said. He tried to stop the mage from killing more of the Templars but he was just swatted away like a fly. Anders was about to kill the last Templar until he heard a familiar voice.

"I…Anders, what did you do?" The mage soon went back to his senses and looked back with wide eyes. Karl was looking around in a daze but somehow…tranquility was reversed. Anders ran to his friend, Karl looked around at all the dead Templars and he remembered what the mage did to them but that didn't matter to him…he was happy Anders killed the Templars. "It's like…you brought a piece of the Fade into this world"

Karl held himself and shuddered, tranquility was worse than death…at least when a person died; they were themselves before everything dark. When a person is tranquil, it wasn't just their dreams that was removed, their hopes, their desires…everything that make a person a person is stripped away leaving only a walking husk. And Chantry called this mercy…it was cruelty beyond measure. "I had already forgotten what that feels like"

Ericks crossed his arms with a frown. "Anything you like to say, Anders? Like what the hell that angry glowing bit was about?"

"It's like a gateway to the Fade inside you. It led me out of that fog like a beacon"

"I have…some unique circumstances, yes. But Carl, what happened? How did they get you?"

Karl sighed. "The Templars are far more vigilant than in Ferelden. They found a letter was writing you…" he said. "Tranquility….is so much worse than we all thought, Anders. The color, the music in the world, all stripped away from you.

"I would gladly give up my magic to be normal…but this? I'll never be whole again"

"This is what mother and father was protecting me from" Bethany said.

"What do you mean, Karl?" Anders asked.

"Whatever you did is fading, I'm…losing myself" he said fearfully. "Anders, you must kill me before I become empty again" Anders came forward and caressed his cheeks. Tears ran down his face, now Ericks understood Karl was more than a friend to Anders…much more. Whatever he felt about the mage and his strange powers was replaced with pity.

"Karl, no…" Karl gripped Anders' hand tightly.

"I would rather die a mage than live as a Templar puppet" he said. "Just promise me, my love, don't let this happen to anyone else" Anders pressed his forehead to Karl's.

"I got here too late…I'm sorry, Karl…I'm so sorry" he said sobbing. "You will be avenged, I promise you" Anders took out a dagger and stabbed Karl in the heart; he took one last breath as his eyes went dark. The mage then held his body and sobbed. Bethany came up and placed her hand on the Anders shoulder, despite her fear of him being an abomination…she still felt sorry for him.

"We must leave, Anders before more Templars come"

* * *

_**Anders' Clinic**_

The gang left the Chantry and went back to Anders' clinic in Darktown. Everyone was quiet on the way back, after what happened no one was feeling a bit talkative. However there was the matter of what Anders did or rather what he is. Anders was an abomination, a creature created when a demon possesses a living being with magical abilities. There are stories of abominations that have ravaged entire settlements or even gone on to tyrannize countryside for years after their creation. When an abomination appears, the Templars will go on high alert to destroy them due to the damage they do and the fact they will try to create more abominations. Ericks had to admit, this was one of the few times he wanted to go to a Templar but now that they were associated with Anders, they would not hesitate to kill them due to believing the gang were thralls too far gone to be saved. "So, let me guess. This is the part where you tell me you're an abomination?"

Anders turned and sighed. "You're wrong…but not that wrong" he said. "I…this is hard to explain. When I was a Grey Warden, I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade"

"We became friends and he recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face every day"

Ericks raised a brow. "And…that's different from a demon?"

"Demons prey on the sins of mankind but there are good spirits who embody our virtues" Anders said. "Spirits of compassion, fortitude…justice"

"They are the Maker's first children, and they have all but given up on us"

"And this has to do with your eyes glowing because…?" Ericks asked.

"To live outside the Fade, he needed a host…there was a battle at Vigil's Keep" Anders said. "Long story short, it went bad for both us and here we are"

"It was disturbing at first…but then I had the idea of working together to bring justice to every child that were ripped away from their parents to be sent to the Circle" he then sighed. "But…I guess I had too much anger, once he was inside me, he…changed"

"Huh…and this spirit just lives in your head?" Varric asked.

Anders shook his head. "No, we are one. We can feel each other's thoughts" he said. "Not even the greatest scholar could tell you where I end and he begins"

"That didn't look like a happy, benevolent spirit back there" Ericks said.

"Since when is justice happy? Justice is righteous, Justice is hard" Anders then stopped himself. "I had too much hatred in me. Justice thought he would overcome that" But it was too much, the anger, the outrage at what the Templars were doing to his fellow mages but was powerless to do anything about it. Whenever it became too much, Justice would come out…but he was nothing like he was when Anders was in the Grey Warden. It was no longer about justice but vengeance and he had no grasp of mercy.

"Well, you certainly have an interesting story" Ericks said

"I know this was…more than you were expecting and despite that you stayed with me" Anders said. "My maps are yours, as am I, if you wish me to join your expedition" The gang turned in for the night after an exhausting experience. Varric took the maps with him to have his people give them a good looking over. Ericks and Bethany got home they found Gamlen waiting for them, he got a couple of letters all from Athenril on potential jobs. Now that Bartrand had a viable map to the Deep Roads, the expedition would no doubt start very soon. They needed to hurry and come up with the fifty sovereigns. Ericks found a letter that caught his eye, one of Athrenril's contacts named Anso. He was asking around for someone competent for a job, the man always paid well which meant there was high demand to snap up this job. Tomorrow it was time to get to work.

* * *

_**Lowtown Bazaar-Night**_

The next night, the gang headed out to meet up with Athenril's contract. Thanks to Aveline's promotion, the guardsmen were more organized than they ever were under Jeven. Because of that, Lowtown at night seem a little safer, safe enough to have a couple of people to be out at night anyway. At the bazaar was a black haired dwarf in fancy clothing, he was moving his wares. "Are you Anso?" The dwarf jumped up and quickly turned in shock.

"Sweet mother of partha! You can't just run up someone like that!" The dwarf was looking around nervously, what Anso expecting trouble? "Are you him? The human Athentil told me about? The problem solver?"

"Yeah that's me, everyone's favorite little problem solver" Ericks said. "You seem a little jumpy"

"Jumpy? Me? Oh no, no!" Anso said. "My apologies, human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute!"

Varric chuckled. "Bartrand used to be like that too. You should have seen him every time he stepped outside"

Bethany tilted her head. "Such a bizarre thing to be scared of"

"But I digress! I need some help…rather badly, in fact. Some product of mine has been…misplaced" Anso said. "The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you retrieve my property, I could reward you handsomely"

Aveline crossed her arms. "Funny you couldn't report this to the city guards" she said. "What did these men steal exactly?"

"Did I say steal? I don't know if I would go that far" he said. "They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers, they smiled and everything!"

"The goods are valuable, however. And illegal. And my client wants them very, very badly! You know how these Templars can be"

Aveline frowned. "So I see, you're smuggling lyrium to the Templars?"

Varric groaned at this, Anso was way over his head with this. Lyrium was a valuable commodity in Thedas for the underground and above ground. "Maker's breath. Between the Chantry, the Carta, and the Coterie…"

Anso paled. "Shh! By the Paragons, not so loud!" The dwarf's took deep shaky breaths. "My word…I'm not cut out for this. I should have taken that job sweeping the stables like Mother insisted"

"Wise woman…look, you make it worth my time and I'll help you" Ericks said.

"Oh I will! Or at least try to" the dwarf said. "The gentlemen conduct their business at night in a little hovel within the alienage"

"If you have to kill them, then I guess it can't be avoided. But I'm sure they're reasonable"

* * *

_**Kirkwall Alienage-Night**_

Kirkwall's Alienage is the home of the elves in Kirkwall. Every night the Kirkwall City Guard closes a great iron gate at the entrance to the Alienage. Yet, despite their poverty, the elves still take comfort in the fact that they are not as bad off as the residents of Darktown.

"Reasonable, my ass…" Ericks grumbled as he took down his seventh. When the gang arrived in the Alienage, they found the area heavily guarded with highwaymen. When they encountered the gang, there was no talking whatsoever, the highwaymen attacked without warning. Once they were done with the group outside, the gang headed inside where traps and more highwaymen awaited. After defeating them, Erick headed for the chest.

Aveline crossed her arms. "They were clearly expecting someone"

"It's empty" Ericks said.

Varric shook his head. "Waste of bloody time! Who put us up to this?"

Ericks sighed. "Another day, another empty wallet" he said. "Let's go back to Anso and tell him" The gang exited the hideout and was met with a large group of very heavily armed thugs.

"That's not the elf! Who is that?"

One of the thugs drew their blade. "It doesn't matter! We were told to kill whoever enters the house!"

_**Another long night! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Lone Wolf

**Chapter 11: The Lone Wolf**

_Slavery still thrives in Thedas, even if the trade has been outlawed. Who hasn't heard the tales of poverty-stricken elves lured into ships by the prospect of well-paying jobs in Antiva, only to find themselves clapped in leg-irons once at sea? And humans fall prey to this, too._

_If they're lucky, they end up in Orlais, which has only "servants." Most nobles treat them decently because they are afraid of admitting the truth. Orlesians go to great lengths to maintain the fiction that slavery is illegal._

_Of course, the greatest consumer of slave labor is the Tevinter Imperium, which would surely crumble if not for the endless supply of slaves from all over the continent. There, they are meat, chattel. They are beaten, used as fodder in the endless war against the Qunari, and even serve as components in dark magic rituals._ _—From Black City, Black Divine: A Study of the Tevinter Imperium, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

_**Kirkwall Alienage-Night**_

"To arms!" One of them said. The thugs came charging in hoping to box them in, Bethany struck the ground with her staff and shards of ice erupted from the ground. Some of the thugs got skewered and the rest jumped back. Ericks and Aveline rushed the two thugs on the side and cut them down. Varric fired a volley of arrows in the air, the rain of arrows were blocked by the thugs shields. Bethany then rained fire upon them, burning the soldiers alive. More thugs appeared from the shadows; Ericks tossed a shock grenade their way. Lightning surged through their bodies and dropped the thugs to their knees. Aveline bashed one of them with her shield and then stabbed him in the neck. Varric shot an explosive arrow and wiped the rest of them out. When the battle ended, Aveline checked the bodies…the armor had the heraldry of the Tevinter Imperium.

"Slavers…can't say I'm surprised, the Free March is a well-known checkpoint to and from Tevinter" Varric said. "Looks like this elf they're after is an escaped slave"

"And somehow we're in the middle of this…we have the best of luck, don't we? Ericks said sarcastically.

"The fact the slavers had this many people just for one slave, means this is no ordinary slave" Aveline said. "I'll have the guards look into this" As the gang was heading out of the Alienage, a man in heavy armor came towards them. He didn't look happy when he saw the other slavers dead on the ground; the man must have been the leader.

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here" he said in a gravelly voice. The gang got their weapons ready. "Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!" One of the slavers came around the corner; his armor was dyed with blood.

"Captain…" The slaver choked blood and collapsed. A deep voice spoke up.

"Your men are dead" A dark skinned white haired elf in dark spiky armor came down the stairs. Across his body were strange markings that seem to glow in the right light. His light grey eyes turned cold on the slaver captain as he walked past him. "Your trap failed, I suggest running back to your master while you can"

The slaver grabbed his soldier. "You're going nowhere, slave!" The elf then glowed blue and then put his hand through the captain's body. His eyes met the captain's eyes, the elf's eyes burned with hatred.

"I am not a slave" the elf said coldly. He took hand out of the captain's chest leaving a big hole. The captain's body fell with a thud in a pool of his own blood. He turned and faced the gang. "I apologize" he said. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they would be so many"

"So you're the elf they were looking for…" Ericks said. "Nice trick you got there"

"It…has its advantages, my name is Fenris" he said. "Those men you killed were Imperial bounty hunters hired to recover a magister's lost property…myself"

"They were trying to lure into the open. As crude as their methods were, I couldn't face them alone" Fenris said. "Anso chose wisely, not many could kill so many hunters with just four people"

Ericks crossed his arms. "So was everything a lie, then?" he asked. "He promised good coin for this job"

Fenris shook his head. "Not everything, your employer was simply not who you believed"

"So if you couldn't fight them all, why didn't you just run?" Varric asked.

"I've been running since I first escaped, I was tired of it"

"Those marking…I've never seen anything like them" Bethany said.

"Yes, I imagine I must look strange to you" the elf said. "These marking were not by choice as I said they have their advantages, without them I would still be a slave"

"Glad to have help, slavers deserve their fate" Aveline said.

"Indeed" Fenris then sighed. "I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain" he said. "If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

Ericks crossed his arms and sucked his teeth. "Nothing, it was empty" Fenris had look of disappointment on his face. Ericks raised a brow. "You were expecting something?"

"Doesn't matter, it was bait, nothing more"

"And yet I don't believe you…"

"Believe what you want to believe" Fenris then started rummaging through the captain's corpse and found a letter with a magister's seal on it. The elf frowned when he read it. "As I thought, my former master accompanied them to the city" he hesitated at first but then turned to the gang. "You have questions I know but must confront him before he flees. I will need your help"

"Sounds like you want to do more than just talk" Varric said.

"Danarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones; he's sent so many hunter that I have lost count" Fenris said. "And before that, kept me on a leash like a qunari mage, a personal pet to mock qunari custom"

"Oh yes, I intend to do more than just talk"

"Why not? Fighting more slavers will help me forget that I'm not getting paid tonight" Ericks said. "Lead the way"

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear it"

"I'll hold you to that"

"The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown, meet me there" the elf said. "We must enter before morning"

* * *

_Before it became the Imperium, Tevinter was ruled by a dynasty of kings. And long before the Chantry there was a Circle of Magi: the society of mages in each city. The titles our modern Circles use—enchanter, senior enchanter, first enchanter—all originated here. But above the first enchanter, the Circles of Tevinter had another office: magister._

_The magisters formed a council of the most powerful mages in the kingdom. They convened in Minrathous and held dominion over all magic in the land. When Darinius seized the throne in -1195 Ancient, the Court of the Magisters became the royal court, and "magister" was the only title of nobility recognized in Tevinter._

_The Imperium today is a magocracy. Political power is solely in the hands of the magisters, who come only from the ranks of the Circle. Every young mage aspires to be a magister's apprentice because it's the best chance of ascending to the rank of magister themselves._ _—From Black City, Black Divine: A Study of the Tevinter Imperium, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

_**Hightown-Night**_

Hightown is one of the safest places to be during the day but at night it is a different story, during this time guard and Templar activity is at its lightest allowing Kirkwall's underbelly to come out and play. Thieves come out to loot the nobles' estates while scavengers searched the streets for any lost items that they can sell for the highest prices. And then there are the rumors of Abominations and demons coming out at night looking to prey on unsuspecting fools wondering the streets. The gang went to Fenris' location; he was waiting for them outside of an estate near the Chantry Courtyards.

"No one has left the mansion but I've heard nothing within" the elf said. "Danarius may know we're here, I wouldn't put it past him"

"Who is this Danarius?" Aveline asked.

"He's a magister of the Tevinter Imperium"

"Oh, is that all? Nothing to worry about, then" Varric said dryly.

"In the Imperium, he's a wealthy mage with great influence" Fenris said. "Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him"

Ericks shrugged. "What the worst that could happen?"

"I don't fear death, but that doesn't mean we should be reckless" They headed into the estate; it was a grand place full of statues and symbols of the Imperium. There were also some macabre looking devices and items, Fenris explained that Danarius had experimented with blood magic and demon summoning. The markings on the elf's body were also one of the magister's experiments.

"Danarius!" They walked towards the next room and spotted a trap, Ericks disarmed them without a hitch. Once they entered the next room, several shades had appeared in front of them. Bethany cast a spell to stop the demons in their tracks, Fenris frowns at this but focused on the demons. Aveline and Ericks cut down two of them on the left while Fenris and Varric attacked on the right. They made quick work of the demons and went on ahead. "He sends spirits to do his fighting for him" Fenris said with a snarl. "Danarius! Do you hear me? Your pets can't stop what is coming!"

The gang head to the center of the mansion where more shades attack along with a rage demon. Bethany cast a cone of cold to slow them down; Ericks rushed forward and cut down the demons while Fenris impaled the rage demon with his glowing fists. Varric showered the demons with arrows allowing Aveline to take them down when they were weak. The party went through every room in the mansion fighting demons but there was no sign of Danarius. "Gone…" he said disappointed. "I had hoped…no, it doesn't matter any longer"

"I assume Danarius left valuables behind; take them for your payment…I…need some air" Fenris left the mansion while the rest of the gang went up the stairs for the chest.

"Will Fenris be okay?" Bethany asked concerned.

"Let him have his space, Sunshine" Varric said. "He came here to kill the man that tormented him as a slave only to find he wasn't there…that's got to be a blow to your confidence"

"Well hello there…" Ericks said holding the contents of the chest. "How much sovereigns you think we can get for this stuff?"

"Believe it or not Tevinter stuff fetches a pretty penny among certain circles of the nobles"

"Details, Varric, details"

"Hmm, a good twenty sovereigns…give or take" he said.

"Then that means we're halfway there" Bethany said. "Thirty more and we're in the expedition" The gang headed out of the mansion where Fenris was waiting against the wall.

"It never ends" Fenris said. "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul" The elf then gave a hard gaze at Bethany; the mage came close to Ericks. "And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage"

"I saw that woman casting spells inside, I should have realized sooner what she really was" he said. "Tell me, then what manner of mage is she? What is it that you seek?"

"This mage is my sister, and if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me" Ericks said seriously.

Fenris turned away. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be far from the truth" He then walked toward Ericks. "I didn't find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised"

Ericks whistled. "Twenty sovereigns, so Anso wasn't bullshiting when he said he could handsomely pay" he said. "Well, apology accepted"

"Hmm, you are a strange one….should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it"

"Well there is a matter of an expedition into the Deep Roads, and your abilities would surely come in handy" Varric said. "Pays well too"

"Fair enough" Fenris then headed back into the mansion.

"You're staying here?" Aveline asked.

"It has a bed and a roof, why waste it?" The elf said. "And if Danarius wishes to have his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it" He entered the mansion.

"We sure attract the weird ones, don't we Hawke?" Varric said.

"Yeah, but at least it's not boring" The gang went home.

_**Payday! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Long Way Home

**Chapter 12: Long Way Home**

_**Gamlen's House-Night**_

It was midnight at the Hawke residence, Bethany was tossing and turning in her cot and soon woke up. The mage sighed; she has had many nights like this since coming to Kirkwall. Even after a year here, she still didn't feel at home in Kirkwall. Bethany missed her bed back in Lothering, as well as the friends she had. She even missed the cold winters of Ferelden, something the mage never thought she would miss. Most of all she missed her peace of mind, Lothering didn't have much but it was quiet…no one was getting stab outside her family's door. And then there was the Templars, while she had to be careful back in her old life Templars didn't have a presence in Lothering outside of protecting the local chantry. Since being Kirkwall, Bethany had to watch her back every day to the point where the clatter of metal makes her jump.

The mage rubbed her eyes and got up to get some water. She went to the pantry to get a cup, when she opened it an almost empty pantry was staring at her. Despite gaining forty sovereigns from helping Fenris, they couldn't spend even a little of it due to how hard it was to get coin in this city. There have been many days where she and family went some days without food and Gamlen was no help whatsoever. Whatever little coin he gets his grubby hands on, Gamlen gambles it away not soon afterwards. Not to mention he has been voicing more and more of his disapproval frequently, Bethany wouldn't be surprised if he just decided one day to kick his own family out on the streets. They have to get on the expedition and soon.

Bethany formed ice in her hand and put it her cup. She took a sip and cringed a little…water quality wasn't exactly the best in Lowtown but it was at least better than Darktown. She finished her cup and headed back to bed until she felt something…magic. It was unlike anything she felt before, it felt old and sinister…Bethany looked back. On the table was the amulet the witch, Flemeth, gave her brother. It glowed a sickly green glow and it was almost like the amulet was whispering to her, Bethany's hair stood on end. When morning comes she going to talk to Ericks about this amulet, the soon they get rid of this thing the better she'll feel.

* * *

_In time, the human empires will crumble. We have seen it happen countless times. Until then, we wait, we keep to the wild borderlands, we raise halla and build aravels and present a moving target to the humans around us. We try to keep hold of the old ways, to relearn what was forgotten._

_We call to the ancient gods, although they do not answer and have not heard us since before the fall of Arlathan, so that one day they might remember us: Elgar'nan the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew His Father, Mythal the Protector, Fen'Harel the Dread Wolf, Andruil the Huntress, Falon'Din the Friend of the Dead, Dirthamen the Keeper of Secrets, Ghilan'nain the Mother of Halla, June the Master of Crafts, and Sylaise the Hearthkeeper._

_We gather every ten years for the Arlathvhen, to retell the ancient stories and keep them alive. For when the human kingdoms are gone, we must be ready to teach the others what it means to be elves.—Gisharel, keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves_

_**Sundermount-Dalish Camp**_

The next morning Bethany talked to her brother about the amulet, Ericks agreed to fulfill the witch's request. Taking the amulet out of Kirkwall was feat all of its own, as the amulet at times would glow and whisper. If the Templars found out about the amulet they would destroy on sight thing believing it to be evil…and the siblings did not want to incur the wrath of the Witch of the Wilds. Ericks asked for Anders and Fenris' help due to Aveline meeting with some of Kirkwall's officials regarding her position as the new guard captain and Varric had to attend a Merchant's Guild meeting about Bartrand's expedition. From the beginning there was tension between the mage and the elf…that made sense considering Anders was for mage rights and Fenris hated mages due to being a former slave. Luckily they kept their bile for each other confined to their verbal sparring seasons. Not long after entering the Sundermount the wildlife welcomed them in the form of giant spiders, which they made quick work of. The gang headed for the dalish camp in the north with Flemeth's amulet in tow. According to the witch the keeper Ericks would be talking to was of the Sabrae clan. Once they reached the entrance of the camp, they were stopped by two guards.

"Hold shemlen! Your kind is not welcome among the Dalish"

"Er…shemlen?" Bethany asked.

"The elven word for human" Fenris said.

"It means you're not one of the People, and you should leave" the male elf said. "Or we'll make you"

"If you can turn down the hostilities for just a bit that would be great" Ericks said dryly. "I'm just need to see someone"

The male elf frowned. "There's nothing here for any human" The female elf then spoke up.

"Wait! Silver eyes, red hair, face tattoos, he's the one" she said. "He is the one the Keeper spoke of"

"A shemlen? I thought he'd be an elf"

"Enter the camp; Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you"

"Cause trouble and you will meet our blades, stranger" The gang went inside the camp, in the middle was a campfire and standing near it was an older female elf dressed in a tan and grey robe. She looked was looking at the flames until Ericks spoke up.

"You Marethari? I was told to bring you this amulet" Ericks handed her the amulet and the keeper gazed at it and closed her eyes as the amulet started to whisper again. She then opened them and gazed at the gang.

"You are fortunate to bring this here when you did, any longer and the amulet would have unleashed a curse upon you"

"Uh, did you say curse?"

Asha'bellanar's failsafe should anything of hers fall into untrustworthy hands" the keeper said. "Andaran atish'an, travelers. Indeed, I am Keeper Marethari. Let me look at you" She came forward and held Ericks head, the rogue looked around awkwardly. "There is a light in your heart, human. Don't let it go out…you'll need it"

"Tell me how this burden fell to you, child"

"A dragon fell out of the sky, charred some darkspawn and asked me to bring you this amulet. You know, your typical Tuesday"

The Keeper chuckled lightly. "You are blessed by luck, then. I will pray that Mythal watches over your path" she then pointed to the path up the mountain. "Take the amulet to an altar at the top of the mountain; it must be given a dalish rite of the departed"

"Then return the amulet to me, do this and debt will be repaid"

"What is this rite of the departed?" Bethany asked. "Will you teach us?"

"I will send my First with you, she will see to it the ritual is done" the keeper said. "And when it is complete, I must ask you take her with you when you go" The gang looked at one another when she said that, the First was the apprentice of the Keeper…the First was taught everything the Keeper knows and when it was time would take the place of their teacher as leader of their clan. For a Keeper to let go of someone so important, something must have happened.

"You would entrust you First to a human?" Fenris asked. "You are awfully trusting for one of the Dalish…"

"Yeah, who is this First?" Ericks asked.

"Her name is Merrill and she would have taken my place as Keeper" she said. "She has chosen a different path; please guide her safely from here"

"Okay, this is a bit…odd"

"It is her wish, and I must grant it" the Keeper said. "Merrill will be waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain. Dareth shiral" The gang headed up the mountain trail where they saw a young elven girl with short brown hair in a brown and green robe adorned with fur. She was kneeling on the ground doing….something. The elf looked back and then got off the ground.

Oh! I didn't hear. You must be the one the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara" she said. "I'm so sorry; I didn't ask your name. Unless…it's not rude to ask a human their name, is it?"

"I'm Merrill. Which you probably knew already. I'm rambling, sorry"

"You're a jumpy one, aren't you?" Ericks said.

"I've never met a human before, Dalish mothers frighten their children about stories about you, you know?" Ericks raised a brow and Merrill quickly held up her hands. "Not you of course, I'm sure they don't have any tales about you…not scary ones at least" She looked at Ericks silver-blue eyes, and got lost in them…she never seen such eyes before. They were beautiful.

"Not that you're not notable enough to have a story" The elf then blushed and looked away. "I'll just shut up now"

Ericks smirked. "You'll have to work harder than that to offend me, the name's Ericks" he said. "This is my sister, Bethany and the two rays of sunshine in the back are Fenris and Anders"

"Thank you, the Keeper said you came from Ferelden. I spent most of my life there" Merrill said. "We only came north a few years ago. Have you been in the Free Marches long? Do you like it here?"

"I miss the cold and the dirt. Kirkwall isn't brown enough for me but hey, no darkspawn!"

Merrill tilted her head. "Ferelden wasn't that brown! The dirt and muck gave it character" she said. "We should go; your task is for Asha'bellanar. It's not wise to make her wait"

"Let's get this over with" The gang headed up the mountain, Merrill warned of dark things on Sundermount. The veil was incredibly thin here which meant they would possibly facing demons. One of the first things they faced was undead rising from the ground to attack them, the mages cast their spells and a flurry of fire, ice and lightning filled the air allowing Ericks and Fenris to finish the undead off and continue their path. "The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage"

Fenris crossed his arms. "I imagine it's difficult to give away something nobody wants"

"All Keepers know a bit of old magic" Merrill said. "The stories tell us that all elvhen one had the gift, but it was lost…like so many things"

"It's a Keeper's job to remember, to restore what we can"

"But don't demons possess dalish mages?" Bethany asked.

"It can happen and when it does, the clan must hunt and kill their own Keeper"

"And the Chantry do they know about your mages?"

"Oh yes, it is one of the reasons we never camp too long in one place" the elf said. "If we stay away from the cities and towns, they won't pursue us…usually but with our halla lost, my clan is now in more danger"

"You don't know how good you've got it" Anders said. "And you want to risk your freedom to come to Kirkwall?"

"If I don't go to Kirkwall, I'll be alone…a lone elf is easy prey for anyone" she said. "In the city, I can get lost in the crowd"

"You keep turning skeletons into toads for us, and we can help you set up in Kirkwall" Ericks said.

"But I never…oh right, not literally. Happy to help and thank you" Merrill said. "I've done some fighting before but it was always alone, I'll try not to hit anyone. On our side, I mean. I'm babbling again…let's go" The gang continued up the mountain.

_**A date with a witch! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Asha'bellanar

**Chapter 13: Asha'bellanar**

_Today the wind was different; the birds flew in unusual ways almost as if they were trying to tell me something. Even the stars at night were giving me signs and so I went to my dreams. In it I saw a man with sliver eyes, hair red as embers with strange markings on his face. A figure then appeared to me out of the shadows, Asha'bellanar…the woman of many years, she told me that the man would come to visit my clan soon and that I should wait for his arrival. When the sun came, I moved my people to the Free Marches. Some of in my clan would grumble and complain but as soon as I explained myself they would quickly come to understand. I am tied to her just as the man in my dream is…for better or worse. A request from Asha'bellanar was not to be taken lightly; among the People she's a vengeful and sometimes capricious being, just as likely to kill a supplicant as help them.-Recollections of Keeper Marethari Talas_

_**Sundermount**_

The gang headed up the mountain as they continued to fight off more of the undead. "The Veil is so thin here; even non-mages can feel it. Perfect place to bury your dead" Fenris said dryly. "The ancient elves were brilliant"

"I hate to say it, but my ancestors were not thinking clearly when they decided to that" Merrill said. Halfway up the path they spotted a temporary camp and a dalish hunter. He spotted the gang; he took one look at Merrill and glared at her. This was not lost on the others, the Dalish were known for being a very close knit group, harming one of them was essentially like declaring war on the whole clan. Something must have happened between Merrill and her clan…but whatever it was, Merrill was not talking.

"So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here"

Merrill took a deep breath. "Yes"

"Then finish your task quickly, shemlen. We cannot be rid of this one too soon"

"Isn't Dalish comradery delightful?" Anders said sarcastically.

"I have made my choice, and I'll save our clan, whatever you think" The hunter just scoffed and walked past her. Merrill lowered her head and all that was left was this awkward silence.

"Sundermount seems very…mountainous today, doesn't it? Lots of…rock and hillside" Ericks said trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…let's go. We should hurry" They came up a little further until they arrived to the passage through the mountains. Merrill sighed and turned to the gang. "I'm sorry. You're not really seeing the Dalish at their best" she said. "We're good people that look out for each other…just not today, apparently"

"But the Dalish are delightful! I was just thinking of inviting the whole clan over for tea"

Merrill tilted her head. "I'm sure they'd never accept an…oh. Right. Sarcasm" she said. "I must see this through, even if my people don't appreciate my efforts"

"Let's go, Asha'bellanar isn't known for her patience" The gang headed into the caverns. The caverns were once an ancient Tevinter mine where slaves mined for silverite, lyrium and orichalcum. Nowadays the caverns are home to large nests of giant spiders. The gang cut down the last of spiders near one of the cavern's exits. Once outside they were stopped by a magical barrier, the air spoke in whispers as if the dead were trying to speak to them. Merrill came forward. "I can open the way, one moment" She took out a small dagger and then cut deeply into the palm of her hand; blood flowed freely from Merrill's hand. The blood then swirled around her and then with a grunt she shot the blood onto the barrier. The barrier soon shattered like glass and the way was opened.

Merrill turned back to the gang, who were less than pleased. Now they understood why her own clan rejected her, Merrill was a blood mage. Even the Dalish who used magic different from the Chantry's Circle frowned upon the use of blood magic. Fenris frowned. "Blood magic? Foolish, very foolish" Merrill nervously scratched the back of her neck. They had the same looks on their faces as her clan when they knew of what she learned.

"Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing. The spirit helped us, didn't it?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Oh yes, very helpful. Right until they take your mind and turn you into a monster"

"Well…yes, but that won't happen. I can defend myself"

Anders shook his head. "Last words of the foolish"

Merrill then cleared her throat. "You should be careful up ahead, restless things prowl the heights" They followed the elf into the burial grounds, it was littered with make shift tombstones and skeletons clad in armor full of arrows. "The elders came here to sleep in the days of Arlathan. They called it Uthenera or the endless dream" Legend says Sundermount was the site of a vicious battle where the ancient Tevinter Imperium and the elves of Arlathan unleashed horrors into the waking world, and creatures prowl the heights to this very day, unaware that the war for which they were summoned is long since over.

"But they don't sleep peacefully anymore" To their right was the altar to the elven goddess, Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love. They headed to the altar but not before the undead started to rise. The gang spread out so the undead couldn't get them all at once, Ericks threw a flask of oil at the skeletons and Bethany lit them on fire. Soon the sibling felt themselves getting weaker; a hex glyph was underneath them cast by the arcane horror. Anders slammed the ground with his staff and dispelled the glyph and then fired needles of ice. Fenris phased through the arrows and cut down the other skeleton. Once the skeletons fell, the gang focused on the horror. Merrill summoned roots from the ground to hold down the horror so the rest of the gang could but an end to it. A few more undead appeared and was quickly cut down until all was quiet.

"I think it's safe now; place the amulet on the altar. I'll begin the rite" Ericks placed the amulet on the stone slab and Merrill came up to the altar. "Hahren na melana sahlin" she said. "Emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas"

"In uthenera na revas" A bright light in the shape of a dragon swirled around the altar, the gang prepared themselves for another battle. The amulet shook and then broke apart as a figure emerged from the amulet. Before them stood Flemeth.

Aaah, and here we are!"

"A witch!" Fenris said gripping his sword tightly.

"It's all right, Fenris. She means us no harm" Merrill then took to her knee and bowed to Flemeth. "Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar" Flemeth looked at the elf, and her eyes were almost soft and gentle.

"One of the people, I see, so young and bright. Tell me, child, do you know who I am, beyond the title?"

"I know only a little"

"Then stand, young one. The people bend their knee too quickly" Merrill stood up and joined the others. She then gazed at Ericks. "Took some time but you kept your end of the bargain, I half-expected my amulet to end in a merchant's pocket"

"No one wanted to buy it, maybe because there was a witch inside of it" Ericks said.

"Just a piece, a small piece but that was all I needed" Flemeth said. "A bit of security should the inevitable happen, and if I know my Morrigan…it already has"

"Someone I should know?"

"She's a girl who thinks she knows better than I or anyone" Flemeth gave a slight chuckle. "And why not? I raised her to be as she is; I cannot expect her to be less"

"Is she your daughter or your enemy? I not so sure" Bethany said unnerved.

Flemeth gave a dark grin. "Neither is she"

"You could have flown to the Free Marches, why did you need me?" Ericks asked.

"Because I have an appointment to keep, and wish to have it without distractions" the witch said. "You smuggled me in quite nicely"

"So what are you? A vision?" Bethany asked.

Flemeth gave a loud hearty laugh. "Must I be in only one place? Such limiting things bodies are" she said. "I am but a fragment cast adrift from the whole, a bit of flotsam to cling to in the storm"

"You don't need to understand, child… only know that you have saved my life as I have saved yours" the witch said. "An even trade I think"

Fenris frowned. "You are no simple witch"

The witch grinned. "Figured that out yourself, did you?"

"I have seen powerful mages, spirits and abominations but you are none of them" the elf said. "What are you?"

"Such a curious lad, the chains are broken but are you truly free?" Fenris was taken aback but then he regained composure.

"You see a great deal"

"I am a fly in the ointment, I am a whisper in the shadows" Flemeth said. "I am also an old, old woman, more than that you need not know" She turned to the altar and looked at the sky, she turns her head towards Ericks. "Destiny await us both, dear boy. We have much to do"

"But before I go, a word of advice…the world is upon the precipice of change, it fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss" she said. "Watch for that moment…and do not hesitate to leap when it comes"

"It is only when you fall that you learn if you can fly"

Ericks raised a brow. "Cheap advice from a dragon"

"We all have our challenges" The witch then gazed at Merrill. "As for you, child, tread carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut"

"Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar"

"I shall now take my leave; you have my thanks, boy…and my sympathy" The witch glowed and leapt off the cliff, a dragon soon took flight afterwards to parts unknown. With that done, the gang headed back to camp.

* * *

_**Dalish Camp**_

When the gang got back, the Keeper was waiting for them. "Ma serannas, child. Your debt is paid in full" she then turned to Merrill. "It isn't too late to change your mind, da'len"

"Dareth shiral, Keeper" Merrill said as she joined Ericks side. "I'm ready, let us depart" The gang left the camp with Marethari looking on in sadness. The rest of the clan turned their backs to Merrill as she left; she was now dead to her clan. Merrill held back her tears even though her heart was breaking. They headed to Kirkwall.

* * *

_Lowtown is home to a squalid elven alienage. Here, like in most Thedas alienages, elves are packed into tiny rundown apartments and effectively segregated from the human population._

_Kirkwall's alienage is even more dilapidated than the rest of Lowtown, but the elves go to great lengths keeping the place looking bright and festive. The vhenadahl ("Tree of the People") standing in the middle of the alienage is a symbol for elven pride and shared cultural identity, and it is lovingly cared for. It's difficult to say if the elves would continue confining themselves to the alienage if they were given the chance to mingle. They may not admit it, but some feel that living among their kind is far better than living with humans, no matter how terrible alienage life may be.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Kirkwall Alienage**_

The gang was back in Kirkwall. The sights, sounds and smells were all different to Merrill, the elf was always used to the wilderness. It was going to take some getting used. There was so many people, she use to think the camp was crowded at the time but she knew nothing. "Elgar'nan. Is this…is this really where the elves live?"

"Yes. This is it" Fenris said bluntly.

"If you think this is bad, you should see where I live" Anders said.

"I didn't think it would be so…so…" Merrill said. "I've never seen so many people in one place before. It seems so lonely"

"Working your way up will be fun!" Ericks said. "All right, that was a lie. It won't be fun"

"Some adventurer I am, barely set out and I'm already daunted" she said. "Thank you for everything, for all your help" Ericks gave a smirk; the rogue had way of making everything seem alright. Merrill just blushed and played with her fingers. "Will you come visit me? Not now, of course but maybe later? I could use a friend"

"Alright, but only because you used that 'you kicked my puppy' voice" Ericks said. "If you want we can even make it a tour"

"Thank you. Ooh I'm thanking you too much, aren't I?" she said. "I mean it, though" Merrill went into her new home with a small smile; maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Tour of Kirkwall

**Chapter 14: A Tour of Kirkwall**

_**Lowtown**_

It was a normal day over at the Hawke residence, Ericks was the only one in the house. Leandra and Bethany were out in the markets shopping, while Gamlen was at the Hanged Man meeting with some 'business partners'. He put on the last of his gear and headed out towards Merrill's house. Ericks told Varric of their new elven friend predicament and he's been hiring people to keep watch over Merrill while she got her bearings. Ericks made it to the Alienage where he received various stares, a lot of them not very friendly. Humans and elves had a long and bloody history in Thedas. After the fall of Arlathan, elves were enslaved by the Tevinter Imperium who ruled all of Thedas at the time. According to the Chantry, Andraste allied with the elves and rebelled against the Imperium and pushed them back.

After the defeat of the Imperium, the elves were given a homeland in recognition for their actions, the Dales. But hundreds of years later, Red Crossing happened, a human village was destroyed by the elves of the Dales. Due to this, the Chantry started an Exalted March against the Dales, utterly destroying it. From there the elves were split in two as a people, the city elves lived in human cities among their own kind in alienages as second class citizens and the Dalish elves nomads trying to reclaim what they lost. Ericks knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Ericks, I didn't think you'd come!" Merrill said. "I'll find something relatively clean for you to sit on" She pulled out a dusty old chair and wiped off the dirt, she sneezed when it reached her nose. "Can I get you something to eat or drink? I have…water"

While Merrill went to get water, Ericks looked around. As bad as Gamlen's place was, it was paradise compared to Merrill's place. It was broken down, with several holes in the roof and walls. He could hear dripping water and the squeaking of rats. "It's…cozy. And your furry friends are charming"

Merrill came back with glasses of water. "Oh, are the rats back? I thought I found all the holes" she said. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here, but I'm making a mess of it"

"Has anyone ever told you fuss too much? You're doing fine, Merrill"

"I'm not, really. If good wishes were enough, everyone in Thedas would be happy" she said. "I haven't had many friends, not even among my own clan. This is tricky"

"What made you unpopular with the Dalish?" Ericks asked.

"Being First to the Keeper, I was always…a bit secluded" Merrill said. "I studied magic and history while other were learning the Vir'Tanadhal"

"It's good that I left, I'd have made a terrible Keeper…I was never good with people"

"It's never too late to start" Ericks said offering her his hand. "How about I show you around Kirkwall?" The elf took it and they went off to see all that Kirkwall has to offer. The sights were fascinating to Merrill including one man who got mugged right in front of them. Everything in the city seemed to happen all at once; the elf wondered how the people of the city keep it all together. They went to Hightown and Merrill was in awe of all the tall buildings and nice houses. As the elf was admiring what she was seeing, Ericks saw some Templars coming and without warning pulled Merrill into an alley. The elf blushed when she saw how close Ericks and her were. "Okay, maybe showing you Hightown wasn't the best idea" he said. "Sorry for the scare"

"Um, it's alright…you were looking out for me" They finished up their time in Hightown and went to other places in Kirkwall. As they were walking, Merrill noticed Ericks' tattoos…they looked very similar to the vallaslin that her people wore. "The markings on your face, they look different from what some of the other humans have"

"They're Chasind tattoos; my brother and I were given them as a rite of passage in their tribe"

Merrill tilted her head. "Chasind?"

"They're a human tribe in Ferelden, they're a little like the Dalish" Ericks said. "My father bargained with a tribe near Lothering, since dealing with them didn't come with a risk of Templars finding out about our family" Over the years, Malcolm grew close with the tribe and befriended their chieftain. It was their warriors that taught Ericks and Carver how to fight. The Chasind hunters taught Ericks how to make different poisons and tonics. Of course Leandra didn't like it, due to believing the Chasind to be savages but relented because their skills helped their family a lot. When the brothers were fifteen, they received their tattoos which made them full members of the tribe even though they didn't live with them.

"Carver and I was with the Chasind warriors at Ostagar, the darkspawn overran us and tore apart our men. One of those men was our teacher" Ericks said. "We…barely escaped with our lives but it wasn't long before the darkspawn reached Lothering, my father stayed behind so the rest of us could escape"

"And then we lost my brother, on the way here" Merrill went quiet and lowered her head; it seemed everyone lost something to the darkspawn in Ferelden.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ah well…what can you do?" Erick said. "You miss the Dalish?" Merrill sighed, she was heartsick for them. The elf missed Hahren Paivel's stories and the creaking of the aravels in the breeze.

"The city is so busy and confusing and the elves here are not like my clan but I'll get used to Kirkwall in time"

Ericks smirked. "Think of it as a game! You can pick up the entire things people drop and overlook, maybe count them"

Merrill laughs. "I think they mostly drop garbage" she said. "Thank you for this, I needed someone to talk to" Ericks and Merrill headed back to the alienage, where they found one of the elves talk to a Templar. The two of them hid around the corner.

"Crap, did they find out about you already?"

"They shouldn't, I've been careful…even among the Dalish, keepers never work magic in public" Merrill said. "What are they talking about, I wonder?" Ericks looked over the corner, the woman looked distressed but it didn't sound like they were talking about Merrill.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mistress but I can offer your son mercy only if he turns himself in"

"I'm trying to find him, but…"

"The Templars cannot tolerate apostates" The Templar was coming their way and Ericks grabbed Merrill's hand. The elf's face turned red.

"He's coming, play along" The Templar came up the stairs and saw Ericks and Merrill in a loving embrace giggling like young children. The Templar just shook his head; he had better things to do than worry about people being shameless in public. The Templar walked away. "Whew…thought he'd never leave" Ericks said. "You doing alright, Merrill?"

"Um…y..yes" the elf said blushing. She then regained her composure and looked past the corner. "Poor woman, she's crying…we should do something"

"That's a bad idea, getting involved with the Templars will more than likely paint a target on your back" Merrill then looked at Ericks with pleading, puppy dog eyes…Ericks just sighed. "Damnit, fine" Ericks and Merrill came to the crying woman and the rogue offered her his hand. She took it and was pulled off the ground. The elven woman had markings on her face; she was Dalish just like Merrill.

"Ma serannas, human"

"I'm guessing that Templar wasn't here to offer your son his good wishes?" The woman looked at Ericks shocked. "I…uh, overheard"

"Maybe we could be of some help, falon" The woman was reluctant at first but then she started to open up. Her name was Arianni and she was worried about her son, Feynriel. He was the only family she had left and when Arianni learn that her son had magic she could not bear to send him to the Circle. Ericks nodded in understanding.

"But his connection to the Fade…it gives him nightmares, dreams of demons speaking in his mind" Arianni said tearfully. "I would rather lose him to the Circle than to himself"

"Did he run away?" Ericks asked. She nodded, the Templar she spoke to was a man called Ser Thrask. She contacted him about her son, when Feynriel found out he felt betrayed.

"He thinks he can live free of the Circle, but without proper training I'm afraid he'll kill himself"

"Your clan would be able to help your son, why aren't you with them?" Merrill asked.

"I came to Kirkwall for a time and…dallied with a human merchant, Vincento" she said. "When I found I was with child, neither Vincento nor my clan wished the burden of an elf-blooded human infant" Being elf-blooded carries great stigma in Thedas, as the subjugated status of elves is seen as a mark of shame on one's parentage. The potential cost to social status is such that some elf-blooded strive to conceal their parentage at all costs. Similarly, these individuals can be looked down upon by full-blooded elves. Indeed, it is considered better for an elf-blooded to be raised and live as a human, if possible, to enjoy the associated social advantages, than to be known to have an elven parent. "And so I raised Feynriel myself, here in the alienage"

"What kind of dreams is he having?" Merrill asked.

"He dreams of demons, calling to him, pulling him into their world. Every day it grows harder to wake him" Arianni said. "That is why I turned to the Circle; they are the only ones that can protect a mage from his own powers"

"Abominations are always so awkward at family reunions…" Ericks said.

The woman paled. "No! Please, you must find him before…before the demons finish their work. She said. "He must be brought to safety"

"Please if you won't do it for Feynriel, do it for Kirkwall. The Templars say a lad like my son is a danger to the whole city if left untrained"

"I'll bring your son back to safety. I promise" he said. "Have any idea where we can look?"

"No but there are two place you might start your search" the elf said. "Ser Thrask has been looking for him, he's more than likely in the Gallows, he might be able to tell you what ground he's covered"

"And…Feynriel's father, Vincento, recently returned from Antiva. He's a merchant in the Lowtown Bazaar; Feynriel might have sought him out"

"Do not worry, falon, we will find your son" Merrill said.

"Preferably before the Templars do, they tend to stab and ask questions later"

"Thank you, it has been a lonely time, hiding. It is almost a relief to finally confront this openly" Ericks and Merrill headed to the Lowtown Bazaar; it was more crowed than usual as people were trying to take advantage of the latest merchant sales. Ericks and Merrill headed for Vincento's booth where they spotted Leandra and Bethany shopping. They were talking to a man in blue and tan clothing with medium length brown hair.

"I can assure you madam; this belt is made from the finest Antivan leather" he said. "You will be the envy of all your friends"

"Hmm, in that case…I'll take it" Leandra said putting it on.

"Ah I can already feel the envy of every woman here"

"Brother, Merrill!" Bethany said waving at them.

"Greetings, serah. You look like a man who'd be interested in the finest Antivan steel to grace his hand" Vincento said. "I bring only the best northern merchandise to the Free Marches"

"Actually, I'm more interested in your son"

"Son? I have never had the privilege, serah" he said. "My poor wife, she is back in Antiva and cannot see me often with my travels" He gave a nervous laugh; it was obvious the very mention of Feynriel made him nervous. And why wouldn't it, he had a very good thing going in his shop and an elf-blooded son would ruin that. "Perhaps I could show you my silks…"

Ericks then crossed his arms. "Or perhaps you could stop trying to bullshit me and tell me where your son is"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Errant Son pt1

**Chapter 15: Errant Son pt1**

_The Elf-blooded are an understated but interesting subject in Thedas. They are sired by a human and elven parent though dwarven and qunari elf-blooded are not unheard of. The elf-blooded appear physically human and are in fact considered purely human. Indeed, the concept of being elf-blooded is a purely legal distinction, rather than a genetic one. Amongst elves the elf-blooded are typically viewed as the result of a human, often a nobleman, seducing an elf. _

_They may also be the product of rape which is unfortunately more common than people like to believe. Similarly, the child of an elf-blooded human and an elf is another elf-blooded human, rather than an elf. It is unknown if such a lineage would eventually become more "elven" through selective breeding. This does seem unlikely; however, as certain elven characteristics may carry on to an elf-blooded child, "fully elven" traits will not. Elf-blooded individuals could not produce an elven child together, as they are completely human (or dwarven, qunari, etc.) and inherit no elven genetics, etc., whatsoever from their elven parent. _

_The elven genome has been described as "adaptive" and elven reproduction in this regard has "much more to do with magic" than science or simple breeding. Appearing human, elf-blooded have the chance to live as humans if they choose, though some, such as a gentlemen I met while in Ferelden named Slim Couldry, choose to live proudly in an Alienage. The elf-blooded do not tend to distinguish themselves as a group for cultural reasons, and more often than not find themselves living amongst humans rather than elves, so Slim is a rare exception. Appearing human, however, is not a guarantee that an elf-blooded will not be discriminated against as being elf-blooded is a mark of shame on one's parentage throughout Thedas.-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Lowtown Bazaar**_

Vincento glared at Ericks, as Bethany and Leandra looked on confused on what was going on. The merchant sighed, he didn't want to getting a pointless squabble while there are sales to be made. Vincento motioned Ericks and Merrill inside where they could speak more privately. Leandra sighed in exasperation. "That boy…always getting into things" she said. "Bethany, look after your brother…wherever he goes trouble seems to follow him"

"Of course Mother" Bethany followed her brother inside while Leandra finished off the shopping. Vincento's residence was well furnished and stock for a place in Lowtown, it made one wonder why the merchant didn't move to Hightown where the coin flowed more and there was more security.

"The boy is a mage of elven blood. Do you wonder I fear for him?" Soon Bethany saw Ericks and Merrill leaving the residence looking upset. She followed them out and they got her up to date on was happening. Bethany decided she wanted to help this young boy, she remembered when she was in the boy's shoes once upon a time. They headed for the Gallows to speak with Ser Thrask.

* * *

_Statues of tortured slaves fill the Gallows courtyard, a ghastly memento of Kirkwall's history. Fifteen-hundred years ago, Kirkwall was the Tevinter Imperium's largest quarry, feeding the construction of the Imperial Highway. The Imperium's hunger for expansion led to legions of slaves forced into working the quarry. When the empire's construction phase ended, Kirkwall slid naturally into its new role as the capital of the slave trade—the Gallows at its heart._

_The statues are not monuments to the suffering of slaves. Every inch and angle of the courtyard was designed by magisters bent on breaking the spirit of newcomers. Executions here took place daily, sometimes hourly, and corpses were hung from gibbets throughout the yard. New slaves trudging in from the docks saw what awaited Our Lady turned her armies against the Imperium, the slaves of Kirkwall revolted and claimed the city for themselves. The Gallows stood empty for two hundred years, not to be reopened until the crowning of Divine Justinia I. The Gallows transformed the city again when the abandoned prison tower became the home of Kirkwall's Circle.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**The Gallows Courtyard**_

The Gallows is an isolated fortress built in the harbor just off the Kirkwall Docks. It is sometimes used to control the flow of travelers arriving by sea but predominantly functions as the home of the Templar Order in the city as well as the site of its Circle of Magi. Statues of tortured slaves fill the Gallows courtyard, a ghastly memento of Kirkwall's history. The statues are not monuments to the suffering of slaves. Every inch and angle of the courtyard was designed by magisters bent on breaking the spirit of newcomers. Executions here took place daily, sometimes hourly, and corpses were hung from gibbets throughout the yard. New slaves trudging in from the docks saw what awaited them.

A red-haired blue-eyed Templar was in front of the Gallows, the same one that spoke with Arianni. Ericks told Merrill and Bethany to hold back a little while he spoke to Thrask, they didn't want to create more targets for the Templar. "Are you the Templar who is pursuing the boy Feynriel?"

"Interesting, I didn't realize the boy was known so widely" Thrask said. "Perhaps your friend knew him in the alienage?" Ericks was taken aback a little, the Templar had an eye for detail but it seems that he only know Merrill as an elf and not a mage. Still the rogue made a note to be wary of this one. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Have you met him? What is he like?"

"From his mother's description, he sounds like any youngster we bring to the Circle…frightened of his gift, resentful at losing his freedom, convinced he is the one exception to our laws" Thrask said. "Hardly someone you would wish the power to murder people with his mind" Ericks was surprised at the Templar's tone of voice…he almost seemed sympathetic to the plight of mages.

"No young boy should have to face down demons alone" Ericks said.

"You'd be surprised by what sympathies mages evoke. I always expect people to be more wary of their powers than touched by their struggles" Thrask sighed. "If we don't find Feynriel soon, it will not matter. Either he will be taken by the demons or by less mystical predators"

"And I have said more than enough on the topic, this is a Templar matter and we will be handling it"

"Seems like you Templars could use all the help you can get"

"Hmm, true. It is surely not in the lad's bests interests to turn away anyone who seeks to find him" the Templar said. "There is a Templar, former Templar, by the name of Samson. He left the Order due to…philosophical differences. He has been known to help mages flee Kirkwall"

"If Feynriel went to him, Samson wouldn't tell me. He stays out of sight by day but I have seen him at night, near the entrance to Darktown"

* * *

_**Lowtown-Night**_

The gang waited for night and headed for Darktown's entrance. Aveline was with them; she had heard word of people disappearing in Lowtown and Darktown and wanted to investigate. When Ericks told her of Feynriel's plight, that made her suspicions grow deeper. Too many of the desperate look for ways out of their predicament only to fall into the hands of people who do not have their best interests in mind. Unfortunately Kirkwall was full of such people. Near the entrance was scraggly man with dark brown hair and raggedy clothing. He had dark bags under his eyes and eyes were dull and bloodshot. The man looked like he could barely stand and every minute he was looking over his shoulder…all tell-tale signs of a burnt out Templar suffering from lyrium withdrawal.

Templars are given lyrium to 'develop their talents' within the order but in reality it serves as incentive to keep them loyal to the Chantry, which controls the lyrium trade. Prolonged use by Templars becomes addictive, the cravings unbearable. Over time, they grow disoriented, incapable of distinguishing memory from present, or dream from waking. They frequently become paranoid as their worst memories and nightmares haunt their waking hours. Other known side effects than paranoia include obsession, and dementia.

Once a Templar is let go, they are given a single draft of lyrium as a parting gift for their years of service. Once that draft is used up, withdrawal set in with hunger pangs, weakness, headaches, forgetfulness, an unquenchable thirst, and cold hands as symptoms. Many proud men and women who joined the order out of faith and duty, end up meeting their end as husks of their former selves on the streets begging for one more hit of lyrium until the withdrawal takes them.

"What do yer know? I was told my old friend Thrask was advising yer folks to seek me out" Samson said turning. "Yer looking for the boy, right? Feyn-something?"

"I'll tell yer now, there's not much I can do fer yer"

"So you're Samson, Thrask didn't mention…"

"That I was a burned-out husk of a Templar begging fer coins in the chokedamp?" he said. "They don't keep yer, did yer know? Yer join the Order and you're free to walk away but they're the only ones with the dust"

"Lyrium…" Aveline said.

"Yep, need to drink the stuff to face down the magickers" Samson said. "Problem is, if yer ever try to stop, it just about kills yer"

"Going from hunting mages, to helping them flee. Quite the change" Ericks said.

"The mages I help, they're no more than children, discovered their magic and are scared to death" the ex-Templar said in disdain. "And why wouldn't they be? Barely left their mothers' skirts, and the Chantry tells them they have to be locked away fer their own good lest the demons hunt them and turn them into monsters"

"Conveniently forgetting to mention, that they're free to use yer fer their fucking wars" he said. "They pit us against one another, but in reality both of us are just tools to be used and thrown away"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Nice speech, your sense of charity could rival that of Andraste herself" he said dryly. "Just looking at you, I'd say you're a man who helps anyone…for the right price"

Samson raised a brow. "What kind of price?"

Ericks gave a small menacing smirk. "Help me and you don't end up floating in the harbor the next day"

"The Maker doesn't look kindly on them who tease broken old men" Samson snorted. "Right, the lad came to me, not a silver in his pockets. Told him there's nothing I can do fer him"

"I pointed him to a ship captain I know, Reiner. Sometimes he'll take on runaways, took another apostate last week. A girl I sent him"

"Might have gone wrong, though. I heard rumors he took the both of them captive instead"

"So you're friends with a kidnapper, can't say I'm surprised" Ericks said deadpan.

Samson scoffed. "Not a friend! Just someone who's not afraid to try this business" he said. "Rumor has it Reiner had the pair of them locked in the warehouse district over by the docks"

"You might want to go looking before the lad gets ransomed to the Templars…or worse"

* * *

_**Kirkwall Docks**_

Lowtown and the docks were carved out of the quarry rock by slaves when Kirkwall was part of the Tevinter Imperium. The docks are outside of the soaring city walls that border Lowtown to the north. To the south, the Gallows can be seen across the harbor. Recently a second of the docks were temporarily "gifted" to a visiting entourage of Qunari who were shipwrecked not far from Kirkwall though this seemed as much an attempt at containment as it did courtesy. They headed to the eastern district where the warehouse was heavily guarded. Someone then shouted.

"Someone at the door!"

"We can't let anyone see this. Kill everyone who's not one of ours!" The battle has begun.

_**A young boy's fate in the balance! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Errant Son pt2

**Chapter 16: Errant Son pt2**

_**Arthuris's Private Dock**_

A chill came through the air and froze the thugs in place as Ericks and Aveline cut down the flankers. The archers fired at Merrill but the arrows bounced off of her armor of rock. The elf then formed a fist out of the earth and launched it at the archers crushing them. Ericks threw out a flask of acid to eat one of the warrior's shields; he then rushed him and slashed his throat. Aveline was surrounded by four thugs, the first came at her swing her sword wildly the guard captain tripped her and quickly stabbed the thug in the heart. Two of them then attack; Aveline rolled out the way and cut them off the knees. She then rushed forward and impaled the last thug in the gut. More thugs came from the back; Bethany summoned pink smoke at the back and forced the thugs to fall into a deep sleep Merrill then tied them up in thick vines. Ericks threw out a flame grenade causing an explosion that sent the thugs flying. Soon all was silent.

"A private dock, secret passages…nice set up if you wanted to smuggle someone in and out of Kirkwall" Ericks said.

"I'll some of the guards look into this place later" Aveline said. "Let's get the boy, he must be terrified" They headed for the back where they spotted a woman in brown ropes being chased by two thugs.

"Get a hold of her!" They cornered her and the woman cowered against the wall with great fear in her eyes.

"Please! Help me! Anyone…" The woman dropped to her knees and the thugs came close.

"Get the hands! I heard they can't do no spells without hands!" Before they could catch the woman, she started to glow brightly and surge of energy pushed the thugs back. In the woman's place was a twisted monster. She became an abomination, a creature created when a demon possesses a living being with magical abilities. Although rare abominations have been known to ravage and terrorize entire countryside for years. Most abominations are created when a mage becomes desperate trying to escape the grasp of Templars trying take them back to the Circle. Though there have been stories of mages unwillingly being exposed to a demon's influence through deals or being tricked by a demon. Mages who experiment with blood magic are more susceptible to demons and also risk becoming abominations. The creature looked at the thugs enraged as the men tried to run.

"You know nothing of magic!" The thugs were burned alive and the abomination attacked the gang. The abomination shot streams of flames from its hands and Merril and Bethany put up a barrier to block the spell. Ericks tosses a smoke grenade to obscure the creature's vision and he along with Aveline rushed from the smoke to clash with the abomination. While they were fighting a man in bronze armor came running in, he was asking for assistance from his men but saw they were all dead. Hot on his heels were undead that had risen when the abomination appeared. Soon a huge battle ensured and by the time the battle ended the entire room was destroyed except for one lone chest.

"That poor girl…who do you suppose she was?" Bethany said. She spotted a bloodied letter and read it. The woman's name was Olivia and the letter was to her father. He had been concealing his daughter from the Templars since Olivia was a little girl. She was running away so she would no longer burden her father. Bethany understood very well what Olivia was going through. Ericks went to the chest and found the accounts of Captain Reiner. In the documents it said that he sold two barrels of fish to Viscount's Keep, three barrels of rum to the Hanged Man, twenty-five Rivaini furs to a merchant in Hightown and one male human mage to a man named Danzig in Darktown.

"Slavers...from the looks of things they haven't hit their quota" Aveline said. "Which means we can end this tonight"

"And get back the boy, let's head out" The gang exited the docks and headed for Darktown.

* * *

_**Darktown**_

At night Darktown was even more dangerous than at night. Many of the gangs in Kirkwall from Darktown and at night they constantly fight one another for control of this area. This was also the favored landing point of slavers and smugglers due to the Kirkwall sewage system made a convenient makeshift port for their boats to land. However this was not the case this night, Darktown was quiet for once but that just gave the slavers free reign to move in the slums. They had set up camp close to the coast no doubt to use as a quick getaway if things become troublesome. They were led by a man with facial tattoos and wore a tan robe, he was surrounded by heavily armed slavers…they needed to play this right or else they would be overrun.

Bethany and Merrill stood back while Ericks and Aveline went to confront the slavers, no doubt there would be a fight and when it starts the two mages would rain down fire to chip down their numbers. "Why, look here boys. Volunteers! Clap 'em in irons, and let's see what the Tevinters will pay for them"

"Oh I would make a terrible slave, I talk too much" Ericks said. Quicker than Danzig could react Ericks took out a knife and held it at his throat. The mage slaver stood there and blinked before he could realize what happened. "And I do that"

Danzig frowned and pushed Ericks away. "You made a grave mistake, fool!" he said angrily. "Kill him!" Ericks gave a whistle and Merrill and Bethany came out of hiding to cast their most powerful spells. A maelstrom of fire and ice enveloped the area and like that Danzig's men were all dead.

"Aw look at that, they're all dead…such a pity" Ericks said. "You can join them if you tell me where the boy is"

"I…I've stashed the boy in a cave. A smuggler hideout on the Wounded Coast" Danzig said nervously. "Tevinters will be by to finish the deal by the morning"

"Now…c…can I go?"

"Eh…sure" Danzig was quick to run off for safety. When Ericks turned the rest of the gang was looking at him blankly. "What?"

"You just let the slaver go, Ericks, he'll be back on the streets to recuperate his losses" Aveline said.

"No he won't because he'll be dead by the morning" Ericks said. "That blade I pulled on him had some pretty potent poison on it, just a nick will do"

"Now let's head for the Wounded Coast and get our boy"

* * *

_**The Wounded Coast**_

The Wounded Coast is a feared place, one of the paths that travel into Kirkwall, known for its bandits that hide among the rocky cliffs, as well as the predators that stalk the area. The gang went to the south-central area of the coast where they spotted a cave into the rocky cliffs. From the looks of the inside these caverns used to mine but what they used to mine no one knew anymore. Now it was camp for slaver scum to hide in until their quotas were met. All was quiet in the caverns for a little while, and then they heard talking in the distance. Some of the slavers were getting impatient staying here and wanted to get paid soon. The gang fell behind some rubble and looked at their chances…this was a well-guarded operation.

Ericks and Aveline went forward and took down the two guards. They headed in deeper and scouted the area, several archers was standing guard over a holding cell. In it was a lone teenage human boy; this was a lot security for one lone child mage. Feynriel had blond hair tied into a ponytail and wearing dark blue clothing with a checkerboard pattern on the sleeves. Despite being elf-blooded, the boy had a lot of elven traits on him. Aveline signaled over Merrill and Bethany, they would make as much noise as possible to get the slavers attention. During the chaos, Ericks and Aveline would slip into the back line and take the archers. Bethany summoned a rain of fire and smothered the land with flames. They got the slavers attention and they went to attack the two mages. Merrill slammed her staff to the ground and lightning surged through the ground hitting every single one of the slavers.

Ericks tossed an acid flask on one of the archers; while he screamed from his flesh melting the rogue rushed the archer and stabbed him in the gut. Aveline blocked the arrows with her shield, when she gets close the guards captain stabbed one of the archers and bashed the second one over the head with the shield. The last archer got away and took Feynriel with him; once the slavers were dead the gang chased the archer down the tunnels. They came out to an opening.

"Take one more step, and the boy dies" The gang looked up and saw the leader of the slavers with a sword at Feynriel's throat.

"This is as close as I get" Ericks took out one of his throwing knives and with a flick of his wrist hurled it at the slaver throat. The slaver screamed in pain as blood gushed from his neck. He then fell to the ground with a shocked Feynriel looking on as his captor dies. "I'll secure Feynriel, you handle the riff-raff" The gang fought off the slavers while Ericks headed towards the boy. He cut them all down and got in front of Feynriel.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Oh, a friend of Arianni" Ericks stated.

"I know all of my mother's friends and I've never seen you around"

"This friendship is…uh very recent" The gang killed all of the slavers, Ericks and Feynriel went downstairs to meet with the others. The boy was still wary of the gang.

"Who are you, really? Are you working for the Templars?"

"Look at us kid; do you think the Templars would want any of us in their ranks?" Ericks asked. "Your mother sent me"

Feynriel frowned. "Hardly a difference" he said. "I can't believe her! My whole life, it was all, 'I'll love you and protect you' Then I have some bad dreams and it's 'off to the Templars!'"

"Last I check my bad dreams didn't have demons beckoning to me" the rogue said. "Give your mother a break, kid…it's not easy trying to hide mage family members from Templars"

"Which is why I was trying to get to the Dalish, they won't be afraid of my magic"

Ericks raised a brow. "You don't whittle down those ears; they're apt to shoot you on sight"

"I'd rather be killed by the Dalish than turned Tranquil by the Templars!" the boy said. "Look, I know it's different in other kingdoms, but here…no one helps Circle mages. Anything the Templars don't like and you will get the brand"

"But the Dalish had magic forever. If I can get to them, they could teach me. I won't be a danger, I swear"

Ericks sighed; Feynriel definitely had his mind made up. He looked back at Merrill. "Merrill what do you think? Think your clan will take the kid in?"

"I…do not know, uh…maybe? My people have never been welcoming of outsiders" she said. "But if he can prove himself, perhaps he'll be accepted…but Feynriel our life is a hard one"

"I can do this, if anyone can help the Keeper can" he said.

"Well, you have spunk I'll give you that" Ericks said. "Head for Sundermount ask for Keeper Marethari, tell them Hawke sent you"

Feynriel smiled. "I will! Oh, you don't know what a relief that is. I knew she could help me!" he said. "Thank the Creators you were the one my mother hired to find me. I will forever be in your debt, friend" The boy left more excited than he's ever been. The gang headed back to Kirkwall, it was going to be 'fun' explaining to Arianni why her son was not back with them.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Blackpowder Promise

**Chapter 17: Blackpowder Promise**

_Being lost in an ancient Tevinter ruin in northern Rivain is highly overrated. And then I found myself beset by several bands of Qunari, apparently working in concert. I fled and managed to hide in a little village by the name of Vindaar. The people there, mostly humans and a few elves, were devout followers of the Qun._

_It was the most organized village I ever laid eyes on. The houses were identical and arranged along perfectly orthogonal lines. The fields were well tended and apparently communal. But there were signs of damage everywhere, as if the town had suffered repeated sieges: buildings shattered, fields burned, and a great many empty houses. I spent the night in the home of Vindaar's matriarch, who introduced herself only as, "Seer." When I tried to regale my hostess with the tale of my Qunari assailants, I discovered something._

_Qunari, Seer said, are people who follow the Qun. Her people. Those born into Qunari society who rejects the Qun are called Vashoth, which means "gray ones." These gray ones must leave their homes, for they have no place among the Qunari. Sadly, many turn against the society that cast them out. These outcasts call themselves Tal-Vashoth, "the true gray ones." Often, they have no skills to make an honest living, so they sell themselves into service, usually becoming mercenaries. Even the most inept fighter among the Qunari race possesses prodigious size and an intimidating visage. These, she informed me, were my attackers in the countryside, the same band that wreaked such havoc on Vindaar._

_The Tal-Vashoth wage a bitter war against the Qun, the Qunari, and sometimes against order itself. They are no match for the Qunari army, so they generally strike at farms, travelers, and those who stray too far from Qunari protection. I was lucky to escape with my life.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**The Wounded Coast**_

After leaving the slaver's cavern, the gang could see that dawn was about to break. They had spent the entire night looking for Feynriel and were incredibly tired. Unfortunately it was also a long way back to Kirkwall meaning the gang may have to make temporary camp to regain their strength. As they were heading down the mountain, they heard sounds of fighting.

"Protect me! Do your job!" Down the path they saw two sellswords fighting off giant spiders, they were protecting a dwarf in red and gold clothing. The gang joined in on the fighting, helping the sellswords fight off the spiders. The spiders soon ran off when their numbers dwindled, the dwarf came out from behind his hiding spot and berated his bodyguards.

Ericks crossed his arms. "Out of your element, dwarf?"

"No thanks to this lot, that's what I get for trying to get a blade at a bargain" The dwarf then looked at the gang and grinned. He rubbed his hands as he approached. "You though, you're what a man needs…skilled enthusiast"

"You can start making sense any time now"

"My manners! Javaris Tintop, merchant and investor" the dwarf said. "I need forward thinkers to help court the Qunari" Recently, the Qunari had settled in Kirkwall due to being shipwrecked by a storm at sea. The Qunari practiced the Qun, a code of honor based on the writings of the Ashkaari Koslun. The Qun is a philosophy, a set of laws, a legislative guide, and a social architecture governing the Qunari. The Qun defines the role of everyone and everything in the society of the Qunari, regardless of whether it is spiritual or mundane. Fanatical in this devotion, the Qunari are prepared to wage war throughout their entire lives as part of their attempts to "enlighten" all other races in regards to their philosophy. This has cause a bit of nervousness among the citizens as back in the Steel and Storm Ages the Qunari came close to conquering most of Thedas. Viscount Dumar allowed the Qunari to set up base in the docks as a peace offering but that has done little to ease the concerns of Kirkwall's people.

"Court the Qunari? You would have a better chance at courting a brick wall" Aveline said.

"Those horn-heads in Kirkwall have a powder that explodes. And it's just dust, no lyrium, no demons. Anyone can use it"

Aveline frowned. "I've heard of this, it's why everyone fears another invasion from them" she said. "That dust can obliterate a troop of men in minutes"

"Something that powerful, I doubt they were eager to sell" Ericks said.

"Their leader, the Arishok said I wasn't worthy, that only their outcasts, the Tal-Vashoth are that mercenary" Javaris said. "I said, 'Great, I'll go talk to them', didn't go over well"

"But I had a thought, if I get rid of something that bothers him more than, well, me perhaps he'll bargain"

"Let me guess, the Tal-Vashoth"

The dwarf grinned. "The Tal-Vashoth, are you up for some paid hunting?"

"But don't the dwarves have something like that already?" Bethany asked. "They use it for mining if I remember"

"Bah, small things, shaped to crack faults, not shatter the earth. Plus they're mostly lyrium" the dwarf said. "Not to mention they're expensive to make, poisonous even to dwarves. The Chantry control it topside and the glow makes you a target: problem after problem"

Ericks snorted. "Sounds like you've made a bargain you can't keep"

"Humph, no one has vision anymore. All right, I'll go sweet talk a giant by myself" he said. "Ugh, I hate being cod-level with those oxmen. Makes me wish I was stone-blind"

"If you do change your mind in collecting Tal-Vashoth heads, well, I'll be all smiles in their compound" Javaris and his guards walked away and the gang went on their way back to Kirkwall. However their trip back was impeded, the Tal-Vashoth had set up camp near the exit and the gang had to fight through them to get out of the Wounded Coast. As they were getting close to the exit, the gang could hear a voice echoing from the cliffs.

"You endanger yourself, human! Do not say you were unwarned!"

"The Tal-Vashoth are polite I'll give them that, most would just attack without warning" Ericks said. They turned the corner and could see the road heading towards Kirkwall, as they continued onward a pike dropped from the sky to their feet. A silver skinned horned man came from the cliffs and appeared in front of them. He confronted the gang alone, the horned race that makes up the Tal-Vashoth and the Qunari were well known for their large stature and their incredible strength. They were also incredibly durable and resilient; the horned giants were practically immune to most known poisons and the muscle structure was denser then even dwarves, making them difficult to cut.

Not to mention fighting long term against them were a nightmare as it was incredibly difficult to starve them out as the horned giants could without food and water for months at a time. Combine this with the fact that their natures were unknowable, it was no wonder the rest of Thedas trembled at their sight. "No further, human! Tal-Vashoth control these passages"

"Ambushes are usually quieter, Qunari"

"I did not intend to ambush. I expected to warn a caravan, but you are not helpless" he said. "The path ahead is littered with my kind. If you are as skilled as you look, it would please me if you killed them" The gang looked at one another shocked, the giant wanted his own kind to be killed off but then again the nature of their kind was hard to understand.

Ericks raised a brow. "And I should trust you?"

"I have no history of betraying your people, only my own" the giant said. "I did not like my role, so I left the Qun. I do not wish to be a murdering thief, so I left these Tal-Vashoth to warn their victims"

"You are no victim, so now I will leave"

"If they have offended you so much, why not stop them?" Aveline asked.

"But I am worse, they don't want to raise their swords for coin, so they murder and steal" the Tal Vashoth explained. "The cling to the honor they held under the Qun"

"My sword means nothing; I will sell it, and myself, as mercenary. Qunari would say I am worse" he said. "I have already done more than was demanded, by my own choice. You have my word of caution, human, heed it or do not"

Aveline shook her head. "As long as I live, I will not understand the Qunari" The gang headed for the exit where the Tal-Vashoth camp lies.

"More victims for the slaughter! Get them!" The giants attacked, Merrill and Bethany cast their spells to scatter the Tal-Vashoth. Ericks struck hard and fast, but it felt like he was hitting a boulder…a large horned boulder that wanted to kill him. Aveline charged into the giants and stabbed one of them into the gut; she swung around and bashed the other with her shield. Bethany used a horror hex to make the Tal-Vashoth panic while Merrill shook the ground making the giants fall off the cliffs. More came from the north from some caverns to attack the gang, Merril slammed her staff to the ground and lightning surged through the ground and shocked the giants in its path. Bethany summoned a hail of ice to freeze the Tal-Vashoth allowing Aveline and Ericks to shatter them. Eventually the Tal-Vashoth stopped coming much to the relief of the gang.

"Done for better or worse. I'm sure the dwarf will be happy we did his job for him" Aveline said.

"I wonder how much this will pay, it better be good for all the trouble we've been through" Ericks said. "I can't wait to sleep in…" The gang left the piles of Tal-Vashoth bodies for the buzzards to have and headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Kirkwall Alienage**_

Once back, the gang headed to the Alienage. Ericks knocked on the door of Arianni's home; the elven woman came to the door. She had bags under her eyes; the elf was not sleeping well due to worrying about her son. "You're back! Whe…where is Feynriel?"

"Your son decided he'd rather be an elf than a Templar prisoner" Ericks said. "He decided to join the Dalish"

Arianni blinked. "What? But he is human. They did not even wish me to raise him among them" She then went quiet into deep thought. "But…they do value magic more than the men of Kirkwall" she said. "Perhaps he can have both safety and freedom…" The elven woman went to her finger and pulled off a ring on her finger.

"I have little money, but this is a Dalish ring that has been in my family for generations. Please accept it with my thanks"

"We couldn't possibly take such a thing" Merrill said.

"It is fine, you deserve it. Most people in this city would even give us a second glance because we are elves" Arianni said. "But you did, and you saved something more important than a ring" She gave Ericks her ring and smiled.

"Then I will take care of this ring as if it were my own" Ericks said. She went back inside and the gang scattered. Ericks walked Merrill back to her house while Bethany headed home. Aveline headed back to Viscount's Keep to fill out some paperwork which probably piled up a lot from her absence.

"Well, that was…a fascinating experience" Merrill said. "How does anyone keep it all straight?"

Ericks chuckled. "I don't think anyone does…except Varric and he's probably full of it" The rogue then started to yawn. "Well I'm ready for the bed in the worse way, I'll see you later"

"Goodbye Ericks, we should do more walks around Kirkwall…" Merrill then blushed. "When we have time I mean"

Ericks smirked "Sure, I would like that" Ericks headed home.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Enter the Arishok

**Chapter 18: Enter the Arishok**

_Long ago, the Ashkaari lived in a great city by the sea. Wealth and prosperity shone upon the city like sunlight, and still its people grumbled in discontent. The Ashkaari walked the streets of his home and saw that all around him were the signs of genius: triumphs of architecture, artistic masterpieces, the palaces of wealthy merchants, libraries, and concert halls. But he also saw signs of misery: the poor, sick, lost, frightened, and the hopeless. And the Ashkaari asked himself, "How can one people be both wise and ignorant, great and ruined, triumphant and despairing?"_

_So the Ashkaari left the land of his birth, seeking out other cities and nations, looking for a people who had found wisdom enough to end hopelessness and despair. He wandered for many years through empires filled with palaces and gardens, but in every nation of the wise, the great, the mighty, he found the forgotten, the abandoned, and the poor. Finally, he came to a vast desert, a wasteland of bare rock clawing at the empty sky, where he took shelter in the shadow of a towering rock, and resolved to meditate until he found his answer or perished._

_Many days passed, until one night, as he gazed out from the shadow of the rocks, he saw the lifeless desert awaken. A hundred thousand locusts hatched from the barren ground, and as one, they turned south, a single wave of moving earth. The Ashkaari rose and followed in their wake: a path of devastation miles wide, the once verdant land turned to waste. And the Ashkaari's eyes were opened._

_Existence is a choice._

_There is no chaos in the world, only complexity._

_Knowledge of the complex is wisdom._

_From wisdom of the world comes wisdom of the self._

_Mastery of the self is mastery of the world. Loss of the self is the source of suffering._

_Suffering is a choice, and we can refuse it._

_It is in our own power to create the world, or destroy it._

_And the Ashkaari went forth to his people.—An excerpt from The Qun, Canto 1_

_**The Hanged Man**_

It was a typical at the Hanged Man, someone was being cheated out of coin, someone was getting drunk and fights were breaking out every minute. Varric was in his room going over some information from his contacts, he could have handle this at his family's estate but the dwarf liked the atmosphere of the tavern as it helped him think. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, and instantly knew who it was after all no one had manners at the Hanged Man. "Sunshine! Its good see you"

"It's good to see you too" Bethany said. "Varric, I know this seems sudden but you know a lot of people in Kirkwall, right?"

"Yeah, comes with the territory of being in the Merchant's Guild, why?" Bethany handed the dwarf the bloody letter she found at the docks. She then told him the entire story of what happened when they were trying to find Feynriel. Varric sighed. "Shit…Thrask is not going to like this"

"That's the Templar that was looking for the boy, what does he have to with Olivia?"

"Olivia is Thrask's daughter" Bethany looked shocked, anyone that was caught hiding a mage from the Templars was given severe punishments. For a Templar the punishment was even more severe, they could be stripped of the title and possibly ex-communicated from the Chantry. "Templars having mage children or even relations with a mage is more common than the Chantry like to believe" Varric said. "Thrask is more sympathetic to the plight of mages than others in his order; to him mages were not the monsters society makes them out to be but people that had a bad lot in life"

"You seem to know Thrask very well"

"He's an old drinking buddy and he knows I'm discrete with information which is why Thrask trusted me with his secret" the dwarf said. "Don't worry about it, Sunshine; I'll let him know"

"Thank you, Varric…I know if it was me, I would want my family to know of my fate"

* * *

_**Hightown-Fenris' Mansion**_

Ericks was in study watching the fire place while drinking wine from Tevinter, which was nice but too rich for his taste. Despite using his former master's mansion as his place of residence, Fenris did nothing with the place as it was dusty and full of cobwebs. Perhaps Fenris wanted it that way, letting Danarius's Kirkwall mansion fall and decay as a way to spite the magister despite him not being here. Fenris came up from the cellar with a large bottle of Antivan wine.

"Agreggio Pavali…there are six bottles in the cellar" Fenris said. "Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed"

"Such a charming host" Ericks said dryly. "Makes me wonder what he does for dessert"

"'Nothing like a bit of fear with your wine' Danarius used to say" The elf then gripped the bottle and took a swig from it. All of the sudden, Fenris threw the wine bottle against the wall shattering it and watched as the wine flowed on the walls. Fenris gave a small satisfied grunt. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things"

"A damn waste, that's what it is" Ericks said. "I was looking forward to that bottle"

The elf crossed his arms. "There's more if you're really interested"

"And deny you the chance to redecorate the walls? Perish the thought" Fenris gave a small laugh" "So the elf can laugh, someone alert the Grand Cleric we have a miracle on our hands"

The elf gave solemn sigh. "I've wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there" Fenris then looked at Ericks. "Tell me, have you never wanted to return to Ferelden?"

"Return to what? Lothering was destroyed by the darkspawn"

"The Blight is over. You could rebuild what you lost. Do you truly not want to?"

"My ma came from Kirkwall, our heritage is here" Fenris was in deep thought, to have a place one could put down roots even if the original place was gone. It sounded…nice, the elf was envious he wished he could have that option. "You know if you're looking for a life, Kirkwall's not a bad place to start" he said. "I mean once you get past what shithole this place is"

"I could see myself staying…for the right reasons" Fenris said. "I should thank you for helping me with the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me a man so capable, I might have asked to look sooner"

"Happy to help" Ericks said. He then started to get up. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date with some qunari and don't want to be late"

Fenris raised a brow. "Qunari?"

The rogue sighed. "Long story, I'm just hoping to get paid for this"

"Hmm, if you're dealing with qunari perhaps you should take me along" Ericks tilted his head curiously.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man**_

A lone Templar came into the tavern, weary from his work. He came to the bar and ordered a tall glass of ale to work off the stress. To the Templar's luck, the ale was cold for once…a pleasant surprise for a trying day. "Hard day Templaring, Thrask?" Varric asked coming up to the bar.

Thrask sighed. "My search has gone cold, we have found neither hide nor hair of a young lad" he said. "I can only think he has fallen victim to demons or slavers, I went to the boy's mother but she seemed eerily calm about never seeing her son again…hmm, perhaps the poor woman is going through some denial"

"Ashlen, I…got some bad news" the dwarf said.

Thrask stopped drinking and looked at Varric. "You used my first name, it must be terrible news"

"The city guards stopped some slavers recently, they were selling people to Tevinters" he said. "They found this letter…it's from Olivia" Thrask dropped his drink and took the bloodied letter into his hand.

_Father,_

_I know the sacrifices you've made to conceal my secret, but I am a child no longer. I cannot burden you my whole life, lest my secret destroy us both. I must live my own life as a woman... and as a mage. It is oddly freeing to write the word._

_Farewell, Father. I hope one day you make peace between what you have been taught and what you have seen._

_All my love,_

_Olivia_

Tears welled up in his eyes, there was no doubt this was his daughter's handwriting. "No…no…no, my angel, how did she die Varric?" The dwarf was silent. "Please Varric, I must know!"

"They found the body of an abomination in one of the warehouse" the dwarf said. "Your girl is a strong one…for her to take that route; the slavers must have done terrible things to her"

"I should have forced her into the Circle; my own weakness in the face of her pleas is what destroyed her" Thrask sobbed.

"The letter was given to me before the guards reported to the Templars, your secret is safe"

"Thank you, my friend. She is at peace now…I…would not wish to see her name smeared while her ashes are still warm" he said. "Now please, let an old foolish man mourn in peace"

"Of course, you ever need to talk Ashlen, my door's always open" The dwarf left the Templar alone in his sorrow.

* * *

_**The Docks-The Qunari Compound**_

The Qunari Compound is a walled off section in the center of the Kirkwall Docks. It is here that the Qunari expedition and their leader the Arishok reside. Following a storm which left the Qunari shipwrecked, they were forced to take up lodgings here until a new ship could be sent to return them to Par Vollen. According to the Viscount, it was a gift to the Qunari to "contain them". Ericks and Fenris came up to the qunari guarding the gates. "Let me pass. I have business with the dwarf Javaris and your Arishok"

"The short mouth, yes. Enter, if you must, basra" The guard nodded to the other qunari and the gate was opened. Inside dozens of qunari stood around looking grim; if they were bored they didn't show it. Javaris was in front of the Arishok's throne waiting for Ericks.

"Ah, my right hand arrives! Summon your Arishok, the bargain is done!" Ericks came to his side. "About time you showed, I've been here for hours"

"This better be worth my time, dwarf" Ericks said. "I could be doing other jobs right now"

"It will, just be patient and let me do all the talking" A large qunari man in red armor came walking to his throne; all of the qunari had red paint on their bodies and faces. Apparently the qunari used this paint as a substitute for full armor, as for reason it hardens their body to that of armor but is poisonous to the other races. The Arishok sat on the throne and gave a hard gaze to the men below them.

"Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun" Fenris said. Ericks and Javaris looked at the elf surprised. The qunari were just as surprised.

"The Qun from an elf? The madness of this…place"

"Friend of yours?" Ericks asked.

"Friend of no one"

Javaris cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that said, I am here to report that your hated Tal=Vashoth were felled one and all. Right? Yes, they were" he said. "So, I'm ready to open negotiations for the explosive powder. As we agreed" The Arishok looked at the dwarf and then Ericks and Fenris. His eyes narrowed.

"No"

The dwarf turned his head towards Ericks. "He's not getting it; make your chatty elf say something"

"Ugh…Fenris?"

"Qunari do not abandon a debt, I humbly request clarification from the Arishok"

The large qunari grunted this elf knew of their nature well despite not being one of them. The Arishok was almost impressed. "I have a growing lack of disgust for you" he said. "The dwarf imagined the deal for the gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth, when he has none"

"I see, then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs" the elf said. "Would you have us kill this dwarf to clean the slate?"

Javaris jerked his head to the elf. "Wait, what now?!"

"If you faced Tal-Vashoth, he is not worthy of dying to you. As he was not worthy of dying to them" He then looked at Ericks. "But you…you keep good company" The Arishok said. "Let him live. And leave" There was no coin to be had for this day and from the look of the Arishok and the other qunari, it was not a very good idea to push for an argument.

"You may want to take this opportunity to go" Ericks said.

"But…he has to sell, it's a product" Javaris said. "People want it"

"There is no profit in empowering those not of the Qun" the giant said. "The means of creating the gaatlok is our alone"

"It shall be dispensed only to our enemies, in the traditional manner"

The dwarf's face was red as an apple. "You…are a frustrating people" He then turned to Ericks as he walked away. "And you're fired. Sodding bunch of oxmen and dog lords. The whole lot, breathing smoke. Bah!" Javaris could be heard cursing right out of the gate.

"You will leave as well, human. There's no more coin for you here"

"Obviously" Ericks and Fenris left the compound with nothing lost but not gained. A waste of time for all involved.

_**Another day, another empty wallet…a typical day for the Hawke luck! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Fools Rush In

**Chapter 19: Fools Rush In**

_Nowhere in my travels, not in the heart of the Imperium nor the streets of Orzammar, have I felt so much an outsider as in Rivain._

_The Chant of Light never truly reached the ears of these people. The years they spent under the thumb of the Qunari left most of the country zealous followers of the Qun. But resistance to the Chant goes deeper than the Qunari War. The Rivaini refuse to be parted from their seers, wise women who are in fact hedge mages, communicating with spirits and actually allowing themselves to become possessed. The Chantry prohibition against such magical practices violates millennia of local tradition.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**The Hanged Man**_

After that waste of time with the dwarf Javaris and the Arishok, Ericks and Fenris was at the Hanged Man for a drink. The rogue took a big sip, and slammed his mug down with a satisfied sigh. It was the little things that made the disappointments sting less. "I'm hoping Varric have a job for me, the chance for coin had dried up after that business with Anso"

"You just need ten more sovereigns for that expedition" Fenris said. "You never did tell me what the expedition entails"

"According to Varric, its big, an incredibly old section of the Deep Roads…so old that the Shaperate in Orzammar don't have it recorded" Ericks said. "The type of treasure there could set a man for life, which is why I got to go on that expedition"

"Betty's a mage and there's far too many people here in Lowtown that would sell us out in a minute" he said. "With coin and influence, I can better protect my family"

"Bethany could just go the Circle and that would be all the security she would need"

Ericks snorted. "I'd sooner drink rat piss then let Betty give up her freedom and besides the Templars here are a bit too…twitchy for my tastes"

"The way you talk about the Templars, you would think you were a mage yourself" Fenris said.

"My da and Betty are mages, since I was a kid my greatest fear was the Templars coming into our home and taking them away" Ericks said. "And that fear is reason I dislike them"

"You may not like them, Hawke but the Templars are needed, a weak or corrupt mage is a danger to everyone"

Ericks took a sip. "I don't doubt that, but the problem is a lot of the Templars see everything mages do as a threat" Fenris was about say something until he saw a lone dark-skinned woman with brown hair wrapped in a dark blue bandana at the bar be approached by a lot a men clad in armor. She wore a white formfitting tunic that showed off her breasts and she was adorned with piercings on her ears and the bottom of her lip. All of the sudden the air grew thick with tension.

"You owe us, Isabela" one of the men said.

For her credit, Isabela showed no fear just casual indifference. She took the bottle on the bar and poured it in her glass. "Well, Lucky, I'll tell you what…" she said. "Since the information you gave was worth nothing…" She took a sip. "…that's what I'll pay you" Before she could take another sip, Lucky held down her arm and got in Isabela's face.

"Me and my boys will get our money's worth, bitch"

Isabela looked at him. "Oh, you poor, sweet thing" She came close to him and then pulled his arm and slammed his head on to the table. One of the men behind her grabbed her while another man took a bottle and was about to swing at Isabela. Until he felt a tap from behind, he turned and Ericks punched the guy in the face.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady" Isabela got free by smashing her captor's nose with her head and swung around to punch him in the face. She saw another of Lucky's men grab a chair about hit Ericks and threw her glass in the thug's face. Ericks then kicked him in the gut. He gripped the bottle in his hand. "Duck!" Isabela crouched and Ericks smashed the bottled against the thug's head behind her.

"I could have handled this, you know" she said.

"I know, but seven against one did seem a bit much" Ericks said. "Oh look, your friend is coming to…and he's quite pissed, might want to do something about that" Lucky got off the floor and took out his sword about to swing for Isabela's head. The woman quickly took out one of her daggers and pointed at his throat. The man gulped hard and Ericks gave an impressed whistle, Isabela was probably better with the blades that he was.

"Tell me, Lucky, is this worth dying for?" Lucky put away his sword and he and his men left the tavern. Isabela went back to the bar to get another glass. She chuckled. "Didn't think so"

"Some help you were, Fenris" Ericks said dryly.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell you to jump into someone else's affair" the elf said. "And just like that you caused problems for yourself" Isabela sat down her drink and headed over to Ericks and Fenris.

"My, and here I thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail"

Ericks raised a brow. "When you talk about hoisting the mainsail, what do you really mean?"

"What else could it mean? It requires strength, knowledge of rigging, and a small measure of sobriety"

The rogue then smirked. "Well in that case, I know my way around rigging just fine…and I'm good with my hands"

"Ohh my…" she said impressed. "Name's Isabela…previously 'Captain' Isabella. Sadly, without my ship, the title rings a bit hollow"

"Ericks Hawke, and 'Mr. Personality' here is called Fenris"

"You're Ferelden, aren't you? You have that look about you. I was in Denerim not too long ago" Isabela said. "You know, you might be just what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have"

"Can't anyone fix their own lives around here?"

Isabela smirked. "Must be something in the water" she said. "Someone from my past is pestering me and I've arranged for a duel….if I win, he leaves me alone"

"I doubt someone like that would keep their word" Fenris said.

"Exactly, I need someone to watch my back"

"Who is he?" Ericks asked.

"His name is Hayder, we worked together back in Antiva…couldn't stand each other" Isabela said. "He's been asking about me all over Kirkwall, thought I'd get it over with and meet him face to face"

"I heard you wanted information from that Lucky character. What was it?" Fenris asked.

"He and his boys were supposed to track down something I lost, they failed to do it" she said. "It's nothing to worry about, and I rather have Hayder off of my back"

"Why a duel?" Ericks asked.

Isabela chuckled. "I like duels, it's what I do" she said. "I win, he's dead and problem solved!"

"What makes you think I'm right for this?"

"You saw me talking to Lucky, right? Those boys couldn't manage simple information gathering" Isabela said. "I can't trust the riff-raff here but you…you're different and plus there may be some coin in it for you"

Fenris crossed his arms. "Looks like we weren't the only ones eavesdropping"

"I've arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown after dark, I'll meet you there" Isabela paid for her drink and left the tavern.

* * *

_**Hightown-Night**_

The gang met up with Isabela that night, she was waiting below the Grand Stairway. And not a moment too soon, Anders and Fenris seemed like they were going to be at each other throats at any moment. Both men made it very clear how they felt about mage rights, it was only thanks to Ericks and Varric keeping the peace that they made it Hightown without the two of them coming to blows. Isabela was pacing back and forth until she saw them. "There you are"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Hours and Hayder hasn't shown up, in fact no one has…I don't like this"

"'I don't like this?' That's right up there with, 'What could possibly go wrong?'" Varric said. To the corner of Isabela's eye three people ran towards them, a woman with brown hair led them. Isabela took out her daggers and the gang followed suit.

"That's the wench we're looking for. Gut here!" Soon a large fight ensued; more raiders came out of their hiding places to attack. Anders scorched the raiders with fireballs while Fenris impaled another raider with his ghostly blue hand. Jenra kicked over a stun grenade that blinded the archers allowing Varric to shoot a volley of arrows that pinned them to ground. Isabela danced around the raider leader's blows, it was like watching a dance almost…then slipped behind her and slashed her vital points causing the leader to bleed out. When the fighting was done Isabela started to search the bodies. She found a letter and read it.

"Hiding in the Chantry and sending thugs to finish me off? Coward" Isabela said. "He'll not get away with this, come on" They headed toward the Chantry, along the way they were fighting waves upon waves of raiders trying to get in their way. Once they were all killed, the gang headed inside the Chantry.

"Isabela. Should've known you'd find me here" A brown haired man with brown and red armor come out from behind the pillars and approached the gang with his men surrounding him.

"Tell your men to burn the letters next time"

"Castillon was heartbroken when he heard about the shipwreck" Hayder said. "You should've let him know you survived"

Isabela just shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind"

Hayder gave mirthless chuckle. "Where's the relic?"

"I lost it; Castillon's just going to have to do without"

Hayder frowned. "'Lost it?' Like you 'lost' a ship full of valuable cargo?"

"They weren't cargo, Hayder, they were people!"

"Those slaves were worth a hundred sovereigns a head and you let them scurry off into the wilds" he said. "And now the relic's gone, too. Castillon won't be happy to hear that, I promise you"

"Okay, exactly what's going on here?" Ericks asked.

"Isabela's been a very bad girl, ruined a perfect business deal and then ran away" Hayder said. "She didn't tell you?"

Isabela frowned; this was just like Hayder trying to turn his own incompetence on her. "I told him enough" she said. "I said I arranged for a duel, which I did. I also said you wouldn't play fair, which you didn't"

Isabela turned to Ericks. "We can talk later if you want; right now we have other problems"

"Not the not the most cheery fellow this Castillon is, perhaps he needs a new hobby"

'Couldn't agree more" Isabela took out one of her daggers and threw it at one of Hayder's men, the dagger struck her heard and the raider dropped to the floor. Hayder glared at Isabela and took out his sword. The archers came out of the shadows and fired arrows at the gang, Anders formed a barrier around the gang to deflect the arrows. He then cast a fire ball spell to scatter the raiders. Varric took cover and shot a volley of arrows while Fenris, Isabela and Ericks came in to attack. Hayder headed right for Isabela and tried to take her head off; the duelist smoothly dodged the attacks. She went to the side and knocked him off balance. She gave a smug smirk; Hayder never could beat her when it came to blades. Hayder gave a glare of hatred and swung wildly, another dodge to the side and she drew blood from cutting his cheek. Isabela motion him to come, the duelist readied her blades for the finishing blow.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Finders Keepers

**Chapter 20: Finders Keepers**

_**Kirkwall Chantry-Night**_

Hayder fell to the ground with his throat slit as Isabela put away her daggers. The Chantry had its fill with blood and dead bodies, the sisters will be welcomed with quite in the morning. Isabela was off by her lonesome deep in thought, Hayder was dead but that didn't reassure her at all. Ericks came to her. "Stab first, ask questions later?"

"Trust me. It's better this way" she said. "Castillon won't be hearing from Hayder but that won't stop him…he'll find me eventually"

"I just have to get him the relic, simple as that" The gang left the Chantry before anyone got curious and came looking. Isabela didn't know what this relic was but what she did know was that it's ancient and worth a person's weight in gold. Castillon made her chase it down as payback for freeing his slaves although Isabela just thinks he wants her dead but just death would be letting her off too easy.

"So that whole business with that Lucky fellow…" Ericks said.

"Ugh, he insisted he knew everything that was going on in Kirkwall" Isabela said. "He lied; I bet he doesn't even know everything going on in his pants" It was the best she could do considering the circumstances, there was a storm and her ship ran afoul some reefs near the city. Isabela managed to make it to shore but most of her crew weren't so lucky. "Poor sods, I knew some of them for ten years…ah, balls"

"Castillon…that name seems familiar" Varric said.

"He's a powerful merchant based in Antiva, I believe he has ties to the Felicisima Armada" The Raiders of the Waking Sea or the Felicisima Armada is a loose confederation of ships and piratical raiders who ply the numerous seas and coasts of Thedas. The organization has no known leadership. It is instead a collection of ships, each its own sovereign vessel with its own rules, people, and leader. Wealthy merchants often pay the leaders of the Armada, rather than risk having their ships commandeered and their merchandise stolen and sold on the black market. They're hardly unified, and bloody battles between Armada leaders are frequent, but any attack by outsiders will cause them to instantly put aside their differences and close ranks, and thus the raiders have become far more of a plague in the last century than they ever were before. Llomerryn has become a haven for raiders, as well as brigands and various criminals, due to its location as a port city, and its political neutrality. The markets and bazaars of the city feature goods pillaged from distant lands. The nearby island of Estwatch is also a stronghold for raiders.

Isabela used to work for Castilon; the jobs mostly involved the smuggling of lyrium, jewels or the occasional criminal acquaintance. It was easy work for someone of her skills and he paid well but then everything changed with one job. She asked to escort Castillon's cargo ship, a job that seemed simple enough at first. But then halfway through the job, Isabela had a bad feeling.

"Boarded the ship to find slave. Nearly two hundred…elves, humans…children even. It was sickening" she said with a frown. "They paid Castillon to take them away from the Blight; instead he took their money and sold them into slavery"

"I might be a pirate but there are some lines even I won't cross" Ericks reflected on this, on how desperate he and his family was to get away from the darkspawn. That could of easily been him and his family.

"If getting the relic gets Castillon off your back, then I'll help you retrieve it"

"I still don't know where it is, but you'll be the first to know if I hear anything" Isabela said. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out with Hayder" The gang made it back to the Hanged Man.

"I hate leaving debt on the table so I think I'll tag along and pay it off" she said. "And I have a room at the Hanged Man, if you're looking for…" Isabela got close to Ericks face and gave a sultry smirk. "…company later"

"Well you'll certainly be an interesting neighbor, Rivaini" Varric said as they both entered the Hanged Man. The gang called it a night and went home.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man-three days later**_

After the facing Hayder's men, the gang kept their heads down while things blew over. Aveline was none too happy about having to clean up yet another murder scene in the Chantry. As trouble tends to follow Ericks everywhere, Aveline personally went to him just so she could yell at him for his little venture. After that bit of noise, a messenger came to Ericks, Isabela was looking for him. When he arrived, Ericks saw Isabela at the bar drinking but found her cup to be empty. She calls for the bartender. "Maker…I think he's annoying me now" she said. "Hey! Is my coin not good enough for you?"

"Isabela"

She turned. "Oh! Hawke, there you are! Thanks for helping me with that little problem I had" Isabela said. "You going to buy me a drink to celebrate our victory?"

Ericks raised a brow. "That little problem gave me an earful from Avi"

"The soon to be Captain Man-hands? You know her? Can't wait to meet her" she said. "You still looking for work? Because I have a friend who needs some help"

"A 'friend', huh? The nice kind or the stabby kind?" Anders asked.

"The nice kind I can assure you, as for what you can do….he didn't say and I didn't ask but I'm sure you're up to it" Isabela said. "His name is Martin, he has a room here, just tell him I sent you"

"Anything more?" Ericks asked.

"Well…he's also in trouble with some raider. Used to run with them, they did not like him leaving" she said. "Whatever he's asking, it will most likely be dangerous so watch your back" The gang went upstairs and found a fair-skinned man wearing grey and tan clothing with a buzz cut sitting in a chair deep in thought. He jumped when he saw the gang enter.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Aren't we jumpy? I thought you used to a raider?" Ericks asked.

Martin frowned. "That life is behind me, I'm now an honest merchant" he said. "Now who the fuck are ya?"

"Ericks, and apparently Isabela wanted me to fix your problem"

"You're him, huh?" the ex-raider asked. "Isabela honestly couldn't do better?"

"Such a charmer Isabela's friend is" Bethany said dryly.

"Beggars can't be choosers, friend" Anders said.

Martin groaned. "Suppose not…I need someone to help me find out where the raiders have hidden my stolen cargo" he said. "The job's as easy as peg-legged tavern wench and there's good coin in it to boot"

Ericks raised a brow. "You'll have to forgive me if I call bullshit on the easy part" he said. "But coin is coin, I'll help"

"Good, you'll need to look around the docks. The crates bear the seal of the Orlesian port authority, so you'll know it when you see it"

"You're assuming I know what an Orlesian port seal looks like"

"Ugh, the seal's gaudy, pretentious…you know Orlesian" Martin said.

"Right…because that makes it so much clearer" Ericks said. "Well, sit tight I'll get your cargo back"

"Get it back to men fast, I've had it with the raiders, and this cargo is the key to me getting on the straight and narrow" he said. "You're doing me a huge favor here, friend. Thank you and be careful"

* * *

_**Lowtown Docks-Western Warehouse District**_

The gang made it to the docks where they spotted the dock workers carrying cargo to and from the warehouses. Ericks spotted two workers on the side chatting it up, they were on their break. The gang approached them. "I'm looking for some cargo"

One of them took a drink. "You're in luck. Cargo all around, take your pick"

"A laborer with a smart mouth! You hardly ever see those" Ericks said sarcastically.

"What do you want? This one of the few times I get a break from that slave driver"

"I'm looking for crates sealed by the Orlesian port authority"

"Haven't seen any, sorry"

"You could try the harbor master" the other worker said. "I'll bet he's got information about your cargo. He's in his office" The worker pointed the way to the harbor master's office. He was there filling out paperwork to send to the Viscount's office.

"Shipping manifest?" the master said without taking his eyes off his documents"

"I'm looking for cargo bearing the seal of the Orlesian port authority" Ericks said.

"Ugh, Aden, deal with this!" A black haired man came forward and motioned the gang to come outside.

"I apologize on Liam's behalf. He is a very, very busy man" he said. "I'm Aden, the harbor master's assistant. I understand you're looking for Orlesian cargo"

"I've seen the crates, but can't remember where. Such a shame"

"I can't Imagine what you mean" Ericks said dryly.

"The clink of gold coin often jogs my memory"

"I'm not paying for this"

"Then I am deeply sorry I could not be of more assistance. Good day" Aden walked back into the office.

"Well so much for that, what now Hawke?"

"Let's check back at night, we'll take a look at the records then" When night fell onto Kirkwall; the gang was back at the harbor master's office when the streets were empty. Other than a few guards, getting the records was quite easy. According to the document, there was an order to redirect the cargo to Woodrow's Warehouse to the east. This order was endorsed by Harbormaster Liam's barely decipherable signature along with a note from his assistant, Aden. Apparently an Orlesian Port Authority seal was not only rare but special here in Kirkwall. They were going to give the cargo a 'special' rate to fatten their pockets. The gang headed for the location where they found a guard sleeping on the job.

Once inside the warehouse, the gang took care of the raiders and found a sample of Martin's cargo. A box of vials with dark green liquid. "Hmm, spirit shard, a concentrator agent, and two dips of corrupter agent…soulrot coating" Ericks said. "Potent stuff, one cut from a blade with this and a man will die feeling like he's been torn inside out"

"So much for being an honest merchant…" Anders said.

"Lots of places sell poisons, Anders…thing is most of those poisons are used for getting rid of vermin" he said. "You wouldn't use soulrot coating unless you trying to assassinate someone"

"Oh well, it's really none of my business, let's hope that Martin pays well for this" The gang got out of the warehouse from the back exit and headed back to the Hanged Man.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man**_

Back at the tavern, Martin was waiting anxiously for his stuff to be returned. He saw the gang and walked towards them. "You got my stuff?"

"You're smuggling poison. I thought you were trying to change your ways" Anders said.

"I got the stuff from a legitimate supplier, and I'm going to sell it through legitimate channels" Martin said. "It's all legitimate!"

The mage frowned. "It's poison, it kills people"

The ex-raider just snorted. "I just sell it; I'm not responsible for what people do with it" Anders eyes started to glow a little, the callousness of this man was starting to stir Justice within him. The mage kept his control; there were too many people for the spirit to go on a rampage. "So? Where is it?"

"Do you know where Alton Woodrow's warehouse is?" Ericks asked. "Not a vial out of place"

"Merchant Woodrow's place? I know it" Martin said. "Thanks for this, friend. You've more than earned your reward" He gave Ericks a sack of coins, and then walked out of the room to get his goods. "You come back once I'm set up, I'll give you a discount" Ericks counted the coin in the sack.

"Two sovereigns…ugh perhaps I should have demanded a bribe" the rogue said. "Ah well…I'm getting a step closer, that's all that matters" The gang called it a night.

_**Seven sovereigns to go…the race to make the money begins! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Enemies Among Us pt1

**Chapter 21: Enemies Among Us pt1**

_It has been asked, "What are maleficarum? How shall we know them?" I have been as troubled by this question as you. You have come to me for the wisdom of the Maker, but none have seen the Maker's heart save Beloved Andraste. And so I have done as all mortals must, and looked to the words of His prophet for answers. And there, I found respite from a troubled mind._

_For she has said to us, "Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him." Therefore, I say to you, they who work magic which dominates the minds and hearts of others, they have transgressed the Makers law. Also, Our Lady said to us, "Those who bring harm without provocation to the least of His children are hated and accursed by the Maker." And so it is made clear to me, as it should be to us all: That magic which fuels itself by harming others, by the letting of blood, is hated by the Maker._

_Those mages who honor the Maker and keep His laws we welcome as our brothers and sisters. Those who reject the laws of the Maker and the words of His prophet are apostate. They shall be cast out, and given no place among us.-From The Sermons of Justinia I._

_**Hightown**_

Ericks and Bethany was standing outside a large mansion in Hightown. The mansion was a beautiful marble that has greyed from weather and age. Vines and other plant growth intertwine with the building giving the mansion an almost mystical look to it. On the two pillars was the Amell family crest faded and damaged. This was the home of their mother once upon a time, but their uncle Gamlen lost it and the will in one of his games. Now this beautiful mansion was now in the hands of filthy slavers but there was nothing they could do until they could get the will which was locked in the vault inside. The siblings went to the side to find another locked gate to the estate.

"This is it, the wine cellar Mother told me about" Bethany took out the key and placed it inside the lock. "It fits! We can now get in and get our grandparents' will"

"Hold it, Betty! It may not be a great idea to head in now" Ericks said. "In the middle of the day, we just look like we're breaking in plus there no telling how many slavers are in there" Bethany sighed, her brother was right of course but the mere thought of slavers fouling up their home was just too much. She locked the gate and the siblings headed back home. As they made their way out of Hightown, they spotted a Templar speaking with a woman. They kept their distance.

"Have you seen him?" the distraught woman asked.

"Keran, was it? No, there are many Templars in Kirkwall, woman" The Templar walked away leaving the woman crying.

"That poor woman…" Bethany said.

"Just ignore her, Betty; this has nothing to do with us" As they walked past, the woman in her desperation was looking for anyone that could help her. She then reached them. "Shit…"

"Please, can you help me? My brother" The rogue really wanted to say no but Bethany was staring daggers at him get him to help the woman.

"Don't worry. Helping people and killing people are what I'm best at" The woman was taken aback and Bethany just shook her head.

"Er, I, ah, hope there will be no call to kill anyone, serah" she said disturbed. The woman then paced around. "Keran was always so devout, so idealistic"

"He was so proud when the Templars accepted him. I pleaded with him not to join the order, but he wouldn't listen" she said. "You hear dark rumors about the Templars and Knight-Commander Meredith. And now my brother is gone" Knight-Commander Meredith was a name commonly uttered in Kirkwall. To her admirers, she was a hardworking and dedicating woman that does all she can to keep the mages in check. But to her detractors, Meredith was fierce and utterly without pity…some even say she is insane, that she sees demons everywhere. However few say such things out in the open as Meredith has eyes and ears everywhere and inviting her wrath tend to be harmful to one's health.

"What exactly are these rumors you've been hearing?" Ericks asked.

"People harboring escaped mages just disappear, Templars interrogate and threaten passers-by" the woman said. "My friend has a cousin who's a mage, and she says he was made tranquil against his will. You hear more with every passing day" Ericks and Bethany looked at each other; this was very similar to what they heard from Anders when they first met.

"So you think the Templars…what? Killed and ate your brother?"

The woman paled. "Maker forbid! I don't know what happened. He just stopped writing me" she said. "I tried to see him, but the Knight-Commander threw me out. They won't tell me anything!"

"So strange…" Bethany said. "I would expect that behavior about mages but not about Templars"

"In the Gallows, there are other recruits, Wilmod and Hugh" the woman said. "They joined at the same time as my brother, and his closest friends. If anyone knows where he is, it's them"

"Maker bless you and watch after you in the endeavor"

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

The siblings was at the Gallows, Bethany waited just outside as to not attract the attention of the templars to her. Near one of the agonized statues stood three Templars talking amongst each other carefully and quietly. It wasn't just mages that feared the Knight-Commander, her own subordinates feared her as well. "Do you know a recruit named Keran? His sister is looking for him"

A female Templar crossed her arms. "We cannot speak to you, messere"

"Really, because I was under the impression that his closest friends would know what happened to him" Ericks said. "But if you can't speak to me, I'll just have to give that poor woman the bad news about her brother"

"To the Void with that! Keran and the others are missing" the second Templar said.

The third Templar looked at him. "But our orders!"

"The knights aren't doing anything to find them, maybe it's time to find some outside help" Apparently Keran wasn't the only one missing. The first ones disappeared weeks ago, since then there had been at least half a dozen missing. Wilmod and Keran were the most recent.

"If it's that bad why keep quiet?" Ericks asked.

"You obviously aren't a Templar, messere"

"A knight-lieutenant gives you an order and you obey, without question" the second Templar said. "They told us not to breathe a word about Keran and the others"

The female Templar frowned. "They must have their reasons"

"And that'll be a great comfort if you go missing next"

"Talking to me is already breaking your orders, so you might as well share the good stuff" Rumors have been going around that Meredith has some new initiation the recruits have to go through. If a recruit was not strong or fervent in their belief, they would die.

"And you honestly believe that?" the female Templar asked.

"The recruits keep going missing, what else am I supposed to believe?"

"Wilmod came back" The two Templars looked at her shocked. "He did, I saw him this morning" The initiation required one to do some questionable things the order does these days. Meredith only wants Templars that could do what 'must be done'. There were some Templars here in Kirkwall that questioned some of her methods and orders, this initiation could be a way to gain Templars loyal to her and weed out potential threats to her authority. Although many in the order were split on whether the Knight-Commander would go that far to stay in control.

"If Wilmod came back, he might know more about the other missing recruits" Ericks said.

"Maybe…"

"Wilmod told me he was going outside Kirkwall. 'Clear his head' he said" the female Templar said.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Knight-Captain Cullen ordered it, right before he chased after Wilmod" she said. "That wasn't too long ago, if you hurry, you may catch them on the road" Ericks left them and picked up Bethany as they went to the city gates, Varric and Isabela saw the Hawke siblings in a hurry and decided to join up with them. Ericks catches them up on things as they leave Kirkwall.

* * *

_**The Wounded Coast-Wilmod's Camp**_

The gang found a small campsite along the Wounded Coast and headed toward it. There they spotted a brown hair Templar threatening one of his own. "Andraste be my witness, Wilmod. I will have the truth from you. Now!"

"Mercy, ser, mercy!" Wilmod said in fear.

"Were it that easy"

"D…don't hit me" Cullen kneed him in the gut and then pointed his sword. "I will know where you're going and I will know now"

"Has he gone mad?!" Isabela asked.

"I've heard of discipline before but this might be going too far" Varric said. The gang ran towards the two Templars. Cullen looked at the gang and frowned.

"This doesn't concern you, stranger" he said. "Move along"

"I thought Templars only treated mages this badly, nice to see you're branching out" Ericks said dryly.

"This is Templar business, move along" Wilmod then started to laugh as he got up. His face twisted into a horrific grin as his voice started to change.

"You have struck me the last time, you pathetic human. To me!" 'Wilmod' started to change and he became a demon, a shade. It summoned dozens of abominations that surrounded the gang and Cullen.

"Maker preserve us…" Cullen said as he stood his ground. Varric and Bethany kept their distance and pelted the abominations with arrows and magic while Ericks and Isabela dealt with the shade. Cullen glowed and disabled the magic around him, and then he cut the abominations into ribbons with his sword. Ericks through a fire grenade at a group of them while Isabela dodged and them parried their moves. Once the shade and its abominations had fallen, a rage demon appeared and cast a stream of fire at Cullen. The Templar held up his shield while Ericks and Isabela came up close and slashed at it. Bethany enchanted Varric's crossbow with ice magic, the dwarf took aim and fired several arrows into the demon's chest. The fight was done, but this battle unnerved them.

"I knew…I knew he was involved in something sinister" Cullen said. He checked the bodies of the abominations. Ericks nodded to Bethany to keep out of sight, he didn't think Cullen noticed Bethany casting spells but the rogue wasn't taking any chances. "But this…is it even possible?"

"Think he was possessed?" Ericks asked.

"Normally, we only worry that mages will fall victim to possession" he said. "I've heard of blood mages or demons in solid form who could summon others into unwilling hosts"

"Huh, nothing surprises me about Kirkwall anymore"

"I am Knight-Captain Cullen. I thank you for your assistance" he said. "I've been conducting an investigation of some of our recruits who gone missing. Wilmod was the first to return"

"I had hope to confront him quietly, out of sight"

"If you didn't know he was possessed, why draw your sword on a recruit?" Ericks asked.

"He'd only been back a few days when he left again secretly; it set off some warning bells" Cullen said. "I meant to scare him into a confession, he had to believe my threat were genuine"

"So the Meredith isn't conducting some sort of deadly ritual?" Ericks asked. Cullen looked at him curiously. "Your recruits told me this"

Cullen shook his head. "Preposterous" he said. "Recruits can be worse than a weaving circle with their rumors. There's vigil before Templars take their arms but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep"

"So what do you think happened?"

"More than I anticipated" Cullen said. "Wilmod has never been fully…convinced of the Order's rules. Mages cannot be our friends, they must always be watched"

"I thought Wilmod might be meeting with some old friends who'd escaped the Circle"

"Doesn't take magic to be a bastard" Ericks said.

"I was at Kinloch Hold in Ferelden during the Blight. I saw firsthand how Templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded" He said. "I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities"

"Where there's one demon, there's usually more. Where do we start digging?"

"I fear it is time to widen this investigation. My discretion may have cost me one of our best recruits, Wilmod's friend Keran"

"They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose" Cullen said. "But I had no luck interrogating the…ah…young ladies there. I doubt they know anything of magic or demons"

Ericks smirked as he rubbed his chin. "I'd be willing to search there"

Cullen nodded. "The Order would truly be in your debt if you helped us with this" he said. "If you learn what happened, please come tell me in the Gallows. I will ensure you are rewarded"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Enemies Among Us pt2

**Chapter 22: Enemies Among Us pt2**

_**The Blooming Rose**_

Located in Hightown's Red Lantern District is the Blooming Rose. It is a brothel where the coin is good no matter which walk of life one comes from. For a mere fifty silvers, a man in poverty could have a selection of an elven woman, an eleven male or human male. For one sovereign the selection becomes exotic with an elven woman, a human man, and a dwarven man. Finally there is the premium price for two sovereigns one has the selection of an elven woman, an elven drag queen and one human man. Needless to say, the Rose caters to all sexual preferences and fetishes and the madam of the establishment is known for her discretion. The gang was in the Blooming Rose continuing their search for the Keran and the other missing Templars. The Rose was full of both returning customers and new customers looking to have their fun for the evening.

Recently, the Rose has branched out and was now selling ales to attract more customers…the brothel soon became a threatening rival to the Hanged Man. Ericks walked towards one of the waitresses, she looked the rogue up and down and gave a sultry smirk. "You looking for a good time, honey?"

"Hmm tempting but alas I'm looking for some missing Templar recruits" Ericks said. "They were last seen here"

"You'll have to be specific; a lot of Templars do business here"

"The Templars are the ones who want this information" The waitress was hesitant, while the establishment was popular with the run of the mill Templar the same could not be said about the leadership who expected more from members of the Order. Therefor the Rose has made a lot of coin off of nervous Templars that expect some privacy. "I'll be discreet" She walked to the log book.

"Let's see…Wilmod…Keran…" she said. "Ah! Wilmod came here a lot, you sure he had time to be a Templar?"

"The both of them last saw 'Idunna the Exotic Wonder from the East'"

Isabela raised a brow. "Exotic Wonder? Really?"

"Better than the 'Tramp from Darktown'" the waitress said. "You should hear her other names"

"So that's it?" Ericks asked.

"Unless you want Wilmod's favorite position, I think you have what you need" she said. "And you didn't hear this from me, you hear?" Luckily for the gang, Idunna was upstairs in one of the rooms waiting for her next client. The woman was fair skinned with dark red hair and light blue eyes; she wore a purple and pink dress. Idunna definitely played up her stage name; one would never know she was a local from Darktown.

"You must be the 'Exotic Wonder of the East'" Idunna turned around. "Do you remember 'entertaining' a Templar named Wilmod a few weeks ago? Or Keran?"

"Wilmod, Wilmod. That doesn't sound familiar"

"Do your clients like this charade? It must get dreadfully tiresome" Ericks said.

Idunna was taken aback. "Wh…Whatever do you mean?" The wench walked toward the other side of the bed and sat down. "Questions are boring. Why don't we have some real fun?"

"Hawke, go easy on this lovely…creature" Ericks and the others looked at Varric; the dwarf had a look of desire one his face.

"You should listen to your friend"

"We have to ask her about Keran. What's your problem?"

"Yes, yes but certainly there's no harm in having a little pleasure with business?" Varric said dreamily. A voice started whispering in the back of the gang's head, this voice told them to give in to her charms and beauty. And another voice was telling them to fight it, but that voice grew fainter and fainter.

"As charming and relentless as you are, I'm here to investigate"

"Answer one of my questions first" Idunna said. "Who told you about little old me?" Ericks was then enveloped in fog, the rogue couldn't hear anything except the wench's voice not even his own. He tried to resist but Idunna's allure was too great, now Ericks understood how Wilmod and Keran went missing. Idunna was a mage with the ability to take someone else's mind but there was no casting of a spell just her…so how was she enthralling them?

"It was….Viveka. She showed me….her books" Ericks strained. It felt like someone was squeezing his brain, the more the rogue wanted to resist the more his brain was squeezed like a fruit.

Idunna gave a smug smirk. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked while getting off the bed. "So Viveka sold me out, did she? That drab, pathetic little sewer rat, she will be dealt with" The wench caresses Ericks face. "Such a shame to waste a handsome man like you, but alas I can't let you get in my way"

"Be a dear, draw your blade, and bring it gently across your throat" Ericks saw his arm move of its own volition for a knife on his belt. He saw as he placed his own blade across his neck. Ericks eye went to Bethany, she had managed to resist the wench's spell just barely.

"Betty…make her…stop!"

"Let go…of my friends!" Bethany with the remainder of her strength cast a erasing spell to break Idunna's spell. The wench's eyes went wide.

"How did you…? Oh, shit!" Once Ericks was released, he gripped the knife and pinned Idunna to the wall with his knife pointed at her neck. The wench looked into Erick's silver-blue eyes and they looked murderous.

"Spare me, messere!" She said fearfully.

"What did you do to us?" the rogue asked in cold rage.

"B…Blood and desire, in equal measure. An art I learned from…elsewhere"

"Blood magic, then?"

"Yes, messere. Please don't kill me"

"You're going to answer all my questions and so help me if there's even a hint of magic…" Idunna quickly answered Ericks' questions. A mage named Tarohne placed her here, to send compliant Templar recruits to someplace called Three Spear Alley, in the Undercity. Indunna enchanted Wilmod and Keran weeks ago, but after they left she had no idea what became of them.

"Please, let me live. It's not my fault; it was all Tarohne's idea"

"Who is this Tarohne?" Tarohne was a fanatical mage that hated Knight-Commander Meredith and Templars with a passion. She wanted to destroy the Templars from the inside and recreate the Tevinter Imperium of old where mage ruled not serve. "This base of yours…how many other mages are there? Any other defenses?"

People go in and out all the time. Sometimes a handful, sometimes more" Idunna said. "There are traps, magical traps. There's a hidden switch at the front…it turns them off"

"Th…That's all I know" She said fearfully. "Now will you let me go?"

"What do you think?" Idunna eyes went wide as she pleaded for her life; Ericks quickly slit the wench's throat and dropped her to ground. They quickly left to the Undercity; it was the Rose's problem now.

* * *

_**Sanctuary-Undercity**_

When people in Kirkwall get so impoverished that not even Darktown can keep them, they go to the final level in this city, the Undercity. If Darktown is the sewers for Lowtown and Hightown, the Undercity is the sewers for Darktown, people who live here are not just forgotten, they are erased and without hope forced to scavenge the city's waste to keep going for one more day. The poor souls here fall victim to other desperate scavengers, as well as slavers looking for an easy catch. Local legends state that when Kirkwall was under the control of the Tevinter Imperium, the magisters of old preformed a mass sacrifice of their slaves for the favor of the Old Gods…the river of blood fell to the Undercity to create monsters that dwell in this forsaken hell. Monsters that are said to be around to this day.

The gang arrived in the Undercity and already their hair stood on end but Bethany had it the worse. She looked physically ill, there was a tear in the Veil here…no, not a tear…a tear was too trivial for what she feeling. There was a immense gaping void here, and it was black and full of hopelessness…no mage no matter how powerful or numerous was going to seal something like this. Ericks place a hand on Bethany's shoulder. "You doing alright, Betty?"

"I'll…make do, but we need to hurry and take care of this quickly" Bethany said. "This is a breeding ground for demons…" The gang started their search for the maleficarum in the tunnels, Bethany was right to be worried as they were soon attacked by demons and abominations. Ericks tossed a frost grenade to slow down their approach while Varric and Bethany mowed them down with magic and arrows. Isabela flanked the abomination and vaulted over its back, she ducked down and cut the creature's tendons and then stabbed it in the head. As soon as one wave fell, another wave came for them soon the gang found themselves surrounded. Bethany rained down fire upon the monsters to clear the path.

The gang continued on their path facing more demons and the undead at every turn all the while disabling the traps set for intruders. They made it to the other end of the Undercity where they spotted a nude man suspended up in the air by some type of magic. The man was unresponsive to all outside forces and seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"How wonderful, more vessels for our experiments" The gang turned to see mages in dark grey robes come to them, they were led by a woman in light purple robes, she had dark circles under eyes and wore pale makeup that made her look ghoulish.

"Where is Keran?"

The woman gave deranged grin. "Perhaps the demons will find one of you suitable"

Isabela snorted. "This demon-worship thing is a real turn off"

"I am not some hopeless waif that ran crying to a demon…I sought them out and embraced them!"

"Most abominations aren't quite so open about being slaves to demons" Varric said.

Bethany frowned. "How could you let a demon trick you into this? Were you taught nothing?"

Tarohne grinned. "Oh I've learned much, the Chantry lies, demons can inhabit much more than mages and corpses" she said. "With assistance, they can control anyone I ask. Any Templar…any noble…any well-meaning meddler"

"You do know I cut a path through your abomination, right?" Ericks asked.

The mage just gave a mad giggle. "Good, good, the demons like spirit" she said. "Just a few more fallen Templars and there will be chaos"

"How many abominations can they discover amongst their own before it drives Meredith mad?"

"Where is Keran?"

"The experiments need so much fuel, you see…so many living vessels are found wanting" Tarohne said. "Useless vessels can still feed the compost heap, so it's not a complete waste"

"You're crazy…good to know, I can kill crazy" Ericks said getting out his daggers.

"In days of old, the Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world. Demons were there allies held in check by power and knowledge" she ranted. "With a wave of a hand I could do more than a Templar can achieve in a lifetime. Yet they command us? Absurd!"

"We should be ruling them, we should rule you all!" She said. "Kill the vessels only if you must" She took out her staff and summoned more abominations to attack the gang. Ericks and Isabela charged in cutting down the abominations in the way. Bethany enchanted Bianca with fire magic and Varric fired a flurry of arrows that fell to the ground like meteors. Despite all her talk, Tarohne proved to be not much of challenge and in the end joined the compost heap with her victims.

"The lights! Mother, the lights!" Behind them the man was released from his prison and was on the ground. He stirred and got off the ground, dazed and a bit confused. Isabela smirked as she looked down at the Templar, Bethany turned away with a blush while Varric and Ericks were unfazed. "Is it…is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over" Ericks said. He threw them man some long johns. "You may need this"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Birthright

**Chapter 23: Birthright**

_**The Gallows Courtyard**_

The gang was back at the Gallows with Keran in tow, his sister was there talking to Cullen trying get some information on her brother. When she saw her brother, the woman came running and hugged Keran. "It's alright, Macha…I'm fine" he said kissing his sister's forehead. Although the recruit said he was fine, the truth of the matter is that they couldn't be sure if there was a demon inside of Keran. The Templar recruit begged the gang to not tell Cullen as he was afraid of what the rest of the Templars would do to him. But for the mages, things could be worse for them as the Templars would crackdown harder on them. On the other hand not telling the Templars about what happened would invite another attack from maleficarum. Cullen noticed the look on Erick's face.

"I've got some good news and some bad news…"

Cullen frowned. "What? What is it?"

"Good news, Keran is safe…bad news, half of your recruits may have been possessed by demons"

"Sweet blood of Andraste!"

Macha's eyes went wide as she backed away from Keran. "D…Demons? Did you say something about the recruits and demons?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Macha. They…they were horrible" Karen said. "Those mages see the rest of us as ants to be crushed"

"They won't stop until they've destroyed the Chantry and the Templars forever"

"Whoa there slow down! Tarohne was crazy, but magic didn't make her that way" Ericks said.

"True, not every mage gives in to temptation, but none are ever free of it" Cullen said. "At any time, any mage could become a monster, from the lowest apprentice to the most seasoned enchanters"

"Mages cannot be treated like people; they are not like you and me"

"Surely that's a little harsh" Macha said.

"She's right, that kind of thinking tends to lead to more problems not less" Ericks said. "You keep pushing; don't be surprised if the mages decide to push back"

"They are weapons; they have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique"

Ericks frowned; this is why he didn't like Templars. They're so wrapped up in their oath and ideology that they forget that their charges are like them…people with wants and needs. "Mages are humans...and elves…just like the rest of us"

"Many might go their whole lives thinking that" Cullen said. "But if even one in ten falls to the lure of blood magic, they could destroy the world" He then turned to Keran. "For now, Keran, unless it is proven you are free of demons, I must strip you of your commission immediately"

"No! You can't really think that! Keran's fine, he's safe" Macha said. She stood beside her brother, it's funny not too long ago she was scared and unsure about her brother.

"He deserves mercy" The gang looked back and saw Bethany, they had told her to stay back while they talked to the Templars. She didn't have her staff with her but that didn't mean Cullen was not suspicious. "What happened wasn't his fault"

"Please, ser. I tried to resist, I never took anything they offered" Keran pleaded. "I-I need this position or my sister can't eat. I've been training for five years!"

"Let him keep his status, but keep watch over him" Ericks said. "That should be a good compromise"

"Maybe…still you have done much for us by stopping these blood mages. I will heed your request" Cullen said. "If he has shown no sign of demonic possession in ten years' time. Keran will become eligible for full knighthood" Macha came towards Ericks.

"Thank you, serah, again' she then sighed. "Without full knighthood, Keran's pay is so small…I do not know if I can reward you as you deserve…"

"I can handle that, miss" Cullen said giving Ericks a sack of coin. "You have done the Order as great service. We will not forget it" The gang walked away, Cullen narrowed his eyes at Bethany but then returned to his post. Ericks counted the coins, four sovereigns which gave them a total forty-four sovereigns he needed four more sovereigns and he would have the fifty needed to become part of the Deep Roads expedition. Bethany headed behind some bushes to get her staff; she stashed it there when she went into the Gallows. Ericks gave her sister a stern look, that was risky of Bethany to make an appearance in the Gallows but luckily they haven't catch on to what Bethany is. The gang scattered and headed back home for some rest.

* * *

_It's truly sad what happened to the Amells, isn't it? I still remember Grandmother talking about the balls that Lord Aristide used to hold at their estate and the Antivan violin players and dancers from Afsaana. No expense was spared and no one would dare miss it, lest someone think they weren't worthy of an invitation._

_And then poor Revka had the child. Magical talent, running in one of Kirkwall's most prominent families? The templars had considered Lord Aristide to be viscount after Threnhold's arrest. Can you imagine the scandal had he been chosen? They whisked the child away to the Circle, and the Amells simply had no luck after that. Leandra ran off with a Fereldan mage and then Damion was accused of smuggling. Poor Lord Fausten almost bankrupted his family trying to get the charges dropped, but I hear Viscount Marlowe simply wanted the Amells out of the picture. And it worked, too, didn't it? By the time Lord Fausten got sick, there was only young Gamlen left and a mountain of debt._

_I spoke to Dulci just the other day, and apparently Gamlen is now living in some Lowtown shack—sounds like the sort of character you'd cross a street to avoid! And let's not even talk about the estate. Mother says we should remember the Amells because that sort of thing could happen to any of us. You know the old saying: "A Marcher's fortune rises and falls with the tide." If you ask me, this is just another misfortune that magic brings to honest folk. Andraste help that poor family, whatever lies in store for them.—Excerpt from a letter written by Lady Amelie de Montfort_

_**Darktown-Night**_

Night had fallen on Kirkwall and the gang was in Darktown ready to get Ericks and Bethany's grandfather's will. The cellar entrance in Hightown was a no go due to the Templar's patrolling of the area after their little abomination scare. Luckily they had another option, the family cellar actually stretched all the way into Darktown. However that entrance, like most in Darktown, was old and run down with a danger of collapsing on the gang. The wine cellar was large and a jumble mess of tunnels and corridors…one wrong turn and one might have gotten lost for a few days. This was perfect if a person needed an escape from pursuers or in the slavers' case hide their 'cargo'.

"Damn, if the cellars go this far, maybe we were important" Ericks said. The cellar was dark and the gang kept on tripping over themselves or bumping into walls and barrels. Bethany formed a wisp of flame in her hand to serve as a torch as the gang traversed the cellar. All of the sudden there was sudden rattle of metal and breathing which made the gang jump.

"An ambush?!" Isabela asked.

"No…it doesn't sound human" Merrill said. She walked forward and then squealed. "Oh! How cute!" The rest of the gang came forward and they saw what was making that noise. It was a mabari hound inside of a rather small cage. Mabari are huge mastiffs with a touch of wolf blood that stand as tall as a dwarf and just as wide. Their masters (or "partners" as many of those paired with Mabari prefer) will often choose a distinct style of war paint to mark them with so that they can better pick them out from other Mabari at a distance in the midst of combat. Correspondingly, many Fereldans that frequently fight alongside Mabari will scent themselves with distinctively pungent body paint called "kaddis" which allows the dogs to easily mark them as allies.

The bulk of Mabari will bond with a single warrior, whom they will fight beside and follow until death takes them, for there are many stories of Mabari avenging a fallen master before lying down beside his corpse to join him. Due to their great value, "feral" Mabari are unheard of. He was wagging is tail and panting excitedly, the hound had seen better days…his fur was matted; there were sores on the hound's body from resting on a hard floor. The hound also looked emaciated…who knows how long the hound has had anything to eat?

"Poor thing…but what do you expect from slavers?" Isabela asked.

"Hmm? I don't think this mabari belongs to the slavers" Merrill said. "Look" There was a collar around the hound's neck; it was adorned with the Amell family crest. There was also a tag with the hound's name on it, Romulus.

"Well how about we get you out of there, Romulus?" Ericks asked. The rogue went to the lock and picked it. The cage opened and the hound jumped onto Ericks and started to lick his face.

Bethany smiled. "Looks like he picked you to be his master, Brother" Ericks got off the floor and wiped the slobber off of him.

"Lucky me" he said dryly. "Come on; let's do what we came here to do" The gang traversed the cellar fighting off the slavers that was guarding the cellar. The hound tore through the slavers ripping their throats out, Romulus really didn't appreciate being locked in that cage for who know how long. The sound of fighting attracted more slavers and their leader.

"Did that bastard Gamlen put you up to this?" the leader asked. "I knew I should have slit his throat"

"He didn't have to, we came willingly" Ericks said. "This mansion is under new management"

"You're making a huge mistake, stranger!" he said. "I know powerful people that would ruin you"

Ericks smirked. "Sounds like fun" Merrill zapped the slavers with lightning while Bethany burned them to cinders. Isabela and Ericks fought off the warriors and rogues surrounding the slaver leader. Once they were gone, Ericks gave a quick stab to the gut to the slaver leader. Once the fight was done, the gang headed up the stairs.

"That's the vault! Everything we want to know about our family is inside" Once inside the vault, Ericks picked the lock on the chest where there were documents, some letters and nine sovereigns more than enough coin for the expedition. "This is it! Grandfather's will. Mother needs to see this as soon as possible"

Ericks nodded. "Let's go" The gang headed out of the cellar and went back to their homes.

* * *

_**Gamlen's House**_

Back at home, Gamlen and Leandra was once again at each other's throats. "…so I'm just saying, blood's blood and all, but you are taking advantage of my hospitality" Leandra shook her head in disbelief, how could her brother say that when her children have been working day and night, getting into uncertain danger while he spent what little coin they had on gambling. "It's only fair if you make something of a…monthly contribution…"

"You sold my children into servitude! How dare you ask me to pay rent?!"

"Er…maybe just put something towards food…" The door opened and Romulus came running in bouncing around the room to the confusion. "What the…?! Who let the hound in here?!" Bethany and Ericks came in; the rogue was able to settle down the hound. "There better be a good answer about you tracking mud and fleas into my house, boy!"

"Mother, Uncle this is Romulus…our family's faithful hound" Ericks said. "You'll never guess where we found him or what we found" He held out the parchment with the Amell family seal and Gamlen started to go pale.

"Ericks, is that…?"

"Yeah Ma, this is the will" Ericks then looked at Gamlen. "And you have some explaining to do, dear Uncle"

_**The old Hawke luck is turning around! But how long will it last?! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Family Honor

**Chapter 24: Family Honor**

_**Gamlen's House-Night**_

Gamlen was looking pale, paler than he's ever looked as Bethany went to give Leandra the will. "He forgave you, Mother. Grandfather left you everything" Leandra looked at the will while Gamlen started to squirm; with every page Leandra was relieved. When she left Kirkwall all those years ago, she left on bad terms with her parents. The last thing she heard her parents' voice was her father disowning her and her mother weeping. Then the relief turned to anger toward her brother, when Leandra was pregnant with Ericks Gamlen was her only confidant. He was the one to encourage her to follow her heart and elope with Malcom. For her own beloved brother to lie and betray her like this when she and her children needed him hurt more than anything.

"Er, ah, I should…maybe…"

"To my daughter Leandra and all children born of her…the estate in Hightown and all associated revenues…"

"Oh, it gets better Ma" Ericks said. "Check out the part where Gamlen is left only a stipend…to be controlled by you"

"Gamlen, how could you?"

Gamlen frowned. "Don't you dare, Leandra! You left willingly" he said angrily. "What happened to 'Love is so much more important than money…?'"

Leandra frowned. "It is!"

"You didn't even come home for the funeral!"

"How could I? The twins were only a week old!"

"We all have out burdens. Mine was looking after a life you abandoned" Gamlen said. "How long was I supposed to wait?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I doubt you let the ashes get cold"

"I took care of Father, I stayed! But on his deathbed, all he could talk about was Leandra" he said. "Look, Sister, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. And there's nothing I can do to get it back"

Leandra just sighed, anger even for her brother was exhausting and not worth it. The only thing that mattered was now was the pain she felt for years was lifted off her shoulders. No one, not even Gamlen could take that away. "I don't expect that, Gamlen. It's enough to know Mother and Father didn't die angry" she said. "I'll petition the viscount for rights to reclaim the estate. Maker willing, you'll have your 'house' back within weeks.

"You don't have the coin or standing to even get an audience with the viscount"

Ericks smirked. "Don't be too sure about that, Uncle" Leandra and Gamlen looked at Ericks. "There's an expedition coming up soon, and Betty and I have enough coin to join it" he said. "We'll make due despite you trying to fuck over your own flesh and blood"

Gamlen just scoffed. "And I thought I was the bad gambler" he said. "Many like you have tried to make a name for themselves in this city and many have failed miserably"

"You've got to be someone in this city to live in that house again"

"Then I had better get started" When the sun rose the next day, Leandra would make good on her promise.

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

The Hawke family was in line at the Keep trying to get audience with the Viscount through his seneschal. Apparently claims to nobility was a very common case here in Kirkwall, some succeeded but most were failed or seen as a joke to be dismissed. The attendant called for Leandra. "Wish me luck" She went into the office while Bethany and Ericks waited outside.

"Do you think Mother will succeed at appealing to the Viscount?" Bethany asked.

Ericks sighed. "Who knows?"

"The documents have the Amell seal on it, surely that must mean something"

"Maybe…but seals and documents can be falsified" he said. "We know that first hand from running with Athenril"

"I can't believe Gamlen stole Mother's entire inheritance" Bethany said shaking her head. "I mean, I can believe it…that's the worst part" She looked at her brother, and memories came rushing back to her. When they were young in Lothering, she was bullied by the neighborhood girls…something about having all of the other boys' attention despite wanting to keep to herself. She would ignore it and keep her head down but eventually Bethany lost her temper and almost burned one of the girls with her magic. She went to her older brother, and he almost beat her. Ericks came running and fought off the boy. He always came to Bethany's rescue despite her causing him so many problems. "I would never turn against you"

"Don't make any hasty promises"

"Joke all you want, but you make Gamlen look like the toad he it" Bethany said. "You know, when we went to look for that will, I thought we were doing it for Mother, for what she lost"

"I didn't realize how much it would mean to me, to know I had grandparents who didn't hate me"

Erick chuckled. "They might have been all right with the Ferelden thing, but just imagine if they knew about your special talents"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "You're such a wretch" she then sighed. "I was just hoping it would be different this time. Here, in Kirkwall" she said. "We're not running away again, we're coming home"

"You don't exactly sound happy, Betty" Bethany wished she could do more for their mother. Leandra hadn't been the same since their brother's death, she still has nightmares of that day and sometimes Bethany could hear her mother holding conversations with Carver and Malcom…when she wasn't crying herself to sleep. Thinking about what she lost was killing her slowly every day. That's why Bethany was up for storming the estate; maybe reclaiming some of what her mother lost would help her.

"Carver…I wonder what he would make of all this?" Ericks asked.

"He would hate it here with all the sneering nobles" Bethany said. "No doubt he would have gotten himself arrested the first day if not for Aveline"

"And he would have wanted in on the expedition, anything to make a name for himself" she then sighed. "Sometimes I still can't believe he's gone"

"Can you imagine if we'd grown up here? Been nobility?"

"Had grandparents who bought me Orleasian silk dresses and gave you the family broadsword"

"I'll stick to my daggers, thank you…I like being light on my feet" Ericks said.

"Father was a good man, but …Mother gave up so much" Of course if Leandra never eloped, she probably wouldn't have been able to resist the Templars. If they were born in Kirkwall, Ericks and Carver would know nothing of Bethany except for a name the Circle kept in her file.

"All I know is if Ma does get us that mansion, I don't want to call anywhere Uncle Gamlen is 'home'"

Bethany giggled. "Has he moved that bowel of porridge since we've been here? It's been a year" she said. "I can't remember what it was like to have a place of our own"

"I might even take the Circle if they'll give me a clean bed and my own sheets" The door opened and Leandra came out. From the look on her face the meeting went well. "Mother?"

"The estate is ours" Bethany and Ericks looked at one another, that was quick. One look at the seal was enough to convince the Seneschal of their rights…the Amells still had influence even if their family had fallen.

"So when do we move in?" Ericks asked.

"Technically, the house is property of the viscount, since its 'owner' died without and heir" Leandra said. "If we went there now, we would just be squatters" Next would be for the viscount to acknowledge their rights…if he does this than they can get back more than the house, they can get back their family name.

"I couldn't do anything for Carver, but with luck, I can at least give us a home" The family went home, until the decree from the viscount came they were stuck at Gamlen's house. But it was fine, not even Gamlen could ruin this moment.

* * *

_Starkhaven, the largest city in the Free Marches, sits on the bank of the great Minanter River. I remember my visit to the city quite clearly. I was taken up the river by barge—a cumbersome vessel that moved at a stately pace—and disembarked by the city's central square, an impressive space with marble fountains and surrounded by kingly estates._

_Starkhaven's wealth was truly a sight to behold. A path paved in granite led up to the grandest building I've ever seen. My guide indicated that this was the residence of Starkhaven's ruler, Prince Vael. We supped at the table of my guide's closest friend. I was presented with a variety of dishes from the region. One in particular stood out: fish and egg pie, Starkhaven's most famous dish. Three deboned fish, caught just that day, were cooked in a porcelain vessel with boiled eggs, dried fruit, spices, and thickened cream, all topped with a light crust. Superb!—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_**Hightown**_

While heading back to Lowtown, the family noticed that there were far more guards on the streets than usual. They spotted Aveline overlooking the whole thing with a stern look on her face. "Avi!"

Her head turned. "Ericks, Bethany, Leandra…what are you here?"

"Just heading back home, Aveline" Leandra said. "We had an appointment at Viscount's Keep" They told her of what Ericks and Bethany found at the Amell estate and what they tried to do this morning. "So we're just waiting for a decree from the viscount"

"The return of the Amells, that will certainly have the nobles in Hightown talking" Aveline said. "Just be careful, the nobles here are a treacherous lot…maybe even more than the rest of Kirkwall"

"What's going on here, Avi?" Ericks asked. "You expecting an invading army or something?"

"No, not an army…but it is concerning" she said. "How much do you know about Starkhaven?" Starkhaven is the largest city in the Free Marches and one of the wealthiest. The city has imposing walls: a curved mountain of earth crowned with concentric rings of tall gray stone. On the northern side, the Minanter River rushes through the water gate. The city itself is glimpsed from afar as a glory of marble palaces set on green hills and ringed by broad boulevards.

It is a place of wealth and opulence, with many kingly estates with fountains and granite paths. Large sections of the city are decorated in fine materials like marble and gold. The royal palace in the heart of the city is made of marble, and the path to it is paved in granite.

"Beautiful city, though I haven't been there since I was a child" Leandra said.

"It's not very beautiful these days, the Vael family, the ruling family in Starkhaven has been murdered recently" Leandra and Bethany gasped. Before the Vaels came to power, Starkhaven was ruled in quick succession by a number of petty warlords; some were genuine bannorn, but others were little more than bandits. Tired of the constant petty raiding and warfare between Starkhaven and neighboring cities, the original Lord Vael organized a peaceful protest against "King Ironfist," the low-born, self-declared "king of Starkhaven." Hundreds of Starkhaven's most prominent citizens fasted for ten days and nights on the steps of the chantry, their numbers increasing every day. When his soldiers began deserting in droves at this example of piety, Ironfist surrendered his sword to the templars and left Starkhaven forever.

In gratitude, the people of Starkhaven demanded that Lord Vael be king; he refused, however, saying he had no right to that title. He was instead proclaimed prince of Starkhaven, and his family has ruled there ever since. They remain devout, dedicating at least one son or daughter per generation to become a cleric in the chantry.

"The current son of the Vael family is here in Kirkwall to live in service of the Chantry" Aveline said. "Whoever killed the rest of family will not stop until all of the ruling family is dead"

Ericks sighed. "Which means Kirkwall is directly in the middle of a shitstorm"

"Correct, forgive me for asking you of this Leandra but I will need to borrow your son and daughter for this" she said. "We will be the security detail for Prince Sebastian Vael while he's in Kirkwall"

_**Protect the Exiled Prince! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Duty

**Chapter 25: Duty**

_**Hightown-The Chantry Courtyard**_

Ericks, Bethany and Aveline headed into the courtyard while the city guard escorted Leandra back to Lowtown. "So…Aveline decided to involve you too, huh?" Fenris leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; the elf was out in the market to buy some food as the mansion's wares were molded. He bumped into Aveline and the guardswoman decided to deputize him much to his chagrin.

"Yep, though I don't see why you need us, Avi, when you have all these guardsmen with you" Ericks said.

"With the guards patrolling the streets in all of the districts, that restricts Prince Sebastian's assailants' movements" Aveline explained. "That will lead them to finish their work underground, and you do your best work underground, don't you Ericks?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Do you have to make it sound…so illicit?"

"Just saying, we can take out the assassins before things escalate" she said. "Any change, Fenris?"

"We may have to move soon, the prince is looking to enact his justice and the Grand Cleric is having trouble keeping him from putting himself in danger" The gang heard the door to the Chantry open. "Speak of the devil…" A brown-haired young man in white and gold armor came stomping out with a parchment in one hand and a stake and hammer in the other. The man wore a large white bow on his back with several arrows in its quiver. His bright green eyes glowed with his fury, he was going to war. According to Aveline, Sebastian was the youngest son of three. He was given to the Chantry due to being a disgrace to the family name, and a potential weight around his brothers' necks. He spent his considerable allowance on drink, entertainment, and the wooing of the ladies of Starkhaven and his family feared that he would sire a bastard that could grow to challenge the Vael throne.

Behind him was an old woman in chantry robes trying and failing to keep the young man from doing something rash. Grand Cleric Elthina she is responsible for the spiritual well-being of the southern Free Marches (everything south of Starkhaven and the Minanter River). She has long been a calming presence in the city, renowned for her kindness and generosity. People frequently turn to her to mediate disputes—particularly those involving the powerful Templar Order, over whom she holds authority as the Chantry's ranking representative.

Some claim that Elthina's advanced age has rendered her ineffective, and that she allows Knight-Commander Meredith more leeway with each passing year. Some are calling on the new Divine, Justinia V, to appoint a replacement—but they do so quietly, for Elthina is by far the most beloved priest the city has ever known.

"Sebastian! Stop this madness!" the cleric said. "The Chantry cannot condone revenge"

Sebastian frowned. "It is my right, my duty, to show these cowards there is nowhere in the Free Marches to hide!" He hammered in the parchment and then went on his way. Elthina took the parchment off the chantry board and frowned.

"This is murder" An arrow soon struck the parchment and it was back on the chantry board for all to see.

"No, what happened to my family was murder" Sabastian put away his bow and walked away.

Ericks whistled. "Nice shot, you sure he needs our protection?"

"He's rash and blinded by his anger, that will get him killed" Aveline said. The gang headed for the chantry board and picked Sebastian's parchment for any clues.

* * *

_A grave crime was committed against all free-thinking men and women in the Free Marches. The ruling Vael family in Starkhaven…my family…was brutally murdered, down to the youngest babe in arms. This massacre was carried out by members of the Flint mercenary company. I hereby offer a bounty on the head of each Flint Company soldier in the Kirkwall vicinity.-Prince Sebastian Vael_

_To whomever elects to participate in the charitable deed of assisting the Vael family of Starkhaven—_

_His most worthy highness, Prince Sebastian Vael, has provided instructions for anyone brave and noble enough to attempt eradication of the rabble who dared attack his family. Three groups of Flint Company mercenaries have been sighted in the Kirkwall vicinity._

_* One group makes camp not far from the elves of the Sundermount mountain range._

_* The second has been seeking information on the Docks after nightfall._

_* The third is far from the main road off the Wounded Coast; they are believed to have a small campsite well past any known landmarks._

_A princely award awaits whoever finds and defeats all these rogues._

_May the Maker guide you._

_Chanter Taletha_

_**Sundermount**_

The gang headed for the Soundermount mountain range where they were met with a grisly sight. The camp made by Flint Company was utterly decimated with the mercs freshly killed and the buzzards picking over the corpses. "Damn, the prince did all of this…alone?" Ericks asked. "So much for preventing an escalation, Avi, Flint Company must know Sebastian is now hunting them"

Aveline wasn't just worried about innocents getting caught in the crossfire, she was also worried about what would happen if Prince Sebastian died and the Chantry found out. Since their ascent to the throne of Starkhaven, the Vael family has had close ties to the Chantry with members of the family becoming a cleric or brother…there's even one family member in the Seekers of Truth. To lose someone like that would invite the Chantry's wrath and Exalted Marches have been called for much less.

"Let's head back to the city" The gang left the campsite and headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Lowtown Docks-Night**_

Once back in Kirkwall, Aveline asked for an audience with Viscount Dumar. She requested a temporary early curfew for the city until the whole thing with Prince Vael and the mercenary company was resolved. Viscount Dumar was of course reluctant about going through with Aveline's plan but the guardswoman simply had to remind him of the last time the Viscount ran afoul of the Chantry and he quickly folded. That night the gang headed toward the docks to catch Sebastian and hopefully talk him into seeing reason. One of the patrols alerted Aveline of sounds of fighting in the western dock, the gang headed for the location at once.

Once again they were treated to another grisly sight and the prince was nowhere to be found. "Missed him again, he works fast I'll give him that" Fenris said.

"Yeah I know…and he's supposed to be a lay brother" Ericks said. "Never knew a lay brother to do this" Aveline and Bethany came to them with a bloody letter, Flint Company was aware of Sebastian hunting their members down. They were preparing a trap for the prince over at the Wounded Coast; it was a perfect place for an ambush. In his haste to avenge his family, Sebastian was going to fall right into his trap. "Well, Avi?"

"Sebastian won't be going after the mercenaries right now, he'll likely rest up for his final assault" Aveline said. "We should do the same and head out when it is dawn" The gang scattered and headed home.

* * *

_**The Wounded Coast**_

When the sun touched Kirkwall, the gang headed out of the city for the Wounded Coast. Once they reached the coast it didn't take look for the gang to here sounds of fighting in the distance. They followed the sounds and found Sebastian taking cover behind a rock; his shiny white armor was bloody on the side where an arrow struck him. The mercenary archers were relentless with their volley of fire; the warriors went in ready to finish off the wounded prince. "You had us good for a while, Vael…didn't think you would come after us like you did" one of them said. "But now it's over, give up and we'll make your death quick and painless"

"Never! I will see you dead for what you did to my family!" The prince despite his deep wound got up and fired an arrow into the head of an advancing warrior. Sebastian had spirit that's for sure but spirit wasn't going to save him from a nine to one fight. Bethany waved her staff in the air and summoned a rain of fire upon the heads of the sellswords. The mercs yelled and quickly scattered, Sebastian looked over cover and spotted Fenris, Ericks, and Aveline rushing the company and cutting them down. Bethany came to Sebastian and started to heal the prince's wounds. Sebastian looked at mage with awe, she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen…if this was the Maker's hand in this then he was very thankful for such a stunning hand. The prince then shook his head, and focused on the problem at hand. "Who are you people?"

"Your security according to Aveline" she said. "I'm Bethany"

"Uh, Sebastian…" By the time Bethany finished healing the prince, the fight was over. The rest of the gang headed toward them.

"Prince Sebastian, you are a hard man to find" Ericks said. "Glad we caught you before you died, and invited the wrath of the Chantry upon all our heads" Sebastian was taken aback at how casual Ericks was at talking with him, despite knowing he was royalty.

Bethany shook her head. "What my brother means is your family can rest now"

"Excuse me, who are…? My post to the Chanters' Board? Did Her Grace let that stay?" Sebastian asked. "I was sure no one read it, so I took matters into my own hands"

"Trust me, we saw" Ericks said. "So you have any idea on who sent the sellswords?" The prince thought hard about it, for six generations the Vaels have ruled Starkhaven. It was plenty of time for the Vaels gain lots of enemies but none would dare identify themselves openly…until now. He did know of a distant cousin of the family that was claiming rulership now, but it couldn't be him. What happened to his family was far too thorough, before the sellswords struck the Circle Tower in Starkhaven was burned down. In one instant their mages, their Templars…everyone his parents called on for protection were gone. His cousin was far too simple to come up with such a plan…he is no more than a pawn in this plot.

"You have my eternal gratitude, serah" Sebastian said with a bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with the viscount and petition him for aid to a fellow city"

"Hold it your majesty, as long as there are people looking to take your head you won't be safe" Aveline said. "For now, our group will stick with you for your protection"

"Thank you for the offer, but…"

"No buts your majesty, as long as you're in danger Kirkwall is in danger" Sebastian looked at Ericks and the rogue just shrugged. He knew better than anyone that once Aveline made up her mind, no one could change it…which is why he still have city guards tailing him now and then.

The prince sighed. "Very well" he then looked at Bethany and blushed. "Perhaps being in good company will take my mind off of this tragedy" The gang all headed back to Kirkwall, while walking Sebastian and Bethany were talking to one another.

"It would seem the prince has taken a liking to your sister, Hawke" Fenris said. Ericks looked back and saw Bethany giggle at what Sebastian said to her.

"Huh, will you look at that?"

"You're not worried? I know how protective you are of Bethany"

"Betty has spent most of her life looking over her shoulders for Templars, and us protecting her haven't done her social life any favors" Ericks said. "As long as he's good to her, then I have no problems"

"Besides, Betty's a grown woman…I won't be there to protect her all the time"

_**A budding romance in the making? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Act of Mercy

**Chapter 26: Act of Mercy**

_Foul and corrupt are you_

_Who have taken My gift_

_And turned it against My children._

—_Transfigurations 18:10._

_The ancient Tevinters did not originally consider blood magic a school of its own. Rather, they saw it as a means to achieve greater power in any school of magic. The name, of course, refers to the fact that magic of this type uses life, specifically in the form of blood, instead of mana. It was common practice, at one time, for a magister to keep a number of slaves on hand so that, should he undertake the working of a spell that was physically beyond his abilities, he could use the blood of his slaves to bolster the casting._

_Over time, however, the Imperium discovered types of spells that could only be worked by blood. Although lyrium will allow a mage to send his conscious mind into the Fade, blood would allow him to find the sleeping minds of others, view their dreams, and even influence or dominate their thoughts. Just as treacherous, blood magic allows the Veil to be opened completely so that demons may physically pass through it into our world. Thought for some time to have been stamped out in the Imperium, the practice of blood magic seems to be on the rise in recent years. The current Black Divine has lifted most of the prohibitions against dreamwalking, and so many mages in the Imperium now use it openly in the name of research._

—_From The Four Schools: A Treatise, Third Edition, by First Enchanter Josephus._

_**Gamlen's House**_

Ericks and Bethany was back at home after escorting Sebastian to Viscount's Keep. Romulus ran to the door excitedly and tackled the rogue to ground and licked his face. Since being freed from that tiny cage Romulus was shown to be a happy-go-luck hound and very excitable…his visible health was getting better thanks to Bethany's healing and eating the food Ericks prepared for him. The Amells has had mabari hounds in their households for generations as they were not only good guard dogs but a status symbol for rich nobles. According to Leandra, Romulus was very likely the great-grandson of the mabari she and Gamlen had as children. Gamlen and Leandra were at home but it was quiet for once, since finding their father's will Gamlen hasn't been so unbearable lately. Then again it was hard to be haughty when it was discovered he tried to cheat his own flesh and blood out of the will due to resentment.

"Keep it down, dog!" Gamlen said. Romulus just tilted his head in confusion. "Another mouth to feed and all that noisy dog breath…nice choice you made in bringing that mutt home, boy!"

"Well, pardon my dog for breathing! If you think you can stop him, be my guest"

"Bah! Blight take you" Gamlen said. "And what am I, your servant? There's a letter for you on the desk" Gamlen walked out the door, probably going out to drown his bitterness in ale. Bethany went to the bedroom to rest while Ericks head for the desk to read the newest letter he had received. When he opened the letter two sovereigns fell out, to pay him out front before he even read must meant this was very important to the person who wrote the letter.

"Interesting…you now have my attention"

* * *

_Proud scion of the Hawke family,_

_I dare not contact you directly, but we have met before, and I know you to be a person of good character and unusual ability. Indulge me in a meeting outside the city, for I require your aid in a delicate task. As a token of good faith, I have enclosed a modest sum. There will be more waiting if you can help._

_Please come as soon as you receive this. If you do not, the lives of many innocents may be on my hands._

_Sincerely,  
A friend_

_**The Wounded Coast Approach**_

The gang was at the Wounded Coast to meet with the author of the letter. Halfway up the coast after fighting the dragonlings that had made a nest here, they met the contact. It was none other than Thrask, the Templar that was looking for Feynriel a while back. Ericks frowned, was this a trap set by the Templars…did they know about Bethany and the other mages in his company. Varric assured him that Thrask wasn't like that and he was one of the good ones…which didn't make the rogue feel any better, after all a Templar was a Templar.

"Master Hawke"

"Arianni tells me you sought a better path than the Circle for her son Feynriel" Thrask said. "I thought perhaps you would be willing to show mages a kindness once more" This surprised Ericks, Templars didn't like it when someone stepped on to their jurisdiction. That usually resulted in a long stay behind bars, for a Templar to be so open minded Ericks decided to hear him out for now.

"Details first"

"Of course, there are a number of apostates hiding in those caverns"

"And you've allowed this?" Aveline asked.

"I was hoping you might speak to the group, convince them to surrender peacefully before my fellow Templars arrive" Thrask didn't have much of a positive opinion of the Templar assigned to take in these apostates. Ser Karras is the knight-lieutenant of the Templars and a great crony to the Knight-Commander. If Karras finds the apostates hiding from pursuit, he will tell Meredith and she consider him justified in murdering all of them.

"You don't seem fond of your Knight-Commander" Ericks said.

"She has changed the rules for mages in Kirkwall, they are less free than elsewhere" Thrask said. "She believes she have made the city safer but all she's done is created as much dissent as fear among the mages"

"There are many like me that feel this way but alas we are the minority"

"Who are these apostates? Where did they come from?" Aveline asked. When the Circle at Starkhaven burned to the ground many mages and Templars died. With no circle, the mages could not stay in the city and so the surviving Templars asked Kirkwall's Templars to help with the relocation of the surviving mages. But on the journey to Kirkwall, the Templars from Starkhaven were caught in the middle a terrible landslide and the mages used the chaos to escape. With their phylacteries burned, it had been impossible to track them.

Aveline sighed. "Starkhaven, it seems we'll see no end of trouble from that place"

"If you've got this many mages escaping, you Templars aren't too good at your jobs…"

Aveline shook her head. "Not now, Ericks"

"These mages have been shown to attack Templars on sight" Thrask said. "You have a better chance than I to convince them they are better off alive in the Circle then free and dead"

"If they have nor surrendered by the time Ser Karras arrives, this will be a blood bath" The gang went inside the caverns. Upon entering the gang was attacked by corpses and the apostates, Varric fired an explosive arrow to scatter the enemies while Bethany enchanted Ericks and Aveline's weapons with fire. Aveline cut down the corpses while Ericks headed for the apostates. When the mages found themselves against the wall, they resorted to blood mage and took control of Ericks and Aveline. They tried to make them attack Varric and Bethany but the Hawke with great effort broke the blood mages hold over them. When Aveline and Ericks are freed, they quickly turned and killed the apostates before they could cast another spell.

"Blood magic because of course" Ericks said. "Feels like I got hit by boulder"

"Only one way out for these mages now" The gang continued on their way through the caverns fighting off the undead. They soon met with one of the mages, he wasn't attacking but the gang kept their guard up.

"Maker's blessing! I thought I was going to die down here in this…this tomb!" the apostate said. "Are you with the Templars? Please, I need to go back to the Circle. I never wanted to get involved in this"

"Not when he started making those…those things!"

"He?" Aveline asked.

"Decimus…it was his decision, said the Templars was going to call us blood mages for fleeing anyway" the mage said. "So might as well use it as our best tool"

"He slit his wrist, and the magic…it rose from the blood and woke the dead in the cave" he said. "I ran, Decimus is wrong…he dabbling in dark forces, there's a reason blood magic is forbidden"

"And he's the leader of these mages?" Ericks asked.

"He's no leader, he's crazy" he said. "He said with our phylacteries gone, no one could find us. That we would be free, honestly I think he's the one set the fire"

"There must be a demon working through him, I know it! No normal man would profane the dead like this"

"There's a Templar named Thrask is waiting outside. Surrender to him and you won't be hurt" Aveline said.

"I surrender! Take me to the Templars! I don't want anything to do with this…blood magic" the mage said. "The rest of them are still following Decimus…he's gone mad, he'd kill the rest of us if it means taking the Templars down" The gang went forward to the apostates stronghold where they saw a red-haired bearded mage in an lavish robe casting some kind of spell with the other mages around him. He stopped and readied his staff.

"They're here! The Templars have come to take us back to the Circle!" A young woman with a tattoo on her right eye turned to him.

"Decimus, no! Stay your hand, these are no templars"

"What do I care what shield they carry?" Blood swirled around him as the other mages ran for cover. "If they challenge us, the dead themselves will meet the call!" The undead then rose up behind the gang. Bethany inscribes the ground with a glyph that repels the undead with a strong physical force. She then sped up the rest of the gang to take out the undead quickly. Decimus cast a large lighting spell over the area and the gang took cover while the mad mage summons more undead. Varric pins Decimus to the wall while Bethany rained down fire upon the undead. Aveline and Ericks headed straight for the pinned mage and quickly stabs him in the gut killing him. With the mage dead his power over the undead faded and they all crumbled into dust.

"You killed him! Oh, Decimus, you should have listened to me, love" The other mages came from behind their cover. The woman then frowned at Bethany. "You…you are one of us, but you wear no mark of the Circle. How is it you side against your own?"

"That man was a blood mage, I don't have to be part of the Circle to know that is wrong" Bethany said.

"Decimus gave us the courage to face the Templars, without him, we would be prisoner still"

Ericks crossed his arms. "If he taught you any of that blood magic, you have him up and walking in no time" That struck a nerve with the mage and she started to pace around, nervously. With all of them knowing blood magic, the Templars will kill them on the spot.

"I warned him. I told him, once he marked himself as a blood mage that was all anyone would see" she said. "Please…we only want our freedom. Without your help, the Templars will execute us all for Decimus's crimes"

"Crimes you were all too willing to take part in" Aveline said.

"If you try to turn us in, your friend is coming with us" she said with a frown. "Do not doubt that the Templars will let an extra apostate share our punishment"

"You should be careful about who you're threatening, lady" Ericks said. "We could easily let you join Decimus and not even bat an eye" The mage took a step back and the tone in her voice changed very quickly.

"Please, will you buy time to flee Kirkwall?"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Shepherding Wolves pt1

**Chapter 27: Shepherding Wolves pt1**

_**Wounded Coast Approach**_

The gang was out of the caverns to meet with Thrask and the mage Alain. Ericks gestures the rest of the gang to hold as a Templar came to meet Thrask. He had light brown hair and wore a stern look on his face. "Are you trying to tell me this boy is all that's left of the apostates?"

"I ran away when they began to use blood magic, ser" Alain said

"They are not in the caverns, Ser Karras. I have thoroughly explored…" Ser Karras then frowned when the gang exited the caverns.

"Who is this?"

"Alran Tethras, an honor to meet you ser" Varric said. "I'm astonished Ser Thrask didn't mention that Ser Hawke, knight-lieutenant of the Order in Ferelden, was here at the knight-commander's personal invitation" Ericks and Thrask looked at the dwarf. Templars had a history of recruiting elves and dwarves into their order, but it was incredibly rare occasion. Ser Karras looked at Thrask to confirm if what Varric was saying was true.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I was about to tell him"

"And the woman? She is obviously a mage"

"One of Ser Hawke's charges, he requested her to accompany him should magic be needed" the dwarf said. "We've completed our investigation of the mages in those caverns, no one is left inside"

"One of the cowards ran out the back, you should go after him" Ericks said playing along.

"Right" Varric said. "Their leader fled the battlefield ahead of us, bloody coward left his own people to die"

"I caught only a glimpse, but it looked like the back passages led out to the coast, I sent your men that way"

"We can still catch up if we go around the caverns, that's the faster route" Thrask said.

"The coast, you say? Men, fan out, search the shore. We will retrieve these corpses later" Ser Karras gave Ericks a bow. "I will commend you to the knight-commander, Ser Hawke" Ser Karras took his men and headed down the coast.

"Thank you, my friend" Thrask walked away with Alain as the other mages came out of the caverns.

"I didn't think you could do it, truly you must be able to charm a miser out of his last coin" Grace said. "I did not think any of us would leave those caverns alive"

"If it makes you feel better, officially you were 'killed during escape' Ericks said.

"I will do my best to seem cold and rotted, then" She gave Ericks her staff, with it baring the mark of Starkhaven on it; it would be a death sentence to carry it with her. "It should fetch at good price" she said. "Now, we must flee as far as we can before nightfall. Thank you friend" The apostates headed off to their freedom, by the time Ser Karras finished his search Grace and the other mages would be long gone.

"You could have warned me, you were about to do that, Varric" Ericks said.

"Yeah, sorry about that had to think up a good lie on the fly" the dwarf said. "But you handled it like I knew you would" The gang headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_The Divine is the titular head of the Chantry, although since the schism split the Imperial Chantry into its own faction there are now in fact two Divines at any one time. One Divine, informally called the White Divine, is a woman housed in the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. The other, known as the Black Divine, is a man housed in the Argent Spire in Minrathous._

_Neither Divine recognizes the existence of the other, and the informal names are considered sacrilegious. No matter the gender, a Divine is addressed as "Most Holy" or "Your Perfection."_

_Beneath the rank of Divine is the grand cleric. Each grand cleric presides over numerous chantries and represents the highest religious authority for their region. They travel to Val Royeaux when the College of Clerics convenes, but otherwise remain where they are assigned. All grand clerics are addressed as "Your Grace."_

_Beneath the grand cleric is the mother (or, in the Imperial Chantry, the father). If a mother is in charge of a particular chantry, "revered" is appended to her title. These are the priests responsible for administering to the spiritual well-being of their flock. A mother or revered mother is addressed as "Your Reverence."_

_Brothers and sisters form the rank and file of the Chantry and consist of three main groups: affirmed, initiates, and clerics. Affirmed are the lay-brethren of the Chantry, those regular folk who have turned to the Chantry for succor. Often they are people who have led a difficult or irreligious life and have chosen to go into seclusion, or even orphans and similar unfortunates who were raised into the Chantry life. The affirmed take care of the Chantry and are in turn afforded a life of quiet contemplation, no questions those folk who take vows become initiates. These are men and women in training, whether in academic knowledge or the martial skills of a warrior. All initiates receive an academic education, although only those who seek to become templars learn how to fight in addition._

_Clerics are the true academics of the Chantry, those men and women who have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. They are often found in Chantry archives, sages presiding over libraries of books and arcane knowledge. The most senior of these clerics, placed in charge of such archives, are given the title "elder," although such a rank is still beneath that of mother. All other brothers and sisters are addressed simply by noting their title before their name, such as "Brother Genitivi."—From a guide for ambassadors from Rivain._

_**Hanged Man-Night**_

Ericks was at the Hanged Man for some drinking and for some business. "You're really on a roll, Hawke recapturing the Amell mansion, and now you have more than enough for the expedition" Varric said. "So any plans on what to do once you hit big?"

"Not too sure, to be honest…perhaps I'll do some nobley things" Ericks said. "Always wanted to try those fancy cheeses"

"You at a party with those pretentious nobles, now that I would pay to see" the dwarf said. "At least to see the looks on those nobles' faces" Ericks and Varric was talking and drinking some more until Anders came into the tavern. "Well look who came out of his hidey-hole"

"I had a friend like you once, he thought he was funny too" Anders said.

"Blondie has jokes, alert the chanters" Varric said heading up to his room for the night.

"Something you need, Anders?" Ericks asked.

"I wanted to apologize for putting my burden on you last time we talked" the mage said. "The fact that you haven't distanced yourself from me is…well, I'm thankful. With my life, you don't get too many friends"

"You'd be surprised how people just tell me their darkest secrets, I must look trustworthy"

"You look…something. True. Proud. Like even if you don't agree with me, you'll be honest" Anders said. "I just…I hope I didn't seem to selfish when I told you about Justice"

"So how did you come to your…predicament?" Ericks asked. It was during the siege of Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine, he and Justice, who was in the body of Kristoff a Grey Warden who died some time ago, they were task with protecting the eastern wall from the darkspawn. While they were focused keeping out the darkspawn in the east, they didn't notice the shrieks slipping in.

"It all happened so fast…the last thing I saw was the Keep's soldiers being slaughtered by the darkspawn" Anders said. "When I came to, I found I was miles away from Vigil's Keep and three weeks had pass"

"So Justice…saved your life?"

"Yeah, I was scared at first…I believe myself to be an abomination" the mage said. "But then I sensed it, the virtue of what the spirit embodies and my eyes were opened" Growing up in the Circle, everything was about order and rules and the Templars. The isolation of it all, the apprentices found ways to make it bearable. "Karl and I…he was the first, when we were together we could forget that out in the world we were nothing but Templar slaves"

"It's the bloody Templars" Anders said. "They don't see us as people. They don't care that Karl was someone's son…or someone's lover"

"If you're born with magic, they hear about it and then they search your rat-spit village and find you" he said getting increasingly angry. "They tell your parents they'll be thrown in prison if they ever ask about you, stripped of their rights in the eyes of the Maker"

"And if you run away, they hunt you down. Again and again and again" Anders started to glow.

"Oy! Keep it together!" Ericks said. "You don't want to cause a scene here"

Anders calmed down. "Sorry…just thinking about it angers me" he said. "That's why I want to change things, so nobody has to go through what I went through…so no one has to live in fear like your sister does"

"Noble, just make sure you don't frighten the ones you want to save" Ericks said. "There's a thin line between savior and monster"

* * *

_**Lowtown**_

Ericks and Anders were heading home for the night where they spotted a chantry sister out on the streets and alone. "Huh, you don't usually see people from the Chantry here in Lowtown…especially at night" Ericks said.

"What is she thinking? Does she think just because she's a sister she is immune to being mugged by the thugs here?" Anders asked.

"I have need of stout assistance. There is handsome money for those of skill" A dark-skinned man in light brown armor came up to the sister.

"Here, miss. Word is, you're looking for help and paying well"

"I need someone native to the dark places beneath Lowtown. If you claim as much, yes, I will pay"

"I am, I am. Let's just step into this alley and me and my fellows can have a look at the money on offer" Anyone with half a brain could tell the man was looking for easy prey, but it would seem this sister didn't have even that as she followed the man into the alley.

"Is that sister daft? She'll be done over and thrown out"

"Usually I leave stupid people alone, but the Chantry usually means Templars" Ericks said. "I don't need the Templars this close to home" Ericks and Anders headed into the alley where six thugs had the sister surrounded, for the sister's credit however she didn't seem to be afraid.

"Don't like interruptions, not when this mark is so promising! Get them!" The thugs charged Ericks and Anders. Ericks dodged the swings of the sword with carefree ease; the thugs' blows were so wild and sloppy that a child could easily dodge. With the flick of his wrist, Ericks took out a knife and the sliced the vital areas causing them to bleed out. Anders walked toward Ericks leaving behind three smoldering corpses. The sister came towards the two men unfazed by all the blood and dead bodies. She had short grey-blond hair and dull blue eyes that made her look cold and detached the very opposite of a typical image of a Chantry lay sister.

"Well, thank you for your timely intervention. I am…out of my element"

"Obviously" Ericks said. "They looked like they were going to do more than just pick your pockets"

"I had to come here to get the type of person I need. Someone of bloody skill, but also integrity" the sister said. "Perhaps the kind who might leap to someone's defense"

"I have a charge that needs passage from the city. If you are willing and capable, meet me at safe house"

"We save you in an alley and suddenly we're in business?"

The sister raised a brow. "You're in Lowtown. What grand scheme could I be interrupting?"

"Well she's got us there…" Anders said dryly.

"Varnell?" Behind them was a lone Templar, it would seem the lay sister was not so defenseless after all. "I hope you will come. This matter only grows more urgent with time" The sister walked away with her Templar bodyguard.

_**More than meets the eye…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Shepherding Wolves pt2

**Chapter 28: Shepherding Wolves pt2**

_**Kirkwall Chantry**_

Ericks went to the Chantry; he needed a second opinion on the sister that he just met last night. He spotted Sebastian standing near the altar listening to the sisters speaking a passage from the Chant of Light. Despite his actions being against what the Chantry stands for, the Grand Cleric allowed the prince to stay at the chantry. "Ah serah Hawke welcome" Sebastian said. "Come to listen to the Chant? I find it calming in these…vexing times"

"No luck with the viscount I take it?"

"He said he couldn't spare the resources" the prince said. "He was too worried about certain guests in the city"

"Ah, the qunari…well they do have that effect on people" Ericks said. "Sebastian, how well acquainted are you with the sisters and brothers here?" Sebastian looked at him curiously and Ericks told him about what happened last night. Ericks got a name, Petrice, she was a sister that worked closely with Grand Cleric Elthina and was thought of as part of her inner circle. It was considered unusual as a typical lay sister wouldn't have that kind of access to the upper echelon of the Chantry without a promotion. Nevertheless Sister Petrice was seen as very pious and devout, sometimes intensely so perhaps due to what happened to her in the past.

Before joining the Chantry, Petrice was accustomed to a much different life. Her father was Lord Durand, and the family expected to be societal peers to families such as the de Launcets. As a result, Petrice was raised in a sheltered fashion. Their holdings in Val Royeaux were attacked and subsequently destroyed in 9:22 Dragon. Petrice joined the Chantry sometime after that event.

"Honestly I don't believe you have anything to worry about" Sebastian said. Ericks didn't look too convinced. "If it worries you that much, I shall go with you"

"Fine by me, best to have extra eye in case a knife is pointed to my back"

* * *

_The Qun teaches that all living things have a place and a purpose, and only when they are in the correct place and in control of their self may a being attain balance. When balance is lost, suffering follows. Mastery of the self is, therefore, the first and greatest duty._

_Those born with magic are at a terrible disadvantage, for demons can always rob them of their self. Because of this, the Qunari name them saarebas, meaning "dangerous thing," and treat them with the utmost caution. Saarebas must be carefully controlled by someone else, an arvaarad, "one who holds back evil," because they cannot truly control themselves. The evil is not the mage, but the loss of the mage, the loss of the mage's self, and the suffering that inevitably follows. The Qunari pity and honor the saarebas, for striving while under constant threat from within is truly selfless, which is the highest virtue of the Qun._ _—From the writings of the seer of Kont-aar, 8:41 Blessed_

_**Lowtown-Old City Slums**_

The gang headed down to the slums to meet with Sister Petrice, when they went inside Varell was in front of them with his sword out. "I'm expected" The Templar looked at Petrice and the sister motioned him to put down his weapon. She looked surprised at seeing Prince Sebastian with them but calmly addressed Ericks.

"I thank you for coming. This matter is delicate, and I need someone of…limited notoriety who will not link this to me" she said. "It is an escort, but I think you will agree, the nature of the party makes this…unique"

"That's a lot of words for a whole lot of nothing" Ericks said. "Do get to the point, Petrice"

Petrice looked at Sebastian. "I have assumed a burden of charity. This is my charge" A large qunari came out to meet them, his horns were cut and his face covered in a gold mask with his mouth stitched closed. He wore a large collar around his neck that restricted his arm movement; it was connected to a harness by large chains. The world treats all mages with caution, but the Qunari are especially hard on their own. The strict and regimented treatment of Circle mages by the templars pales in comparison to that of the Saarebas by the Qunari. Whereas the Circle mages have relative freedom within their towers, Saarebas are seemingly prisoners within their own body, donning a set of heavy pauldrons with chains attached to them, perhaps to act as a form of leash, while their faces are hidden beneath a metal visor. In extreme cases their lips may be stitched together. If found practicing forbidden magic, their tongues are cut out to prevent them from corrupting others.

"Andraste's breath…" Anders said.

"She'va dhal…" Merrill said.

"Would even a Templar bind a mage like this?" Petrice asked walking towards the qunari. "A survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts. I call him 'Ketojan,' a bridge between worlds"

"The viscount and others, feel that peace begins with appeasement. This mage would likely be returned to his brutal kin" she said. "He can serve a better purpose. I want him free, he must be guided from the city without alerting his people, or being seen in my care"

"Whoo boy…aren't we playing with fire?" Ericks said. "The Arishok is not going to like this..."

Petrice was taken aback. "You…have dealt with their leader?"

"Dealt is a strong word…more like I was sucked into somebody else's shit and got nothing out of it"

"Nevertheless, you have interacted with Qunari, you know how they treat those who leave their heathen order. The Arishok would doom this poor creature" she said. "But knowing them is useful. If they challenged you, attacking an ally would only confirm their barbarism. You are still right for the task"

"Okay, say I do help you…can he fight? Can I trust him?" Ericks asked.

"I don't know his capabilities, or if he can function at all in that collar. But I think he knows we are his only way out" Ericks looked at the qunari, so far he had no reaction since they were talking.

"Yes, so expressive this one is…"

"He has followed every direction, and made no aggressive moves even when taunted. Were I in his place, I could have fled" Petrice said. "Qunari or not, I can only assume he wants to be led to freedom"

"And if you're wrong, we have to deal with it"

"That is why I went to Lowtown. You are either capable of the discretion and skill that I need or you are not" The gang was still amazed that the sister was able to meet a saarebas, the qunari were very protective of what they considered theirs. Petrice believed the saarebas was a deserter of the Qun or a Tal-Vashoth, next to Tevinter the Tal-Vashoth was their other greatest enemy. Those that leave the Qun are haunted and the battles tend to be very bloody as Ser Varnell observed. Ketojan was apparently the only survivor, but Ericks wasn't sure he was of the Tal-Vashoth and Petrice was just assuming things.

"If you were so concerned about this, why not talk to the Grand Cleric?" Sebastian asked.

"Shiny's right, certainly the Chantry's resources could help you better than we can?" Ericks asked.

"The order will soon realize the Qunari presence is more than a test of faith…it is an open challenge. But for now, I must act on my own" she said. "Helping this mage shows how Qunari heresy cannot be ignored, his flight is vital"

"And where exactly will Ketojan go? A new life with that collar seems doubtful"

"And yet it is more than he has, my reach is limited. His struggle is his own"

Ericks crossed his arms. "It seems more like releasing a bird…with the bird still inside the cage"

"We do what we can to step toward what is right, that must be enough"

"This is a lot to put on someone you don't know"

"If you were important enough to know, I would need someone else. But if you insist: What is your family name?"

"Hawke"

"Strong, very Fereldan" Petrice said. "I understand your skepticism, the Qunari have hardly pressured the southern nations. You couldn't see many converts or those who refused"

"If this action…if any action can lessen their influence, it must be done" she said. "And there will be good coin in this for you"

Ericks sighed. "I can get him out of Kirkwall, though he'll be quite the sight for the streets"

"I had never thought about the plight of mages among the Qunari" Anders said. "But they are even more oppressed than we are"

Merrill looked at the qunari and shook her head in pity. "Why would they do this to him?"

"That is obviously not an option. You must avoid incident with the guards…I cannot be linked to this" Petrice said. "This mage will be a fine example of how cruel Qunari are, even to their own. But only if this plays out just so"

"The Passage here leads to the warrens of the Undercity. It is dangerous, but that is why you were hired. Good luck" They headed for the passage in the back with the large qunari in tow.

* * *

_**The Undercity**_

"Back in the Undercity with a hornless mage…this day is just perfect" Ericks said dryly.

"I'm all for freeing mages from oppression but it's obvious Petrice is just using Ketojan as an excuse for her holy war against the Qunari" Anders said. "We should prepare ourselves when this turns on us"

"We always do" The gang went through the Undercity fighting off the giant spiders that made a nest here. It was much better than fighting of the abominations and demons from last time but no less annoying. When then last nest of spiders fell, there was Ketojan standing there like a bump on a log. While saarebas do not receive a proper instruction and are essentially hedge mages, they are said to be much more powerful than most human or elf mages. They are considered weapons and as such are trained with the focus on destruction.

"He's not very helpful, is he?" Merrill asked.

"I'm starting to think Petrice got a defective saarebas" Ericks said. "Ah well at least he knows to stay out of danger" The gang saw the end of the Undercity in sight and right in front were some heavily armed people. Ericks groaned. "Just our luck…"

"What the blazes is this? Look like a walking armory"

"Looking to step out of mommy's shadow? How many days off the teat, I wonder?"

"Look at this. Undercity's feared by all, but there's no shortage of fools with coin who want to test it" the leader look at Ketojan. "What is this thing, collared like a dog lord's bitch?"

"You some sort of Qunari lover?" Maybe I should get rid of you and see who'll pay the most for your pet" Ketojan then started to growl, the most he's done since coming with them.

The lieutenant took a step back a little. "Uh, I don't think it likes you threatening its master…maybe we should let this one pass"

Ericks crossed his arms and looked at the leader. "A voice of reason. What's he doing with you?" The leader then got into Ericks' face.

"You lot think you're so damned right, buying everything, running Marchers like me into our own sewers" While it was still hard for some of the Fereldan refugees in Kirkwall, some of them were starting thrive gaining jobs within the city or opening up businesses. However it wasn't without its consequences some of the natives were having a hard time looking for work as Fereldans worked for a lot cheaper and Marcher businesses were closing down due to Fereldan products being cheaper but of much better quality. As such there have been tensions between the refugees and the locals. "You want us bound, like this thing. I'll see you dead first"

He pulls out a knife about to stab Ericks, Ketojan raises his hand and blows back all of the thugs. Ericks could just look at the qunari in shock that was some powerful magic. "By the Void! Kill it! Kill them all!"

_**Trouble in the Undercity! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Shepherding Wolves pt3

**Chapter 29: Shepherding Wolves pt3**

_When the Ashkaari looked upon the destruction wrought by locusts,_

_He saw at last the order in the world._

_A plague must cause suffering for as long as it endures,_

_Earthquakes must shatter the land._

_They are bound by their being._

_Asit tal-eb. It is to be._

_For the world and the self are one._

_Existence is a choice._

_A self of suffering, brings only suffering to the world._

_It is a choice, and we can refuse it.—An excerpt from The Qun, Canto 4_

_**The Undercity**_

The fighting was done and all around the gang was burned corpses from Ketojan's rampage. The qunari mage burned brighter than any flame they have seen before, and was without restraint. Anymore of this and Ketojan flames would consume them all. Ericks ran up to him. "The danger has passed, Ketojan. Settle down, now!" Right on cue, the qunari calmed himself and went right back to being quiet.

"Huh you did what I said, did I hit the right phrase or something?" Ketojan just looked at him and growled. Ericks sighed. "Right…Could have expected that answer"

"Maker, what brought that on, I wonder?" Sebastian asked.

"It could be because the leader threatened Hawke" Anders said.

"We just knew him for a moment, why would he protect me?" Ericks asked. Ketojan just growled. "How much of this is just blind instinct, I wonder" Another growl.

"You can't just gesture or 'stomp your for yes' of something?" Another growl from the qunari.

Merrill tilted her head. "Why does that woman think he wants to leave? He's just…sort of great lump"

"Let's get you out of here before you 'help' again"

* * *

_**Wounded Coast**_

The gang continued on through a long cavern which spilled out into the Wounded Coast. Ericks took a deep breath; it was good to smell the outside after dealing with the dung of the Undercity. As they went down the hill, the gang spotted a group of Qunari that had made camp; one of them spotted the gang. An armored qunari approached them his face was obscured by his helmet, the rest of qunari gathered around him. "You will hold basra vasheden. I am Arvaarad, and I claim possession of Saarebas at your heel" he said. "The members of his karataam was killed by Tal-Vashoth, but their disposal leads only here, to Saarebass and you"

"Well would you look at that, more qunari, who would have guessed?" Ericks asked dryly.

"You speak as if ignorance is your natural condition. The bodies of his slain karataam could lead only here" The Arvaarad said. "I do not know how you come to hold his leash, but you have no claim in the Qun. He will be returned and this crime cleansed"

"And if he doesn't want to go back?" The Arvaarad walked up and looked at Ketojan.

"Saarebas! Show that your will remains bound to the Qun" Ketojan kneels in compliance. "He has only followed you because he wants to be led; he is allowed no other purpose"

"You don't care that someone abused your dead to get you here?" Ericks asked.

"No doubt they were cast from your shoulders as you or your partner thieves grew weak" he said. "It is a crime whose victims are beyond caring. It will be dealt with, but the greater threat is clear"

"It is my role to secure Saarebas. It is the role of another to purge the perversions of your kind"

Anders frowned. "He is bound and abused, and you want him caged. Why?"

"The power that he has, that all saarebas has, draws from chaos and demons. They can never be in control"

"So you fear them" he said in disdain. "Like so many others"

"We leash Saarebas because they are dangerous and contagious" the qunari said. "Not even your Templars fully grasp that threat"

"I'm not giving him to you" Ericks said. "He'll choose his own path"

"He wants what the Qun demands, he is nothing else" The Arvaarad took out a golden rod. "You, basra, your kind have no sense. The opportunity for reason will be forced upon you" The starts to glow and he then points it at Ketojan freezing him in place. "You will all be brought to the Qun" The qunari attacked, Merrill formed her rock armor and zapped them with lightning. Sebastian took cover and hit them with a volley of arrows while Anders rained fire down upon their heads. Ericks coated his daggers in poison and slashed the vital points causing the qunari to die a painful death. More came over the ridge and threw spears at the gang; Anders and Merrill cast a barrier around everyone to deflect the spears while the prince shot the qunari in the head. Ericks threw a frost grenade to freeze the approaching warriors in place allowing Merrill to shatter them with her rock fist. As soon as all of the Qunari were dealt with, the gang headed back to Ketojan who was still frozen.

"Can you stand?" Ketojan pointed to the golden rod near the dead Arvaarad. Ericks picked it up…he couldn't make heads or tails of the contraption. He held it over his knew and broke it in half. The bindings broke and Ketojan was able to stand again.

"I am…unbound. Odd…wrong…but you deserve honor" he said. It seems that rod did more than just restrict his movements; it allowed Ketojan to talk again. "You are now Basvaarad, worthy of following. I thank your intent, even if it was…wrong" He turned and looked out on the coast.

"I know the will of Avaarad. I must return as demanded. It is wisdom…of the Qun"

Ericks sighed. "I save you and you still want to die, that's some logic you got there"

"I do not want to die; I want to live by the Qun"

"Which means dying"

"Yes, is that hard to grasp?" Ketojan asked.

"Avaarad couldn't kill us perhaps he was wrong about your death too" Sebastian said.

"Losing to you does not make him wrong, he spoke the Qun" the qunari said. "I have chosen, it is bred in the bone"

"You speak as if existence is a…choice"

"It is the only choice. Asit tal-eb, it is to be" Ketojan said. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about…the sister was not honest" Ericks raised a brow, the qunari couldn't say what she wanted but it was certainty not of the Qun. When he was picked up by the Templar, Ketojan could smell death on him.

"Others of your kind live outside of the Qun, you could join them" Ericks said.

Ketojan scoffed. "They are not my kind, I am Qunari, and they are not" he said. "They have refused what they are. I…can't choose to 'not be'"

"So even if let those other qunari live, you would still die"

"I was outside my karataam. I may be corrupted, I cannot know. How I return is my choice"

Anders shook his head in disbelief. "Of all the ridiculous, spineless, mind-controlled, senseless piece of shit arguments I've ever heard!"

"What comfort has freedom brought you, mage? You would have more if you submitted to the Qun"

Ericks shook his head and sighed. "Do what you want" he said. "My job ended when we exited the city"

"You know of certainty and borders, you are closer to the qunari than you admit" Ketojan said. "Your role would change little if you accepted the Qun"

"More like I know not to waste my breath on someone that committed to die" Ketojan gave Ericks a talisman.

"Take this secret thing, Basvaarad, remember this day" The qunari turned around and then immolated himself to the shock of the gang. There was no cries, no scream and all that was left of the qunari named Ketojan was a smoldering corpse.

"What is wrong with these things?!" Anders asked angrily.

"That was not right. It wasn't, was it?" Merrill asked.

"She may not have known about this, but clearly Petrice set up a trail right to us" Ericks said. "That bitch owes us some answers" The gang headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Lowtown-Old City Slums**_

By the gang made it back to Kirkwall night had sat in. Inside the old house, Petrice and Varell was about make their getaway. "Leave nothing; it must be clean with no ties. It…" The gang came in looking very unhappy. Petirce looked very surprised to see them. "Hawke, it was Hawke, right? From the streets?" she asked innocently. "You…took the Qunari from the city? Without incident?"

"Don't be like that, you know we know" Merrill said.

"Mind your tongue, elf"

"Please speak your mind"

"Ok tell me why I shouldn't gut the two of you and leave you in the harbor for fish to eat?" Ericks asked. "Because I have to tell you that is looking like a very tempting decision"

"Whether you believe it or not, I wished you no harm. That might have been useful for someone, but still regrettable" Petrice said. "A massacre of citizens protecting a slave might have forced the Chantry to doubt appeasement, to see the Qunari for the monsters they are"

"You would sacrifice innocent people to fuel your war with the Qunari?!" Sebastian asked in horror. "That is monstrous! The Maker would not stand this!"

"What I do is in the name of the Maker" she said. "Perhaps finding the mage was a rushed opportunity. If such a plot existed, I see how it might be…disagreeable to you"

"Your 'Ketojan' killed himself rather than be free" Ericks said. "Your little plan had holes in it"

"I assumed he wanted to escape, just as I would. My pity is genuine, but they are not like us" Ericks could only scoff, even now she denies what she did. He really wanted to kill her but he didn't want cause trouble for himself and his friends. Petrice took out a sack fat with coin. "Take your coin. Disappear back into Lowtown"

Ericks crossed his arms and frowned. "Shove it up your ass, bitch"

"Just like a dog lord, rest assure that I will not make the mistake of looking for help outside the faithful again" Petrice said. "The stakes…eternity…are just too high" She and her bodyguard left the house.

"She is going to be trouble…" Merrill said.

"Ugh, let's get out of here…I need to take a shower after this shit" The gang scattered and headed home to hopefully get the bad taste of this experience out of their mouths. Ericks was walking Merrill home.

"So the expedition is coming up tomorrow"

"Yep, I'll be away from Kirkwall for a few weeks" Ericks said. "If everything goes well, the Hawke family will soon be living well in Hightown"

"I would like to come with you" Ericks looked at her. "What?"

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea? I mean getting lost in Kirkwall is one thing, but we're heading into the Deep Roads there will be darkspawn"

"I can take care of myself, Ericks besides I always wanted to learn about dwarven things" Merrill said. "I've never seen one before"

Ericks scratches his head and sighed. "Well more magic is always a welcome" he said. "Just be careful…alright?"

The elf smiled. "Alright!"

* * *

_**Hightown**_

The next day Ericks and Bethany joined Varric and headed for Hightown where Bartrand was making the last of his preparation. "Watch it you idiots!" Bartrand barked. "That equipment costs more than you do!" The expedition was huge; Bartrand had to twist a lot of arms to get some of mercenary bands to sign on along with the excavation crew. By the end of his wheeling and dealing, the expedition had a good five hundred plus people to work the area. Bartrand turned and frowned. "Varric! Where did you get off to? And what are you planning?"

"Bartrand! So suspicious! I have, in fact, brought us our future partner!"

"Partner?! Why you stupid, nug-humping dirt farm!" Bartrand yelled. "Why did you go promising something like that?!" Varric nodded to Ericks and he showed the large sack of coin to Bartrand…the older dwarf quickly shut up.

"Because if we don't get this expedition moving, Brother, then we won't have any profits to argue about, will we?"

_**The Expedition begins! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Expedition pt1

**Chapter 30: The Expedition pt1**

_**Hightown**_

Bartrand was standing before the expedition team ready to move out. It took some convincing but eventually Bartrand took Ericks on an equal partner in this expedition. Anders didn't come due not being able to leave his clinic and plus he had his fill with the Deep Roads when he was with the Wardens. Aveline's coronation as the new captain of the city guards was today but she came to see the gang off. "We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering" The men in the group all laughed including Isabella. Sebastian just looked uncomfortable while Fenris and Aveline just shook their heads in annoyance.

Merrill tilted her head. "I don't get it"

Isabella wrapped her arm around the elf's neck. "I'll explain it on the way, kitten"

"Your brother sure has a way with words, Varric…"

The dwarf just sighed. "Yep and all the charm of a bronto, Sunshine"

"It'll take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight" Bartrand said. "Big risks, big rewards"

"Risks, rewards…sound like your typical night at the Rose" Ericks said.

"Exactly!" he said. "Now, before we…wait. Who invited the old woman?"

Leandra walked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children"

"Ma?"

"Mother" Bethany said. "I thought we talked about this?"

"I still think you shouldn't go, Bethany" Leandra said. "What if something were to happen to you? I already lost Carver; I can't bear to lose another child"

"Ericks, I understand you wanting to do this but leave your sister here, I beg you!"

"Mother, I need to go besides it would be better for me to stay out of sight of the Templars for a while"

"Hey, could you hurry it up over there?" Bartrand asked. "I'd like to get to the Deep Roads before the next Blight begins"

"Betty, perhaps it's best you stay home" Ericks said.

"Not you too, we're supposed to do this together!" Bethany said with a frown.

"I know, I know but we're entering a lion's den and anything could happen in there" he said. "Plus someone needs to protect Ma and Aveline will be busy with her guards" Bethany looked hurt, she thought Ericks would at least have her back in this…she really wanted to go. "Look, how about this? When I come back with the haul of a lifetime, I will personally treat you to the shopping spree of your dreams in Hightown"

"Ah, really? But you hate shopping…"

"A small sacrifice for my dear little sister"

"I'll hold you to it, Ericks, don't think I won't"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Ericks said. "Shiny, Avi, you'll look after them won't you?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, on my honor as a man of the Vael family no harm will come to Bethany"

"She's in good hands, Ericks" Bethany stood at Leandra's side along with Sebastian and Aveline. Bartrand walked up to Ericks.

"Personal drama over with? Then let's get underway"

"Been a long time coming, eh, Brother?"

"That it has. The Deep Roads await!" The men cheered and the expedition headed out of Kirkwall.

* * *

_**The Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

Cassandra frowned. "No! That cannot be right!" she said. "The Champion and his apostate sister came to Kirkwall to spread sedition against the Chantry!"

"But you claim this wasn't the case" the seeker said pacing the room. "The Champion just happened to have dealings with the Qunari, joined forces with a known raider, a blood mage, a rebel Warden…and for what? Coin?"

"Can't get anywhere in this world without coin, Seeker" Varric said. "But that's not why you're so angry. It's not as simple as you first thought, is it?"

"Simple? Should I remind you of what your friends did?" Cassandra asked. "Do I need to tell you how many lives have been lost, how many more will be lost?"

"You cannot sit there and tell me he is innocent!"

"I wouldn't say 'innocent' exactly…"

"He must have known! Somehow the Champion knew what was down there. That's why he wanted to join your expedition" To Cassandra's surprise, Varric eyes became crestfallen and he lowered his head as he gave a heavy sigh. This was the first time she had seen the dwarf serious for once.

"No. None of us knew, if we had…" he said. "This would all have turned out very differently"

"Is that so? Then tell me your version of what happened on this expedition"

"Well, we made it to the Deep Roads as planned, but we didn't get very far…"

* * *

_There isn't a dwarf alive who remembers the Deep Roads as they once were. They were the network of tunnels that joined the thaigs together. To be honest, it isn't even right to give them such a simple term as "tunnels": They are works of art, with centuries of planning demonstrated in the geometry of their walls, with the statues of the Paragons that watch over travelers, with the flow of lava that keeps the Deep Roads lit and warm. The cloudgazers up on the surface talk of the Imperial Highway built by the magisters of old, a raised walkway that crossed thousands of miles, something that could only have been built by magic. Perhaps it is comparable to the Deep Roads, although we dwarves didn't need magic._

_I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. The darkspawn rule the Deep Roads now. When Orzammar sealed off the entrances to the Deep Roads, abandoning everything that lay out there, we handed over the kingdom-that-was to those black bastards forever. To think that there are genlocks crawling over Bownammar now, tearing down our statues and defiling our greatest works! Corruption covers everything we built out there. Every dwarf who goes out and comes back says that it gets worse with each passing year, the foulness spread a little further._

_And the cloudgazers think the darkspawn are gone just because they aren't spilling out onto the surface? Huh. One day, when Orzammar is gone for good, they'll find out differently. Those darkspawn won't have anywhere else to go but up, and they'll do it. The surface folk will have themselves a Blight that will never end. —Transcript of a conversation with a member of the dwarven Mining Caste, 8:90 Blessed_

_**The Deep Roads-9:31 Dragon**_

The expedition was at one of the entrances in the Deep Roads waiting for the scouting party to come back to report, Bartrand was pacing around impatiently. The Deep Roads was once a grand network of enormous underground tunnels that once belonged to the Dwarven Empire, spanning the length and breadth of Thedas. Once they linked the thaigs with one another and to the surface. These subterranean highways were works of unparalleled artisan achievement, with centuries of planning and engineering demonstrated in the geometry of their walls. Statues of the Paragons watched over passing travelers, and channels carried a flow of magma that kept the Deep Roads lit and warm. At the height of the Dwarven Empire, the Deep Roads were busy with constant travelers and merchants, not only from the thaigs, but from the surface.

Then came the First Blight, the dwarves were forced to close the entrances to the Deep Roads, abandoning them to the darkspawn. No one knows how much of the network is still open, or how much of the Deep Roads the darkspawn have corrupted. It has been centuries since the darkspawn invaded the surface, but the fact that it takes the darkspawn some time to break through to the surface and the fact that they have to break through instead of just emerging suggests that most of the official entrances are well-sealed. Entering the Deep Roads is very risky and there are many legends of travelers going missing in the hills near these entrances. This once-proud creation is now the source of much lament for what the dwarves have lost. If a citizen of the Tevinter Imperium at its height were to see the Deep Roads today, they would be shocked at the silence and decay that now reigns within. Today, only three thaigs remain inhabited: Kal-Sharok deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains, Orzammar beneath the Frostback Mountains and the recently recovered Kal'Hirol beneath the Arling of Amaranthine.

One of the scouts returned to the rest of the team. "There's been a collapse, the way forward is blocked"

"What?! Is there some way around?" The scout backed away nervously as Bartrand approached angrily.

"Not that we've been able to find, the side passages are too dangerous" the scout said nervously. Bartrand looked like he was in deep thought and then he punched the scout in face, knocking him out.

"Useless! What am I paying you blighters for?" Bartrand asked. "Set camp!" The expedition team soon started camp while Bartrand went to talk to the excavation team about clearing the path. From the looks on his face, he was not happy about the news he received. Varric looked around and already the expedition looked like they were ready to give up. Bartrand was a savvy business man there was no doubt about that but the man had little to no charisma. In fact without Varric, their family would have lost money a long time ago thanks to Bartrand's abrasiveness. The Merchant's Guild was not blind to this either, as they often wanted Varric to take his brother's place as the Deshyr but Varric always refused. The younger dwarf sighed; it was time to save the day…again.

"Problems brother?"

"Sodding Deep Roads! It'll take forever to clear the path!"

"Shall we not try to find a way around, instead? Seems like the logical choice"

"You think I'm an idiot, Varric? The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous!"

"See? Aren't you glad you brought me along, partner?" Ericks asked.

"We'll take a look. If we come running back screaming then you'll know staying put was the right decision"

"Fine, fine! Find a way around, just do it quickly!" Bartrand walked away shaking his head and Ericks looked at Varric, the dwarf just shrugged. As the gang was heading out, another dwarf came to them; he had a look of panic on his face.

"Er…I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear I must" he said. "It's my boy, Sandal, he's wondered off. He's somewhere in those passages, right now!"

"I beg you; keep an eye out for him. He just…doesn't understand danger like he should"

"One man out there, alone? What are his chances?" Isabela asked.

"Bad, if the darkspawn has anything to say about it" Fenris said.

"My boy is sturdier than you think!" the dwarf said. "If he has one of his enchantments with him, he'll survive. He's burned down the house twice by accident"

"Enchantments? Your son is a mage?" Ericks asked.

"Oh no, he can't do magic, he is a dwarf after all" he said. "But my boy's special and I'm more worried about him getting lost…oh, my poor boy!"

"When's the last time you seen him?"

"Not a half hour ago, turn my back to hand out rations and he was gone!" the dwarf said. "He gets so easily distracted. Ah, I should have been harsher with my warnings!"

"We'll bring him back in one piece…or maybe two. Hard to say, really"

"Poor Sandal, I can't believe he's done this!"

"Let's move quickly then" The gang headed down the side paths to get this expedition started and maybe save a life along the way.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	31. Chapter 31: The Expedition pt2

**Chapter 31: The Expedition pt2**

_**The Deep Roads**_

The last wave of darkspawn fell to the ground allowing the gang to go on ahead. Since breaking with the expedition, the gang has been attacked waves of darkspawn. Despite the Fifth Blight recently ending the darkspawn have been slow to return to the Deep Roads but the danger was still there. They turned a corner and saw multiple dead darkspawn on the ground with a young dwarf in the center looking carefree despite the carnage around him. "Well I'll be a nug's uncle. Isn't that Bodahn's boy?" The gang approached him and Sandal turned around with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hello"

"If he isn't, he's an incredibly close copy" Fenris said.

"How did he do that?" Merrill asked.

"Good question" Ericks said. He looked at the young dwarf. "Got any answers for us, kid?" Sandal just held up a rune and Ericks took it out of his hand. Runes were items used to enchant items and armor, making them very beneficial. Runes were rare to come by as they were usually controlled by the Circle of Magi and the Chantry. The tranquil at the Circles were known to enchant items for the Circle but this was first time hearing about a dwarf doing the craft.

"Boom"

"Helpful…" Ericks said dryly. "And what about big boy over here?" To the side was a large ogre that was about to charge at Sandal but was frozen...not in ice, but crystal. Usually Ericks would write something like this off as magic of some kind but dwarves couldn't do magic.

"Not enchantment" Sandal then just walked away, hopefully going back to his father.

"Smart boy" Varric said. "Come on, we still need to find a way past that collapse" Past the petrified ogre was some stairs going up and the darkspawn attacked. Ericks tossed a frost grenade and froze the horde in place while Isabela and Fenris smashed them to pieces. Varric and Merrill watched the other's rear and stopped the darkspawn from advancing behind them. Merrill shook the ground knocking the darkspawn off their feet allow Varric to impale the horde with a shower of arrows. The gang continued down the passages upwards fighting off waves upon waves of darkspawn at every corner. Once they got clear of the darkspawn, the gang took a rest in one of the hallways.

"Interesting architecture" Fenris said. "I've seen many things dwarven in Tevinter but they didn't look like this"

"This red glow, where does it come from?" Isabela asked.

"Probably from the lava vents, Bartrand says Orzammar is full of lava pools" Varric said.

"But we haven't seen any lava pools, Varric" Ericks said. "And I don't know about you but something about this place is creeping me out and I'm not just talking about all the darkspawn here" The gang continued down the hallway into a large room, it looked like some kind of alter but to what it was not known. A large shadow is cast below them and the gang got their weapons out, a large dragon landed in front of them. With a roar, dragonling came out and attack them. Merrill crushed the little dragons under a shower of rocks while Varric got his distance to fire Bianca. Fenris ripped out two of the dragonlings' heart and threw the corpses at the other dragonling approaching from behind. Ericks tossed an acid flask at the dragon and melted away the wings. The dragon roared in pain and started to blow fire their way.

Fenris, Ericks, and Isabela rolled out the way of the flames. Varric strafed to the side and fired at the dragon's legs while Merrill enveloped the gang in a barrier to protect them from attacks. The warriors surrounded the dragon from all sides and struck at its vitals. When the dragon finally fell, the gang examined the area before them. A long hallway went into a deeper part of these ruins. "Ah, here we go. This goes right where we want it to" Varric said. "Let's go back and tell Bartrand, he'll be pleased…for once"

They made it back to camp where everyone was on pins and needles trying not do anything that might enrage the impatient dwarf. Sandal made it back to his father just as carefree as he was when the gang found him. "Bartrand! We found a way around your damned cave-in!"

Bartrand snorted. "It's about time! Let's move out!"

* * *

_Your Majesty,_

_It's difficult getting a straight answer out of the scavenger. These sods get themselves so blighted they can't think straight, much less keep spit in their mouths. He says, however, that he's gone down into parts of the Deep Roads that are so old that our people forgot them long before the Blight even happened._

_He spoke of great statues and temples-temples! He spoke of things that could have only been made of magic and of impossible ruins untouched by darkspawn. He described creatures the likes of which we've never seen._

_None of it's possible, of course. I've conferred with the Shaper and he says the Memories date back to the founding of the first thaig-what could have come before that? Yes, we're unable to explore these depths the scavenger spoke of because of the darkspawn, but surely the Memories would speak of such places if they existed._

_Yet in this scavenger's belongings, amidst all the filth, there was a single idol. It was clearly of dwarven make, but not resembling any Paragon on record. The idol was dressed in a manner I've never seen. The Shaper of Memories also could not identify it or the substance from which it was made. The thought that the Memories might be wrong is... unsettling.— Excerpt from a report sealed in the Orzammar royal archives by order of King Annalar Geldinblade in 8:48 Blessed._

_**The Primeval Thaig**_

"Holy shit" Varric said. The expedition team used the gang's route to enter the thaig but what they saw was unlike anything they have seen before. The architecture is very different from other thaigs and dwarf constructions. This thaig is left entirely untouched by darkspawn. It possesses great statues and temples, and also things created by magic. Both of these things are very strange, since the dwarves worship no gods and are incapable of magic. The entire thaig was bathed in crimson light.

"Where you expecting this?" Ericks asked.

"I was expecting an abandoned thaig, something old but this…? I have no idea what this is" Bartrand said.

"How did you even know it was here?"

"Old scavenger tales from the time of the Third Blight. A week below the surface they said but nobody believed them"

"Look like they were right because….shit" Varric said.

"We make camp here! We need to look around" The expedition team started making camp while Bartrand started the plan of traversing this strange thaig. The gang was on standby until he was ready to go. In the distance Bodahn was checking his son for bruises and cuts but Sandal just looked around with that same carefree smile on his face. He saw the gang approach and came towards them.

"You found him! I can't believe it, you found him!" Bodahn said shaking Ericks' hand hard.

"It-it-it's fine, think nothing of it"

"Hello!" Sandal said.

"I owe you a great debt. I will repay it somehow…I swear my life on it!"

"Really it's fine, honestly the kid didn't need my help after what he did to those darkspawn" Ericks said.

"I don't think the man is taking no for an answer, Hawke" Isabela said.

Ericks sighed. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way!" The gang soon heard Bartrand yell for them, since they did such a good job clearing a path for the expedition before the gang had the dubious honor of clearing the way once again. The gang head down to the path towards the thaig. The ancient thaig was a sight to see, it was more intact that a lot of the old thaigs in the Deep Roads. Who knew what kind of riches they could find in there? And while anticipation of untold treasures was exciting, the gang could help but feel there was also something wrong about the place. And that feeling only grew as they came closer to the thaig.

"Hmm. Whatever's through there, it seems still intact" Varric said. "Think we'll find anything?"

"Getting the creeps, too?"

"Yeah…this entire place gives me the chills…I'm just hoping this is all worth it"

"Your brother seems enthralled by this place" Merrill said.

Varric snorted. "Unlike me Daisy, Bartrand was born in Orzammar…he would find shit on the floor enthralling if it came from some long lost paragon" he said. "The only reason I'm down here is because there's profit to be made"

"Chances are we won't find anything but even more darkspawn. And rubble, maybe bones?" Ericks said.

"Deeper into the pit we go…joy of joys..." the dwarf said sarcastically. The gang headed for the thaig, other than being attacked by some shades and a dormant golem, things went off without a hitch. They headed into the building with Bartrand. Inside there was a lone staircase with a single altar at the top. It was eerily quiet, though sometimes the gang could swear they could hear whispering. It was strange…usually the ruins would tell some kind of story of what life was like before but here there was nothing. The gang headed up the stairs where the altar glowed. "You see what I'm seeing?" On the altar was a strange artifact, two bodies twisted together like two lovers embracing or was it a god morning some kind of sacrifice. The artifact shimmered brightly as if it was calling them.

"Is that…lyrium?" Ericks asked.

"I sense magic from it" Merrill said warily. "I don't know about this…"

"Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've seen" Varric turned back to Bartrand, who was examining the architecture. "Bartrand, you have to see this! An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think. Could be worth a fortune"

Bartrand whistled. "You could be right, excellent find" Ericks went to the altar and picked it up. The glimmer seemed to go dull in his hand.

"Not bad, we'll take a look around, see if there's anything further in" Varric took the artifact from Ericks and threw to his brother. Bartrand catches it and the idol starts to glow, sounds of singing could be heard…it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "Bartrand, you head me?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah, you do that" Bartrand then starts heading towards the exit and starts shutting the door. Isabela catches this.

"Guys, the door!" The gang quickly head down the stairs but the door closes shut in front of them. Ericks and Fenris try to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Varric slams on the door.

"Bartrand! It's shut behind you!"

Bartrand chuckled. "You always did notice everything, Varric" Ericks and Varric looked at one another, they've been double-crossed. Varric could hardly believe it, his brother was many things but a backstabber was not one of them. Or maybe…he didn't know Bartrand as well as he thought.

"You can't be serious! You're going to screw over your own brother for that lousy idol?"

"It's not just the idol. The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways" Bartrand then picked up the idol and stared at it. "Sorry Brother" He soon walked away as the gang slammed on the door.

"Bartrand! BARTRAND!" Varric yelled. The dwarf furiously slams on the door. "I swear, I will find that son of a bitch…sorry, Mother…and I will kill him!" Varric then lets out a heavy sigh. "Let's hope there's a way out of here"

"Uh, Varric…we have other problems to worry about" Varric looked back and saw groups of shades appearing everywhere. The gang was surrounded.

_**Betrayal and Trapped! How will they get out of this mess?! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Expedition pt3

**Chapter 32: The Expedition pt3**

_We who are forgotten, remember,_

_We clawed at rock until our fingers bled,_

_We cried out for justice, but were unheard._

_Our children wept in hunger,_

_And so we feasted upon the gods._

_Here we wait, in aeons of silence._

_We few, we profane.—Found scrawled on a wall in the lost Revann Thaig by explorer Faruma Helmi, 5:10 Exalted. Unknown author._

_Twenty years in the Legion of the Dead. I've seen spiders larger than a bronto, broodmothers lounging in putrescence surrounded by their corrupted children, and unnamed things with flesh turned against itself. But worse, by far, was in an old mine shaft down from Heidrun Thaig. We chased an emissary down there to a tunnel dead-ended in rubble. It was a vicious fight. He picked my men off until only four of us were left. When it seemed like we'd finally fulfill our oaths, our fight woke something long dormant._

_What I thought was rubble gathered beneath my feet, taking a terrible form: a beast of stone surrounding the shattered skeleton of a man. A rock wraith. The spirit of a dwarf so foul the Stone itself rejected him. One swing of its boulder-hand crushed the emissary, and then it turned its eyeless skull toward us. We fled back up the tunnel, its heavy footsteps thundering at our backs. When we reached the thaig, we finally turned, knowing that out in the open, we had no cover and couldn't hope to outrun the wraith. But when it came to the exit, it struck the trusses holding up the ceiling of the shaft, closing itself in forever. Perhaps, in the end, it felt remorse. Perhaps it was one lost soul recognizing another._ _—From the journals of Amrun, Legion of the Dead_

_**The Deep Roads**_

After fighting off the shades, the gang took a breath. Merrill cast a ward around the area to protect the others while Varric checked on their supplies. Considering how large this thaig was it could be days or longer before they could get out. "Betrayed and trapped in an abandoned ruin underground and it's full of demons" Isabela said. "This day has been great so far" Fenris and Ericks was scouting ahead for a path they could use to get out of thaig.

"Something the matter, Daisy?" Varric asked. "You've been quiet since we've been here"

"This place is so strange…"

The dwarf chuckled. "Well no shit, you live underground too long you're bound to get weird eventually"

"That's not what I mean…" Merrill said. "So many spirits here and yet there's not a tear in the Veil"

"So what..? The demons were already here?" Isabela said.

The elf nodded. "I think so and not just that, I think the spirits were…asleep somehow" she said. "Something stirred them awake"

"Oh shit…" Varric said. "You don't think that idol Bartrand took was what was keeping the demons asleep, do you?"

"I think so" Merrill said. "And I believe the worst is yet to come" Fenris and Ericks came back to the others tired and battered.

"Ericks!" Merrill came up and healed their wounds while Varric got some food and water for the two of them.

"Elf! What the hell happened to you two?!"

"Good news, we may have found a way out of this place…" Ericks said. "Bad news, there's a lot of demons on the way"

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before" Isabela said.

"These demons are different…" Fenris said. "I didn't think it was possible but apparently these demons can possess the rocks here"

Varric sighed. "Wonderful…rock wraiths, just what we need" Bartrand once told him a story about rock wraths. Once Fenris and Ericks recovered, they lead the gang down the path to potentially escape the thaig. Dwarven legends tell of dwarves so corrupt that even the Stone rejects them. Doomed to wander the Deep Roads in an undying half-life, these creatures are known as rock wraith, and they are creatures of hunger, wrath and little more. This belief is also shared for other shades found in the Deep Roads, such as Phantasmal warriors and Forgotten spirits.

Those that speak of them tend to call them rock wraiths, though they seem to refer to themselves as the profane. This may be because they feel that they were abandoned, although it is unclear by whom. The deeper they went into the thaig, the more they saw that strange red lyrium that grew around the ruins like weeds. They saw the demons around the chucks of red lyrium like they were in a trance. Whatever was the case with this kind of lyrium it was actually calming the demons. They quickly fought off the hordes of shades in their way and continued on their path. At a narrow passageway, they spotted the rock demons that Ericks and Fenris mention. Blades and arrows bounced off the shell of the demons, the rock demons manipulated the earth causing spikes of rock to surge towards the gang.

Merrill casts a large barrier to protect the others and then casts a bolt of spirit energy that vaporized one of the rock demons. Apparently the demons didn't like spirit magic and the gang gave the elf cover she needed to cast her spells. Once the demons were dealt with, the gang went on their way. As they walked through the narrow hallways, Ericks saw Merrill a little out of breath from the last fight.

"You doing alright, Merrill?"

The elf gave a tired smile. "I'm fine Ericks, just didn't think I would be casting this many spells"

"Well if you drop, I'll be there to catch you"

Merrill blushed. "Thank you, I'll try not to trouble you" The gang were attacked by more demons and they crushed them as they came one after another. As the latest wave fell a booming voice echoed the halls.

"Enough" The ground shook as the rocks rose and formed around a ball of light. A rock demon appeared before them. "You have proven your mettle; I would not see these creatures harmed without need"

"I'd say being attack on sight gives us plenty of need"

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission"

"What are these things?" Varric asked. "They look like rock wraiths but…"

"They hunger" the demon said. "The profane have lingered in this place for ages beyond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know"

"They eat the lyrium? That sounds…healthy" Ericks said.

"I am not as they are. I am…a visitor"

Fenris crossed his arms. "Hunger demon…I know your kind very well" he said. "The profane are its food source"

"I would not see my feast end" the demon said. "I sense your desire; you seek to leave this place. But you'll need my aid to do so"

Fenris frowned. "Don't be lured in, demons always have an ulterior motive"

"Why do we need you? We've found our exit" Ericks said.

"Your exit leads to a darkspawn camp but there is another exit out of your way" the demon said. "There is another door that leads into the paths far above us, this is what you seek"

"It is sealed however and cannot be opened without a key" it said. "I know where the key is, do as I ask and I shall tell you"

"Hmph. So what do you think?" Varric asked.

"We'll take our chances" Ericks said. "Besides I have a feeling you have another thing in mind"

"Most unwise" The rock wraith summoned the profane and shades and attacked. Ericks tossed a fire grenade and blew the demons away while Merrill enchanted the gangs' weapons. Varric blasted the rock wraiths with a barrage of arrows while Isabela and Fenris flanked the demon from both sides and cut the wraith down. Once the demons went down, the gang headed down the corridor where abominations attacked them along with profanes. Merrill slammed her staff on the ground and sent a chain of bolts through the each of the enemies, stunning them. Varric shot a rain of arrows down while Isabela, Fenris and Ericks dealt with the stragglers.

When things quieted down, the gang went on their way until they reached a large room full of lyrium pillars. "What is this place?" Ericks asked.

"This is the vault. The dwarves would have brought their…" The gang felt a rumble beneath their feet. The rocks around them started to gather into one place along with the red lyrium and formed into a gigantic behemoth behind them. "Oh, that can't be good" Ericks tossed a grenade at the wraith and the demon fell into the ground and then appeared in front of them and started to glow.

"Oh shit!" Ericks said. "Move, move!" The gang headed behind the pillar as the demon released a blast of energy from the red lyrium. The energy was so intense that it shook the room but it would seem the attack took a lot of power as the demon fell revealing a red core. The profane rose up to protect the wraith's core. Varric and Merrill blasted them with arrows and magic as Ericks, Isabela, and Fenris attacked the red core. The earth started to rumble and the rocks gathered together and the rock wraith was back again. The wraith moved to the ceiling and started throwing rocks at the gang; Merrill formed a barrier to protect the others as Varric shot at the wraith. When the wraith fell to the ground the warriors attacked the core while Varric and Merrill defended them from the reinforcements. The rocks shifted once again into a crimson orb that was sucking the gang in, Merrill cast a storm of lightning above and the demon was barraged with bolts of lightning. The others continued to attack the demon until the demon was no more.

"The rock wraiths are supposed to be dwarven legends. They're not even supposed to be real" Varric said putting away Bianca.

Ericks snorted. "Looked pretty real to me" He then cracked his shoulder. "The hits are real too" The gang then stopped and gasped in awe.

"Well…shit" In front of them was the motherload: gold, jewels, sculptures the kind of things that would make a man for life. "So…how much do you think we can carrying out of here?" The gang went through the chests and found a key within.

"A key, think it opens that door the demon was talking about?" Isabela asked. "Let's collect what we can and then get out of here" The gang collected what they could and headed to the surface where fresh air and sunlight was waiting for them. Once on the surface, the gang found a long road waiting for them.

"How long to get back?" Ericks asked.

"A week maybe…if we're unlucky"

"And if we're lucky?"

"We stumble over Bartrand's corpse on the way" They headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Kirkwall-a week later**_

The gang made it back to Kirkwall, the trip was for the most part smooth except for the bandits that attacked but they were child's play compared to what they faced in the Deep Roads. Varric took a deep breath, the dwarf never though he would miss the dirty air of the city. "Home, sweet home. Finally" he said. "I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city. You think I'd be that lucky?"

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong suit so far" Ericks said.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Varric said. "The treasure we found in that crypt far outstrips Bartrand's stupid idol. He'll be green with envy when he finds out"

"As soon as I get the chance, I'll look up my contacts to make sure we get the best price" he said. "In the meantime, why don't you head home? I'm sure your family will be up in air about the news, we're going to be rich" The gang scattered and Ericks headed for Lowtown. With the coin they were going to get, the family mansion was as good as theirs and with clout Bethany was safe from the Templars. Although he had to prepare himself for the shopping spree that his sister was going to take him on. Things were looking for the Hawke family…or so he thought. Outside a Gamlen's house was a patrol of Templars.

Ericks' eyes went wide. "No…Betty!"

_**A fear come true…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	33. Chapter 33: A New Normal

**Chapter 33: A New Normal**

_**Lowtown-Gamlen's House**_

Ericks ran into the house where Cullen and the Templars surrounded Bethany who was now wearing dark blue robes of the Circle of Magi. Leandra stood in fear of what was going to happen next. Ericks frowned. "What's going on?"

Bethany just gave her brother a sad look, she knew Ericks better than anyone. She knew he would his life to protect her and her freedom. She shook her head. "Please don't do anything"

"Mistress Bethany is being taken to the Circle of Magi in the Gallows" Cullen said.

"Like hell!" Ericks was about to reach for his daggers and the Templars were about to reach for their swords.

"Ericks, please stop!" Bethany said. Ericks gave a low growl as he took his hand off of the hilt of his dagger. Bethany lowered her head, not even her beloved big brother could stop what was coming. "We had a good run, but it had to happen eventually didn't it?"

"Consider yourselves fortunate. Her cooperation allows us to spare you the punishment for harboring a dangerous mage…this once"

Ericks gave Cullen a deadly look. "A threat to get what you want like some common back alley thug" he said with venom. "The Maker and his bride must be so proud of what you are doing in their name" As Ericks and Cullen glared at one another; Leandra came towards her daughter and placed her hands on her face for possibly the last time. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she lost one child to darkspawn and now she was losing another to the Templars.

"Oh, Bethany! What will happen to you?"

Bethany placed her forehead on hers trying to be strong for her mother and to not give the Templars the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine" she then looked at Ericks. "Take care of her, big brother" Ericks could only nod his head, for all his cunning and skills for once he didn't an answer to save his sister. He could only watch as the Templars took Bethany away. She stopped and looked one last time at her family before walking out of the house for good. Leandra fell to her knees and cried as Ericks came to her side. The Hawke family was going to be rich nobles soon but what good was all that coin if they all couldn't be together to enjoy it?

* * *

_**Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

"So the Champion's sister was in the Circle"

Varric nodded. "Yes but I'm guessing that's not what you're looking for"

"Isn't it? Driven from their home, a sister taken against her will?" Cassandra asked. "And the Champions' companions? Merrill, Aveline, Isabela…that Warden, Anders"

The dwarf sighed. "You don't have to remind me, I introduced them, remember?"

Casandra turned her back. "We thought they all came from Ferelden together, but now it makes sense. Motive and opportunity" Varric shook his head, the seeker so wanted to see the world in black and white absolutes but this crappy world didn't work like this.

"Still not what you think"

"Then I need to hear more"

"Unless you've already decided, I can always go if you don't need me anymore…" Cassandra was tempted to do that, it would be easy enough to do but she still had questions. Being a champion was no easy feat, it was a title bestowed, only by a city ruler, on an individual who has proven her/his dedication to the city in blood, sweat, and leadership. Someone like that couldn't be the cause of the calamity she's seeing now…Cassandra needed to know more.

"What came next? Tell me"

* * *

_The treasure we found in the Deep Roads made us a fortune. The Champion moved up in the world. Literally. Bought a mansion in Hightown. Everyone knew who he was now; even the viscount was taking notice. Sunshine was in the Circle, now. There was nothing we could do for her, poor girl. Three years had passed and the Qunari was still in Kirkwall. They said they waiting for their ship but some of us knew better…_

_**Viscount's Keep-9:35 Dragon**_

It was a bright and sunny morning in Kirkwall, Ericks was at Viscount's Keep. He was invited by the viscount himself for a meeting of some kind. Since moving up in the world, everyone with any kind of influence in Kirkwall wanted his attention. A good many of them had business proposals for some risky venture and then some of them were marriage proposals from families wanting to join with the up and coming Hawke estate. Leandra was all too happy to try and find someone for Ericks to settle down with. The rogue wasn't the only one who had changed; Aveline was now a full-fledged captain for the city guards. Although she popular with her subordinates, not all were happy with her methods.

"We'll need to give them answers by tomorrow, Captain" one of the guards said.

"I'll have them, dismissed"

"The seneschal was particularly vocal…"

"Dismissed" The guard then nodded and walked away as Ericks came in. "You'd think the captain of the guard could requisition a Templar or two but no, that would be demeaning" Aveline said. "Can't have them working for the people when eternity needs a nanny"

"That's why I remain unimportant, less pressure"

"As if the return of the Amells hasn't set Hightown on its ear"

"As long as it's off its ass"

"Sure have your fun, but the coin you poured into Kirkwall tipped what balance there was" Ericks raised a brow, since gaining success he became something of an unwanted rival to the powers that be in Hightown. Their efforts to stay on top have led to a lot of work for the guards and a lot of paperwork for Aveline. "I just harassing you, although you are a bit like the center of a hurricane" she said. "You've changed fortunes foe many people. Not always for the better"

"Sounds like you're spreading yourself pretty thin" Ericks said.

"There are a lot of people in my charge. Someone has to look out for them"

"Ah you babysit them, like you do me"

Aveline rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put it that way…there's additional training, doubled patrols" she said. "I'm not like Jeven; I won't just turn people loose to the wolves"

"Costs are up, but the injuries are halved. I'll take it, and argue with Seneschal Bran later"'

"Damn, didn't realize Jeven left that much of a mess" Ericks said.

Aveline sighed. "At least I had the guards on my side, once they understood, they rallied" she said. "And those who didn't weren't fit to hold the crest"

"Stack friends against the enemies, I don't know if I came out ahead but it's for the better"

Ericks smirked. "You complain but you love it"

"They'd have to drag me out of here and I'm sure some are lining up to try" Aveline said. "You among them, I bet. Haven't had much time to follow you around"

"Really? I just thought your spies had gotten better at sneaking around" Ericks said dryly.

"Well I can at least trust you to do what's right" Aveline said. "Well if you excuse me, I have paperwork to do and you have a meeting to get to"

Ericks went up the stairs where a meeting was in session. "The compound was not meant to be permanent. There are concerns the Qunari influence is…no longer contained" the seneschal said.

The viscount shook his head. "Was it ever? Kirkwall has tension enough between Templar and mage, but these Qunari…"

Marlowe Dumar, the current viscount of Kirkwall. The Dumars had roots in Kirkwall since the early Storm Age, though they were a relatively minor noble house until the early Dragon Age. Lord Randall was uncommon in that he did some work; personally overseeing the operations of the family's trading company on the docks. Marlowe grew up believing in the virtue of good, honest labor.

In 9:21 Dragon, when Viscount Perrin Threnhold blocked the Waking Sea passage, Marlowe went to the docks and oversaw the running of the Dumars' company, finding ways for Kirkwall's trade to continue. After Threnhold was overthrown by the templars, Knight-Commander Meredith appointed him the new viscount, much to his surprise. She said that he was different from the entitled degenerates that filled Kirkwall, that his family was humble, had never grasped for power or gold. At his coronation, she gifted him a carved ivory box containing the Threnhold signet ring, misshapen and crusted with blood and the words "His fate need not be yours" to remind him who truly held the power in Kirkwall.

As Viscount, Dumar struggles to maintain order in a city riddled with political and religious tensions, without any ability to effectively enact his will. Under his reign, the Templar Order has grown extremely powerful in Kirkwall: it has become the center of Chantry strength in eastern Thedas and holds its Circle of Magi in a terrifying iron grip. With the Qunari presence exacerbating the city's tensions, Dumar becomes increasingly helpless as events spiral out of his control.

Dumar stands up. "They sit like gargoyles, waiting for Maker-knows-what, and everyone goes mad around them. Nearly four years I have stood between fanatics" He looks at the large book on the table and sighs. "And now this"

"Don't keep us in suspense" Ericks said crossing his arms.

"Leave us" The seneschal nodded left the room as Ericks approached. Dumar sits in his chair rubbing his tired eyes…the man has definitely seen better days. "Meredith at my throat, Orsino at my heels, and a city scared of heretical giants"

"Balance has held for now but only because the Qunari ask for nothing. Even the space in Lowtown was a 'gift' to contain them" Dumar said. "But now the Arishok has requested you, by name…what did you do?"

Ericks shrugged. "Hell if I know…I thought the Arishok hated me like he hates the rest of Kirkwall" he said. "Must have made more of an impression than I thought"

"Perhaps we can use this…speak to the Arishok, give him what he needs to keep the peace" Dumar said. "Can you do that for Kirkwall, Serah Hawke?"

"Weird…I know the city's nervous about them but I haven't heard anything major in years"

"Zealots are bravest where their lies can't be argued: behind closed doors" the viscount said. "Chantry leaders see Qunari beliefs as a challenge not an attack. But…"

"You don't think it will that way…" Ericks said.

"Messages get muddled among casual adherents" Dumar said. "I am certainly not equipped to argue the fine points of faith" Qunari usually arrive as conquerors, so it has been odd that this arrangement has gone on for so long. Viscount Dumar is also surprised but he has no interest in antagonizing them as they have honored the treaty. But…the viscount has his doubts, the Qunari have claimed they are waiting for a second ship but to wait three years…they want something else.

"Any idea what I can expect?" Ericks asked.

"None, honestly I don't think I've heard two direct words from the Arishok" Dumar said. "Other than his rather deliberate phrasing of 'begone'"

"If you think his asking me to notify you of this is strange, well, you would be right"

Ericks cracked his knuckles. "Well what's the payment? A merc doesn't work free"

"Humph, you've served yourself, built a fortune. I give you that" the viscount said. "But, if you and only you cannot calm this situation, I fear the only reliable investment will be in swords and armor"

"Serve your city and then we will talk about what you are due, the Arishok is waiting" Dumar went back to his desk. "Maker, what a mess"

_**A New Beginning with new dangers! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Moving on Up

**Chapter 34: Moving on Up**

_**Hightown**_

Ericks exited Viscount's Keep heading for home; if the Arishok asked for him then he needed to be prepared. When they got back the family mansion, Ericks decided to use part of the cellar as a lab to craft his poison and grenades. It was nice to have his own place and even nicer not to have the neighbors complain about the noise or smell.

"Oh! There you are!" Bodahn ran up the stairs to meet up with Ericks, once he reached the top he took a breath…the old dwarf was not used to physical exertion. "I've been looking everywhere for, messere. If only you humans didn't all look the same"

"We can't all be short and bearded like your people, Bodahn"

"Indeed! It's quite a shame, really" After Ericks and the others saved his son, Sandal, Bodahn pledged to pay the rogue back out of gratitude. The next time they met, Bodahn offers to be a servant for the Hawke family…a duty he takes very seriously. While serving the family, Bodahn still keeps his store on the side allowing him to profit while being quite comfortable…a twofold victory for the dwarf. "I came to deliver this to you: the last of the proceeds from all that treasure you found in the Deep Roads" Bodahn handed the purse to Ericks.

"I knew Varric would come through" Ericks said. "Got to admit…I was a little worried at first"

"The buyers took their time inspecting what Varric brought them, they have seen too many frauds after all" Bodahn said. "Once the treasure was proven to be authentic, the buyers couldn't wait to take your friend's offer"

"I'm just glad to be rid of that purse, having that much coin in this city was making me sweat" he said. "Er, before I go, may I simply say how grateful I am that you've allowed my boy to stay in your home?"

Ericks sighed. "You don't have to say it Bodahn, Maker knows I've heard your gratitude hundreds of times" he said. "Besides, you should be thanking Ma; it was her idea after all"

"Of course, of course" Bodhan headed back to the estate while Ericks followed close behind, it was still a surreal experience being in Hightown among Kirkwall's elites. Before everyone up here would just ignore him but now everyone wanted a piece of him not that he's made it big. Of course Ericks kept his guard up, he was in the big leagues now but the snakes were no less dangerous in Hightown.

* * *

_**Hawke Estate**_

Ericks came into the mansion and was greeted by the painting of his grandfather, Aristide Amell. Leandra came to the door to welcome her son home, she was no longer wearing the rags she wore when the family was escaping Ferelden but an elegant violet gown made from the finest Orleasian silks. Bodahn went to the table to sort all the letters the estate was receiving while Sandal was playing with Romulus. Throughout the mansion the seal of the Amell/Hawke family stood proudly overhead. For the first time in a long time, Ericks was home.

"So how have you been, Ma?" Ericks asked.

"It's strange, living here again. My childhood home, now owned by my child" she said. "It's not something I could have imagined when I was a little girl starring out this window"

"I'm still grateful you used your money from the expedition to buy back the estate. I feel like an Amell again"

"You're not going to go all pompous on me, are you?"

Leandra chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, son" she said. "If there's one thing I learned in Ferelden, it's that good people can be born in a hut as easily as a palace"

"Honestly, after so many years living the quiet life in Lothering, it feels strange to have nothing to do" she said. "I visited Bethany at the Circle"

Ericks looked at her. "How is she?"

"From what I understand the senior enchanters are impressed by her, she may be taking the Harrowing soon" Leandra said. "She seems happy enough, that is what is most important"

"If you call a Templar sword hanging over your head happy…" Ericks said. "And these Templars are as twitchy as they get"

"Bethany is a strong and smart girl, I know in my heart she'll be able to thrive"

"If you say so…" Ericks said. "If you'll excuse me, Ma, I need to prepare for my meeting with the Arishok"

Leandra gasped. "Those oxmen?! Is that why the viscount called you?" she asked. "What is that man getting you into?"

"It's nothing to worry about, we're just going to talk to keep the peace" the rogue said. "If this work out, I'll be getting some extra coin in my pocket" Leandra looked at him with a worried look. "If there's trouble, I won't be alone"

"Just be careful, remember what happened to the McMullan family when one of those beasts arrived in Lothering" Ericks remembered well, there was a qunari that arrived on the outskirts of Lothering. He was badly injured and the McMullan family found him. After a few weeks the qunari work up and murdered the entire family that took him in and nursed him back to health. Soon afterwards the Templars captured the qunari and imprisoned him in the center of the town. The last thing he heard about the qunari was a Grey Warden requesting his release and the qunari following the warden out of town. "You can never predict what those things will do"

Ericks went up to his room…his room, it was such a strange feeling as he had to always share with someone throughout his life. It was nice not having Gamlen's ale breath stink up the room. As for Gamlen, unbelievably Leandra forgave her brother despite him trying to screw over his own flesh and blood. She even offered Gamlen a room at the estate but he refused and decided to stay in Lowtown. Perhaps he didn't want to see his own family rub the wealth he squandered in his face. After a bath, he wore a red and grey casual robe that once belonged to his grandfather. Bodhan came into the room.

"Messere Hawke, Guard Captain Aveline is downstairs" Ericks went to meet with her.

"You've settled in nicely" she said.

"It's just luck…and skill"

"Indeed. Still, more coin never hurts, right? Say if someone wanted to pass some work your way..?"

"So, how can I be of service this time?" Ericks asked.

"Someone's trying to be a guard…poorly" Aveline said. "Remember Emeric?"

"The grumpy Templar looking for the missing women?" Ericks asked. "He's still at it?"

Aveline nodded. "He wants your help and some sort of official sanction" Ericks raised a brow. "For his 'investigation'. He's convinced that every random murder in the past few years is connected, and he won't be quiet" Aveline and her guards had been investigating the murders on her own when Emeric wasn't badgering her. The Templar somehow convinced one of her lieutenants to raid the DuPuis mansion. When nothing was found there, Aveline had to do a lot of ass kissing to get the family off of her back. "Bloody hobbyist constable" she said. "Why can't he spend his declining years building a boat or something?"

"Sounds like it should be easy to prove if there are bodies"

"Kirkwall isn't the safest place but that doesn't mean every terrible thing that happens is related" Aveline said. "There's no sense to that, can't be"

"Muzzle the geezer, got it" Ericks said.

"I wouldn't say that…but if it leads somewhere genuine, I'll pick it up on your word" she said. "If he shuts up, that's good too" She turned around and headed for the door. "He's in the Gallows. Thanks, Hawke. I appreciate it"

* * *

_**Docks-Qunari compound**_

The gang was at the qunari compound to speak with the Arishok. Isabela was with them but as soon she saw they were going into the qunari compound, she had somewhere else to go. A strange time to remember a past obligation but it shouldn't be any trouble since the gang was there to talk not fight. The docks were almost dead empty due to people being nervous about the qunari. With activity in the docks slowed down, a lot of merchants could not get their wares for their businesses which meant people couldn't get what they needed for day to day life. This added to the tension with the qunari. Despite this, the qunari mostly kept to themselves, how long this would stand was anyone's guess. "It seems the Qunari aren't exactly in a hurry to return home" Fenris said. The gang met up with the Arishok.

"Serah Hawke"

"You know my name…flattering" Ericks said.

"No I did not, nor did I care to know" the Arishok said. "You have changed your fortune over the years, the qunari have not"

"I offer a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for gaatlok" he said. "You will want to hunt him"

"That's quite the feat, I don't know if that was bold or just plain stupid" Varric said.

"It was allowed" the Arishok said. "The stolen formula was a decoy. Saar-qamek, a poison gas not explosives"

"Poison gas…that's not good" Ericks said. "How dangerous is this saar-qamek?"

"A small amount is dangerous enough to your kind, but if made in quantity, perhaps by someone intending to sell it…" There was only one person Ericks knew that want the qunari's explosive, the dwarven merchant Javaris. It seems he hasn't given up on the gaatlok and done something stupid that might have put the city in danger.

"Fuck…that pain in the ass again"

"Would he be cautious, or would he assume success and make enough to threaten a district?" the Arishok asked. "A courtesy, Hawke. You will want to hunt him"

"Varric, any idea where we can find Javaris?"

"Heard about a sell-off a couple of days ago. Merchant territories and such" the dwarf said. "They don't do that unless someone left in a hurry"

"I'd have figured he rooked some noble because he's sure not a burglar"

"Even idiots get lucky every blue moon" Fenris said.

"That's true and Javaris is every bit an idiot, as for where he is…I don't keep up with him, he's too small time for Guild business" Varric said. "Ask the Coterie, they'll do business with anyone and poison gas is definitely up their alley"

"Panahedan, Hawke. It will be interesting to see if you die"

"Weird way to say 'good luck' but thanks?"

* * *

_**Darktown**_

Kirkwall is built on a solid foundation of greed and human suffering, and its underworld is a place where everything is for sale and everyone is fair game. There are many criminal empires within the city, some of which have been around since the Imperium used Kirkwall as a hub in the slave trade. Alliances, spying, manipulation, betrayal, and open warfare is all commonplace in the never-ending struggle for power. The Coterie is an old criminal enterprise but until recently it was never a major player in the underworld. Some twenty years ago, the strongest of the local criminal empires was an ancient guild known as the Sabrathan, but its leader was betrayed from within, and during the turmoil the Coterie made a successful grab for power. Since then, they've sunk their claws into almost every level of Kirkwall, including the city guard, the Dwarven Merchants Guild, and some of the most influential citizens in the city. It's safe to say that the Coterie gets a slice of every pie, and very little goes on in Kirkwall that escapes their notice.

"Turn up your purses, Kirkwall. The leases of Javaris Tintop are up for grabs!" The gang walked up to the Coterie barker.

"You selling the assets of Javaris Tintop?" Ericks asked.

"We are, limited districts, limited contracts. Keeps territory clear and separated from the start" the barker said. "He had a meager lot, but he's skipped with dues outstanding, so up it goes"

"Sounds like he's made a few friends. Can one of them point me his way?"

_**The hunt is on…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	35. Chapter 35:Blackpowder Courtesy

**Chapter 35: Blackpowder Courtesy**

_**Smuggler's Cut**_

Due to the corruption and lack of strong enforcement from the law, Kirkwall is a popular place for smugglers and other criminals to run rampant. However every blue moon, there is some ambitious up and coming guardsman that can't be threatened or bought out trying to dismantle the criminal establishment in the city. Most times they are demoted by a higher up that's been paid off or killed before they can become a threat. In the rare cases the law does become a threat to activities, one must find ways to move merchandise to and from areas without the law catching on. One such area is the Smuggler's Cut, a network of caves outside of Kirkwall. It is frequently used as a passage for the expedient ingress and egress of illicit goods, which has resulted in the passage's colorful moniker. It's also a great place to hide if the law is in pursuit.

The gang arrived after the Coterie barker pointed the way to Javaris; the dwarf didn't have many friends and had a lot of people after him because of what he owed them. Javaris left as soon as things got too hot for him and had a least a day head start. They were soon attacked by the Carta who were protecting Javaris. Apparently the dwarf promised the Carta riches he didn't have if they covered his escape. The Carta was not going to be happy when they find out that Javaris sent their people to their deaths with nothing to show for it. Anders rained fire upon the Carta archers while Fenris and Ericks cut down their warriors and assassins. Varric shot explosive arrows at another group that tried to flank them. If it wasn't the Carta pestering the gang, it was the poisonous spiders making their nests in the caverns. After countless battles, the gang finally made it to the end of Smuggler's Cut.

* * *

_**Wounded Coast**_

As soon as the gang was out of the caves, they were attacked by mercenaries hired by Javaris. "Andraste's tits! How is the man managing to hire this many people?!" Varric asked. "He's not even that good of a bullshitter!"

"The desperate always find a way, Varric" Anders said.

"After going through all of this I'm tempted to kill this dwarf myself" Fenris said in annoyance. The gang managed to defeat the mercenaries and made their way to the man himself. With no one left to send to their deaths, Javaris simply cowered as the gang approached him from all sides.

"You can stop pissing yourself, Javaris. You're not dead…yet" Ericks said.

"You? Granny's garters, she would hire you. I can't buy a break on discount!" Javaris said. "You know what? Go ahead, take my head and pike it back to that sodding elf! I need the rest"

Ericks raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about, dwarf?"

Javaris was taken aback. "Wait…you don't know?" Then, what, you're tracking for the Qunari?" he asked. "Then she did it, that elf got them after me for nothing! Bitch-born!"

"It would seem our obvious thief was a bit too obvious" Anders said.

"You might to start from the beginning" Ericks said crossing his arms.

The dwarf rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm minding business, same old, and out of the blue some elf tries to kill me" he said. "Says she's got the Qunari powder and I'm her cover. I slipped her, bought off some of mercs and some of the Carta and ran for it"

"And now you're here. So my day's been great"

"So far, all I see is you" Ericks said.

"Leaving the other person behind is the first step in running away, sorry if that's inconvenient" Javaris said dryly. "Here, you want to drag dark into light, I had a man follow her. The elf's in Lowtown"

"I just want to get out. With my dead guards…thanks for that by the way"

"Sounds like you have a way to go…hopefully"

"Right, got me a rosy future to plan out. Think I'll start by selling some boots" the dwarf said walking away. "Sodding bunch of…take a long breath on a short shaft you…blasted dog lord in-roaders" The gang headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Lowtown**_

"All of you, I can't fight the damned air! You want to live, stay out!" Lowtown was in chaos, the city guards received reports of a green fog enveloping the slums. Aveline mobilized the guards to Lowtown quickly; occasionally the shafts in Darktown erupt with gouts of foul air known as chokedamp. It's not uncommon to find whole slums silently suffocated, frozen in the midst of everyday activity. When they reached Lowtown they found the situation much worse than they thought, people who breathed in this green fog went into a berserk frenzy attacking everyone and everything in sight before collapsing from the poison in the fog. The gang met up with Aveline who was heading for Lowtown, Ericks filled her in on everything.

"Bloody Qunari, how could they be so careless with such a concoction?" Aveline asked angrily. "Maccon!"

"Guard-Captain! There's…I can't even describe…"

"I know, son, I was filled in on the situation" she said. "Keep your post, we will take it from here"

"Let's hope this elf didn't try to make enough powder to sell" Anders said.

"Didn't sound like a merchant to me. Let's go" The gang entered the slums; it was choked with the qunari gas. Anders casts a repulsion spell to clear the gas away from them, they were safe from the gas but the frenzied citizens were a different matter. "Maker…we need to stop this mist. Find the source" There were large barrels scattered all over the slums, when the gang found one of them Anders would freeze the barrels shut with magic. With each successful seal of the barrels, mercenaries came to stop them but without adequate protection soon turned on one another before the gas killed them.

"Make the powder, blame the oxmen, make the powder, blame the oxmen"

"Baby. Come to Mother, something sharp and shiny!" Soon the frenzied the citizens came out to attack the gang, they were easily killed…there was no joy in fighting people crazed by the actions of another.

Anders could only shake his head in pity. "I'm not sure how much we can do for these people"

"Just grant them a quick death" Aveline said. "That's all we can do" More frenzied mercenaries came to attack, Anders slammed his staff down and shards of ice skewered the sellswords. Aveline and Fenris cut down the flankers as Varric and Ericks killed the surviving warriors.

"The Arishok was right, the poison got the thieves" Ericks said.

"I'll take comfort in his certainty when this is over" Fenris said. When the mercenaries fell, the gang searched for the remaining barrels and had Anders seal them. Once the barrels were all sealed, the remnant traces of gas slid down to the Undercity where it would be flushed outside of the city. Up on top an elf in heavy armor appeared with two guards at her side.

"So…your fault, I presume?" Ericks asked.

The elf tilted her head. "Is that? Serah Hawke! You have enemies" she said. "I'm glad it's you, really. These poor people…you are a much better target!"

"Hello lunatic, care to explain your particular brand of crazy?"

The elf features then turned into a snarling rage. "Qunari take my people! My siblings forget their culture, then go to the Qun for purpose. We're losing them twice!" she said. "So I get help from your people. We'll take the Qunari thunder, make some accidents, and then make them hated!"

"But this…this is all wrong"

"You were going to kill people anyway? That's….not funny at all, really"

"It can still work. They are hidden in your city. They'll enrage the faithful, and make sure the Qunari are blamed!" the elf said. "Me, I'm finished. I just need a few more bodies. A few more!" The elven fanatic and her mercenaries attacked, Anders pulled up a barrier to protect the rest of the gang while Ericks tossed a shock grenade to stun the surrounding enemies. Aveline bashed the fanatic to the ground and quickly gutted her while Fenris and Varric killed off her men. The battle soon ended as quickly as it started.

"Time to tell the Arishok how he was right…and wrong" Anders said. Aveline stayed behind to direct her men, the slums would locked down for now until the danger has past. Which meant a lot of people would not be going home for a while, this fear and confusion will turn to hatred and anger. The elf was successful with one thing she has deepened tensions in this city, but Ericks had a feeling that her actions was a smaller part of something much larger.

* * *

_**Docks- The Qunari Compound**_

The next day the gang headed for the compound to speak with the Arishok. "So, I was wrong about our thief"

"You'll get used to it"

"They say we were careless with our trap, that this is our fault. But even without the saar-qamek, there would have been death" the Arishok said. "This elf was determined to lay blame at our feet"

"Selfishness, want, denial…how do you allow this to continue?"

"Save the lecture" Ericks said. "If you won't talk straight, then we won't talk" The gang was about to leave until the Arishok spoke up.

"Hold" Ericks looked back. "Since we arrived I have seen nothing but greed and weakness. Dwarves, humans, elves…just…festering. No order, no goal" the qunari said. "You are one of the few I have met with any ability. And yet this too was random, a result of selfishness"

"I cannot fathom how a mire like this can be justified" he said. "You turn from me; do you turn as easily from all this…chaos?"

"I'll admit it's a mess"

"And yet you don't see that as a problem?"

"One man's problem is another man's opportunity and I intend to take full advantage" The Arishok stood up and pointed to one of his soldiers.

"Karasten are soldiers. The Qun made it so. They can never vary from that assigned path, never be other than they are meant to be" he said. "But they are free to choose within that role. To accept and succeed, or deny and die. Glory is clear and defined"

"It is an undeniable certainty. What 'full advantage' can you take without that authority?"

Ericks raised a brow. "Sorry, I find myself distracted by 'deny and die'"

The Arishok snorted. "And yet you accept the random violence that plagues this nation" he said. "I wonder if the weaker of your citizens would be so closed to certainty?" The qunari sat back on his throne. "Your kind may force our role to change if the Qun demands"

"That weak elf made a good effort at using your own weapon against you"

"We have but one weapon…the certainty of the Qun. It cannot be used against us" the Arishok said. "And it doesn't matter. I am not here to fight; I am here to satisfy a demand you cannot understand"

"Well you're certainly taking your sweet time" Ericks said dryly.

The Arishok glared at the rogue. "It will take as long as needed. No ship is coming. There is no rescue from duty to the Qun" he said. "I am stuck here"

"You could have built a ship by now, you know"

"It is not about a ship! Filth stole from us. Not now, not the saar-qamek. Years ago!" the qunari said angrily. "A simple act of greed has bound me. We are all denied Par Vollen until I alone recover what was lost under my command!" The Arishok suddenly stood up.

"That is why this elf and her shadows are unimportant. That is why I do not simply walk from the pustule of a city!" he said. "Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun! And you should all be grateful!" The gang was taken aback; this was the first time they had heard the Arishok angry even his own men were surprised though they did not show it. The Arishok calmed down and sat down. "Thank you, human, for your service. Leave" The gang did just that, it was best not to push their luck right now.

"What the hell was that?" Varric asked. "He was like a different person"

"He's on edge. The viscount should know about this" The gang headed towards Hightown.

_**A moment of weakness? Or a precursor to something much worse? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Catching Up

**Chapter 36: Catching up**

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Dumar sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Years of nice, quiet anxiety…gone. Along with a whole street" The viscount was less than pleased of the news he had received, Ericks and the gang may have stopped the fanatic and prevented conflict with the qunari but the loss of a whole street in Lowtown had only deepened tensions in the city. In a way the anti-qunari fanatics got what they wanted, Kirkwall was one step closer to conflict with the Arishok. So far the qunari has kept to themselves, but it would not stay that way the more anti-qunari forces pushed them.

"An accident on purpose, more or less"

"Right…a mad elf, pushed by zealots, likely hidden in the very group I have to appease" Dumar gave a dour snort. "The Maker has a grand sense of humor" he said. "And the Arishok…I suspected he had no plans to leave. I didn't know it was just as annoying for him"

Erick crossed his arms. "What doesn't annoy him?" he asked. "You'd give him gold and he'd complain about the weight"

The viscount sighed. "And it's about to get worse. A shame, there were overtures of civility. Your influence, no doubt"

"Oh dear, what has happened this time?"

"While you were gone a qunari delegate and entourage paid me a visit. It is civil, tentative…hopeful" Dumar said. "They left my chambers with precision, but were not reported by the outer guard. They are missing almost literally from my doorstep"

"What, do you imagine, will be the Arishok's reaction?"

"You're sure they're missing?" Ericks asked. "Do the Qunari generally keep you updated?"

"Qunari don't disappear. They know we watch, and they are not shy about their movement" the viscount said. "Speak to Seneschal Bran, he has the damning details" Dumar went back to his desk and gave a grave sigh. "I don't know who would benefit from fighting the Qunari, but it will cost all of us in the end" Ericks headed for the Seneschal's office next door, unlike the viscount's chambers Bran's office was smaller and messier due to all business going through him before reaching Dumar. A red haired man was at his desk looking through paperwork.

"Messere Hawke"

"You have information about some missing Qunari?" Ericks asked.

"Yes, Viscount Dumar would appreciate discretion in this matter" Bran said. "I would prefer that you were not involved at all, but that is neither here nor there" Ericks sat down. The qunari has not been told of their missing men but soon the Arishok will find out and the Viscount is concerned that the illusion of peace will dissolve. Ericks has seen the Arishok, he's makes his disgust of Kirkwall well known and the longer he stays the more wrathful he seems to become. His men missing sounded like the perfect excuse to end this peace.

But Bran had his doubts, if the qunari leader wanted to take over, he would have done so long ago. To the people of Kirkwall, the Qun was as unknowable as it was heretical but for all they know its demands has done more to keep the giants in check than any of the city's efforts. For all the dangers the Qunari posed, Bran at least believed that they would not resort to trickery as there was no precedent. But there was evidence of influence on their side. Honestly, the Seneschal wishes he didn't have to look into this…the viscount had enough trouble on his plate with the tensions between the Templars and mages. Plus the fact that Seamus, the viscount's son has been enamored with the oxmen has done nothing for Dumar's stress. Bringing attention to this incident benefits no one, the Qunari are neutral hostiles at best. There was nothing to be salvage by overextending themselves on their behalf.

Ericks crossed his arms. "I've fought their Tal-Vashoth, it was like trying to cut a brick wall" he said. "So I have a hard time believing someone abducting a Qunari entourage"

"Unfortunately, they were not at their best. Their swords were tied into their sheaths. As I advised" Bran said. "It seemed like a good idea at the time; even I know you cannot separate a Qunari from his weapon"

"So where would you start? If you were the starting type"

"I would begin with the most obvious failure. It's clear the city guard has no excuse for allowing this. Unless they were involved"

"No way, from what I've seen Avi keeps a pretty tight ship around the guards" Ericks said. "She would kicked their asses if they were involved"

"And yet, a number of recent recruits have failed to report. You should start with one of them" Bran said. "Although, where you find a swordsman so eager to sell his honor and duty, I sure I don't know"

"The Hanged Man, obviously"

"Right…well you know what to look for" he said. "You are right about Captain Aveline; she does keep a tight rein on the guards so I can't imagine this has occurred without noticed. There is always a weak link"

"Please keep this quiet. The Viscount is under enough scrutiny as it is"

* * *

_**Merrill's House-Kirkwall Alienage**_

Since her arrival in Kirkwall's elven alienage, Merrill has had difficulty adjusting. Her neighbors ignore her existence, and even the most determined socialites in Lowtown cross the street to avoid her. She also gets lost frequently, a matter that doesn't seem to be solving itself through time or familiarity with the city; on separate occasions, she has accidentally found herself in the viscount's bathing room, the chantry airing cupboard, and in the middle of a dog racing track in Darktown.

Ericks decided to check the Hanged Man at night, if there was going to be any trouble it was going to be at a time where no one could see them act. He was at Merrill's house checking up on her, the craziness that happened was very close to the Alienage. The elves were very mixed about the Qunari, there were some of the elves that were very interested in the Qun but it was not the numbers that the elven fanatic have been spouting. Still there were still some suspicion in air, as if the qunari did attacked there would not be anywhere for the elves to hide and the guardsmen would not come to their rescue. They would be left on their own to fend for themselves…as usual.

"And nothing usual has happen here?" Ericks asked. "No elves going crazy?"

"Things have been quiet here in the Alienage" Merrill said. "It's almost boring at times" The elf gave Ericks a cup of juice.

"Apricot juice, decent meats and cheeses, I see Varric is giving you access to the good stuff"

"I really should thank him some way, it's been hard going to the market…it seems like there are Templars at every corner now" the elf said. "Have you heard from Bethany? Is she settling in all right with the Circle?"

"I'd be terrified in her shoes. Surrounded by strangers…watched all the time…"

"She always did love being constantly watched by large, armed men"

Merrill tilted her head. "She did? I would never have imagined…oh" she said. "She's strong. If anyone can get through this, she can"

"Maybe…but all it takes is a small mistake and she's dead or worse" Ericks said. "And the Templars have made mages tranquil for less"

"Things will be alright. Somehow"

* * *

_**Hightown-Fenris' Mansion**_

Since the adventure into the Deep Roads, Fenris has remained in Kirkwall, maintaining a residence in Danarius's abandoned mansion. That it doesn't truly belong to him has aroused the interest of curious neighbors, and thus, the city guard. Aveline has so far deflected their inquiries on Fenris's behalf; however, she's told him in no uncertain terms that the situation will not remain that way forever.

Though seemingly unconcerned about the house, Fenris has become increasingly nervous over the last year. He doesn't know if he's actually free from pursuit, or if his former master is planning something even worse. He tries not to think about it, taking pleasure in having a home for the first time in his life, even though his contact with anyone outside of the jobs he takes as a mercenary is very limited. "So the seneschal's tax collector won't be coming around again, like you asked. Funny story" Isabela said.

Fenris held out his hand, the less he knew the better. "I'll pass, but thank you for your help"

"Spoilsport. Why you want to squat up here in Hightown is beyond me"

"I like the view"

Isabela smirked as she got up. "So do I" Ericks came in to the dining hall where Isabela was just about to leave. He would ask what the smirk was for but knowing Isabela it could be about anything.

"Three years" The elf said. "There's still no sign of Danarius. I'm beginning to wonder if he's finally given up"

"This is his mansion, isn't it? He must know you're here"

"Would you be surprised to learn that it isn't, in fact, his mansion?" Fenris asked. "It once belonged to a Tevinter merchant, one who has evidently given up on the place. Perhaps he is dead and Danarius killed him"

"Either way, if Danarius is aware of my presence, he has done nothing"

"Don't tell me you're going to miss all the attention" Ericks said dryly.

Fenris gave a thoughtful look and then looked at Ericks. "Tell me: what do you do when you stop running?"

"You take a breath and look around. And start anew"

"You make it sound so easy" the elf said. "My first memory is receiving these markings, the lyrium being branded into my flesh" He couldn't remember much but that pain….that pain would be with him for the rest of his life. The elf's screams echoed in the dungeon. He saw Danarius' face eagerly anticipating his new toy, what plans he wanted for Fenris, he did not know. When the pain got too much, he passed out. "That agony wiped away everything…whatever life I had before I became a slave, it is lost"

"I shouldn't trouble you with this…my problems are not yours"

'True…but since I have nothing better to do, I might as well help"

"I'm an escape slave, and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion" Fenris said. "None of those bother you?"

"Like you're the only one with faults" Ericks said. "I got an enemies list a mile long, there are many people that I have pissed off and will piss off"

"You are clearly not like most people"

"See? Us abnormal people need to stick together"

"You raise an interesting point. I'll have to…consider it" Later that night, Fenris and Ericks made their way to the Hanged Man. It was time to find those missing Qunari.

* * *

_**Hanged Man-Night**_

"It's like you haven't moved in three years" Ericks said. Isabela was at her favorite spot: the bar. The target didn't seem to be here yet so Ericks decided to shoot the breeze.

"It's easier for people to find me this way" Isabela spent the past several years trying to track down the relic that she lost in the shipwreck. She believes that it's still in Kirkwall, though why she thinks so is a mystery. Despite her insistence that she's keeping a low profile to avoid her old employer, Castillon, Isabela seems to go out of her way to cause trouble. Recently, one of her duels evolved into a bar brawl that then spilled out into Lowtown. Involving over twenty people, the fracas caused a great deal of damage to several merchant stalls. Isabela spent the next two weeks in the brig. Guard-Captain Aveline allowed her release, but not before extracting a promise—that Isabela would not duel on public property again. Whether Isabela actually keeps this promise remains to be seen. "You remember that relic I told you about? The one I need to find?" she asked. "I've been following a lead. I'm so close, I can taste it!"

Ericks raised a brow. "You said that last time…"

"Oh! You mean when I went digging for that stash?"

"Yes, that turned out to contain several bad poems and an old boot"

"It could've contained the relic!" She said in a huff. "I just thought I'd let you know that I may soon be taking you up on that offer of help"

"Damn…and here I was hoping you'd forgotten"

"If I learn anything new, you'll be the first to hear about it"

"Since I'm scratching your back, how about you scratch mine?" Isabela raised a brow.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Offered and Lost

**Chapter 37: Offered and Lost**

_**Hanged Man-Night**_

"Just tell me if you hear more rumblings from the Coterie about protection. Blondie's got enough trouble…" A man nodded and walked away. Varric sighed… another day, another punk trying to shake down another one of his friends. Bartrand vanished after the Deep Roads expedition, and Varric had to divert his attention from searching for his wayward brother to keeping the now-abandoned family businesses from falling apart. Varric now occupies his brother's seat in the Dwarven Merchants Guild—technically. He rarely attends Guild meetings and is hardly ever seen actually occupying the chair in their hall that belongs to House Tethras. He prefers to run the Tethras financial empire from his suite at the Hanged Man. And he never replies to his mail. "Let ask you something, Hawke" he said. "You made it into Hightown. I'd expect anyone to get complacent. But you…you must have plans"

"You mean other than doing Dumar's job for him?"

"Yeah, other than that"

Ericks sighed. "No plans yet. Right now I'm just looking after Ma"

"Good thinking" Varric said. "To be honest, I thought there might be a chance you'd want to go back to Ferelden now that things have calmed down"

"It's good to hear you're sticking around"

"What would I do without my trusty dwarf? I'd cry myself to sleep without you"

"Oh, don't get all teary-eyed on me, Hawke. You know I can't stand to see a human cry" Varric said. "So we've got a whole city-state full of trouble to get into. Shall we get started?" Soon the door to the tavern opened and a red-haired man carrying a sword and shield came in with his chest puffed out looking real proud of himself.

"Looks like trouble has found us" Ericks nodded at Isabela and the pirate nodded back. The man came to the bar with a huge sack of coin.

"A round of drinks for everyone!" The entire tavern erupted in cheers. Corff looked at the sack with a raised brow.

"Someone's moving up in the world"

The man just gave a cocky smirk. "Easiest coin I've ever made with none of the danger" he said gulping down some ale. "And I'm doing the city a favor too, by ridding it of those oxmen"

"Loose lips that one has…" Fenris said.

"Greedy and stupid, the perfect pawn" Ericks said. "How about we go say hello to our new friend?" The gang moved on to the man. "A lot of coin for this place"

"That's right, pal. Tonight I'm paid and blessed. And all I had to do was turn my head" He grabbed a bottle and stood in the middle of the tavern. He held up the bottle. "To all my friends!" The tavern erupted in drunken cheers.

Ericks came behind the guardsman, and the man frowned. "Hey, step back. I know important people. We're going to show this city what to do with heathen oxmen"

"Well, well someone has deep pockets. I want an introduction"

"Someone always wants something, but I don't have to take that anymore. Three horn-heads are just a start" he said. "You want some of this? Take it from me and my new friends!" He looked back at the drunken thugs behind him, this fool of a guardsman actually thought he was someone special just because had coin on hand. But his new 'friends' looked annoyed that someone was interrupting their drinking.

"You're on your own, pal"

The man shook his head. "That's loyalty for you. Come on!" He got into a fighting stance and took out his sword. He swung for Ericks head but the rogue just easily dodged out of the way. The others were about to take out their weapons but Ericks stopped them; he could handle one sloppy fighter. The man swung again and Ericks ducked and then slugged the guardman into the gut and the man took a tumble. The man looked at Ericks with rage in his eye and Ericks just motioned him to come. The guardsman shot up and swung his sword; Ericks this time stood ground and blocked the blow. He then swiftly head-butted the man in the face giving him a bloody nose and sending the guardsman to the ground, before the man could get up Ericks held the guardsman's own sword at his throat.

"Feeling a little friendlier?" The guardsman started to cower; it was obvious from his sloppy sword work that the man was not used to combat. Knowing Aveline, she would never put a person that couldn't fight well on the dangerous patrols, which meant this guardsman was from a relatively safe patrol like Hightown.

"What…what do you want? I just did what he said. It was more coin than I've ever seen"

"Come on. Someone so generous, they deserve recognition" Ericks moved the sword closer to the throat, so close the point was now touching the flesh. Now the guardsman turned pale.

"Templar. It was a Templar. I didn't get the name" he said panicking. "We met near the chantry. He…he said taking these Qunari was serving the Maker"

"I swear, he even had the seal of the grand cleric! True is true!" Ericks dropped the sword and pointed to the door, he had no need for the guard anymore. The man took his sword back and quickly ran out of the Hanged Man. What he said about serving the Maker, it was very familiar but Ericks couldn't put his finger on it.

"A Templar…well this is a fine mess" Isabela said.

"Serving the grand cleric, no less…great" Ericks doubt the grand cleric was involved, like the viscount, she too didn't want open conflict with the Qunari but there were forces at work that wanted to force her hand. The Chantry was empty at night so the gang called it a day.

* * *

_**The Chantry**_

The next day Ericks and the gang headed for the Chantry to speak with the grand cleric. "The man was a drunk. Surely you don't think Grand Cleric Elthina is funding zealots?" Sebastian asked. Ericks briefed Sebastian on what was happening and could hardly believe it or more like he didn't want to believe it after all, Elthina was like a mother to him. When Sebastian was a disgrace to his family, he spent his considerable allowance on drink, entertainment, and the wooing of the ladies of Starkhaven. Fearing that Sebastian might father a bastard that could grow to challenge the Vael throne, his parents forced him into the Chantry, exiling him from their principality. After Sebastian was forced into the Chantry, Elthina helped him escape in the dead of night, telling him that people should enter the Chantry through the front door, not the back. She gave him a purse full of gold and told him to go and live his life.

Elthina helped him to regain his faith however, and after reflection, Sebastian returned to the Chantry, this time willingly, and through the front door. Embracing his new role, Sebastian took vows of poverty and chastity to become a sworn brother of the Chantry.

"Easy, Shiny, it's only a careful chat about missing Qunari"

"Keep an open mind, Hawke. Elthina isn't behind this" The gang met with a lay sister.

"The grand cleric, please. Tell her…" Ericks said. "Tell her, 'Three qunari leave an estate…' and let her finish" The lay sister went to fetch the grand cleric, only to be stopped by a familiar face…a very unwelcomed familiar face.

"Serah Hawke"

Ericks frowned. "Sister Petrice…" There was an uncharacteristic air of malice from the usually glib Ericks. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Is it me? Or am I sensing some hostility?" Varric asked.

"We did business with Petrice some time ago...it did not end in the best of terms" Sebastian said.

"Mother Petrice. Time has changed us both" she said. "Grand Cleric Elthina cannot grant an audience to just anyone. What do you want?"

"Funny how you and issues with the Qunari seem to go together"

"And you always assume their side" Petrice said. "I was naïve when we met. I did not want you dead, but a death was necessary"

"That may be too fine a point for you to understand but you must admit, you came out the better for it" she said. "I hear Viscount Dumar is asking for you these days"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I know you and I know someone is abusing the grand cleric's seal"

Petrice scoffed. "Who are you to question who serves Her Grace? I am sorry, but I see no reason to let you pass"

"How about the fact that her authority was used to abduct Qunari" Ericks said. Petrice gave the rogue a cold and deadly glare. "Such silence…it's almost like you knew. But I wonder does Her Grace?"

"The grand cleric trusts her stewards to enact the wishes of the Maker"

Ericks smirked. "Such a naughty girl, this will shock Her Grace, no doubt"

Petrice frowned. "Stubborn…all right, Serah Hawke, if you won't abandon this. Let me offer you something" she said. "The Templar you seek is a radical who has grown…unreliable. Confronting him may do us all a favor"

"And his relation to you is…?"

"He is my former bodyguard, Ser Varnell. Assume what you wish, but I offer him to you as…reconciliation" Petrice then gave Ericks a document. "Meet me at this location. I invite you, Serah Hawke. Come see the unrest these Qunari have inspired" She walked away.

Isabela shook her head. "Poor bitch, she thinks we're stupid"

"It's her game, for the moment"

* * *

_**The Undercity**_

"The Undercity…good place for hiding zealots as well as bodies" Varric said.

"Petrice is here somewhere"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" The gang made their way through the Undercity, as they got closer to the location they could here sounds of yelling and someone talking.

"Qunari hold no real power. They are absent from the eyes of the Maker" The gang turned the corner and spotted Varnell speaking in front of a small crowd of heavily armed people. Behind them were four qunari tied against poles, the Arishok's delegates. "Like any beast, remove the fangs and it is lost"

Varnell turned to one of the qunari. "They are weak before the faithful of the Maker. The only certainty in their precious Qun is death before the righteous" The Templar then punches him in the gut while the qunari's comrades growled. Varnell's crowd cheered and ranted at the qunari, the lust for blood was in the air. The fanatics were ready to tear the qunari apart. The punched qunari looked Varnell in the eyes and growled. The gang approached.

"Ser Vernell!" The gang looked to the side and saw Petrice to their side.

"Take a knee, faithful. The Chantry blesses us"

"You claim a blessing when you have used the authority of the grand cleric so openly?" Petrice asked. "You remember Serah Hawke?"

"The Qunari have friends, Templar. How will you answer their allegations?" Ericks narrowed his eyes, Petrice was up to something but they had bigger things to deal with.

"You want a fight! Face someone whose weapons are not bound!" Ericks said. Varnell took out his knife and slit one of the qunari's throats.

"Righteous!" The Templar said. "Destroy them!" The crowds turned on the gang as Petrice fled for her life. Out of the corner were several more fanatics, the gang were surrounded.

"That's a lot of them…" Isabela said.

"Yep, it's a good thing we came prepared" Ericks then whistled and Aveline and her guards came running and the odds were now evened up. The large battle began.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	38. Chapter 38: The Fragility of Peace

**Chapter 38: The Fragility of Peace**

_**The Undercity**_

The last of the anti-qunari fanatics fell to ground, despite their numbers they were not a match for the gang or the city guards. Varnell, the Templar bodyguard of Petrice, was dead on the ground from a cut throat from Ericks' daggers. The Revered Mother had played the gang like a fiddle, Petrice wanted Varnell dead as he was a link to her and she was no doubt going to use the death of her bodyguard and the fanatics to whip the anti-qunari sentiments into a worse frenzy. The qunari delegates were dead on the ground, killed from being in the crossfire…the Arishok was not going to be happy.

Ericks sighed as he rubbed his head. "What a mess…" he said. "Thanks for the assist, Avi"

"It was no problem, Ericks I should be thanking about that tip on Orwald" Aveline shook her head in disgust. "To think one of my men would do this under my nose, I'll be keeping a closer watch on my men to ensure this does not happen again"

"So what happened to our dear friend Orwald, should I be so bold to ask?"

"I gave him ten days on the wall as well as latrine and equipment duties" she said. "He's very lucky I don't throw him out on his ass for this"

"All right. Time to bring this mess to the viscount's attention" Aveline sent her guards to fetch the Viscount while her other guards looked over the body for any clues. Hours later, the viscount arrived and was none too happy.

"Madness, madness!"

Ericks crossed his arms. "That's a word for it"

"Chantry involvement…even if they are fringe element. It could not be worse"

"Her Grace had no knowledge of this affair. I trust she will deal with it swiftly" Sebastian said.

"I don't think he's listening, Shiny…" Dumar had a long look at the carnage that had taken place and could only sigh as he shook his head. It was such a waste of human life, these people some of which were his son's age could have done so much with their lives but instead they died in the dark and dirty depths of the Undercity for forces that only saw them as pawns. As for the qunari, the Arishok was not going to ignore this; the viscount feared the days to come.

"You killed them. All of them?"

"Not all of them, one of them escaped" Ericks said. "A mother serving the grand cleric, she allowed this to happen"

"Are you quite sure? She held a blade with them? Told them to fight you?"

"No, the bitch is too much of coward for that"

Dumar rubbed his eyes tiredly. "A blasted mother…you have no idea the storm these allegations would cause. It would destroy what support I do have"

"It won't go away; I've dealt with her before…she's a slippery one"

"I…understand" the viscount said. "I will make my inquiries…gently. And you should be careful in your associations. For now, we have other problems." He motioned towards the dead qunari. "We have the delegate but…I can't return the bodies to the Qunari in this state"

"Serah Hawke, you know the Arishok. What should I do?" Ericks sighed; once again he was doing the job that the viscount was supposed to be doing. They could always burn the bodies to hide the torture that went on but the Arishok was smarter than what everyone including the fanatics thought. He would know one way or the other.

"Hiding this would make things worse"

Dumar sighed. "It would, wouldn't it? I am losing my sense of how to balance this nightmare" he said. "I appreciate your help in this matter. As bad as this is, it could have been much worse without you"

"Kirkwall owes you, I owe you"

* * *

_**Docks- The Qunari Compound**_

The gang headed for the compound to break the news to the Arishok, the gates opened…the qunari was expecting them. "So, you could not rescue my delegate, but you killed those responsible" It was as Ericks thought, the Arishok knew….one way or another, he always knew such was the way of the Qun. "How do you explain the condition of their bodies?"

"The abuse of fanatics, someone out there really wants a war between your people and the Chantry"

"I accept that"

Ericks raised a brow, four of his people were dead and there were forces at work trying to provoke the Qunari into conflict and yet the Arishok took the news a lot better than he thought. "I expected worse"

"I have seen every vice and weakness of your kind and how few of you take responsibility" The Arishok said. "Your viscount remains a fool but you are not"

"Panahedan, Hawke. I will keep one good thought about your kind" The gang walked out of the compound.

"Well…that was easy enough" Varric said.

"Yes, but will the grand cleric be as easy to convince?" Fenris asked.

"One way to find out…"

* * *

_**Hightown-The Kirkwall Chantry**_

The gang went inside the Chantry where they spotted Petrice speaking to one of the other mothers. Ericks frowned, something was up. "Serah Hawke, it is good to see you. The shame that Varnell brought his order is most unfortunate"

"The shame he brought?" Sebastian asked.

"Praise the Maker that you were His champion in that dark place"

"Look, we're both adults here. Can we drop the pretense?" Ericks asked.

"I think you'll find that I have said nothing threatening or untruthful"

"Quite careful with your language aren't you?"

"I gave you what you wanted at considerable cost. Varnell is more manageable as a martyr, but his loss will be felt" Petrice said. "You have avenged heretical Qunari with human blood. Surely that is good enough for you?"

"It might be, if you were going to give this up. But you're not"

"Varnell was a fool, but the facts remain: an offense to the Maker goes unchallenged" she said as she walked away. "I will give you no further cause to shame the Chantry today, but we will have this argument again" She turned her head and gave a small smirk. "The viscount's incompetence all but guarantees it"

Varric sighs. "Sometimes, you know trouble is coming"

"Surely the Grand Cleric will do something about this…anything" Sebastian said. There were forces in Kirkwall that wanted all-out war with the qunari, seeing it as a way to prove the strength of the Maker or a way to make themselves richer and more powerful. However there were people that conflict with the qunari would lead to ruin for the city, though their voices get drowned out the more this tension goes on. Grand Cleric Elthina was one of those voices, as the most beloved priest the city has ever known her voice tempered the Chantry brothers and sisters that take the Qunari threat too personally. So far it has worked but some claim her to be ineffective and are quietly calling on the Divine to appoint a replacement. The Grand Cleric was in front of the main altar upstairs.

"You are from over the sea, are you not?" She asked turning. "Have you come to pray for those you left behind?" She then saw Sebastian with Ericks. "You are…Serah Hawke, are you not?" she asked. "Sebastian talks about you a lot"

"Saying good things, I hope?"

"Many people in Kirkwall have good things to say about you" The grand cleric said. "Is something troubling you?" Ericks gave her the seal that came off the fallen Templar Varnell. Elthina gasped as she took it and gave Ericks a look demanding he explain himself.

"Got this off a dead Templar" Ericks said. "Did you know someone used the authority of your name to instigate a crime against the Qunari?"

The grand cleric sighed. "The path to righteousness is never as straight and narrow as we wish" she said. "I truly hoped this would not go so far…but do not trouble yourself. I will step in when it's time"

"Not to sound disrespectful, Your Grace but are you intending to say neutral about the Qunari and mages forever?"

"The Maker's time is not men's time. We do not need to rush" Elthina said. "The Chantry is not a domineering father with the whip always in hand"

"She is a gentle mother, who knows her children learn best when allowed to learn themselves" Ericks sighed, it was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere with the grand cleric.

"Thank you for your time, Your Grace" The gang walked away.

"The Grand Cleric knows what she is doing, Hawke" Sebastian said. "You must believe that"

"I should hope so preferably before the city starts to burn all around us"

* * *

_Dear Ericks,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. My time in the Circle has been bearable, even after the Templars tried to put me through the Harrowing as soon as I arrived. They thought I was at risk of possession or running away like Father. Glad it's over with._

_The enchanters have been very impressed with my skill in magic, so much so that they have me mentoring apprentices despite not going through my Harrowing yet. Though I feel that may be changing soon. I enjoy my time with the children, teaching them basic spells. Their enthusiasm reminds me so much of my younger years when Father was teaching me. One of them, Ella, has taken a shine to me. Adorable!_

_Sadly life is not perfect here. While the Templars have been mostly polite, and they're just doing their jobs, but some of them hold extreme views. There's one creep named Ser Alrik who likes harassing mages, especially the female mages but I'll steer clear of him!_

_I'm doing fine! Please don't worry about me._

_With love,_

_Bethany_

_**The Hanged Man**_

After a busy day of protecting a fragile peace, Varric invited Ericks for a drink at the Hanged Man. When he got to the tavern, Ericks spotted the dwarf in front of the fireplace looking rather stoic. "Hawke, I've got some news" he said. "You might not want to be near anything breakable when I tell you, though"

"Sound's serious, why don't I buy you a pint and we'll talk?"

"You just keep making this harder! Although I won't say no to a pint, if you're buying" Varric said. "I've been keeping an ear out for Bartrand. After the Deep Roads, the bastard ran to Rivain probably because he knew I couldn't track him"

"But I heard he might be back in Kirkwall. He called in loans from a few of his contacts in Hightown"

"Was he staying or just passing through?" Ericks asked.

"If I know my information and it's always good, he has a house in Hightown" he said. "Which means we can have a word with my dear, sweet brother"

"You sound almost giddy about that talk…kinda creepy"

"Me? My no-account, backstabbing brother is practically in arm's reach! I couldn't be better"

"Would Bartrand really risk coming back here?"

"I think we both know by now that Bartrand would risk anything for money" Varric said. "That trinket he stole? There's a much better market to sell here and all his contacts are in Kirkwall"

"Well then, we've have a lot of catching up to do"

"I agree! Bianca's been missing him something awful" the dwarf said. "Let's stop by his new house. Welcome him back to the neighborhood, and all that"

"Now that I got that out of my system, how you been doing?" Varric asked. "Can't be easy with the viscount putting the fate of Kirkwall on your shoulders"

"Nothing I can't handle, at least I'm getting some coin out of this mess" Ericks said. "Oh yeah, I got letter from Betty today"

"Sunshine? How is she doing?"

"She says she's doing fine, but you can never be so sure with the Gallows" he said. "Heard she's taking her Harrowing soon"

'The Harrowing? Isn't that the test that sends the mages through what you people call the Fade?"

"Yep…"

"But Sunshine's never been through the Fade before hasn't she?"

"Why do you think I'm so worried?"

_**A peace upheld…but for how long? Next Time! As always Review and Comment! **_


	39. Chapter 39: An Apostate's Plight

**Chapter 39: An Apostate's Plight**

_A mage who does not receive the teachings of the Circle and who does not have the words of Andraste in her heart is an apostate, and a danger to us all. Without the guidance of the holy Chantry, a mage may foolishly dabble in the darker arts—blood magic, or demon summoning, thus becoming maleficarum. And a mage's mind will ever be a doorway to spirits of the Fade; without proper instruction, this doorway remains open and unsecured. If a demon should come through this doorway and possess a mage, an abomination is created. Abominations know only madness. They cannot be reasoned with and will slaughter man, woman and child without thought. Whole cities have fallen to these creatures. Thousands have died at their hands. The Chantry and her templars have a duty to ensure that this does not happen._

_If I knew a better way to deal with magic, I would seize upon it immediately. You say we should let the mages guard themselves. I tell you that this is no solution. Look at the Tevinter Imperium. Their magisters do not know restraint. Without Chantry oversight the magisters abuse their power. Those without magic are trampled underfoot and forced to serve. Slaves are slaughtered by the hundreds to feed the magisters' hunger for power. Even some mages are not spared, for in mages as in all humans, there exists a spectrum—on one end, the very powerful, on the other, those that can barely light a candle. The Empire cares only for the strongest, and those who do not compare favorably are thrown to the wolves._

_Imagine your children growing up in such a world. If a mage asked it of you, you would have to give him your daughter, not knowing what his plans for her might be. You could not resist him, and neither could she. Without our templars and without the Circle, the common man would have no defense against magic. We must deny the mages certain freedoms for the common good. I wish there was another way. I tell the apprentices this is a test of their faith, that it is the will of the Maker. Many understand that we do what we do for their own good.—Excerpt of a letter from Grand Cleric Francesca of Starkhaven to Lord Guthrie Abholz._

_**Hightown-Three Years Ago**_

Bartrand was standing before the expedition team ready to move out. It took some convincing but eventually Bartrand took Ericks on an equal partner in this expedition. Anders didn't come due not being able to leave his clinic and plus he had his fill with the Deep Roads when he was with the Wardens. Aveline's coronation as the new captain of the city guards was today but she came to see the gang off. "We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering" The men in the group all laughed including Isabella. Sebastian just looked uncomfortable while Fenris and Aveline just shook their heads in annoyance.

Merrill tilted her head. "I don't get it"

Isabella wrapped her arm around the elf's neck. "I'll explain it on the way, kitten"

"Your brother sure has a way with words, Varric…" Bethany said.

The dwarf just sighed. "Yep and all the charm of a bronto, Sunshine"

"It'll take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight" Bartrand said. "Big risks, big rewards"

"Risks, rewards…sound like your typical night at the Rose" Ericks said.

"Exactly!" he said. "Now, before we…wait. Who invited the old woman?"

Leandra walked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children"

"Ma?"

"Mother" Bethany said. "I thought we talked about this?"

"I still think you shouldn't go, Bethany" Leandra said. "What if something were to happen to you? I already lost Carver; I can't bear to lose another child"

"Ericks, I understand you wanting to do this but leave your sister here, I beg you!"

"Mother, I need to go besides it would be better for me to stay out of sight of the Templars for a while"

"Hey, could you hurry it up over there?" Bartrand asked. "I'd like to get to the Deep Roads before the next Blight begins"

"Betty, perhaps it's best you stay home" Ericks said.

"Not you too, we're supposed to do this together!" Bethany said with a frown.

"I know, I know but we're entering a lion's den and anything could happen in there" he said. "Plus someone needs to protect Ma and Aveline will be busy with her guards" Bethany looked hurt, she thought Ericks would at least have her back in this…she really wanted to go. "Look, how about this? When I come back with the haul of a lifetime, I will personally treat you to the shopping spree of your dreams in Hightown"

"Ah, really? But you hate shopping…"

"A small sacrifice for my dear little sister"

"I'll hold you to it, Ericks, don't think I won't"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Ericks said. "Shiny, Avi, you'll look after them won't you?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, on my honor as a man of the Vael family no harm will come to Bethany"

"She's in good hands, Ericks" Bethany stood at Leandra's side along with Sebastian and Aveline. Bartrand walked up to Ericks.

"Personal drama over with? Then let's get underway"

"Been a long time coming, eh, Brother?" Varric asked.

"That it has. The Deep Roads await!" The men cheered and the expedition headed out of Kirkwall. Bethany gave a forlorn sigh; she wished could have gone as well. When the expedition was out of sight Bethany and her mother went back home.

* * *

_**Lowtown-Days later**_

In the days following the expedition's exit from Kirkwall, life went on at the Hawke household. Everyday Bethany was out of the house doing odd jobs around Lowtown to keep the family afloat. Many of her brother's 'acquaintances' had come over looking for Bethany's magical talents…something they have always coveted but could never get due to Ericks protecting her from the more shadier aspects of his mercenary work. Bethany declined every time; despite the coin it would bring in she didn't want to gain the attention of the Templars. She went to Lirene's store to see if she could help the refugees.

The store had a good crowd; due to Lirene's actions more of the Ferelden refugees were making a life in Kirkwall. Though there was still a lot of work to do…and the local marchers were not making things easy. "You're that mage…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help; I'm trying to earn some extra coin while my brother is on the Deep Roads expedition"

Lirene snorted. "That dwarf's expedition, a lot of the refugees have tried to get on that venture" she said. "I wish them luck, but I doubt they'll come back with anything other rocks and old junk"

"What can I do? I'm a very hard worker"

"Hmm…as far as clothing and food go we're good" the merchant said. "Tell me how good are you with healing magic?"

"I'm no Anders but I know some things…why?" Bethany asked.

"Some of the local hoodlums around here have been harassing the refugees, they haven't killed anyone thank the Maker, but a lot them end up having bad injuries" she said. "Anders, bless him is mending the wounds for no payment as usual but I'm afraid of overwhelming him…even mages need rest"

"If you help take the load off of Anders then I will hire you" Lirene said. "And don't worry; I'll keep the Templars off your back"

"Thank you I won't let you down" The next couple of days had been busy for the mage, running errands for the shops in Lowtown while mending some injuries of the refugees. The injured had been growing in frequency, the wounds varied from minor bruises to more serious injuries like cuts and broken bones. Bethany wiped the sweat from her brow as she healed the last patient, an old man. The old man thanked Bethany and went home.

"You did good work today, Bethany" Lirene said. "Here are you payment for the day"

"Thank you, Lirene"

"Something troubling you?"

"The amount of injuries has increased over the days, it's getting to the point that we're getting swamped ourselves" Bethany said. "You said some local hoodlums were responsible, who are they?"

"A group of young punks calling themselves the Lowtown Spiders, usually their activities boils down to some vandalism and theft but this is new for them" the merchant said. "I wonder what changed for them to become so bold"

"Hmm…"

"What is that look, Bethany? It would be best if you don't get involved, Templars don't care if you are a good samaritan, they will capture you all the same" Lirene said. "For now just help heal the people who needs it, the city guards will handle the Spiders"

"Alright"

"It's getting dark soon, you better head back home"

"Ok, see you in the morning Lirene" Bethany left the store and headed back home. She took the alleys to get home faster; it was kind of strange walking the streets without Ericks by her side. Her thoughts went to the expedition and her brother; she was worried about Ericks…she had lost one sibling to the darkspawn, it would break her heart if she lost her older brother too. She turned the corner, one more turn and she would be at home. In an open lot to her left, an old man was surrounded by three thugs with spider tattoos on their arms.

"You're not welcome here, dog lord" one of them said. The thug pushed the old man and he cowered while on the ground.

"Please, I don't want any trouble…I just want to return home to my daughter and grandchildren" the man said in fear. The thugs just kicked the old man while he was asking for someone to help him. Bethany balled her fist, she could do something about this…she had the power but she had to keep hidden.

"You fucking dog lords are stinking up the streets like you own them" another one said. "Running Marchers like me into our own sewers, I'll see you dead first" The thug pulled out a knife and approached the old man threateningly.

"Leave him alone!" The spider thugs turned as Bethany ran into the open lot.

"Well, well looky here lads, we got company…" the thug said. "Why don't you run along before you get hurt, lass?"

"You're the one that will get hurt if you don't leave that poor man" The spider members all laughed.

"She's a brave one…or just stupid" one of the thugs said. "You want to join the dog lord, be my guest!" One of them rushed the mage with a knife; Bethany held her ground and caught the man's arm to disarm him. The mage then punched the thug in the gut knocking him. Magic wasn't the only thing her father taught her, he also taught Bethany how to fight without her magic though this was the first time she ever had to use it.

"Bitch!" Another thug ran towards her, this time Bethany didn't stand her ground. She charged the second spider thug and then juked to the side. She then blindsided the thug with a hard punch to the jaw. Now there was one thug left, the final spider grabbed the old man and places a knife on his throat.

"Stay back lass or the old dog gets his throat cut!" he yelled. "I mean it!" Bethany just raised her arm. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Sleep" she simply said. The spider dropped his knife and fell to the ground sound asleep. Bethany went to the old man. "Are you okay, Serah?"

"Thank you, my dear girl" he said. "I thought I was dead"

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your home?" Bethany asked.

"That would be nice, let me thank you for your help by treating you to dinner, my dear" Bethany and old man walked out of the lot.

_**Bethany the protector…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	40. Chapter 40: An Apostate's Fear

**Chapter 40: An Apostate's Fear**

_Often portrayed as stoic and grim, the Order of Templars was created as the martial arm of the Chantry. Armed with the ability to dispel and resist magic in addition to their formidable combat talents, the templars are uniquely qualified to act as both a foil for apostates—mages who refuse to submit to the authority of the Circle—and a first line of defense against the dark powers of blood mages and abominations._

_While mages often resent the templars as symbols of the Chantry's control over magic, the people of Thedas see them as saviors and holy warriors, champions of all that is good, armed with piety enough to protect the world from the ravages of foul magic. In reality, the Chantry's militant arm looks first for skilled warriors with unshakable faith in the Maker, with a flawless moral center as a secondary concern. Templars must carry out their duty with an emotional distance, and the Order of Templars prefers soldiers with religious fervor and absolute loyalty over paragons of virtue who might question orders when it comes time to make difficult choices._

_The templars' power derives from the substance lyrium, a mineral believed to be the raw element of creation. While mages use lyrium in their arcane spells and rituals, templars ingest the primordial mineral to enhance their abilities to resist and dispel magic. Lyrium use is regulated by the Chantry, but some templars suffer from lyrium addiction, the effects of which include paranoia, obsession, and dementia. Templars knowingly submit themselves to this "treatment" in the service of the Order and the Maker._

_It is this sense of ruthless piety that most frightens mages when they draw the templars' attention: When the templars are sent to eliminate a possible blood mage, there is no reasoning with them, and if the templars are prepared, the mage's magic is all but useless. Driven by their faith, the templars are one of the most feared and respected forces in Thedas.—From Patterns Within Form by Halden, First Enchanter of Starkhaven, 8:80 Blessed._

_**Lowtown-Night**_

"Bitch!" Another thug ran towards her, this time Bethany didn't stand her ground. She charged the second spider thug and then juked to the side. She then blindsided the thug with a hard punch to the jaw. Now there was one thug left, the final spider grabbed the old man and places a knife on his throat.

"Stay back lass or the old dog gets his throat cut!" he yelled. "I mean it!" Bethany just raised her arm. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Sleep" she simply said. The spider dropped his knife and fell to the ground sound asleep. Bethany went to the old man. "Are you okay, Serah?"

"Thank you, my dear girl" he said. "I thought I was dead"

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your home?" Bethany asked.

"That would be nice, let me thank you for your help by treating you to dinner, my dear" Bethany and old man walked out of the lot. Once the two were clear of the alley, the sleep spell broke and the spider thug woke up. He got off the floor and headed to his fellow gang members and kicked them in the gut.

"Wake the fuck up, you useless bastards!" The men quickly got up and held their bruised faces. For such a little thing, the mage could leave quite the mark.

"That bitch! Let's go after her and make her regret meeting us!"

"Don't be stupid, you idiots. That wench will just burn you alive" The lead thug said. "But that mage bitch will get hers…no one messes with the Lowtown Spiders and gets away with it" The next day the hoodlums made good on their promise.

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

Knight-Captain Cullen was finishing up his preparations for the day, he had a long day ahead of him today…plus it gave him some to think about other than his past. Cullen was one of the few templars who survived the incident at the Circle of Magi in Ferelden. The possessed blood mage Uldred took over the tower, and in his madness, he filled it with summoned demons and abominations. Cullen was imprisoned, tortured, and forced to watch the slaughter of his fellow templars. The ordeal shook him, and he emerged from it convinced that even templars fail to see how dangerous mages can be.

After Cullen returned to his duties, it became clear that he would go to any lengths to enforce the Chantry's rule. His zeal troubled Knight-Commander Greagoir, who feared it unwise to let Cullen watch over the men and women he deemed responsible for his torment. Greagoir sent Cullen to serve under Knight-Commander Meredith in Kirkwall, and Meredith found Cullen's view of mages similar to her own. Of her company, only Cullen had seen mages' potentially terrifying power firsthand, and she believed he could influence the other templars' views. Consequently, Cullen rose quickly through the ranks to become Knight-Captain and Meredith's second-in-command.

With everything in order, Cullen went about to make his rounds. He exited his quarters and headed to the training room to oversee the morning practices. He entered the courtyard and the young recruits went to attention and then saluted him before going on their way. Once he reaches the center of the courtyard, he spotted some suspicious people by the entrance.

"So this is where all those fire-shitters go?" one of the spider thugs asked. "They get nicer shit than most of us in Lowtown…"

"It may look nice but the mages are scared as hell to be brought here" the lead thug said. "They consider being here worse than death"

"You're on Templar grounds, state your business before I have one of the men throw you out" Cullen said approaching the thugs.

"Well he's friendly…"

"We just need a Templar even if he's an ass" he said. "Easy serah Templar, we come baring gifts" Cullen narrowed his eyes. "There's a mage hiding out in Lowtown…"

* * *

_**Lowtown**_

Bethany was out of the house heading for Lirene's store. Along the way she met the old man she helped last night. "Serah Hector, how is your shoulder doing?"

"Just fine, Bethany. Thank you again for helping me, dear girl" After saving Hector from the thugs, he treated the mage to a good home cooked meal by his daughter. It had been a long time since she had good meal, or relax without looking over her shoulder. Hector gave the mage a large sack, leftovers from last night's dinner for Bethany to eat at her leisure. If there was one thing Fereldans were known for, it was their hospitality. Bethany smiled and thanked the old man. "Now don't be stranger, Bethany" he said. "My grandchildren can't wait to play with you again"

The mage chuckled. "I won't, serah, take care of yourself" Bethany went on her way. As she gotten close to the store, one of the workers from the store ran towards the mage.

"Bethany, Bethany!" she said frantically. "Don't come to the store\"

"Elaine? W-What's going on?" The girl caught her breath.

"You have to get out of here, the Templars are at the store" Elaine said. "They were told about a mage in Lowtown..." Bethany's eyes went wide, she thought back to last night. The thugs she fought off…particularly the thug that held Hector a knifepoint told the Templars about her. She cursed to herself, she didn't think simple thugs like that would be brave enough to approach the Templars. "You must head for Darktown…the Templars rarely go down there" she said. "Stay down there until things calm down"

Bethany nodded. "Okay" Just as she was about to leave, the mage heard yelled from the store. The Templars walked out of the store, dragging along a struggling Lirene with them.

"Get your hands off of me, you bastards!" Lirene said. "I told you I don't know anything about a mage in Lowtown!"

"You are quite defensive for someone who doesn't know…" Cullen said. "Which makes me believe you know more than you telling me" Lirene glared at the man and went silent. "Perhaps time in the dungeons will make you more talkative"

"Lirene…" Bethany said.

"Bethany, you must go…Lirene will be fine" Elaine said. "If she keeps quiet for a few days then they'll have no choice but to release her"

"And what about the refugees? Can they afford not to have her around?" Bethany asked. "Can the rest of you handle that much of a workload without Lirene?" Elaine went silent; she knew the mage was right…when Lirene was away for even a couple of minutes, the rest of them practically drowned in people needing help. They just didn't have the chops to keep things running smoothly like Lirene. Bethany placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. The mage walked towards the Templars.

"Let her, Captain Cullen" The Knight-Captain and his men stopped. They looked at Bethany. "I'm the mage you're looking for" she said. "I will come peacefully, if you will just let her go"

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

The gang made it back to Kirkwall, the trip was for the most part smooth except for the bandits that attacked but they were child's play compared to what they faced in the Deep Roads. Varric took a deep breath, the dwarf never though he would miss the dirty air of the city. "Home, sweet home. Finally" he said. "I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city. You think I'd be that lucky?"

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong suit so far" Ericks said.

"Oh, I don't know about that" Varric said. "The treasure we found in that crypt far outstrips Bartrand's stupid idol. He'll be green with envy when he finds out"

"As soon as I get the chance, I'll look up my contacts to make sure we get the best price" he said. "In the meantime, why don't you head home? I'm sure your family will be up in air about the news, we're going to be rich" The gang scattered and Ericks headed for Lowtown. With the coin they were going to get, the family mansion was as good as theirs and with clout Bethany was safe from the Templars. Although he had to prepare himself for the shopping spree that his sister was going to take him on. Things were looking for the Hawke family…or so he thought. Outside a Gamlen's house was a patrol of Templars.

Ericks' eyes went wide. "No…Betty!" He ran into the house where Cullen and the Templars surrounded Bethany who was now wearing dark blue robes of the Circle of Magi. Leandra stood in fear of what was going to happen next. Ericks frowned. "What's going on?"

Bethany just gave her brother a sad look, she knew Ericks better than anyone. She knew he would his life to protect her and her freedom. She shook her head. "Please don't do anything"

"Mistress Bethany is being taken to the Circle of Magi in the Gallows" Cullen said.

"Like hell!" Ericks was about to reach for his daggers and the Templars were about to reach for their swords.

"Ericks, please stop!" Bethany said. Ericks gave a low growl as he took his hand off of the hilt of his dagger. Bethany lowered her head, not even her beloved big brother could stop what was coming. "We had a good run, but it had to happen eventually didn't it?"

"Consider yourselves fortunate. Her cooperation allows us to spare you the punishment for harboring a dangerous mage…this once"

Ericks gave Cullen a deadly look. "A threat to get what you want like some common back alley thug" he said with venom. "The Maker and his bride must be so proud of what you are doing in their name" As Ericks and Cullen glared at one another; Leandra came towards her daughter and placed her hands on her face for possibly the last time. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she lost one child to darkspawn and now she was losing another to the Templars.

"Oh, Bethany! What will happen to you?"

Bethany placed her forehead on hers trying to be strong for her mother and to not give the Templars the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine" she then looked at Ericks. "Take care of her, big brother" Ericks could only nod his head, for all his cunning and skills for once he didn't an answer to save his sister. He could only watch as the Templars took Bethany away. She stopped and looked one last time at her family before walking out of the house for good. Leandra fell to her knees and cried as Ericks came to her side. The Hawke family was going to be rich nobles soon but what good was all that coin if they all couldn't be together to enjoy it?

_**A new life and a family torn apart…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	41. Chapter 41: A New Reality

**Chapter 41: A New Reality**

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing is more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something. Unfortunately, the Chantry of the Divine Age had some trouble with obvious truths. Although it did not outlaw magic-quite the contrary, as the Chantry relied upon magic to kindle the eternal flame which burns in every brazier in every chantry-it relegated mages to lighting candles and lamps. Perhaps occasional dusting of rafters and eaves._

_I will give my readers a moment to contemplate how well such a role satisfied the mages of the time. It surprised absolutely no one when the mages of Val Royeaux, in protest, snuffed the sacred flames of the cathedral and barricaded themselves inside the choir loft. No one, that is, but Divine Ambrosia II, who was outraged and attempted to order an Exalted March upon her own cathedral. Even her most devout Templars discouraged that idea. For 21 days, the fires remained unlit while negotiations were conducted, legend tells us, by shouting back and forth from the loft._

_The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history.-From Of Fires, Circles, and Templars: A History of Magic in the Chantry, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar._

_**Lowtown**_

Bethany left her family behind; she could hear the crying of her mother from behind the door. Then she saw the Templars…if an ordinary person died because of mage they would be the first to offer that person's family their sympathies and words from the Chant of Light. But for a family that had to give up one of their own because they was a mage, they received was a cold indifference. The Templars didn't see Bethany as a woman leaving behind a family that loved and cherished her; they saw her as a dangerous weapon that needed to be leashed. Bethany and the Templars headed for the Gallows.

"You are doing the right thing, Mistress Bethany" Cullen said. "It may seem like a punishment, but this is for the good of everyone…including yours" Bethany said nothing.

"Oy! The Knight-Captain addressed you, mage!" one of the Templars said. "You will speak when spoken to!"

"I'm leaving my friends behind and will possibly never see them again, my mother has lost another child and my brother, another sibling" Bethany said. "So you will have to excuse me if I don't care for your condescension, Knight-Captain" The angry Templar took out his weapon and pointed it in Bethany's face.

"I don't know how you lived your life before, mage but you will show us the proper respect" the Templar said. "You should thankful that Captain Cullen even allowed you to speak with your family" Bethany just gave a stoic look, a Templar blade was staring her in the face and she showed no fear. This mage has been through much and lost just as much…a simple threat was not going to scare her. But Cullen knew the Gallows and the Knight-Commander well, they didn't see such tremendous will as strength but as a threat and they would try everything in their power to stamp out that spirit.

"Stand down, man, this is neither the time nor the place" The Templar stood at attention. Cullen then looked at Bethany. "If I seem condescending, I apologize, that was not my intent. I understand full well what you have sacrificed by giving yourself up; know that I honor your decision as does the Maker"

* * *

_It is no simple matter, safeguarding ordinary men from mages, and mages from themselves. Each Circle tower must have some measure of self-government, for it is ever the Maker's will that men be given the power to take responsibility for our own actions: To sin and fail, as well as to achieve the highest grace and glory on our own strength._

_You, who will be tasked with the protection of the Circle, must be aware of its workings. The first enchanter is the heart of any tower. He will determine the course his Circle will take, he will choose which apprentices may be tested and made full mages, and you will work most closely with him._

_Assisting the first enchanter will be the senior enchanters, a small council of the most trusted and experienced magi in the tower. From this group, the next first enchanter is always chosen. Beneath the council are the enchanters. These are the teachers and mentors of the tower, and you must get to know them in order to keep your finger on the pulse of the Circle, for the enchanters will always know what is happening among the children._

_All those who have passed their Harrowing but have not taken apprentices are mages. This is where most trouble in a Circle lies, in the idleness and inexperience of youth. The untested apprentices are the most numerous denizens of any tower, but they more often pose threats to themselves, due to their lack of training, than to anyone else.-Knight-Commander Serain of the Chantry Templars, in a letter to his successor._

_**The Gallows- Circle of Magi Interior**_

Knight-Commander Meredith was in her office stamping the latest request to have another mage prepped for the Rite of Tranquility. The Kirkwall Circle was a very different place than other Circles in Thedas; it had the reputation of their mages falling and becoming abominations even after they proved themselves in the Harrowing. No one knows why this is the case, many mages speculate that when the ancient magisters of the Tevinter Inperium preformed their mass sacrifices, it had punched a large hole into the Veil allowing demons to flow freely like a river. Some just thought the mages in Kirkwall were weaker willed than most. Whatever the reason, one thing was known for sure; the Gallows was one…if not the most restrictive Circles in Thedas.

Under Meredith's control, living conditions within the Gallows only became stricter around 9:30 Dragon. Mages were locked in their cells, denied appearances at court, and made Tranquil for the slightest crimes. Such harshness has led to the creation of an anti-templar group known as the Mage Underground, who made it their mission to help mages escape the Gallows and find refuge in faraway areas where the Templars could not easily reach them.

"You wanted to see me, Meredith?"

A silver-haired male elf in black robes came into the office. First Enchanter Orsino is an elf from the alienage of Ansburg, in the Free Marches, who was brought to the Gallows when he was very young. In his earlier years in the Gallows, Orsino was neither the most exceptional scholar of magic nor the most incompetent; which suited him just fine as he learned not standing out drew less scrutiny from templars. He passed his Harrowing with little trouble, obeyed the templars every order, and pretended to be content. Until a friend of his, a female human mage named Maud fell to despair and one day she locked herself in her closet and committed suicide by self-immolation.

Orsino noticed that mage suicides became routine in the Gallows and that it would occur more frequently every year, especially with the templars tightening their grip on the Gallows. Every time a mage died by his own hand, Orsino would recall Maud's final words to him. Orsino became incensed that the templars didn't seem to care about the suicides and that some took glee in it. Orsino's anger made him bold and he no longer was obedient but outspoken against the mistreatment of mages. In 9:28 Dragon, First Enchanter Maceron died without a successor. Knight-Commander Meredith was of the opinion that there was no need for a new First Enchanter as the templars ran the Gallows with little interference from Maceron. Orsino realized that the mages would need someone to advocate on their behalf lest the templars rob what few liberties they had left. Thus Orsino volunteered to be first enchanter, and the other senior enchanters rallied behind him. Some claim he became the youngest first enchanter to hold the position in Kirkwall not by his own merit, but because nobody else wanted it.

Orsino worked tirelessly to improve the lot of the mages, with his motivation to give them hope and something of a life so that death would not be more preferable. Orsino's actions caused the mages to trust him while the templars marked him as a menace. The mages under him grew defiant, pushing the boundaries where they could. Seeing this, the knight-commander tightened her grip and the more she tightened, the more Orsino fought − making use of every advantage and ally he could find. For the past five years, Orsino has had constant—sometimes very public—disputes with Knight-Commander Meredith. The common belief amongst the populace is that he is a troublemaker... possibly a dangerous one.

"You will address me as Knight-Commander, Orsino" Meredith said.

"I will address you by your proper title when you address me by mine, Meredith" the elf said. "You seem to forget that the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander are equal partners in running the Circle"

"I will consider you an equal when you are able to keep your people under control" she said. "Captain Cullen will be heading here with a new charge, an apostate from Ferelden"

"After she has been processed, I want you to prepare your people for the Harrowing" Orsino frowned at this, the Harrowing was the final test for apprentices before they could become fully fledged members of the Circle of Magi. Mages are sent into the Fade with a task to complete, the mage must complete this task without being seduced by demons. Those who pass prove themselves capable of controlling their magic and not a danger to the public. Preparations for this test tend to take years and there are many mages, even those with the best education that have failed and died in their Harrowing.

"Absolutely not, Meredith!" Orsino said. "There is a lot of training involved when it comes to the Harrowing, I will not subject a new charge to such a trial without proper preparation!"

"This mage has been an apostate since she was a child, who knows what demons she has been into contact with in such a long period" Meredith said. "I will not risk abominations or maleficarum running amuck in my circle"

"Is your lust for my kind's blood so strong that you would throw this poor girl to wolves?!"

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "Do not trifle with me, mage. My patience is at an end"

"You and me both, Meredith…" The First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander glared at one another for what seemed like hours. Orsino then sighed, this was getting them nowhere and escalation only brought danger to the rest of his mages. "Very well, Meredith, I will put the girl through the Harrowing" he said. "Only if you agree to give me the time to get her ready, I will not budge on this"

"Fine, but know time will be short, Kirkwall cannot afford to have unproven mages in her heart" Orsino nodded, with that tense meeting over, Orsino exited the office to meet his newest charge.

* * *

_**Bethany**_

Meanwhile in another part of the Gallows, Bethany was wrapping her hand in a bandage as she gazed at a flask that now held her blood. The mage was now marked…if she ever escaped from the circle, the templars could use her blood to track her down. Nowhere in Thedas would be safe for her. One of the templars took her phylactery to a secret place for safekeeping. An elven mage soon came towards Cullen and Bethany.

"First Enchanter…"

"Knight-Captain" Orsino said. "I will take it from here" Cullen nodded and walked away to other duties. The older elf gave Bethany a reassuring smile, possibly trying to ease the girl into her new life. "Welcome, I am First Enchanter Orsino and your name, young lady?"

"Bethany, Bethany Hawke"

"Well then Bethany Hawke, welcome to the Circle of Magi"

_**Hope you survive the experience, Bethany! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	42. Chapter 42: Bethany's Harrowing

**Chapter 42: Bethany's Harrowing**

_Among apprentices of the Circle, nothing is regarded with more fear than the Harrowing. Little is known about this rite of passage, and that alone would be cause for dread. But it is well understood that only those apprentices who pass this trial are ever seen again. They return as full members of the Circle of Magi. Of those who fail, nothing is known. Perhaps they are sent away in disgrace. Perhaps they are killed on the spot. I heard one patently ridiculous rumor among the Circle at Rivain, which claimed that failed apprentices were transformed into pigs, fattened up, and served at dinner to the senior enchanters. But I could find no evidence that the Rivaini Circle ate any particular quantity of pork.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi._

_**The Gallows-Circle of Magi Interior**_

The Circle of Magi is the dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas. In the south, it had traditionally been governed and monitored by the Chantry, and also guarded and supervised by the Templar Order. The Circle is allowed to take any child (usually age six to twelve) from their families as soon as they show signs of magical ability, including those from royals and nobility. As such, they are taken from their families while still children, and highborn children who are able to use magic will lose all claims to their family's estates and titles when they are taken. Upon joining a Circle, mages undergo a process as apprentices of having a few drops of their blood taken by the First Enchanter and placed in a phylactery. This ensures the mages' compliance and the ability to track down any mage who decides to run away, since a templar can track anyone through their a mage has deliberately caused harm or death to others, it is customary to imprison them when they are first brought to the Circle until an inquiry is made. The investigating templars will determine whether the mage will be made Tranquil, killed, or released to be trained under supervision. In the Tevinter Imperium, they are governed by high ranking Magisters who utilize the Imperial Templar Order.

The Circle maintains a neutrality policy, since the Chantry might take action against them if they regularly became involved in conflict (Blights is perhaps the sole exception to this rule). Nonetheless, it isn't unusual to see the Circle ignore at least one or two mages serving either side of a dispute, either as a courtesy or as a way of not creating too much enmity against the Circle on either side. The Circle has a very mixed reception among mages and non-mages alike. Despite the restrictions imposed on its members, it is not a system of slavery, and mages themselves—while not "free"—are not owned by the Chantry and not forced into servitude on its behalf. Nevertheless, due to the limitations on personal freedoms, such as the confinement of the mages in a Circle fortress indefinitely, the Circle is tantamount to a prison. By law each Circle is supposed to respect certain rights of the mages. Ambiguity or inadequacy in regulations, however, such as a weak First Enchanter failing to advocate a Circle's rights or the local templars' or priesthoods' penchant for corruption and abuse, can affect how much these laws will be respected.

Orsino gave Bethany the tour of the circle. The young mage was struck with awe; there were books than she ever saw in her life. The mages that lived here had better food and quarters than most people in Thedas except for the nobility themselves. Orsino explained how life would go for Bethany as an apprentice. The apprentices of all Circles, though, live communally and are taught by the Enchanters in small classes. They are allowed no contact with their families or anyone from outside with the exception of mail privileges. They pass the days studying and researching the different schools of magic and alchemy.

"Not the most exciting thing compared to your old life I'm sure" the First Enchanter said jokingly.

Bethany chuckled. "I'm sure I will make due First Enchanter" She knew Orsino was trying to reassure her, but how reassured could one be with this tension in the air. The Templars stood there at their post like statues while watching the mages with a cold stoicism. The mages worked away on their spells but every so often would look over their shoulders like prey looking for predators. Not even the fights she's been in with her brother felt as suffocating. The daily life of a Circle mage varies by fortress. Many mages come into the Circle with basically nothing since typically; they must leave behind all personal possessions from their previous life. Instead, the Circle provides for the new apprentices with standard issue robes, education, and room and board- the quality of which may vary. Some Circles were more liberal and lax with the amount of freedom a mage had like Kinloch Hold in Ferelden and the Dairmuid Circle in Rivain. Others like the Gallows or the White Spire in Orlais was restrictive to the point of being abusive.

The First Enchanter then grew serious. "I…hope so, for your sake Bethany"

"Excuse me?"

"Meredith…in her infinite 'wisdom' wishes for you to take part in the Harrowing" Orsino said. "Immediately"

Bethany's eyes went wide. "B-But I just arrived here! Why does the Knight-Commander want me to go through that now?!"

"Meredith is paranoid, she can't take one step without seeing blood mages and abominations everywhere" Orsino said. "Plus I believe she wants to make an example out of you…"

"The mages and some Templars here have grown rather discontent with her leadership in recent years" he said. "A mage becoming an abomination due to weakness during the Harrowing would be all she needs to justify her methods as well as put those that oppose her in their places"

"The good news is I have fought to give you enough time to prepare"

"And…the bad news?"

"That may not be enough…if Meredith has her way" the First Enchanter said. "She is not above sabotage to prove her point, just be ready for anything"

"I will try…"

"When it comes to the Knight-Commander, you must do more than try"

* * *

_**Now-The Harrowing Chamber**_

And so Bethany worked for months on end studying and perfecting her arts among others of her kind. Bethany was an excellent student to the point that she started to mentor the other apprentices even though she had not yet gone through her Harrowing. Although she thrived within these stone and iron walls, Bethany was constantly reminded that the Gallows is as much a prison as a refuge. The ever-vigilant Templars watched over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption …though so many of her kind were punished for crimes smaller than that. Unlike many of the apprentices here, Bethany still had a link to the outside world; she would receive letters from her mother giving her a boost in confidence whenever she felt low. Her family made it to Hightown; apparently the entire city was abuzz about the Amell family coming back. Once she passed her Harrowing, Bethany would see a lot more of her family.

Bethany was led through the halls of the Circle by the Templars until they reached a large room with a pedestal in the middle. First Enchanter Orsino was surrounded by three other Templars, one of whom was the Knight-Commander herself. Up on the rafters were her teachers, her fellow apprentices, usually the Harrowing was a secret rite only known the apprentice about to take their trial but Meredith wanted an audience to bear witness to her failure. Bethany's eyes filled with determination, the Knight-Commander would only feel disappointment today.

"Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him" Meredith said. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin"

"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm, the Fade, are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world" she said. "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will"

"Should you fail, you will become an abomination and we will be forced to slay you" Bethany looked at the Templars around her, some of them looked so eager to put a blade to the mages neck. Orsino led her to the center of the room where a glowing pedestal stood.

"This is lyrium: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade" Orsino said. "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you"

"Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real"

Meredith frowned. "The apprentice must go through this test alone, Orsino" she said. "She is ready" Bethany took a deep breath and went to the pedestal, she touched the lyrium and her world went white.

* * *

_The study of the Fade is as old as humankind. For so long as men have dreamed, we have walked its twisting paths, sometimes catching a glimpse of the city at its heart. Always as close as our own thoughts, but impossibly separated from our world._

_The Tevinter Imperium once spent vast fortunes of gold, lyrium, and human slaves in an effort to map the terrain of the Fade, an ultimately futile endeavor. Although portions of it belong to powerful spirits, all of the Fade is in constant flux. The Imperium succeeded in finding the disparate and ever-shifting realms of a dozen demon lords, as well as cataloging a few hundred types of spirits, before they were forced to abandon the project._

_The relationship of dreamers to the Fade is complex. Even when entering the Fade through the use of lyrium, mortals are not able to control or affect it. The spirits who dwell there, however, can, and as the Chantry teaches us, the great flaw of the spirits is that they have neither imagination nor ambition. They create what they see through their sleeping visitors, building elaborate copies of our cities, people, and events, which, like the reflections in a mirror, ultimately lack context or life of their own. Even the most powerful demons merely plagiarize the worst thoughts and fears of mortals, and build their realms with no other ambition than to taste life.—From Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Culture, by First Enchanter Josephus._

_**The Fade**_

According to the Chantry, the Fade is a realm of primeval matter from which the Maker formed the physical world and all living beings. It is sometimes compared to a well of souls, with lyrium being its "emerald waters." It was the first realm created by the Maker, populated with spirits, the first of the Maker's "children." Growing unsatisfied with them (as what they created was "fleeting, ever-changing"), he then created Thedas, separated from the Fade by the Veil and populated by mortal creatures. Many spirits grew jealous of these new children, and became what mortals call demons, craving and/or emulating their basest desires and sins.

The Chant of Light states that the Black City was originally the Golden City, seat of the Maker. An attempt by Tevinter magisters to physically enter the city blackened it with their prideful ambition, and their punishment was to be cast down as the first of the darkspawn, commencing the First Blight. When the Chant of Light spreads to all corners of the world, the Maker will forgive mankind and return, restoring the Golden City.

Bethany awakened on an island that seemed to float in the air, the sky was eerie sickly green and in the distance was the fabled Black City that was so close and at the same time so far away. Bethany could hear a voice in the air.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever" In front of her was a rat…a talking rat. "It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, me, anyone"

_**Bethany's test begins! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Trial by Fire

**Chapter 43: Trial by Fire**

_It is challenging enough for the casual observer to tell the difference between the Fade and the creatures that live within it, let alone between one type of spirit and another. In truth, there is little that distinguishes them, even for the most astute mages. Since spirits are not physical entities and are therefore not restricted to recognizable forms (or even having a form at all), one can never tell for certain what is alive and what is merely part of the scenery. (It is therefore advisable for the inexperienced researcher to greet all objects he encounters.)_

_Typically, we misuse the term "spirit" to refer only to the benign, or at least less malevolent, creatures of the Fade, but in truth, all the denizens of the realm beyond the Veil are spirits. As the Chant of Light notes, everything within the Fade is a mimicry of our world. (A poor imitation, for the spirits do not remotely understand what they are copying. It is no surprise that much of the Fade appears like a manuscript translated from Tevinter into Orlesian and back again by drunken initiates.)_

_In general, spirits are not complex. Or, rather, they are not complex as we understand such things. Each one seizes upon a single facet of human experience: Rage, hunger, compassion, hope, etc. This one idea becomes their identity. We classify as demons those spirits who identify themselves with darker human emotions and ideas._

_The most common and weakest form of demon one encounters in the Fade is the rage demon. They are much like perpetually boiling kettles, for they exist only to vent hatred, but rarely have an object to hate. Somewhat above these are the hunger demons, who do little but eat or attempt to eat everything they encounter, including other demons (this is rarely successful). Then there are the sloth demons. These are the first intelligent creatures one typically finds in the Fade._

_They are dangerous only on those rare occasions that they can be induced to get up and do harm. Desire demons are cleverer, and far more powerful, using all forms of bribery to induce mortals into their realms: Wealth, love, vengeance, whatever lies closest to your heart. The most powerful demons yet encountered are the pride demons, perhaps because they, among all their kind, most resemble men._ _-From Beyond the Veil: Spirits and Demons, by Enchanter Mirdromel._

_**The Fade**_

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever" In front of her was a rat…a talking rat. "It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, me, anyone"

"No, it isn't…but I will succeed regardless"

The rat gave a dour chuckle. "You say that now. So have many others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen" the rat sighs. "It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" The rat then changed to a humanoid shape.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me…well, Mouse"

"Not your real name, I assume?" Bethany asked.

"No, I don't remember anything from…before" Mouse said. "The Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed and they don't want something getting out"

"Is…is that what they did to you? "

"I…think so, I have no body to reclaim and you don't have much time before you end up the same"

"How long…?

"I don't remember. I ran away and hid. I don't know how long"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you"

"Your pity is not needed, I would worry more about getting out of here quickly" Mouse said. "There's something here, contained just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can"

"That is your way out…or the demon's if the Templars wouldn't kill you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade" he said. "But it would be foolish to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning"

"There are others here, other spirits. If you can believe anything you see, perhaps they will tell you more and maybe help" the lost mage said. "I'll follow, if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you…you may have a way out" And so Bethany continued on her trial, the Fade was unlike anything she had experienced before. Time was lost on her; she couldn't tell if she had been in the Fade for several minutes or several hours. It also felt like she was going around in circles, everything in the Fade looked the same with no notable landmark for her to keep her bearing. Bethany's mind was exhausted but will steely determination she kept going, lest the demons preyed on her weakness.

She then noticed a light in the distance, the mage was at first wary…the Fade was a realm of dreams; anything could take shape in here. But she wasn't getting anything done by just wondering…so she took her chances and followed the light. Bethany found the source of that light: a spirit in the shape of a Templar in full armor. "Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see" the spirit said. "Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon"

"You know why I am here?" Bethany asked.

"You are not the first sent here for such a testing, nor shall you be the last, I suspect" it said. "That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come"

"What kind of spirit are you?"

"I am the embodiment of Valor, a warrior spirit. I home my weapons in search for the perfect expression of combat"

"Combat, the First Enchanter said something about that…are you here to test me in my Harrowing?"

The spirit tilted its head. "Is that what your test is called? I know little of your mortal ways" Valor said. "I do know that a demon has been called and told that a meal awaits. It will not…cannot leave…until one of you is dead" Bethany thought hard, so far she was lucky…all she encountered were lesser demons but if she faced something that powerful, the mage would surely be dead. She then gazed at the rack of weapons behind Valor, she needed a weapon but everything in the Fade in not real…she doubt she could hold such a weapon.

"Did you create those weapons?"

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being" The spirit then shook its head in pity. "Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow, empty lives"

"Could those weapons affect the demon?" Bethany asked.

"Of course, in this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought" it said. "Do you think the blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle, and my will makes that need reality"

"Do you desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you…if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested" Bethany couldn't afford pointless battles, not when she was on a time limit. But then she remembered the other part of the test, the Harrowing wasn't just a test of combat; it was also a test of will. The will to resist the influences of the Fade.

"It seems you would prefer to kill me yourself" Valor was taken aback, it actually looked offended.

"How dare you accuse me! I am no demon, preying upon helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honor and valor! I am a warrior!"

"A warrior of honor and valor wouldn't challenge helpless mortals to duels"

"I…hmm, I suppose you are right" Valor said. "As insolent as you are, your will is unquestionably strong"

"Very well, mortal. You prove to me that you possess the strength to resist this demon" it said. "Go, prove your worth as you must. I am confident you will succeed" The spirit vanished and a staff appeared in Bethany's hand. It felt as powerful and sturdy as her mind allowed it to be and the mage needed the staff to be quite powerful. Bethany continued on, she wasted enough time already and there was no doubt that Meredith's fingers were itching to spill her blood. Mouse appeared in his human form beside Bethany, he looked around nervously.

"It's dangerous to be out in the open like this…not that hiding helps much in the Fade"

"There's no need to follow me"

"Oh, it's no trouble. I've…helped a few other people. I can help you" he said. "It's…difficult to just hide when another apprentice is in the Fade"

"How have you survived here so long?" Bethany asked.

"There are many doors and paths out of the many realms in the Fade, though you have to pick them wisely…otherwise you could end up in an extremely powerful demon's realm" Mouse said. "When I missed my chance, I learned from smaller things to become small and unnoticeable to the larger things"

"Then there are the shadows that go on forever, they are good hiding spots but you stay there long enough and the shadows begin to creep inside you" He said. "I…don't know how long it's been. Forever, maybe"

"This is what happens to apprentices who fail. The Templars would kill every mage if they could" the lost mage said in growing anger. "All the Templars see in magic is danger"

"And it's not just the Harrowing…learn a little too much, and they'll brand you a blood mage and kill you on sight!"

"But we are dangerous, Mouse…I've seen firsthand what happens when mages abuse their powers" Bethany said. "I disagree with a lot of the Templar's methods, as well as their attitudes about mages but even I agree there is a need for them"

Mouse scoffed. "The power you hold is a gateway to greater things, a potential they can never hope to contain!" he said. "The Templars and the Chantry and all of it, they're all paranoid. The lot of them"

"They have no right to treat true mages this way! You could stand up to them! If they gave you the chance"

"You sound like a friend of mine...I understand what you're saying, but if mages are not careful they could destroy the world" Bethany said. "After all we almost did when we unleashed the Blight upon Thedas" Mouse said nothing and turned away, perhaps he thinking on it but perhaps he sensed something bigger coming their way.

"You don't want to lose yourself here, being nothing would be easier than this" He said. "I think you should finish your Harrowing" He transformed into a mouse and Bethany continued on her way. At the far west of the area, 3 spirit wolves appeared but were taken down easily by Bethany, a bit further on she meets a Sloth demon in the shape of a great bearskarn. The demon gazed at the mage and then just closes its eyes.

"Hmm…a new mortal being hunted? And a small one…is he to be a snack for me?"

Mouse changed his form. "Back away slowly from him, sloths are more dangerous than you realize"

The demon snorted. "Ehh, you are too much trouble…I'll just let the demon get you and just dine on the scraps left" it said lazily. "Begone! I tire of you already"

"Why are you called Sloth? What are you?" Bethany asked.

"I am a spirit of Sloth, a creature of the Fade…unlike yourself. Mortals are ever the visitors here" the demon said. "Still, you serve your function. Only mortals like yourself are truly annoying"

"Uh, annoying?"

"You are…aware. A mortal with power and will. The sort of creature that some spirits…hunger for"

"Like you?"

"I might be inclined for such a meal, but as interesting as seeing the mortal world is…you are more trouble that you are worth"

"He looks powerful. It might be possible that he could…teach you to be like him" Mouse said.

Sloth opened one eye and looked at the lost mage. "Hmm, are you talking about her or yourself, I wonder?" it asked. "Such lessons would be better for one who has let go of their forms years ago"

"I…don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?"

"With a form like that…maybe there would be no need to hide"

"I suppose you are right, hiding like this…you get tired of it eventually" Mouse said. "I'll try. I'll try to be a bear...if you will teach me"

"That's nice but teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now"

Mouse sighed. "I should have known from a sloth…"

"You can't just suggest something and then change your mind"

"Sure I can" Bethany crossed her arms. Sloth just sighed. "Very well…then I have a challenge for you, young mage. Answer three riddles correctly, and I will teach you" it said. "Fail and I will devour you both. The decision is yours"

Bethany raised a brow. "I think you will teach Mouse so will stop bothering you"

"How very bold of you to pester me like this mortal. What's to stop me from killing you?"

Bethany smiled. "You would have to catch us and that means actually getting up"

Sloth sighed. "Clever mortal…you win, I shall teach the mouse to be more than he is. Listen carefully"

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

Meanwhile back in the Circle, the First Enchanter along with the Knight-Commander and her Templars were waiting around. The Templars were all around Bethany's motionless body, when Meredith gives the signal they would slay the girl. "How long?"

"Three hours, Knight-Commander"

"She has three hours left, she's not making very good timing…perhaps the apprentice has already submitted to the demon"

"If that was case Meredith, Bethany's body would be changing in front of us" Orsino said. "She is still fighting"

"Maybe…but in three hours it won't matter"

* * *

_**The Fade**_

Back in the Fade, after so many failed attempts Mouse finally became a great bear. "Like this? Am I a bear? It feels…heavy"

"Hmm. Close enough" Sloth said. "Go then and defeat your demon…or whatever. I grow tired of this prodding" The demon yawned and laid back on the ground. Bethany continued her Harrowing, Mouse stayed in his new bear form positively in glee from its power. The lost mage couldn't wait to use it on something and fortunate for him…Mouse was getting his chance. The air grew hot and as Bethany got closer, flames soon surround them. A rage demon appeared before them.

"And so it comes to me at last" the demon said. "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul"

_**Time is running out! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	44. Chapter 44: Bethany's Triumph

**Chapter 44: Bethany's Triumph**

_Why do demons seek to possess the living?_

_History claims they are malevolent spirits, the first children of the Maker, angry at their creator for turning from them and jealous of those creations he considered superior. They stare across the Veil at the living and do not understand what they see, yet they know they crave it. They desire life; they pull the living across the Veil when they sleep and prey on their psyche with nightmares. Whenever they can, they cross the Veil into our world to possess it outright._

_We know that any demon will seek to possess a mage, and upon doing so will create an abomination. Most of the world does not know, however, that the strength of an abomination depends entirely on the power of the demon that possesses the mage. This is true, in fact, of all possessed creatures. One demon is not the same as any other. Demons can, for instance, be classified. Enchanter Brahm's categorization of demons into that portion of the psyche they primarily prey upon has held since the Tower Age._

_According to Brahm, the weakest and most common of demons are those of rage. They are the least intelligent and most prone to violent outbursts against the living. They expend their energies quickly, the most powerful of them exhibiting great strength and occasionally the ability to generate fire. Next are the demons of hunger. In a living host they become cannibals and vampires, and within the dead they feed upon the living. Theirs are the powers of draining, both of life force and of mana._

_Next are the demons of sloth, the first on Brahm's scale that are capable of true intelligence. In its true form, this demon is known as a Shade, a thing which is nearly indistinct and invisible, for such is sloth's nature. It hides and stalks, unaware, and when confronted, it sows fatigue and apathy._

_Demons of desire are amongst the most powerful, and are the ones most likely to seek out the living and actively trick them into a deal. These demons will exploit anything that can be coveted—wealth, power, lust—and they will always end up getting far more than they give. A desire demon's province is that of illusions and mind control._

_Strongest of all demons are those of pride. These are the most feared creatures to loose upon the world: Masters of magic and in possession of vast intellect, they are the true schemers. It is they who seek most strongly to possess mages, and will bring other demons across the Veil in numbers to achieve their own ends—although what that might be has never been discovered. A greater pride demon, brought across the Veil, would threaten the entire world._ _-From The Maker's First Children, by Bader, Senior Enchanter of Ostwick, 8:12 Blessed._

_**The Fade**_

The air grew hot and as Bethany got closer, flames soon surround them. A rage demon appeared before them. "And so it comes to me at last" the demon said. "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul"

"It's two against one, demon. You think it wise to fight us both?" Bethany asked. The rage demon just gave a dark laugh, something the mage did not expect nor welcomed. The demon then gazed at Mouse.

"Amusing. Have you not told it of our…arrangement, Mouse?" The lost mage just smirked.

"What arrangement? I don't recall any arrangement with you, demon" Mouse said. "With the power I have, what need do I have of you?"

"So quick are you to forget those wonderful meals we have shared now that you have changed the rules" the demon said. "The mouse has become bold…"

"I'm not a mouse…not anymore. Now you will be the one to hide!" Mouse then changes into his great bear form and gave a large roar.

"We shall see…" The demon summoned four wisp wraiths to attack Bethany. Mouse rushed the wisps and tore into the spirits with his new claws and fangs. The demon cast a flame blast at the mage and Bethany guarded with a barrier of mana. She then slammed her staff on the ground and shot a blast of cold air that canceled the demon's flames. All the bravado the demon had soon deflated as it realized that it was outmatched. Bethany gathered the Fade energies around her to shoot out a deadly cone of ice blades that skewered the rage demon. The demon screamed as it faded the flames around Bethany and Mouse disappeared. But something was wrong…Bethany had defeated the rage demon but she was still in the Fade. She then looked at Mouse as he returned to human form quite satisfied with the power he used. He headed towards her.

"You did it. You actually did it!" Mouse said. "When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to…but I never really thought any of you were worthy"

"The ones you betrayed before me. What were their names?"

Mouse was taken aback. "What? They were not as promising as you. It was a long time ago" he said. "I…I don't remember their names"

"I don't even remember my own name. It's the Fade, and the Templars killing me, like they tried with you"

"So what is it that you think you can from me?"

"You defeated a demon with ease and completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal" Mouse said. "And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as…forgotten as me. If you want to help"

"There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in"

"So I see…the rage demon wasn't the test, anyone can kill a demon even my brother who's not even a mage can" Bethany said. "No, the real dangers of the Fade are often subtle and try to look non-threatening"

"What? What are you…of course this was the real test. What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Bethany crossed her arms; the scared and helpless amnesiac act was not fooling anyone. Mouse could only chuckle, this was the first time in a while an apprentice have figured it out so easily. Usually an apprentice would start to panic at this point only to fall prey to the demons. "You are a smart one"

"You are right, simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…pride" Mouse said in a deep voice. The lost mage then revealed his true form…a pride demon. Bethany should have been ready for a battle, but she knew there was no need to fight…the demon was here to teach and it was a lesson Bethany was ready to learn. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end" The world went white.

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

Bethany started to stir. Orsino gave a smirk as the mages started to cheer from the rafters. "She has done it" he said. "Bethany has passed her Harrowing"

Meredith face was blank but the First Enchanter could tell that the Knight-Commander was not happy about this. Mage blood would not be spilled today. "So she has…" She walked away while the Templars helped her up and got her into her bed.

"Are you all right? Say something, please…"

"Come on, come on…she won't get any better will all of you crowding her" Bethany woke up and saw all of the other apprentices surrounding her. Because she was the oldest person to be brought to the Circle a lot of the younger apprentices saw her as an older sister figure. She sat on the bed with her head still feeling a little cloudy.

"Hey everyone…"

"I'm glad you're all right" Bethany saw the sun shining from the window. She asked how long she was out cold. The Templars carried her in this morning, the Harrowing lasted all night. Bethany cut it very close with her time limit, Meredith was about to order her Templars to slay the mage until she started to stir. One of the apprentices started to laugh. "You should have seen the look on Meredith's face; she really had egg on her face"

"Shush Owen, the Templars will hear us" a young girl said. "So that was a Harrowing…what was it like? Is it really that dangerous?"

"Honestly I can barely remember…it's all so hazy" Bethany said.

A young elf snorted. "You would think they would tell the apprentices what's involved to better prepare us" One of the Templars went to Bethany and all of the apprentices soon went silent…once again the distrust between Templars and mages reared its ugly head. First Enchanter Orsino wants to see Bethany.

"Welcome sister, come in" Bethany entered the room. "The Harrowing is behind you, Bethany you are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi" On his table was Bethany's new robes, a Circle issued staff and a lyrium infused ring bearing the Circle's insignia. As a circle mage, Bethany was now allowed to join one of the many fraternities of the Circle as well as the ability to go outside of the Circle as long as she has permission from Templar leadership though it was doubtful she could do that with Meredith in charge. "Wear them proudly, for you have earned them"

"What happens now?"

"For now, you should rest…the Harrowing take a lot of out of you" The First Enchanter said. "I would warn you to not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite but…Meredith had other plans"

"Is something the matter, Serah?"

"It is nothing, Bethany…just watch your back in the coming days" Orsino said. "I fear this is only the beginning of a coming storm" Bethany communicates often with her family since entering the Circle and she is adjusting to her new life with ease. For the first time, she can study magic without watching over her shoulder. After passing her much-delayed Harrowing, she took a senior position within the Circle, teaching and mentoring the newest apprentices. Bethany is surprised at how many Templars are honest Andrastians, who believe they serve the Maker and the people by keeping mages from using blood magic. However, this up-close look at the templars has also shown her the abuses that inevitably occur when one group of people is given life-and-death power over another. Bethany supports the Circle as it is, but this grows harder as Knight-Commander Meredith clamps down more tightly.

* * *

_**The Hawke Estate**_

Back at the Hawke estate, Ericks was playing a game of Wicked Grace with Bodhan. For once Kirkwall was on its best behavior allowing Ericks to actually spend some time relaxing in his own estate for once. Romulus was next to the fireplace stretching comfortably on the rug, the mabari seemed to have made it his favorite place. Sebastian came in. "Hey Shiny, care for a game of Wicked Grace?" Ericks asked. "I promise you we won't take too much of your coin"

"As fun as that would be, I'll have to decline" the prince said. "Your hound is a mark of nobility in Ferelden, is he not?" Romulus yawned and then barked as he went to scratching himself.

"I have heard that gaining a mabari's loyalty is considered the ultimate proof of character there"

"That's him: my own living, breathing, slobbering status symbol"

"A dog cares nothing for worldly power. The Maker would like to see us learn from them" Romulus rubbed his back on the floor before getting up and barking. Sebastian just chuckled and gave the hound a bow.

"Don't let it go to your head…" Ericks said to the hound. "So I take you are here for more than just that sermon, eh Shiny?"

Sebastian looked around awkwardly and blushed. "Um, so…how is Lady Hawke?"

"Ma's just fine…she's loving the fact that she get to go to all those fancy parties again"

"Umm, I didn't mean…"

Ericks smirked. "Ohh…you mean Betty" The rogue could then hear running in the halls, it was Leandra. "Whoa, Ma! What's your hurry?"

"I have received a letter from your sister, Ericks" Leandra said happily. "She's done it! My dear girl is now a full-fledged Circle mage now!

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	45. Chapter 45: Family Matter

**Chapter 45: Family Matter**

_The history of noble House Tethras stretches back to the foundation of Orzammar. The memories say that three times, a child of House Tethras took the office of Assembly Steward. They held appointments in the Shaperate of Memories and the Shaperate of Golems. But no longer._

_In the second year of the reign of King Endrin Aeducan, Lord Andvar Tethras was found guilty before the Assembly of willfully manipulating Proving matches in favor of his House. For this affront to the Ancestors, he and all his House were sentenced to exile on the surface. Andvar died a mere five years later, leaving behind his Lady Ilsa, ten-year-old Bartrand, and two-year-old Varric._

_Exile, surface life, and the loss of her husband conspired against Lady Ilsa, who took to drink, leaving young Bartrand to manage what was left of House Tethras. By the time he was fifteen, Bartrand had doubled his family's fortune. The disgrace of House Tethras fueled his ambition and his once-noble title gave him an instant place among the kalnas, the old money elite of the Dwarven Merchants Guild; he used it to build alliances and business ventures as if he were a member of the Orzammar Assembly._

_By the time Lady Ilsa died, Bartrand had made the Tethras family one of the Guild's most influential, but wealth and power on the surface couldn't sate him. He began to court alliances with the wealthiest ascendant families, branching into banking and mercenary companies. Guild members mutter that nothing will satisfy Bartrand but a complete reconstruction of House Tethras' estate in Orzammar-down to the rivers of lava-built in Kirkwall.-From the Tethras Family Archives_

_**The Hanged Man-Few Days Ago**_

After a busy day of protecting a fragile peace, Varric invited Ericks for a drink at the Hanged Man. When he got to the tavern, Ericks spotted the dwarf in front of the fireplace looking rather stoic. "Hawke, I've got some news" he said. "You might not want to be near anything breakable when I tell you, though"

"Sound's serious, why don't I buy you a pint and we'll talk?"

"You just keep making this harder! Although I won't say no to a pint, if you're buying" Varric said. "I've been keeping an ear out for Bartrand. After the Deep Roads, the bastard ran to Rivain probably because he knew I couldn't track him"

"But I heard he might be back in Kirkwall. He called in loans from a few of his contacts in Hightown"

"Was he staying or just passing through?" Ericks asked.

"If I know my information and it's always good, he has a house in Hightown" he said. "Which means we can have a word with my dear, sweet brother"

"You sound almost giddy about that talk…kinda creepy"

"Me? My no-account, backstabbing brother is practically in arm's reach! I couldn't be better"

"Would Bartrand really risk coming back here?"

"I think we both know by now that Bartrand would risk anything for money" Varric said. "That trinket he stole? There's a much better market to sell here and all his contacts are in Kirkwall"

"Well then, we've have a lot of catching up to do"

"I agree! Bianca's been missing him something awful" the dwarf said. "Let's stop by his new house. Welcome him back to the neighborhood, and all that"

* * *

_**Hightown-Night**_

The gang made their way to Bartrand's estate; the gang expected a bunch of guards protecting Varric's brother but instead found a decrepit mansion with no protection. "Bartrand really hasn't done much with this place, has he?"

"I don't get it…my sources saw people making deliveries here just a week ago. This…looks like it's been empty for months"

"You think the cobwebs are there to discourage tax collectors?" Ericks asked dryly.

Varric snorted. "You're thinking it's a trap? Great…It's been ages since my brother tried to kill me" Varric went into the mansion where the dwarf was met with a dozen or so assassins. The leader narrowed his eyes as did Varric, the dwarf clenched his fist. "So that's how you greet your brother is it, Bartrand? Fine…say hello, Bianca!" Varric took out his crossbow as the assassins started to scatter and attacks. Varric rained down a hail of arrows to maul Bartrand's guards.

"You want a piece of me?!" Varric flipped out of the way of the archer's arrows and pinned the archers to the wall. He then loaded an explosive arrow and fired, the arrow blew them out of the window. "Bartrand! I'm coming for you, you nug-humping bastard!" The dwarf rampaged across the mansion leaving destruction and dead bodies in his wake.

"Let's dance, you sons of bitches!" Several guards with axes ran into the room, Varric quickly turned around and fired an arrow that tore through the guards in a single straight line. Behind the last guard was Bartrand on his knees, pleading for mercy.

"Oh, Varric! Please forgive me, my brother. I was just jealous of you" the pathetic dwarf said. "How could I ever compete with you for Mother's love?"

* * *

_**Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

"You're strong and handsome and so very smart!" Cassandra crossed her arms with a rather annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"Why lie now about this? What have you to gain?"

"What do you want from me, Seeker?" I broke in, I found my brother, and it was awkward. Family business"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. I think there's more to it"

Varric sighed. "Fine…" he said. "You want the details, I'll give you the details but I should warn you though…shit gets, er…disturbing"

* * *

_**What Really Happened-Bartrand's Estate**_

The gang headed inside where they were met with a ransacked inside and two dead bodies greeting them. Varric checked the bodies and frowned. "These corpses aren't even stiff yet, Hawke. Somebody's been in here today" The door slammed opened and the guards rushed in without warning. Something was wrong with them though; their attacks were wild and unfocused all while they spoke some mad nonsense…something about hearing a song. The guards were dealt with quickly. "What did my brother do to these men? They were completely out of their heads" The gang continued throughout the estate fighting off the crazed guards, Anders burned them to cinders while Ericks and Isabela cut them down quickly. As the rest of the gang fought, Varric disabled all the traps in their way. After dealing with the latest batch of guards, the gang turned the corner into the next room to catch a breath. When they opened the door, the gang spotted more bodies. This time they were butchered like animals with limbs and organs all over the place…the sight was enough to make one sick.

"Bartrand…what have you done?"

After catching their breath, the gang headed for the main hall where the large station of guards attacked. Anders unleashes a bolt of flame that explodes, scattering and scorching the enemy. Ericks and Isabela cut down the stragglers while Varric took down the archers upstairs. Once the gang finished the fight, Varric disabled another trap and headed for Bartrand's quarters. As they reach his room something catches Varric's eyes and he turns left.

"Varric? Is that you? Praise the Ancestors!" A dwarven man in red and gold attire approached them.

"Friend of yours, Varric?" Isabela asked.

"In a way…he's Bartrand's steward" he said. "Hugin? What happened here?" In the Deep Roads, Bartrand took the red lyrium idol and left the gang to die underground. But that was only the beginning of the trouble for Bartrand…soon afterwards he could be seen stroking the idol and talking to it. Bartrand would often say that the idol sang the most beautiful song to him and would often get hostile when someone got close to the statue. Worried about what was happening to him, Bartrand's advisors pleaded for him to get rid of the idol…some even going so far to threat to quit leaving House Tethras in disarray and strengthening the family's rivals in the Merchant's Guild. Bartrand reluctantly sold it but the idol's influence was still felt, and soon it started to spread.

" I've been hiding here, but the guards…they're like crazed animals. I didn't dare go past them" Hugin said. "Everyone in this house has gone mad!"

"We've seen bodies all over the mansion, I shudder to ask but what happened to them?" Ericks asked.

"I don't know what Bartrand did to them. By the Ancestors, the sounds coming from his study…" he said shakenly. "They're the lucky ones…"

"Lucky ones?! Last I check being dead was considered a bad thing"

"Varric…whoever…whatever you find in that room, please...please give them a merciful death"

"What did he do?" Varric asked reluctantly.

"He's been forcing them to eat lyrium. Some of the servants, he…cut pieces off them while they were still alive" Hugin said. "He says he's trying to help them hear the song. Please, stop him"

"Bartrand's not exactly a nice guy, but…this doesn't sound like my brother"

"No it doesn't, he sounds more like a…darkspawn under the command of an Archdemon" Anders said disturbed.

"You said he sold the statue? To who?" Ericks asked.

"I don't know. It's why we came back to Kirkwall. He was already starting to rant about the sodding idol and its singing" Hugin said. "On his better days, he hated the thing, wanted to get rid of it"

"But the minute it was gone, he got worse"

"If that isn't crazy, I don't know what is" Isabela said.

"I've heard enough, we need to get him. Let's finish this" Varric said. Hugin was quick to get out when he got the chance and the gang headed for the Bartrand's study. They entered the room, there was no one in there but they was no other exit the dwarf could have gone through unless he could suddenly turn into a bird and fly out through the cracks in the ceiling. They then heard the door close behind them, with Bartrand looking like he was going to gut the gang.

"I'll make you blood and bones sing for me" Bartrand went in with a crazed look in his eye while swinging his blade wildly. The gang dodged the blows and saw that the dwarf had enough strength to punch a hole into the next room. Along with his crazy new strength there was his blistering speed, even Ericks and Isabela couldn't keep up with such rapid and erratic movements. He went for Varric, the younger dwarf rolled away and Bartrand's blade was stuck in the wall. While he tried to pull the blade out, the gang unleashed everything they had on Bartrand…the dwarf took the kind the blows to the body that would kill most people and cripple a Qunari.

Bartrand dropped to his knees. "I can't…I can't…hear it anymore. I just need to hear the song again…just for a minute…" He then snapped his head around and yelled. "Stop saying that! I know I shouldn't have sold the idol to that woman! It was a mistake! A mistake…"

"He's not even looking at us…whatever grabbed him has quite the grip" Isabela said.

Varric came over to his brother and shook him."Bartrand, get ahold of yourself! Do you know where you are? Do you know what you've done?" He looked at Varric and the gang prepared their weapons just in case.

"Varric! You'll help me, won't you, little brother? Help me find it again? You were always the good one…"

"Help you? Bartrand, you left me to die! You left all your men to die! And for what? Some trinket?" he asked angrily. "Look at yourself! Look at what you've done to the men and women who served you! Where's your nobility, Brother? Where is your dwarven honor?"

"Anders, can you something?" Ericks asked.

The mage shook his head. "This doesn't fell natural. If he wasn't a dwarf, I'd think a demon did this. His mind has been…poisoned by something powerful" Anders then took a piece of the Fade and implanted it inside Bartrand, something to brake the haze…if only temporarily. "That's all I can do, I'm sorry. Make the best of this as you can"

Bartrand looked around, his eyes cleared of the madness. "Varric?" The younger dwarf's anger subsided and could only feel pity for his brother.

"I'm here"

"By the Stone, what have I done…?" Bartrand asked in quiet horror.

"Do you remember? Any of it?" Ericks asked.

"I remember some things clearly and other times…I feel like I'm being drowned in a sea of crimson" Bartrand said fearfully. He then grasped Varric tightly as tears fell from his eyes. "Make it stop, little brother. Don't let me…don't let House Tethras fall like this"

"I know…I don't deserve it. But please, Varric…don't leave me like this. Make it stop"

"Enough with the speeches! I'll get you to a healer, and you'll be fine" Of course the dwarf was fooling himself, what was happening to his brother was beyond his control. The thirst for vengeance washed out of Varric, any action against his brother now was like kicking a wounded animal.

"We can probably carry him. You want to take his arms while I take his legs?"

Varric sighed. "I'll send someone to come get him" he said. "Sit tight, Brother. Help is on the way" The gang walked out of the mansion leaving Bartrand with only his madness…the sooner they got out, the better. The walk home was silent and uncomfortable but Ericks could tell Varric wanted to say something.

"Need something, Varric?"

"A stiff drink, maybe. I feel like I've been kicked by a horse" he said. "I almost wish Blondie hadn't wiggled his fingers and cleared Bartrand's head. I liked it better when I just wanted to kill the bastard"

"If I had any doubts about who was the better brother, they're long gone" Ericks said. "You did good"

"Aww please, Hawke, there was never any doubt. I'm the handsome, irresistibly charming one" Varric said. "I'll…deal with Bartrand somehow. Maker, that'll be even more of a joy than it used to be"

"I still can't believe it…what he did in that house. Leaving us to die was one thing but that?"

"Come on, Varric. Let's go drink until we can't see straight. That'll make you feel better"

Varric smirked. "Aw, that's sweet but watching you get sick won't cheer me up…much" he said. "Anyway, thanks. I'll keep looking into who bought that blighted statue. At the very least, they need to be warned about what happened"

A change of heart! Next Time! Review and Comment!


	46. Chapter 46: Prime Suspect

**Chapter 46: Prime Suspect**

_(Emeric's notes are a messy collection of half-baked thoughts written on scraps of paper. Only one seems to stand out.)_

_There's something about that Lowtown foundry where Mharen's trail ended. I've got a strange feeling about it._

_**Lowtown-9:31 Dragon**_

In Darktown, the gang met a Templar named Emeric who was investigating the disappearance of a female Circle mage named Mharen. Emeric suspects that the Mharen's absence, as well as another woman named Ninette de Carrac were connected. The gang had followed the Templar's notes and it led them to the warehouse district in Lowtown. Once inside they were attacked by abominations and demons. Once they were taken care of, they searched for the missing women until they found them in the back room of the warehouse. "And there's our missing women…or what's left of them" Fenris said.

"Uh…Maker… I think I'm going to be sick" Bethany said grimly.

"Emeric will want to see this, and I should bring the ring to Ghyslain. It might belong to Ninette"

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

"You might want to see this…" Ericks said. "This was left in the foundry you mentioned in your notes. I was also attacked by shades"

The Templar sighed. "Human bones…then there is no chance of finding Mharen alive…or the others"

"I saw someone leaving the scene, but we had demons to deal with"

"It was more than I accomplished"

"People have been slow to react, but this need official support" Aveline said. "I will vouch for you to the viscount"

"My thanks, serah"

* * *

_**Now**_

Emeric was waiting in the courtyard of the Gallows looking out for the gang. "Serah Hawke" he said. "Nice to see you finally made it"

"Aveline says you need my help again?"

The old Templar nodded. "Indeed, I've spend the past few years continuing my investigation into the murders of Ninette, Mharen, and the other women" he said. "I believe I finally have a suspecr, a man called Gascard DuPuis"

"Really? That's his name?" Ericks asked amused.

"It's Orleasian, I believe he is descended from nobility" Emeric said. "When I became convinced of his guilt, I went to the city guard and demanded that they do something"

"Ah yes, I heard about that little mess from Avi" the rogue said. "She's very pissed about having to kiss a bunch of asses when nothing showed up"

"I know, I too was reprimanded also. The Knight-Commander has forbid me from continuing my investigation" the Templar said. "But she didn't say I couldn't seek outside help" Emeric had reached the end of his rope investigating this incident on his own, he hoped Ericks and his connections would be enough to put an end to this investigation. Since the beginning Emeric have been facing a up-hill battle, the Templars believed the missing women was a matter for the city guards. But the city guards were no help either; they rejected evidence and dismissed the murders as isolated incidents. These women died in a horrific manner and no one cared about them.

"Tell me about this DuPuis" Ericks said. "What makes you think he's involved?"

"He's a reclusive nobleman who's rarely seen outside his estate in Hightown" Emeric said. "He knew two of the women and made inquiries about the others"

"It cannot be a coincidence"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you, I've faced nothing but ridicule. To hear someone say that is…encouraging" the Templar said. "Go to DuPuis's estate after nightfall; figure out what he's hiding. If he's innocent, find evidence to prove me wrong" He crossed his arms. "It's just that simple"

* * *

_**Hightown-Night**_

"Demons…how did I know the day would end with demons?" Ericks asked dryly. When the gang goes to search DuPuis' estate, they were attacked by shades, giving credibility to Emeric's suspicions. Merrill filled the room with lightning, frying the demons around them while Ericks and Fenris took down the stragglers while Varric covered them. Once the gang was done with the demons, they moved to find evidence for Emeric. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary despite the demons appearing everywhere. Ericks picked up a note in the central room and read it.

_Gascard,_

_Thank you kindly for your last shipment. It arrived in almost perfect condition. The requested payment is on its way. Please use the artifact with care. The creatures can be difficult to control, even for an experienced mage._

_A pleasure doing business,_

_Your friend_

"Oh Gascard likes ancient artifacts, just like me" Merrill said.

"Him and half of Hightown, Daisy. Not really the evidence we're looking for" Varric said.

"Keep looking" The gang kept searching the estate; they headed upstairs towards the study where they were attacked by more shades. Merrill slammed her staff on the ground and a chain of lighting flowed through the demons while Fenris cuts through the shades in a single sweeping arc. Ericks ducked up the demon's blows and quickly struck its back with daggers. Varric finished them off with a hail of arrows, clearing the room. There was another note on the table in front of the fireplace.

_Messere DuPuis,_

_This is in regards to your inquiry into missing mages. I would like to remind you that the duty of seeking out missing mages, if there were any to begin with, would fall to the templars of Starkhaven, not a minor nobleman from Kirkwall._

_I would also like to take this opportunity to remind you that the Circle of the Magi, as a whole, does not welcome casual inquiries about the mages in its care._

_Thank you,_

_First Enchanter Raddick_

"He's been in contact with the First Enchanter of Starkhaven" Ericks said. "He's looking for missing mages"

"Maybe Gascard was looking for help from another mage" The gang continued deeper into the mansion, where they quickly found themselves all turned around and lost. This estate was larger than they thought…almost like a maze. They entered into another room where they found vials of blood on a table. "Bottles of blood…that's never a good sign"

"I think these have been used in blood magic" Merrill said.

Fenris snorted. "But of course…it's not a matter of if a mage resorts to blood magic; it's a matter of when" Somehow the gang made it through that maze of hallways and made it back to the main room where they went up the stairs. There they found a letter written by the Knight-Commander herself.

_Messere DuPuis,_

_Please accept my humble apologies for recent events. The templar, Emeric, has been reprimanded for his wrongful accusations and for arousing suspicions within the city guard that led to the raid on your estate. I will see that he is restrained in future._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Knight-Commander Meredith_

"Clever. He stopped Emeric from investigating by getting Meredith on his side" Fenris said. "The Knight-Commander never knew she was assisting a blood mage"

"I would keep that to you, Broody; Meredith might take out her anger on the mages at the Gallows if she finds out" The gang continued into the next room where they found a chest full of women's clothing. Emeric's suspicions were getting more and more right by the minute.

"Hmm, perhaps they were taken off the murdered women"

"Those clothes are so fine! They must be very valuable" Merrill said. They then heard muffled sounds from the next room. "What was that?!" The gang ran out of the room and headed for the muffled sound. When they found the source they found a woman in fine clothing fearing for her life and a man with long brown hair holding a staff in his hand.

"Help me! Please! He's gone mad!" The man looked back and when he saw the gang, he had a look of confusion on his face.

"You're not…you're not him!" DuPuis said. "Shit…I…know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her!"

"Yeah, the crying and the fear in the eyes really sell the not hurting part" Ericks said sarcastically.

DuPuis' eyes went wide. "No, I didn't mean…" he said. "Look…I don't know why you're here, but there's a killer out there, and I think he's playing us both" Ericks crossed his arms as his brow rose. "Just…just let me explain!"

"This I have to hear"

"Twenty silver if he says, 'It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!'" Varric said dryly. DuPuis explained that several years ago his sister was murdered in a brutal way in Orlais. The chevaliers never caught the murderer and DuPuis mourned for years until recently. He had heard of several murders of women in Kirkwall, the women were all killed the same way. It starts with a bouquet of white lilies; the murderer sends them to each new victim. According to DuPuis, the woman with them, Alessa was going to be next.

"I took her so he'd have to come to me. I was finally going to face my sister's killer, but then you showed up…"

"He's lying! He hurt me!"

DuPuis kneeled down to face Alessa. "I've explained this! I need your blood to track you down if he took you. It was for your protection!" Ericks looked on the hand of Alessa; there was a large cut across the palm of her hand…enough to fill a single vial. If this man really was the murderer, he wouldn't care about the gang seeing him kill one of his victims…unless DuPuis was a very good actor and from the looks of his awkwardness, he wasn't. Alessa moved away from him and ran away.

"Let go of me!"

"She'll go straight to the city guard. They'll ruin everything"

"So say I believe you, who killed your sister?" Ericks asked.

"A powerful and experienced blood mage. I believe he uses the women for some ritual" DuPuis said. "His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties"

"Emeric believes you were the killer"

"I'm not, but I was trying to find the killer, just like him" he said. "Our paths crossed and he just assumed I was the murderer"

"Well kidnapping people does tend to make one look…guilty"

"I…suppose that's fair"

"So the blood magic, I got to ask…"

"Yes, I've used blood magic and lyrium to augment my powers" DuPuis said. "I'm not proud of it, but I had to. He took my sister from me"

Ericks sighed. "All this trouble when you could just went to the guards and tell them this"

"I don't want him arrested. This isn't about justice; I need to be the one to bleed him dry"

"That's…more than a bit creepy, you know" Merrill said disturbed.

"Besides, they probably wouldn't even hear me out"

"I could help you track down your sister's killer"

DuPuis shook his head and walked away. "No, I can manage on my own" he said. "I'm headed to Darktown. If you learn anything new about the killer, find me there"

"I've a score to settle with him" He walked out of the room.

"Hmm, I wonder how long he's been practicing that little speech in the mirror." Varric said. "DuPuis is over his head on this"

"I agree, let's head back to Emeric and tell him he's got the wrong person" The gang left the estate.

* * *

_**The Gallows**_

Early next morning the gang headed for the Gallows to meet with Emeric. "Aren't you Hawke?" Ericks looked to the side and a female Templar was walking towards them. "Emeric left not long ago. He said you'd arranged to meet tonight"

"Did I tell him that? I must have completely forgotten"

"Don't you remember sending this message?" Ericks took the letter and frowned. This was serious; the murderer had been watching them this whole time.

"I didn't send this"

"You didn't? Strange" the woman said. "Well, I don't know. Emeric's been acting strangely for months. It's probably just a misunderstanding"

"Yeah, a misunderstanding…" The gang left the Gallows, Emeric was in trouble.

* * *

_**Lowtown-Blind Alley**_

According to the letter, Emeric was told to meet Ericks in the Blind Alley in Lowtown. Blind Alley is the poorest area in the district, only being one step above Darktown. Here people are forgotten wretches that are preyed upon by the criminal element, hence why the neighborhood was called such a grim name. As the gang arrived in Blind Alley, they found it to be infested with shades and abominations. The gang made quick work of the demons and searched the alley for Emeric…they turned the corner and found him or rather his body.

"Shit…we're too late"

"Some mage sent that thing here to kill him. Why would anyone…" The gang turned and saw the same woman that they met earlier at the Gallows. She then gave a gasp. "Oh, Maker. The murders. Emeric was right…her was getting too close" she said. "He suspected a man named Gascard DuPuis. Did he do this?"

Ericks shook his head. "No, DuPuis is after this murderer too"

The woman sighed. "We should have believed Emeric. I thought he was trying for one last shot at glory" she said. "Whoever did this is a dangerous apostate that Meredith will want found. I will see to it personally"

"There's a woman named Alessa, a woman was with Gascard" Ericks said. "Tell the guard captain she might be in danger and use my name, we're friends"

"Will do, messere. Thank you for your help in this matter. If you learn anything more, please come to me" The Templar walked away and the gang went home, a new shadow lurked over Kirkwall…who was next? No one knew.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	47. Chapter 47: Mirror Image pt1

**Chapter 47: Mirror Image pt1**

_**Lowtown**_

Ericks made his way around Lowtown heading for Merril's house in the Alienage. The elf had something she wanted to show the rogue but wouldn't say any more than that. On his way, Ericks passed the Hanged Man and Varric. "You have got to hear this, Hawke" the dwarf said. "There's this tale making the rounds…"

Ericks raised a brow. "A tale? Do tell"

"They're saying you single-handedly fought off a pirate invasion, at midnight, on the sacred ground of the chantry"

"That all? They don't mention my stunning good looks? Or my cunning wit?"

"Nah, they skip straight to the part about the loveable dwarf with the gorgeous crossbow and the heart of gold" Varric said. "I try to steer them straight, but you know how these stories go"

"Just…don't be surprised if people seem in awe" Ericks just mockingly rolled his eyes; Varric was in good spirits considering what went down with Bartrand. His brother was now in a sanitarium being watched around the clock by family aids, there was no change in him…he still ranted and raved about hearing the singing of the red lyrium idol but at least he wasn't hurting anyone else or himself. With Bartrand out of commission, Varric had to step up as the new head of House Tethras as well as the new Deshyr of the Dwarven Merchants' Guild…a new role that he absolutely hated to no end but nevertheless swallowed.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for your tall tales if you were the main character instead of me?"

"You know how there's a recipe for those poisons and explosives you make? Well, there's a recipe to a good hero too" the dwarf said. "One part down-to-earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy, and you season liberally with wild falsehoods"

"Let that stew through a good audience for a while, and when it's done, you've got your hero"

"Okay, I got to know…what's your story with these ridiculous tales?" Ericks asked.

"I'm a compulsive liar, and I also love the sound of my own voice" he said. Ericks just gave the dwarf a look that said he knew better. "Fine, if you want to get technical…I don't know. It's just what I do"

"Stories, big and small, have power. I mean that's all history is after all, the best tales, the ones that last. Might as well be mine"

"I'm surprised you don't get anything in return for spreading those stories"

"Shows what you know, Hawke. The stories are their own reward" Varric said. "You really need to see the look on someone's face when I told them you ripped the arms off an ogre. Just once"

"I guess awe works. A little reverence wouldn't hurt, though"

"You may not be my best-dressed or cleanest friend, Master Hawke, but you're all right in my book" he said. "Anyway, I'll quit exaggerating before it goes to your head" Ericks and Varric made it over to the Alienage and headed inside of Merrill's house.

* * *

_**Merril's House**_

"Merrill? I'm here, where are you?" Ericks asked. The elf poked her head around the doorway and smiled.

"Ericks, you're here" she said. "Hello Varric, good to see you too"

"Likewise, Daisy"

Merrill motioned the men to follow her. "I've got something to show you! Come and see" Ericks and Varric came into the next room and saw a gold mirror with very intricate designs and a very large crack in the middle. It was old, possibly from before the time of the old Tevinter Imperium. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"You're much prettier" Ericks said with a smirk.

"Heh, smooth..." Varric said amused.

Merrill blushed "Oh, you're too kind! Is…it warm in here? Stop babbling, Merrill…" the elf then cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I've spent the last few years restoring this" she said. "My friends from the clan found it in the Brecilian Forest in Ferelden" Her head went low. "Poor Tamlen, we never found him and we found Theron's body with the shattered pieces of the eluvian"

"What's an eluvian?" Merrill explained that the eluvian was a product of the old elven empire that once covered Thedas. Every city had an eluvian, they were used to let the ancient elves communicate across their empire, but to what extent she didn't know how.

"My people have lost so much. We know almost nothing of the days before Arlathan…this is a piece of our history" she said. "At first I wanted it to use it to find Tamlen…but it's been too long, he probably dead by now, if he wasn't already"

"But still, I know it can help my people. I can at least recover this one small part of our heritage"

"Daisy, did the mirror have something to do with your friend's disappearance?"

"I don't know…when we tracked Tamlen and Theron to the ruins, it was full of traps and monsters" Merrill said. "Anything could have happened"

"The Keeper wanted me to destroy the fragment I kept. She said our ancestors meant it to be forgotten" she said. "But it's a Keeper's place to remember…even the dangerous things. We argued. I…left, she's wrong; this mirror could teach us so much about who we once were!"

"Oh boy…" Ericks said rubbing his head. "Tell me you didn't bring the killer mirror to Kirkwall just because it's pretty"

"It's not dangerous, I promise! I fixed it, or tried to…with blood magic. The mirror won't hurt anyone" Ericks and Varric gave a very skeptical look. "I do! I have it totally under control"

"Easy Daisy, we trust you but you have to admit…this whole thing is kinda unsettling" Varric said. "Just promise us if things do get out of hand, that you'll come to us"

"I…okay, but everything will be alright…you'll see" Merrill said. "But…it doesn't work. I've tried everything and I think it's because it needs to be finished with a special tool"

"An arulin'holm and my clan has one, it's been in their hands for generations…"

Ericks crossed his arms. "But…"

"I can't go back there alone…you have no idea. The Keeper, I can't talk to her" the elf said. "We fight or talk circles around each other" Merrill's shoulder slumped. "She has a disappointed frown that turns your bones to jelly! Please help me? You will, won't you?" The elf gave Ericks the pleading puppy dog look; he was always a sucker for such tactics since Bethany used it all the time on him when they were children.

Ericks sighed. "Andraste's flaming tits…alright, I'll help"

"Ma serannas! I'll find some way to repay you, I promise!"

* * *

_**Sundermount**_

Hours later, the gang headed out of Kirkwall and to Sundermount. In the three years since meeting the Sabrae clan, the elves have yet to move on as is customary for them. Instead the established roots here on Sundermount and have built connections to the local alienage in Kirkwall, allowing some of the city elves to join the clan. This has of course been divisive to say the least as many of the Dalish look down on city elves believing them to be not true elves. They have also had a few run ins with the Templars, due to the Dalish being more open about magic than the Chantry. The Keeper has held her ground, refusing to be intimidated by the human law and so far the Templars have backed off and left the clan in peace. The gang arrived into the camp where they felt the hostile eyes upon them. Three years later and the Dalish were as unfriendly as ever…especially toward Merrill who they had the greatest disdain for.

Merrill sighed. "Keeper"

"You return to us, da'len. Have you reconsidered this path at last?" Ericks now understood why the Sabrae clan hadn't moved on yet. The Keeper was waiting for Merrill to see the errors of her ways and come back…like a mother waiting on her child. Perhaps that was where most of the animosity Merrill had gotten from her former clan mates came from…they felt like Merrill got special treatment from the Keeper. It would explain why Marethari hadn't taken on a new First yet.

"I…" And the gang was in the middle of the world's most awkward family quarrel.

"Hello again, Keeper! Don't you look lovely?" Ericks said trying to break the tension.

"My apologies, Hawke. Be welcome among the Dalish"

"Keeper, I need the arulin'holm, the ancient carving blade that Master Ilen keeps" Ericks sighed, so much for easing into the questioning.

Marethari frowned, which made Merrill feel small. "I see. You wish to rebuild the eluvian"

"You don't have to approve of it. I'm invoking vir sulevanan; I shall do whatever task you wish"

The Keeper snorted. "Well, I'm glad to know I can still disapprove" she said dryly. "It is your right. I will give you a service to perform, if you insist"

"So…what just happened?" Isabela asked.

"Our history belongs to all Dalish, child, so our clan's most cherished relics can be claimed by everyone" the Keeper said. "Any Dalish can perform a service for the clan and gain ownership of such a item…for a time"

"That is what Merrill has invoked. Even though she lives apart, she is still one of the People"

"What exactly is this thing we're asking for?" Ericks asked.

"It is an ancient carving tool used by our wood-shapers, passed down for countless generations" the Keeper said. "Our clan has carried it since before the fall of the Dales. It is as old as Arlathan itself"

"Uh-huh…for the record could you two try to be less elfy for the sake of the poor humans and dwarf present?"

"We are what we are, child. But I'll try to speak more of the common tongue" she said. "A varterral has taken the lives of three of our hunters"

Merrill's eyes went wide. "T-That's impossible! The varterral was created to keep the People safe from forces that would do us harm"

"Something has happened to incur its wrath; da'len…what it was is irrelevant. No one else must fall to its anger" the Keeper said. "It lairs in a cavern in the mountainside. Seek it out, slay it"

"Do this for us, and I will give you the arulin'holm. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent" The gang went on their way.

"The cave must be near camp. The Keeper would just warn the hunters away, otherwise" They found a cavern in the mountain side and walked in.

* * *

_In the days before Arlathan, there was a city in the mountains beloved by Dirthamen, Keeper of Secrets. Its people were wise beyond measure, thanks to his counsel, and the city flourished._

_Then a high dragon settled in the mountains, and her hunger threatened the city. The elders cried out to Dirthamen for protection as the dragon's rampages struck ever closer, and for three days and nights, the people shut themselves in their homes and watched the skies in dread._

_On the fourth day, Dirthamen heard them. He whispered into the mountains and the fallen trees of the forest gathered, shaping an immense and agile spider-like beast. It was the varterral. With lightning speed, vicious strikes, and venomous spit, it drove back the serpent. From then on, it was the guardian of the city and its people._

_Many years passed. The gods were trapped by Fen'Harel and the people left to gather in Arlathan, but the varterral kept its everlasting vigil, guarding Dirthamen's city as it eventually crumbled to dust. To this day it stands there, watching over the rubble. Any travelers foolish enough to wander there find themselves face to face with wrath incarnate.—From The Tale of the Varterral, as told by Gisharel, Keeper of the Ralaferin clan of Dalish elves_

_**Varterral Hunting Ground**_

Not soon after entering the grounds, they found the body of one of the hunters. Ericks went to the body and took the amulet around the neck. Merrill lowered her head in sadness. "Radha…" she said. "Falon'Din guide you, lethallan"

"What were the hunters doing here?" Ericks asked.

"The Keeper would have sent them to recover elven artifacts from the Varterral before the camp had to move again"

"It must have attacked because the hunters were in its territory" Isabela said.

"No, normally they let the Dalish come and go as we please" Merrill said. "Something must have provoked it" The gang went in deeper.

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	48. Chapter 48: Mirror Image pt2

**Chapter 48: Mirror Image pt2**

_You will hear tales of the woman Andraste. The shemlen name her prophet, bride of their Maker. But we knew her as a war leader, one who, like us, had been a slave and dreamed of liberation. We joined her rebellion against the Imperium, and our heroes died beside her, unmourned, in Tevinter bonfires._

_But we stayed with our so-called allies until the war ended. Our reward: A land in southern Orlais called the Dales. So we began the Long Walk to our new home. Halamshiral, "the end of the journey," was our capital, built out of the reach of the humans. We could once again forget the incessant passage of time. Our people began the slow process of recovering the culture and traditions we had lost to slavery._

_But it was not to last. The Chantry first sent missionaries into the Dales, and then, when those were thrown out, templars. We were driven from Halamshiral, scattered. Some took refuge in the cities of the shemlen, living in squalor, tolerated only a little better than vermin._

_We took a different path. We took to the wilderness, never stopping long enough to draw the notice of our shemlen neighbors. In our self-imposed exile, we kept what remained of elven knowledge and culture alive.-"The End of the Long Walk," as told by Gisharel, keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves_

_**Varterral Hunting Ground**_

The gang continued on in the vaterral's lair, along the way they spotted bodies of the unlucky fools that wonder into the creature's lair, including some of the dalish hunters. "Why did this happen?" Merrill asked sadly. "Oh, Harshal…I'm so sorry. I'll tell Ineria for you" The lair was quiet, usually places like these were home to giant spiders but with the vaterral here, no other creature dared step foot on its territory. The gang was thankful for the breathing room, but as they continued on they could feel the air of danger getting thicker. Another body of a hunter was in front of them.

"Chandan…" the elf said. "Tread carefully, lethallin. May the Trickster never find you in the beyond"

"Any idea on what we should do with these amulets, Kitten?" Isabela asked.

"We should give their clan amulets to the Keeper. Their families should know that they died bravely" Behind them, the gang heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. From the sound, it sounded human. "A survivor?"

"That's good, so not all of them were killed by the vaterral" A red-haired elf in yellow-green armor ran out of the shaft looking exhausted. His armor was full of dirt and his face was bruised and full of cuts…the elf had a hard time trying to escape the vaterral. When he spotted the gang, the elf quickly took cover thinking they were enemies. "Oy, there's no need to hide" Ericks said. "It's safe, the Keeper sent us" The elf peeked his head over cover.

"The Keeper?" he asked. "Praise Andras…I mean the Creators. I thought I'd never get out of…" He walked out of his cover to the gang but then froze when he saw Merrill. "Merrill?"

"Aneth ara, Pol. Are you hurt?"

Pol's eyes went wide as he slowly walked back. For some reason, he was afraid of Merrill. "Stay back! What do you want from me?"

"P-Pol. What's wrong? I…I'm here to help…"

"Stay back! Don't touch me!"

"Merrill couldn't hurt you if she tried. At worst, she might make frowny faces" Ericks said trying to calm things.

"She'll do worse than hurt me! Don't you know what she is?" Pol then ran away back into the vaterral's lair. "Creators, help me! Someone, please!"

"Pol, no!" Merrill said. "We have to catch him. Hurry!" The gang ran after the scared man but Pol had a head start on them. Meanwhile, Pol stopped to catch his breath…with his wounds he couldn't run for long. He then felt shaking; it was too heavy to be human…which could be only one thing. Pol looked back to see the vaterral standing behind him. The elf's legs turned to jelly and he fell to the floor and crawled backwards in fear as the creature approached.

Elves tell that the varterral has kept its vigil ever since, even over the ruins. They also say that if magically bound to guard something, a varterral will stay alive no matter how many times it is defeated,a lot like a golem. Varterrals thrive in secluded places and hunt elk and bears. They have a rocky carapace, attack with fast strikes and spit caustic poison. At least some of them have no eyes and thus are completely blind, which is offset by the ability to feel movements through the ground like a snake and to taste the guilt of intruders. Only dragons represent a challenge to the beasts, and even they seldom win. In theory, varterrals should never attack an elf, whom they discern by the scent, save in self-defense. Yet the creatures encountered so far lashed out at anyone regardless of the race.

Behind the creature was the gang, Pol didn't know which was worse…the vaterral or Merrill. "Hold on, Pol! We're coming!" The vaterral turned around and roared at the gang. Ericks and Isabela went for the legs while Varric and Merrill attacked from a distance with arrows and magic. Its rocky carapace made it difficult to injure the creature as it shook the ground causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. The gang scattered to avoid the rocks while the vaterral turned for Pol. The creature grabbed the elf with its jaws and mauled the man while Pol screamed in anguish. "Pol!" Merrill shot a rock fist at the vaterral and the creature tossed Pol's body away and charged for Merrill. Ericks parkour up the rocks and tossed a frost grenade at its head and then lashed its back with blades coated with acid. Isabela attacked the legs while Varric gave covering fire for Merrill. The young elf starts up a storm to wipe out the varterral in one blast, the creature soon fell and gang went to check on Pol.

"Pol…maybe it's not too late!" Merrill said. "Ericks, you can save him, can't you?" Ericks checked his body, there was a deep gash across the chest…deep enough to break his ribs and puncture the organs. Pol's bones was shattered, no amount of mending was going to fix the bones and finally the elf's skull was broken to point that he could see bits of brain showing. A horrible way to go…at least his death was quick.

"I'm sorry, Merrill"

"Why did you run? You shouldn't have run!" Merrill sobbed over Pol's body, despite how the clan treats her so still cared deeply for them. Ericks placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done" Merrill grabbed his hand and gripped it. She knew Ericks was trying to make her feel better but the failure still stung nevertheless. But what hurt the most was that Pol looked at her like some monster…did her people really hated her that much?

"He was more afraid of me than the vaterral…" Merrill said sadly. "Pol wasn't like the others. He was city-born, worldly. He ran away from Denerim and found us"

"I thought if anyone would understand, he would. This…something is very wrong. I want to see the Keeper" There was nothing more they could do here and they left the grounds for the camp.

* * *

_**Dalish Camp**_

On the journey back to the camp, Merrill had been very, very quiet. The fear in Pol's eye kept replaying in her head over and over. The elf then felt an arm wrap around her, it was Isabela. "Still thinking about what happened?"

"Pol…what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster…"

"Don't blame yourself, Kitten. Sometimes men do senseless things" They made it back to camp and met with the Keeper.

"The vaterral is dead"

"Ma serannas. I'll breathe easier, knowing that we will lose no more people to it" Merrill came up and gave Marethari the amulets they found on the dead hunters. The Keeper solemnly accepted the amulets. "I'll return them to their families"

Merrill lowered her head. "We lost Pol. In the cave, he…he fled at the sight of me, straight into the vaterral"

"Many of the clan fears you'll bring back the corruption…or worse from the mirror"

Merrill frowned. "And where did they get that idea?"

"I am their Keeper, da'len. It was my duty to warn them" she said. "It's still not too late for you to return to us. Reconsider…there's no need for you to live alone" It was obvious Marethari cared for Merrill but it was also obvious that she was quite controlling.

"Must we go over this again? You'll never accept what I'm doing"

"Merrill, the eluvian is a trap. It cost us Tamlen and Theron, it lead you to blood magic" the Keeper said. "Will you let it twist you further from who you really are?"

"And who am I?" Merrill asked. "We've done as you asked. Honor our bargain, give me the arulin'holm"

"Hawke…because Merrill won't listen, I give this heirloom of my clan to you for safekeeping. Please…don't let her do this" The Keeper walked away to attend other matters. The gang headed back to Kirkwall, it looked like they overstayed their welcome.

* * *

_**Imperial Highway**_

"Thank the Creators! I thought…maybe she'd go back on her word"

"What did the Keeper mean; the mirror led you to blood magic?" Ericks asked.

"I…the shard I picked up was corrupted. I couldn't cleanse it without help" Merrill said. "The Keeper refused. She said that it belonged to another time, and should be left there"

"So I found a…spirit. It gave me the power to purify the mirror through blood magic"

"I've never heard of blood magic 'purifying' anything"

"There's nothing inherently evil about blood magic. It's magic, like any other" the elf said. "I tried the normal means but the power that contaminated the mirror was to strong"

"If I had piles of lyrium lying about, I could have used that, but I didn't…I used what I had"

Ericks shook his head. "All that just to restore this mirror" he said. "Your clan turned against you, Merrill, is this really worth it?"

"You know what it's like to lose everything, Ericks" she said. "We didn't lose our land and freedom, but we lost history, stories, language, magic, rituals. Even our gods are gone…"

"If this mirror can restore even one fragment of the past, then it is a sacrifice I will gladly make"

"Alright, I'll give you this tool…on one condition…"

"Name it"

"You let me help, it's obvious that you care deeply about this" the rogue said. "But it's also obvious that this mirror is dangerous, so I'll watch your back"

Merrill blushed. "Y-You don't have to do this"

"I want to do this, you might be willing to sacrifice yourself to this thing but I'm not willing to lose you to it either" Ericks gave Merrill the arulin'holm.

"Ericks…I could have never faced the Keeper myself" She said. "I never imagined a human would help me restore Dalish history"

"No one ever understood, not the Keeper…not my clan, just you"

"I'm sensitive, handsome and supportive…what else could you possibly want" Ericks said jokingly.

Merrill smiled. "Nothing…oh, not that I'm saying I want you" The elf then blushed. "I'll just stop talking now"

"You're the first real friend I've ever had" she said. "Ma serannas, lethallin"

"Hey what are we, chopped liver?" Varric asked. "We'll help too, better to have eight eyes watching out for you than four" Isabela nodded her head in agreement. Merrill was touched by this, her friends knew it was dangerous but they still believed in her and trust her enough to allow her to continue than the Keeper of her own clan. Perhaps living away from her clan wasn't so bad, after all.

_**A blossoming friendship or something more... Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	49. Chapter 49: A Bitter Pill pt1

**Chapter 49: A Bitter Pill pt1**

_For good or ill, the Imperium has put its stamp on Thedas forever._

_The old Imperial Highway is still in use across most of Thedas. The ruins of Tevinter fortresses and centers of magical study still litter our landscape, long after the glory of the Imperium dimmed. But the influence of that ancient empire goes deeper than this. Without Tevinter, there would have been no Blights, no Andraste, no Chantry. Every aspect of our world would be altered._

_The might and majesty of the Imperium may have faded, but it still makes its presence known, even in the most distant corners of Thedas. Every child has been brought up on stories of Tevinter as it is now: a decadent nation, ruled by the archon and his court of magisters — great, and no doubt corrupt, mage-lords. Their Chantry a mockery of our own, their Black Divine a man chosen from the ranks of the Minrathous Circle of Magi. The Maker's most hallowed law, "Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him," perverted. Mages in the Imperium say their most sacred duty is to serve man, and they serve best by wielding political power._

_And the worst, that which Blessed Andraste must weep to see: All of it is built on a foundation of slavery. While most nations forbid the buying and selling of slaves within their own borders, nearly everyone ships her people to the Imperium for sale, skirting the prohibitions against such atrocities, and feeding the Imperium's endless hunger for bodies: To fight the Qunari, to work the mines and quarries, to build the palaces of the magisters, to sweep the crumbling streets and turn the middens and serve at the whim of their mage overseers.—From Black City, Black Divine: A Study of the Tevinter Imperium, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

_**Fenris' Mansion**_

In the study, Fenris was watching the fireplace intensely while sipping back a bottle of wine…his fourth bottle straight. The ex-slave found being stupefyingly drunk help numb the mostly painful memories he had…though it took a while. One of the effects of Danarius' ritual other than the incredible strength, speed and stamina was that Fenris was incredibly resistant to poison due to the lyrium acting like a filter of sorts…this included alcohol. The magister didn't just want to show off his toy, he also wanted his toy to last. The elf growled as he took another sip of wine…the alcohol was taking effect finally. Ericks came into the room and raised a brow at all the bottles on the table. "Someone's been having fun…hope you saved some"

"Hah! Not likely" Fenris said. "This was the last bottle of the Agreggio. I've been saving it for a special occasion" Fenris gave the bottle to Ericks and the rogue took a sip, still too rich for his taste but still better than the pisswater at the Hanged Man.

"And what's that?"

"The anniversary of my escape" he said. "Aslia valla femundis, care to hear the story?"

"You actually opening up…how drunk are you, exactly?"

"Not drunk enough, I can assure you"

"Then go ahead" The tale started in Saheron, the largest island in Thedas, is a humid jungle nation in the Boeric Ocean directly north of the Tevinter Imperium. For centuries, the Imperium and tQunari have fought over this island. Fenris was there with Danarius during an attack by the Qunari. He fought his way through trying to get him to a ship, but when they got to one, there was no room for a slave. This was common for slaves to be sacrificed as they were expendable in Tevinter society. Fenris was left behind to fendfor himself, despite his skill with a sword the elf barely got out of the city alive.

"Wait, I thought you were valuable to him?"

Fenris laughed. "The fighting forced him to leave me behind…oh the look on his pathetic face as the ship pulled out was priceless" the elf said. "Once I reached the jungles, the Fog Warriors found me and nursed me back to health"

"Really? I've always heard the Fog Warriors were cannibalistic savages"

"I'm honestly surprised you believe that, Hawke…considering you were trained by the Chasind"

"Hmm, good point…" Fenris stayed with them for a time, and soon he had grown fond of the rebels. They bowed to no master and fought for their freedom…such a concept was new to the elf. He was born a slave, he was taught that his master was his whole world and he was nothing without him. For the first time, Fenris' eyes were opened but it would not last for Danarius came for him. The Fog Warriors refused to let him take Fenris back and came very close to killing Danarius…until the cornered Magister ordered Fenris to kill them. And so he did.

"Why…did you that?" Ericks asked disturbed.

Fenris looked away. "It felt inevitable. My master had returned and this…this fantasy life was over" he said. "But once it was done, I looked down at their bodies. I felt…I couldn't…"

"The guilt freed you…"

"Yes…I ran and never looked back" Afterwards Fenris stowed aboard a ship to the mainland and moved south…chased by his former master every step of the way.

"Damn…just damn…"

"Huh…I've never told that story to anyone, I've never wanted to" Fenris said taking a sip. "Perhaps this is what it means to have friend"

"That…or it could just be the wine" The elf and the rogue shared a good laugh, they may not have seen eye on certain things but it was good to know that Fenris had someone watching his back. "Well after something this heavy, how about some fresh air?"

"I could use some"

* * *

_**Lowtown**_

Ericks and Fenris walked the streets for a bit until a qunari walked towards them. Ericks raised a brow. "Can I help you with something…?"

"You are Hawke; a patrol went missing along the Wounded Coast" he said. "The Arishok says you have some semblance of honor, so tell me, did you kill them?"

Ericks crossed his arms." No 'hello' or 'how is your day?' just straight into the accusations of murder" he said dryly. "Wow, you qunari suck at conversations…"

"I seek an answer to a question, 'What has happened to the missing karataam?' the qunari asked. "Vengeance is not relevant to this task"

"I can't be your only suspect. There's Coterie, Carta, Templars…take your pick"

The qunari scoffed. "As if the karataam could be felled by the bas in this city. However, you are a different matter" he said. "If you are not responsible, I waste my time here" The qunari walked away and Ericks just groaned.

"Another day…another idiot picking a fight with the Qunari" he said. "And I was so enjoying my respite from saving the day"

Fenris rolled his eyes. "And yet, for all your complaining you're still going to get involved" he said. "I think you enjoy playing the hero"

Ericks shrugged. "I don't know about all that but it's something to do"

* * *

_**The Wounded Coast**_

The gang arrived at the Wounded Coast where they found the Qunari bodies are lying. They were attacked and killed by an abomination and shades. The gang made short work of them and was heading back to Kirkwall. Ericks was thankful that it wasn't attack from the anti-qunari fanatics; the city was tense enough as it was. As they were close to the road, a female mage and a man in light armor appeared in front of them. Both of them wore a sigil of twin snakes intertwined. Fenris growled. "Hunters!"

"Stop right there!" On the cliffs above were two more warriors with a mage beside them. "You are in possession of stolen property. Back away from the slave and you'll be spared"

"I've got a better idea, how about you back away and I won't shove that nice sword up your ass?" Ericks asked.

"I won't repeat myself. Back away from the slave now!" Fenris' lyrium markings glowed a brilliant blue as killed one of the slavers near him.

"I'm not your slave!"

Ericks shook his head. "Fucking morons never learn" The elf's rampage on the slavers was furious and unrelenting as the slavers desperately tried to stop him. Sebastian picked off the straggles with arrows to the head while Aveline tried to keep up with Fenris' fury. By the time the battle ended, it was a bloodbath…as Fenris put away his sword, he could hear pathetic whimpering behind him. The magister lived and was trying to crawl away. Fenris pursued the mage and grabbed his head, the magister cried out in pain as the elf's metal gauntlets dug into his flesh. It took all of his willpower not to pop his head like a fresh grape. "Where is he?" the elf asked in cold rage.

"Please don't kill me!" Fenris slammed his head on the ground several times.

"Talk now!"

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear!" The magister sobbed. "Hadrian brought us! She's at the holding caves north of the city! I can show you the way!"

"No need. I know which ones you speak of"

"Then let me go, I beg you! I swear I won't…"

"You chose the wrong master" With one quick twist, Fenris snapped his neck and the magister died with his eyes wide and full of fear. Fenris gave a cold low growl…it never ends with these people; they would always come after him. He would never have the life he wanted to have. "Hadriana" he said. "I was a fool to think I was free…they'll never let me be!"

"Who is this Hadriana?" Sebastian asked. Hadriana was a Tevinter Magister and the apprentice of Danarius. She was from a low ranking noble family in Minrathous, Hadriana was a social leech that tried to get into the good graces of the most prominent figures within Tevinter. She had the reputation of being ungodly cruel even by the standards of the Imperium. Hadriana had been known to deprive her master's slaves of food and sleep; in fact she was so craven that if she had children the magister sell them to get ahead in Tevinter society. This was because she was mocked and laughed at by other magisters, and so this ridicule led to her cruelty, steadily tearing away any decency within her.

"If she's here, it's at his bidding. I knew he wouldn't let this go!" Fenris said angrily pacing back and forth.

"Then why are we standing around bitching?" Ericks asked. "Let's go after her"

"Slavery against His teachings, they shall know judgement soon enough" Sebastian said.

Aveline nodded. "With all that is happening in Kirkwall, the last things we need are slavers"

"The holding caves held slaves in the old time, but apparently they are no longer abandoned" Fenris said. "We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare…or flee"

* * *

_**Holding Caves-Vimmark Mountains**_

Slavery in Tevinter has always been a procedural and bureaucratic process. When a new slave is captured, they are not put to work immediately. First they must be broken to ensure the slaves do not try to escape and/or rebel. They then branded for identification and their blood is drawn into phylacteries to track them in case of the unlikely event of a slave escaping. Finally all slaves are registered into the imperial registry to keep track and organize the workforce. Such a process takes months and years to complete, even on a productive day. Holding caves are used to store slaves until they are ready to be processed. Most captives never make that long due to the horrible conditions of these holdings. Due to close proximity to Tevinter, the Free Marches have anywhere from two thousand to seven thousand these holding caves within its borders. Today less than one percent of those caves are usable anymore, most have been destroy by weather or are now occupied by wildlife.

"We must be careful" Fenris said. "There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens"

"They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place"

"No honor among slavers, huh?" Ericks asked.

"Indeed, what better way to find slaves than to steal them?" the elf said. "The holdings outside Tevinter have mostly been abandoned, but they still exist"

"Maybe she wanted to redecorate, add a few flowers"

The elf scoffed. "She's not a 'flowers' kind of woman" The gang went inside.

_**A blast from the past in the worst way! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	50. Chapter 50: A Bitter Pill pt2

**Chapter 50: A Bitter Pill pt2**

_To those outside of the Tevinter Imperium it is easy to imagine a society filled with mages and elven slaves and little else. In truth, there are three different Tevinters, each of them a world completely separated from the others. There are the mages, the land's nobility, completely obsessed with competing for supremacy with each other—almost to the exclusion of paying any heed to the nation's enemies, such as the Qunari. The well-bred altus sneer at the laetans, who in turn sneer at the praeteri. They vie for dominance in the Magisterium, where factions shift and flow on a daily basis with deadly consequences, requiring every family to put on a veneer of perfect citizenship or face scandal and censure._

_Then there are the so-called soporati, the "sleepers." These are the non-magical citizens who vastly outnumber the mages, yet are beholden to their whims. Many are resentful of this status, plotting in secret, even as they secretly hope their children will possess magical talent—an enticing lure, since the talent could conceivably show up in anyone, even a slave. It would be easy to forget that Tevinter possesses a massive class of publicans, the civil servants and leaders of the Legionnaires. It has an enormous merchant class, enough teeming poor to drown any other nation in Thedas, and the shadowy thieves called "praesumptor" who are practically treated with respect._

_And then there are the slaves. One would think they, at least, see each other as equals, but it is not so. The divide between the freed liberati, those who act as personal servants to magisters, those who work on farms and factories, and the "servus publicus" who do all the tasks proper citizens will not—it is all but insurmountable, but perhaps in emulation of those who own them, Imperial slaves will connive and scheme to try anyhow. Outsiders might see it as futile, but to Tevinter citizens, their nation's social classes are the most mutable and rewarding of merit in all of Thedas.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar by Brother Genitivi_

_**Holding Caves**_

Even after centuries of being abandoned, the slaver caves were still as full of dread and suffering as they were back in the glory days of the Tevinter Imperium. The walls had carvings of agonized slaves on the walls, no doubt to help with the breaking process of the new captives. The cave was sweltering to protect against the cool mountain air as well as to further break the wills of the prisoners. The coals heating this cave have been recently lit up. "They're still here. Good" Fenris said. "Let's find Hadriana quickly and be done with it"

"Just remember to keep your cool, Fenris" Ericks said.

"That depends on them…" The gang continued into the caves, this place was well preserved despite being abandoned for hundreds of years like a lot of the old ruins of the Imperium. They entered the first room and were met with a grisly sight…a dead body on a table in the middle of the room.

"Maker…" Sebastian said grimly.

"See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters" Fenris growled.

"It's fresh…can't be more than a day old" Ericks said. "Poor bastard"

"In a society where mages rule, they find many ways to justify their need for power" The gang continued on their way, every room looked the same and it felt like every turn they make somehow led to a dead end. Fenris explained it was by design, prisoners rarely escaped their cages but in case they did they would be wondering the caves looking for the exit until they were too exhausted when the slavers found them. Sometimes for fun, the slavers would allow the captives to escape to give them a false hope at escaping only to crush it due to getting lost or running around in circles. Even when a prisoner makes to an exit, there were still the mountains and wilderness…they had the choice enduring the wilderness or returning to the slavers. Most chose the slavers rather than risking death…the breaking of the captives into slaves was frightfully thorough. Throughout their travel, the gang faced slavers and the undead…Hadriana knew they were there.

"You hear something?" Aveline asked. The others stopped and listened…it was faint due to the thick walls but they could definitely hear something. It was much to light to be the clanking of armor…it sounded young and scared. Fenris then started to take off running. "Fenris?!"

"We have to hurry! Hadriana is going to sacrifice someone!"

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I've heard those cries too many times in my nightmares" The elf said. "Damn that bitch!" The gang ran through the halls of caves, mowing down the slavers and the undead in their way. As they got close, the screams got louder and clearer with each step. The gang rushed into the next room and saw bodies after bodies littering the room. In the corner on the other side of the room, a small little figure was cowering while four slavers in full armor had their swords drawn.

"Please! For the love of mercy, help me!" The slavers turned and faced the gang.

"Run them through!" Fenris yelled. Ericks tossed a smoke bomb and the slavers started cough and rub their eyes. Aveline and Fenris got into the fray and took out two of the slavers, Ericks slid behind the third slaver and held him by the neck and gutted the slaver in the stomach several times. The last slaver tried to run for her life, Sebastian ended her with an arrow to the neck. When the battle was over, Fenris ran over to the cowering figure in the corner…a young elven girl, no younger than fourteen or fifteen dressed in rags. Fenris offered his hand, at first the girl looked at him warily but then when she saw they weren't going to hurt her, she took it. "Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

"They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him…"

"Why? Why would they do this?" Aveline asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No wonder the Maker left his children"

"The magister…she said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her" Fenris said nothing but the look said it all…hunting Hadriana led the magister to get desperate and start sacrificing her slaves. The girl sat on the floor shaking her head while holding it. "We tried to be good! We did everything we were told! She loved papa's soup. I don't understand…" Fenris could see himself in this young girl…always trying to please his master and then when the magister finally turns on him, he was left lost and confused…always wondering what he did wrong to incur his master's wrath. It was a pitiful existence…until his eyes were opened.

"Is the magister still here?" Ericks asked.

The girl tilted her head. "I…think so" she said. "The magister said they were prepared for battle, I think she's very frightened!"

"She has every reason to be"

"Please, don't hurt her! She'll be so angry if you hurt her!" Ericks, Aveline, and Sebastian were shocked, even after everything Hadriana did to her and her family and friends she was still loyal. But Fenris knew better…it was hard to shake that devotion even when he knew his master had hurt him. Back then, the elf thought there must have been a reason for his master to lash out…but now he knew there was never a good reason for how he and his fellow slaves were treated. Ericks knelt down and gently took the girl's hand.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"O…Orana"

"My name is Ericks Hawke. This must have been terrible for you"

"Everything was fine until today!"

Fenris just gave a solemn sigh. "It wasn't. You just didn't know any better" Orana gazed at Fenris and Ericks.

"Are you my master now?"

"Wha…no!"

"But…I can cook. I can clean! What else will I do?" Orana knew nothing of the outside world other than slavery; if they let her go the poor girl would be preyed upon by either the wildlife or the bandits.

"She can come with me" Ericks said. "Orana, if you go to Kirkwall, I can help you"

Orana's eyes lit up. "Yes? Oh, praise the Maker! Thank you!" The girl ran out of the caves heading for Kirkwall. Hopefully Bodahn, Sandal and his mother can help the girl out. Fenris frowned at Ericks.

"I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave"

"Oh please, give me some credit, I gave the girl a job" Ericks said. "Besides, maybe with some time Orana can discover more to life than being a slave"

"Ah. Then…that's good. My apologies" Fenris said. "Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place" The gang continued on this time fighting off demons...in the distance they could hear the hysterical ranting of the magister. The fear was getting to her. The gang busted into the last room where a woman in dark blue was with her guards…her last line of defense.

"You've made a terrible mistake come here, slave!"

"Not as much as you have, witch!" The gang made short work of the slavers and attacked Hadriana. Thanks to her ritual, Hadriana's spells became much more potent. She summoned fire and lightning to kill the gang and when that was not enough the magister would raise her fallen guards using blood magic like puppet strings. Ericks and Fenris cut them down while Aveline and Sebastian attacked the magister. Aveline held up her shield to block the spells, she may not have been a Templar but thanks to marrying one, she picked up a lot of their techniques. When the guards captain came close, she bashed the woman with her shield. Hadriana was about retaliate with a fire spell but was shot in the shoulder by an arrow from Sebastian's bow. When it was all done Hadriana stood there defeated with an arrow in her shoulder and at the mercy of her master's former slave. She looked over to her staff tried to reach for it, only for Fenris to stamp on her arm hard. The magister screamed in pain and gave Fenris a look of hatred. The elf took up his sword ready to lob her head clean off.

"Stop! You do not want me dead"

"There is only one person I want dead more"

"I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life"

Fenris scoffed. "The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil" As the elf was about to swing his sword, Hadriana spoke out.

"You have a sister! She is alive" The blade stopped just short of her head as Fenris' eyes went wide. He had family? Fenris had thought himself an orphan…such a thing was common in Tevinter. Slave families were often torn apart due to family members being sold or killed to be used as a blood sacrifice to enhance a magister's power. "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is"

Ericks crossed his arms "How do we know you're telling the truth"

"You don't" she said. "But I know Fenris, and I know what he's searching for. If he want me to betray Danarius, he'll have to pay for it"

"Well Fenris?" The elf walked up to Hadriana without saying a word.

"So I have your word?" I tell you, and you let me go?" Fenris knelt down and looked her in the eye…the magister was unsettled; there was no emotion on his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yes. You have my word"

"Her name is Varania. She is in Qarinus serving a magister by the name of Ahriman"

"A servant. Not a slave"

"She's not a slave" Fenris then started to glow, and Hadriana's eyes went wide. She's just been played for a fool.

"I believe you" The magister was impaled by the elf's arm. The last thing she saw was Fenris' eyes burning with rage and hatred.

_**Best served cold…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	51. Chapter 51: Emptiness

**Chapter 51: Emptiness**

_**Holding Caves**_

Hadriana was dead on the ground and Fenris turned to the others. Even though he had killed his former master's apprentice, he didn't feel any better. "We are done here" The elf walked the gang.

"Do you want to talk about it, my friend?" Sebastian asked.

Fenris looked back and glared at the prince and Ericks just groaned while Aveline shook her head. "Too soon, Shiny…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" Fenris snapped. He then started to pace back and forth. "This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadrian here to tell me about this 'sister'"

"Even if he didn't trying to find here would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows" he said. "All that matters is I finally got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot and all other mages with her"

Ericks crossed his arms. "You know damned well they're not all like your magisters"

Fenris scoffed; of course he knew Ericks was talking about his younger sister. He admitted Bethany was a strong mage could be trusted with her mage. But he knew for every mage like Ericks' sister, there were two more mages that would abuse their powers. He's seen it too many times. "And who should be our example? The abomination? Or how about the blood mage that's always with us?" he asked. "Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her. What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?"

Fenris then stopped and sighed in frustration…any further and he would risk burning his only bridge. "I…need to go" The gang headed back to Kirkwall.

* * *

_**The Hawke Estate**_

After reporting back to the qunari, Ericks headed back to the mansion to get some rest. Bodahn came up to him. "What is it, Bodhan?"

"There's a…elven woman here, messere?" the dwarf said confused. "She claims she was sent here by you. I, ah, didn't know what to tell her"

"Ah, that would be Orana" Ericks said. "Where is she?"

"Mistress is showing her around" Bodahn said. "My boy is also with her" Ericks went upstairs and saw Orana with his mother and Sandal. The elf was in better clothing than the rags Ericks found her in. Orana was just taking it all in.

"This place isn't like home at all. Minrathous was so noisy"

"Do not worry dear, you'll learn to get used to it"

Orana nodded. "Yes Mistress"

"Enchantment"

"Well hello to you too, Sandal" Ericks said. "Ma's boring you with baby stories of me?"

"Oh no, master…she's been very good to me, I swear" Orana said.

Ericks shook his head. "You don't have to call me master, Orana" Orana just tilted her head, not surprising….she's been a slave for so long that it's been baked into her very being. Leandra crossed her arms; no doubt his mother had questions about what happened…it was going to be a long explanation. "Ma, I'd like to talk to Orana"

"Very well" She then came close to her son. "An elven slave? Maker's Breath, Ericks I hope you know what you're doing" Leandra and Sandal walked away.

"So any trouble getting here?" Ericks asked.

"Your home was difficult to find. I've never been out on my own before. But…I found it" Orana said. "Many people know of you"

"Yeah well, I have that effect on people" he said.

"I hope I've made myself useful. I've already begun cleaning, and I can cook…not as good as papa, but a little" the elf said. "Is there…anything else you'd like me to do?"

"You're already working?" Ericks asked. "I would have thought you would be resting after everything you've been through"

"I miss papa, the other servants. I…try not to think about what happened" Orana said. "I even feel sorry for the magister. Is that bad?"

The rogue sighed. "It's more than she deserved" he said. "Any other skills you have?"

"Not many, master" she said. "The magister bade me to clean, and sometimes fetch…but papa told me to keep out of her sight much as I could" Orana's body then became defensive. "But I can learn! I'll serve you well! Please don't hurt me" The poor girl was used to being beaten for slight mistakes, and that was when her former master was in a pleasant mood. Orana had seen much worse when Hadriana's patience and temper was at an end. Ericks rubbed her head gently.

"You don't have worry, kid…no one's going to hurt you" Ericks said. "I can promise that"

"I…thank you" she said.

"One more thing, since you'll be staying here, Orana, it will be as my servant" Ericks said. "That means you will be paid, like everyone else"

Orana was taken aback. "You mean…I won't be a slave anyone?"

"That's right, at any time you can leave if you feel like dissatisfied with me as your employer" the rogue said. "No strings attached"

"I…a slave am all I've ever been, like papa and grandpapa before me" Orana said. She then bowed to Ericks. "I'll try to be a good servant. Thank you, Master. You're too good to me"

"Don't call me…you're welcome" Ericks said. "If you have any questions fill free to ask me, my mother or Bodahn" The Hawke household had dinner that night, despite her modesty, Orana's cooking was very good. With enough training, she could become a world class chef if she wanted. It was going to take her a while to get used to this newfound freedom of hers but until she could figure things out, at least she was in the company of good people.

"Messere? Serah Fenris is here to see you" Ericks got up from the table and spotted Fenris sitting on the bench in the commons. After the business with Hadriana, Fenris had disappeared for a while. None of the others went to go look for him; with the elf's state of mind it wouldn't be wise.

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana" Fenris said. "You and I don't always see eye to eye, but that doesn't mean you deserved my anger. I owe you an apology"

"Eh, water under the bridge" Ericks said. "Grudges are tiring"

Fenris chuckled. "You are generous" he said. "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, and hound my sleep"

"I was powerless due to her status and she knew it" Fenris looked at his hand and balled it into a fist. "The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now…I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't"

"You don't sound too happy about paying the magister back…"

The elf sighed. "I…I don't, instead I feel nothing but…disquiet" he said. "To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me…it was too much to bear"

"But I didn't come here to burden you further"

Ericks shook his head. "It ain't a burden…as much as pain in the ass you are, I do consider you a friend"

Fenris just gave a mirthless chuckle. "Friends…I'm not certain I know what that is…" The elf turned and walked out of the mansion. Bodahn walked up beside Ericks.

"Your friend…he seems lost" the dwarf said sadly.

Ericks sighed. "Yeah"

* * *

_**Darktown**_

Ericks went down to Anders clinic to see him, he had gotten a message from one of the little urchin boys that lived in Darktown. In the past three years, Anders has become more reclusive, verging on paranoia. When not with Ericks, he spends his time among the Fereldan refugees in Darktown, healing their ills and counting on their loyalty to protect him from curious templars. After his friend Karl was made Tranquil, and then killed, Anders was convinced that the Chantry's entire structure must be overturned to free mages completely from their control. He has joined a group of like-minded apostates who are slowly wearing away Kirkwall's Circle by helping other mages escape. The spirit of Vengeance inside him has manifested more strongly, making it nearly impossible for him to control himself when fighting templars. When he arrived at the clinic, he saw Isabela and Anders talking.

"…don't come running to me next time you pick up one of these diseases"

Isabela scoffed. "Isn't that the point of magic?" She walked out of the clinic and winked at Ericks, the rogue just shook his head.

"I don't want to know" Ericks said. "Long time no see, Anders. How is my favorite hermit doing?"

"Things just keep getting worse. I had Templars practically on my doorstep the other night"

Ericks frowned. "That's not good…did they discover you?"

"Not me specifically. They were just checking the refugee camps" Anders said. "But it's not like this place is a secret. It's only a matter of time" He sighed and rubbed his head. "The knight-commander is out of control. Even her own people have been talking about it"

"The curfews. The midnight raids on mages' families. Everyone I know, forced into hiding so they won't be made Tranquil"

Ericks crossed his arms. "And I'm bet Justice loves it" Anders was silent.

"In the Fade, there is no 'time'. Emotion rules everything. Justice doesn't know how to sit idle until the right moment to strike" the mage said. "And I can't say I have any greater patience. I fear what my anger has made of friend"

"You chose to merge with him. Only you can make it work"

"I am trying" Anders said. "I have restrained Justice as much as I can by not attacking the Templars openly. I helped the mages as best I can, but this cannot stand"

"Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows courtyard lately?" he asked. "And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it. I've been watching and every day there are new Tranquil, selling their bloody wares"

"Good mages, too. People I know passed their Harrowing"

"Weird the Chantry don't step in, isn't that against the law?" Ericks asked.

"It is, the Templars are using the rite to silence those who speak against them" Anders said. "They're working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall within the next three years"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I know you have problems with the Templars but…"

"There are groups in Kirkwall who help those fleeing the Circle. I've talked to people on the inside" he said. "This plan is the work of a Templar named Ser Alrik"

"I've heard of him…Betty mentioned him in one of her letter" Ericks said. "Said he gave her the creeps"

"She's right to feel that way…he's the one who did the rite on Karl" Anders said angrily. "A real bastard that one is, he enjoys making the mages beg" Anders had a run-in with the Templar when he was involved with a resistance group called the Mage Underground. They were apostates in Kirkwall that helped mages escape from the Circle. He couldn't say more for Ericks and the group's sake, but he had seen his work firsthand. The knight-commander was at least true in her convictions however misguided Meredith believed she was helping people. Alrik was different however he is a sadist, who has experimented on mages in order to find out what it takes to push them into the arms of demons.

"Templars really need to find a hobby, gardening is always good" Ericks said. "Might actually do something about that twitch of theirs"

"Come with me, tonight, please. Help me find the evidence of Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution'" The Tranquil Solution, Alrik's idea of a 'peaceful' solution to the so-called mage problem…to sunder the mind of every mage in the Free Marches. The Templar is trying to bring his plan to the Divine in Val Royeaux. If it's a success every mage in Thedas would be tranquil and under his command.

"You don't have to ask me twice…if he's really as bad as you're saying then that means Betty's in trouble" the rogue said. "Though this Alrik would be a fool to keep such a plan in writing"

"Then let us pray he's a fool as well as a bastard"

_**A race to stop a threat to all mages! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	52. Chapter 52: Dissent

**Chapter 52: Dissent**

_To Knight-Commander Meredith, re. the so-called "Mage Underground"_

_Every Circle in Thedas suffers from individual mages who rebel and attempt to flee. These apostates are usually found and returned to the Circle or mercifully killed if they have fallen to demonic temptation. Until now, I have never served anywhere that the populace does not fully cooperate in hunting these rebels._

_Here in Kirkwall, citizens actually help rebel mages escape. Escaped apostates have survived their freedom long enough to form the "the mage underground," a network that feeds and shelters escapees and even transports apostates into remote areas of the Free Marches and beyond our easy reach._

_As of late, the movement has grown bolder, sending raiding parties into the Gallows in an attempt to break out mages who lack the skills or willpower to escape on their own. This is a grave concern. My recommendation is to fight back, both physically and in turning the minds and hearts of their supporters against them.—Knight-Captain Cullen_

_**Darktown-Night**_

The gang gathered in the center of Darktown at night. Anders looked around for any guards and pulled up a hatch to a shaft. "This tunnel will take us to the Gallows"

"Infiltrating the Gallows…." Varric said shaking his head. "Well it was nice knowing you guys"

"It's a risk worth taking if it means saving my kind from this Tranquil Solution" Anders said. "Besides, security should be light at this time"

"And yet that feeling of dread hasn't left me, Blondie" The gang headed down the shaft.

* * *

_**Gallows Dungeon**_

The Gallows Dungeon is not a dungeon in the traditional sense but a network of tunnels running under the harbor built by lyrium smugglers who sell additional lyrium to the Templars of Kirkwall to feed their addiction. A small closed off section of this maze is used to punish the most troublesome of the Templars charges though what is considered troublesome tends to be very loose with Kirkwall's Templars. Finally giant spiders have made their homes in the older run down parts of the maze, however encountering them tends to be quite low. "So if we find this evidence, what happens next?" Isabela asked.

"We take it to the Grand Cleric" Anders said. "She will not be able to claim neutrality then"

Ericks snorted. "No offence to your plan, Anders but if its anything like the last time I wouldn't hold my breath on relying on Elthina"

The gang went forward navigating all the twists and turns of the dungeon, almost getting lost at times. They ran into smugglers and giant spiders but it was nothing the gang could not handle. After several hours, they made it the end of the passage where they heard voices "No…please! I haven't done anything wrong" Ericks looked over the corner and spotted a young woman in light purple robes backing away from a Templar, an older man with a closely shaved head, he had light blue eyes that were as cold as ice…even looking at them gave the rogue cold shivers.

"That's a lie. What do we do to mages who lie?"

"I take it that charmer is Alrik?" Varric asked.

Anders frowned. "Yes…that bastard makes me sick at looking at him" he said. "The dungeons must be where he's been conducting his Tranquil Solution"

"I just wanted to see my mum. No one ever told her where they were taking me" the woman said in tears.

"These are the types of men I hate" Isabela said angrily. "Cowards that would go after the weak" Ericks frowned; when it came to capturing mages Templars were under no obligation to announce to an apostate's family that they were hunting that person. Many apostates have been spirited away by the Templars with their family none the wiser of their fate. It was one of Ericks biggest fears growing up, that one day his father and sister would be captured without him knowing. Anders eyes started to glow, the fear of the girl and Alrik sadistic pleasure of her fear was enough to allow Justice to stir.

"No, no. This isn't the place…we cannot-"The gang looked back with wide eyes as they backed away slowly.

"Oh shit…"

A sick smirk wrapped around the Templar's face. "So, you admit your attempted escape? You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?"

"Please, no! Don't make me Tranquil! I'll do anything!" the mage pleaded on her knees.

"That's right. Once you're Tranquil, you'll do anything I ask" Screams were then heard behind Alrik, he looked back to find his men scorched to death and Anders standing before him. Little did the Templar know, he was not facing the mage but a spirit.

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!" Justice yelled in rage.

"Abomination!" Alrik said with wide eyes. "Kill it!" The other Templars drew there weapons and attacked Justice. The spirit just raised his hands and impaled the Templars with shards of ice as he approached Alrik. Two Templars up the stairway came running and fired arrows at Justice, the arrows stopped in mid-air by a magic barrier. The spirit roared, angry at these interruptions and trapped the Templars in a cage of telekinetic force and crushed them into bloody bits. "M…Monster…!"

"You are the only monster here, Mortal!" the spirit said. "Justice will be done!"

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter" Alrik said. "The Maker take you, abomination!" With a yell, the Templar charged with sword in hand. With the greatest of ease Justice disarmed the man and grabbed him by the neck. Alrik gasped for air as his legs swung franticly…his eyes were full of fear and Justice gave a wide deadly grin, the Templar's fear pleased the spirit. "Andaste save me…!" The spirit ripped Alrik's head clean off his shoulder, blood gushed from the body and showered the room. Justice licked his lips; the taste of the blood of the unjust gave the spirit great pleasure.

"They will die! I will have every last Templar for these abuses!" Alriks head rolled at the mage woman's feet and she screamed in horror. Ericks ran out.

"It's over, Anders. They're all dead!"

Anders blew back Ericks and the rogue hit the wall hard. "Every one of them will feel justice's burn"

"Get away from me, demon!" Justice glared at the woman and gave a furious growl. The mage backed away.

"I am no demon! Are you one of them, that you would call me such?"

"Anders, that girl is a mage. We wanted to rescue her from being made Tranquil, remember what you came here for!"

"She is theirs! I can feel their hold on her!"

The mage went to her knees. "Please, messere…" Justice raised his hand; crackling with magic…nothing was going to stop the spirit from doing what it felt needed to be done. Inside, Anders was banging on the walls of his mind, yelling and pleading for Justice to stop.

"Shit! Blondie, don't do it!" Varric yelled. Ericks ran towards Justice taking a flask off his belt, he then jumped on his back. The spirit thrashed like a wild bronto, Ericks held on barely and got the flask to his nose.

"Nighty-night, Justice!" Eventually the spirit started to slow down until the mage's body fell on the ground and he was knocked out asleep. Ericks sat on the ground exhausted. "Always a handful you are, Anders" With Anders knocked out, the young mage wasted no time to run away from this nightmare, where she went no one knew.

"What was that?" Isabela asked.

"An insurance policy…"

* * *

_**Last night**_

"_Templars really need to find a hobby, gardening is always good" Ericks said. "Might actually do something about that twitch of theirs"_

"_Come with me, tonight, please. Help me find the evidence of Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution'" The Tranquil Solution, Alrik's idea of a 'peaceful' solution to the so-called mage problem…to sunder the mind of every mage in the Free Marches. The Templar is trying to bring his plan to the Divine in Val Royeaux. If it's a success every mage in Thedas would be tranquil and under his command._

"_You don't have to ask me twice…if he's really as bad as you're saying then that means Betty's in trouble" the rogue said. "Though this Alrik would be a fool to keep such a plan in writing"_

"_Then let us pray he's a fool as well as a bastard" Anders said. "Hawke…" Ericks turned and looked at him. "Alrik…Alrik is the type of person that will stir Justice awake"_

"_And while I wouldn't mind him killing the miserable bastard…he might go out of control again" he said. "When that happens, you need to knock me out with one of your concoctions"_

_Ericks raised a brow. "What makes you think that will work?"_

"_Justice is powerful, no doubt but he's a slave to the functions of my body…same as me" Anders said. "Please do this for me, Hawke…if…if an innocent person died because of Justice, I would never forgive myself"_

* * *

_**Now**_

Anders stirred awake and looked around at the carnage. "Maker, no…I almost…if you weren't here" the mage said close to tears. "I…I need to get out of here"

"Blondie!"

"Let him go, Varric…he needs some space" Erick went to the headless body of Ser Alrik and looted the body. He felt paper and took it out.

_To Her Excellency, Divine Justinia,_

_I am well aware both you and Knight-Commander Meredith have rejected my proposal, but I beg you to reconsider. The mages in the Free Marches are past controlling, their numbers have doubled in three years, and they have found a way to plant their abominations in our ranks. They cannot be contained!_

_The Tranquil Solution is our answer. All mages at the age of majority must be made Tranquil. They'll coexist peacefully, retain their usefulness—a perfect strategy! It's simply the best way to ensure mages obey the laws of men and Maker._

_I remain, as always, your obedient servant,_

_Ser Otto Alrik_

"Interesting…I didn't expect this" Ericks said. "Come on, let's get out of here before more Templars come" The gang headed back to Darktown, when they returned, they spotted the mage from earlier.

"You! You saved my life, messere. What was that thing?"

"Don't worry; it was all a trick by the Circle to scare you away from ever summoning demons"

The woman paled. "I…I wouldn't…I never-"

Ericks sighed, some people never gets his sense of humor. "It was a joke"

"Can I…go home now?"

"Alrik is gone, head back to the circle…you'll be safest there"

"Without Ser Alrik…maybe Bethany's right, maybe the circle isn't so bad"

"You know Betty?" Ericks asked. "Wait…you wouldn't happen to be Ella would you?"

Ella eyes went wide. "Y-Yes, how did you know?"

The rogue smirked. "When you go back, tell her hi for me"

"Um, okay" she said. "Thank you, messere" Ella went back to the circle and the gang went to check out Anders. The mage was sorting things at his clinic; he was still shaken by what happened.

"Trash. Trash. Keep. Trash. Trash…"

"Damn, he's a mess…" Isabela said. "I'm not too good at this…why don't you talk to him, Hawke?" Varric nodded in agreement and they waited outside while Ericks went into the clinic.

"Won't be needing that anymore…"

"You know throwing everything away won't make you feel better"

"Should I feel better?" Anders asked. "You were the only thing that kept me from murdering an innocent girl!"

"I-It's all gone wrong. Justice and I. We're just a monster, same as any abomination"

"So what? You're just going to let the Templars win?" Ericks asked.

"Maybe they deserve to win…maybe they're right" Anders said solemnly. "How can I fight for mage freedom when I am the example of the worst that freedom brings?"

"How can I even trust myself to heal anymore? What if that…creature of vengeance turns on a patient?" he asked. "Will he…will I…resist? Or will I release his fury?" Ericks rubbed his head; he had no answers for Anders' dilemma. He reached into his pocket.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up…" Ericks said. "Looks like Alrik's Tranquil Solution began with him and died with him" Anders looked up and took the parchment, his eyes scanned the words and the mage gave a disbelieving chuckle.

"The Divine…rejected the idea, so did Meredith! This is…unexpected…" Anders said. "Maybe I should try talking to the grand cleric….perhaps she's more reasonable than I thought"

"Thank you. I will think on what you have said"

_**Renewed resolve! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	53. Chapter 53: Repentance pt1

**Chapter 53: Repentance pt1**

_Before the First Blight, there lived an old man and woman. One day, a beautiful stranger came to their house, seeking shelter. The old man and woman gave her food to eat and a downy mattress to sleep upon. In return, she offered them a golden mirror that would grant three wishes._

_Looking into the mirror, the woman frowned at her wrinkles and grey hair. "I wish I were young again," she said. Suddenly, the face of a lovely maiden stared back at her. The man angrily grabbed the mirror, saying, "You're so selfish! You could have given youth to us both! I wish you weren't so stupid."_

_At once, the woman was brilliant beyond measure and saw that her husband had never loved her; he tolerated her only because her age and ignorance made his own seem less by comparison._

_Angry now, the old woman grabbed for the mirror—at the same time, they both said, "I hate you. I wish that you get exactly what you deserve!" With that, they were back together, both ugly and old, but now knowing exactly how much contempt they had for each other.-The Demon's Gift From Tales of Thedas vol. XV_

_**Kirkwall Chantry**_

The Chantry doors opened and Anders left in bitter anger heading back to his clinic. The first thing in morning the mage did was go the Chantry to speak with the Grand Cleric on Alrik's Tranquil Solution. Anders gave Elthina the papers, evidence of how extreme the Templars were becoming…the Grand Cleric rejected them out right and held firm on her position. He met with Ericks on the street.

"No good?"

"Spineless…hesitant. It's no wonder things are quickly getting out of control" Anders said angrily. "She's the perfect representation of the Chantry…all talk and no action" The mage's eyes quickly flashed blue.

"Hey calm down! Not in the open" Ericks said. "Look, why don't you go and get some air?" Anders just glared at him.

"Do not tell me to be calm! This won't end with Alrik" the mage said. "There are other Templars that think just like him, who believe all mages should be tranquil"

"The freedom of every man, woman, and child born in Thedas should be a natural right" he said. "But because some of us just so happen to be born with the ability to shoot fire their hands, people believe mages don't deserve freedom"

"I got it, if you can't appeal to the Chantry then appeal to the people themselves" Ericks said. Anders looked at him. "It's like you said, the natural right of every person in Thedas is to be free. Make them see things from your perspective; people tend to be more agreeable when they see themselves in the plight of others"

"You make it sound so easy…" the mage said. "But you do have a point; perhaps if I can convince enough people…the Chantry will have to listen then"

"Thank you Hawke" Anders walked away, he had a lot of work to do. Ericks went on his way until he overheard a conversation between Sebastian and the Grand Cleric. The prince looked troubled. Sebastian has spent the past three years advancing his campaign to retake Starkhaven. He has been traveling extensively between Kirkwall and other Free Marches cities, attempting to recruit sufficient allies to build an army. With Ericks securing his family a place among Kirkwall's nobility, the two have crossed paths a few times, but an exiled prince like Sebastian has far better access than Ericks to the viscount and other heads of state. So far, though, few families have agreed to support Sebastian with actual troops, leaving him in the difficult position of trying to retake his city with no army.

"I thought it would end here…" Sebastian said. "I decimated Flint Company, no survivors"

"Yet…now I know who sent them, it's harder to see their deaths as justice"

"Death is never justice" Elthina said.

"I…Hawke! I didn't see you there"

"Don't let me stop you, Shiny" Ericks said. "I love to eavesdrop"

"Hawke, if you have a moment…I've learned who hired Flint Company" The prince said. "The Harimanns, a noble family of Kirkwall" For a long time they were allies and personal friends of the Vael family, the royal family of Starkhaven, with Sebastian and his family visiting their estate many times in his youth. During the Fifth Blight, Lord Harimann convinced Viscount Dumar to aid Fereldan which earned the ire of several prominent personages in Kirkwall. Eventually this resulted in their enemies hiring Meeran and the Red Iron mercenaries to kill Lord Harimann. His daughter, Lady Johane Harrimann took over the family…though talk among the nobles says she has become quite reclusive of late.

"Any idea why they turned on you?" Ericks asked.

"Money? Power? It's hard to say" Sebastian said. "Lady Harimann was always jealous of my family for being royalty when hers were mere nobility"

"But I can't imagine that pushing her into outright murder"

"This is why the cycle of violence never gets broken…"

"You jest, but that's the truth. Give this up, Sebastian" Elthina said. "Dedicate yourself to the Chantry, as you swore"

"I must speak with Lady Harimann and find out what drove her to this madness" the prince said. "But I am the last of my line. I should not go alone and make myself a target"

Ericks sighed. "Here we go again…"

"If this allows Sebastian to make peace, it is worth doing. You've taken on lesser causes"

"Please, I have no one else to turn to"

"Alright, alright…since you twisted my arm" Sebastian walked away, Ericks was about to go when Elthina spoke up.

"I cannot fault Sebastian for wanting to know why an old ally would turn against parents" the Grand Cleric said. "But I fear he's too impulsive. He may do something he regrets"

"Please watch over him, try to restrain him. If the Harimanns are guilty, they will receive justice from the viscount" she said. "Sebastian need not take their punishment into his own hands"

* * *

_First Day of Harvestmere_

_Mother finally began her expansion to the estate today. She brought in two dozen men from the Imperium who I'm sure were slaves, and they've been excavating the hillside behind the house. The dirt is awful. And the noise! Must they shatter every rock in Kirkwall? It's been quiet since lunch, though, and Mother is behaving very strangely. She's now talking about stopping the expansion—just like that, with no explanation. She never tells me anything..._

_Tenth Day of Harvestmere_

_Father is behaving so oddly. Today he pinched my buttocks! Just reached around the table and... I can't imagine what would make him do such a thing. And to the servant girls, as well! Some of the things he says would truly make a sailor blush. I told the maids to lock up the wine, but it hasn't made any difference so far. I'm going to the chantry tonight to pray for him._

_Eleventh Day of Harvestmere_

_What can be happening? First Father, now Brett. I can't talk to either of them anymore. I don't know what they're drinking, but they are lost in their own little worlds. And Mother doesn't care; should she even be here, all she talks about is Starkhaven and marrying me off to that idiot Goran Vael. What madness has come over this place-Letters of Flora Harimann_

_**Harimann Estate**_

On the way to the estate, Ericks and Sebastian were joined by Fenris and Aveline that spotted them on the street. Ericks soon filled them in on the situation. The gang was at the Harrimann Estate. "That's strange…the door's wide open" Sebastian said. "And not a single guard posted…this is not the Lady Harimann I remember…" They headed inside, it was quiet…unnervingly quiet as well as dark. The gang headed up the stairs where they found the fireplace was still lit, like someone was tending the flame.

"There is something very wrong in here"

Fenris frowned. "This feeling in the air…" the elf said. "Sebastian, this Lady Harimann, is she a mage?"

"I don't think so, I've been to this estate since I was a child and not once have I ever seen her perform magic" he said. "If she was, the Harimann family would be ruined as Johane is an only child and could not inherit the estate" The gang continued deeper into the mansion, it was a lot bigger than the outside would state. Further down the hallway, they could hear rambling and the gang took out their weapons and slowly turned the corner.

"More! You lazy son of a bitch! What's taking so long?" They spotted a woman in a violet dress, drunkenly ranting at a wine cask.

"Well that's a sight" Ericks said dryly.

"Flora?" Flora Harimann was the oldest child to Lady Harimann and a good friend of Sebastian. She was the black sheep of the family, known for throwing wild parties and her drunken misadventures not unlike how Sebastian used to be before being sent to the Chantry. These antics of hers has made very hard for Flora to find a husband and her parents have even threaten to pass inheritance of the estate over to her younger brother in a gambit to straighten her out.

"Why does no one in this house care what I want?" she ranted. "More wine! Or I swear, I will drown you in the dregs!"

"This…isn't just simple drunkenness" Aveline said. "She's out of her mind"

"I believe you are correct, Aveline" Sebastian said. "Flora doesn't even see us, that is no normal wine" The gang continued on their way upstairs where they spotted a young man in tan clothes ranting and pacing back and forth surrounded by servants. Next to the man were two elves, a man holding a dagger to the neck of a woman. The female elf had a look of fear in her eyes. In the middle of the room was a pot, the servants poured jewelry into the pot while others found used books and broke chairs to keep the fire up.

"More logs! It must be molten!" the man said. "You! More coins. I want every scrap of gold in this house!" Brett Harimann, the younger child of Lady Harimann. He was known to be a quiet and responsible young man with a passion for art. His painting and sculptures a well-known in Kirkwall and Starkhaven and have fetched some good coin among the nobles, he has even received commissions from the Chantry.

"P-Please, messere…"

"There's nothing to fear. You'll be beautiful" he said. "Pour it over her!"

"Don't! You'll kill her!" Sebastian said. Brett continued on his mad rant, completely oblivious to the prince's voice. The male elf looked back at the gang and came charging with dagger in hand, Sebastian punch him in the face, knocking him out. This allowed the elven woman to run away, but Brett and the other servants did not notice her escape.

"Perhaps I should be the one…"

"We must end this madness" The gang walked past the man and headed back into the hallway. "A lot of these halls and rooms are new, I don't get it…they could not have concealed such going-ons" The gang turned a corner into a room with man with black hair and a beard. He was completely nude with a female elf in front of him.

"Oh…lower…lower…"

"Ugh, Maker's Breath, I didn't need to see that!" Aveline said.

Ericks smirked. "Heh wasn't expecting a show…"

Sebastian blushed and cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, Hawke. I did not mean to expose you to such things"

"No apologies necessary, I'm only sorry Isabela missed this"

"No! The feather! Use the feather!" The man gave an erotic gasp and then stood up. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Today, I am more than a man! Come! Felicitate me!"

"Well that's a new one…" The rogue said trying to keep from laughing. Aveline and Fenris just shook their heads.

"He has no idea we're here" Sebastian said in disbelief. "I've known Ruxton Harimann my whole life. He's a complete prude!"

"Where's your brother? Let's ask him to join us…"

"Could have fooled me" Fenris said dryly. The gang left the room before things became too awkward. They made their way to the end of the hall where they spotted stairs going down to the cellar. They headed down and found Flora, Brett and Ruxton at the center of the room.

"Turn back. There is nothing here for you"

"Odd, when we watched you being a drunken ass, you ignored us completely"

"You shall not enter!" Their eyes rolled back into their heads and they collapsed on the floor as inhuman roars filled the air. Demons appeared and attacked.

_**Demons…always the demons! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	54. Chapter 54: Repentance pt2

**Chapter 54: Repentance pt2**

_"In all my studies, I must say that the most intriguing was my interview with the desire demon. That the creature was willing to speak with me was a sign that this was no mere monster, mindlessly driven by its nature, but rather a rational being as interested in me as I was in it. It took a form that I would call female, though I had no doubt that it could appear otherwise. I wondered if it appeared as it did because I wanted it to or because I expected it to. She... and, indeed, I could only think of her as such now... smiled warmly at me and laughed a musical sound that seemed to thrill my old heart._

_So frightened was I of this creature's legendary abilities to twist the hearts of men, and so relieved was I when I looked across the table into her dark eyes. This was a fearsome creature of the Fade, but as I spoke with her I slowly came to realize that this demon was merely as misunderstood as we mages are, ourselves."-From the journal of former Senior Enchanter Maleus, once of the Circle of Rivain, declared apostate in 9:20 Dragon._

_**Harimann Estate-Cellar**_

Aveline rushed the last of shades and bashed the demon with her shield, stunning it while Ericks slid behind and stabbed the shade. The guard captain and the rogue dropped to the floor on their knees as a glyph appeared on the floor, the desire demon was draining their strength from afar. Sebastian fired arrows at the demon but the desire demon dodged while taunting the prince…the demon didn't notice Fenris coming from the side and impaling it with his hand killing the demon. Ericks and Aveline was released from the spell.

"Demons. Temptresses" Sebastian said shaking his head. "We must see what greater evil they were protecting" The gang went forward deeper into the cellar, as they walked they found the cellar started to change into ruins…very ancient ruins. "Maker…a ruin? So close to Hightown? I remember no such thing"

"A leftover from ancient Tevinter, no?" Aveline asked.

Fenris shook his head. "No, older…this ruin comes from Arlathan" he said. "Such ruins are all over Tevinter"

"I'm starting to see what has happened here…" Ericks said. These ruins were a breeding ground for demons and the undead; the more the gang took them down the more their numbers replenished themselves. Also when they weren't worried about the demons, the gang also had to watch their step from all the old traps that littered these ruins. Soon after fighting their fifth or so wave of demons, the gang made it to the end of the ruins. There they spotted an older woman in fine clothes holding a staff speaking to desire demon. Of all the threats from beyond the Veil, few are more insidious and deceptively deadly than the desire demon. In folklore, such demons are characterized as peddlers of lust, luring their prey into a sexual encounter only to be slain at the culmination. While a desire demon can indeed deal in pleasure, in truth they deal with any manner of desire that humans can possess: wealth, power, and beauty, to name a few.

Far more intelligent than the bestial hunger and rage demons, and more ambitious than the demons of sloth, these dark spirits are among the most skilled at tempting mages into possession. Many who serve the whims of a desire demon never realize it. They are manipulated by illusions and deceit if not outright mind control, although these demons are reluctant to resort to such crude measures. Instead, they seem to take great pleasure in corruption. The greater the deceit, the greater their victory.

Only demons of pride prove more fearsome opponents when roused. Their abilities to affect the mind allow them to assume disguises and even alter the environment to their purposes, not to mention the great strength and speed they possess if they should have to resort to more physical means. Most often a desire demon will attempt to bargain its way to freedom if overpowered—many stories exist that depict mages defeating desire demons to the point where a wish can be wrested from them. It should be noted that in such stories the demon almost always gets the upper hand even when the mage thinks his wish has been granted.

"Huh, well I'll be damned….you were right Fenris" Ericks said.

"The stench of demons is never too far away from weak mages" the elf said.

"Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Vael into the prince's seat, but the other families won't heed him" Lady Harriman said. "I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold…but I need more power"

"I've given you much, your desires run deep" the demon said. "You've already traded your husband and children…what more can you offer?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "At the Blooming Rose, fifty silver's standard for a whore"

The desire demon scoffed, it almost looked insulted. "You'll hardly find my services 'standard'" Lady Harriman stood up and frowned.

"Who is this?" she asked. "Who are you? How did you get here? Sebastian…?"

Sebastian frowned. "You were my mother's friend! How could you murder her?"

"Such an ugly word. I prefer "removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams"

"Yeah…that doesn't make it any better…" Erick said dryly.

"This was your idea!"

"I could create such desires if I wished, but it's far easier to nurture those that already exist" the demon said. "The desire for power is easy to find. You and your friend both possess it, do you not? You both wish to rise"

"Nice try, but Da warned me about your kind" Ericks said. "You'll offer to give us everything under the sun, but in the end you're the one that comes up on top"

"Humph, how loyal are your friends to you? Everyone has a price, everyone wants something"

"Do not listen to her!"

The demon looked at Sebastian and gave a knowing smirk. "Oh, such a pious soul, masking so much ambition. Are you so different from my lady? You yearn for the same lands, the same power…"

Sebastian frowned. "How dare you compare me to her?!" he asked angrily. "I am the rightful heir! She is a usurper and murderer!" Ericks looked at the prince worriedly; Sebastian was starting to fall into the demon's bait.

"Shiny…"

"You swore to put aside worldly goods and ambitions. But they couldn't stop you from wanting them" With the flick of his wrist, Erick threw a throwing knife at the demon's head.

"Conversation's over…time to die!" The battle started, the desire demon summoned shades to surround the gang. Ericks took out a fire bomb to blow away the demons while Sebastian and Aveline attacked the desire demon. Lady Harimann attacked Fenris with magic but found to her shock that magic did not harm the elf. The desire demon shot fireballs at Sebastian but Aveline rushed in front of the prince and blocked the spell with her shield. Sebastian circled the demon and pelted her with a dozen arrows. Ericks danced around the shades' blows and cut down the demons quickly. Despite her claim to power, the Lady and her demons didn't stand a chance against the gang. When Lady Harimann fell Sebastian bent a knee and prayed for the fallen Lady's soul. Once that was finished the gang got out of the ruins. Once they were back in the cellar, the gang saw Flora and her brother and father up and about. They were back to their senses.

"Sebastian! I am so, so…'sorry' is such an inadequate word" Flora said. "When I think what Mother made us do…what those creatures made us do…"

"We were friends, Flora!"

"It was like a cloud came down on me. All I could feel or think was what the demon allowed"

"Did you know Lady Harrimann was a mage?" Fenris asked.

Flora shook her head. "This was new to us…we've never had magic in our line" she said. "Perhaps that made Mother too confident. She thought she could deal with a demon and not fall prey to it"

"Humph, typical"

"Those ruins there were unearthed when we expanded the house" Flora said. "Mother found the demon inside. I think she had signed her bargain before we even knew"

"Did your mother order the attack on my family?" Sebastian asked.

Flora sighed. "She did" she said. "Mother was always jealous of your parents"

"The demon twisted that until it was all she could think of. She was determined to seize Starkhaven for herself"

Ericks crossed his arms. "So, you get all the debauchery and none of the blame?"

Flora frowned. "Do no suggest I did this by choice!"

"It's a demon of desire, Flora, not coercion. It can't tempt you with anything you truly don't want" Flora went silent…she didn't want to think that deep down she wanted to silence the Vael family so her family could rule Starkhaven. But she had to admit that the thought did cross her mind.

"If it takes every last coin, my family owns, I will make reparations to everyone we've wronged" she said. "Starting with you, Sebastian. We weren't the only ones vying for Starkhaven"

"If you face more opposition, you have my support"

"It will not make up for what happened"

Flora lowered her head; things would never be the same between her and Sebastian. "No, that's true"

"I'll tell you when I need you" The gang left the mansion, Sebastian went off on his own…he needed air to process what he experienced.

* * *

_**Hawke Estate**_

Ericks was at home reading a book by the fireplace, while Orana was cleaning the mansion. The rogue looked up, the elf was singing a song, Orana had a lovely singing voice. "Orana"

"Yes, master?" she asked walking towards him.

"That song…" The elf covered her mouth and looks nervous. "No, no I'm not upset…I was wondering what that song you were singing was. It's quite nice"

"Oh, it's just a song mama used to sing to me…its old Tevinter ballad" Orana said. "I sing it to clear my head, though I had to be careful when around the Mistress…she had a terrible temper"

"You like singing?" Ericks asked.

"Yes I do, I once had a dream to sing in the central square in Minrathous" the elf said. "But…such dreams are foolish for a slave"

"You've have good voice, a little rough around the edges but with practice…who knows" Ericks said. "If you want, I can pay for singing lessons"

"Oh master you don't have to…"

"You're right I don't but I want to do it" the rogue said. "The mansion could use a lovely voice like yours"

Orana smiled. "Thank you master, you are most kind" Bodahn then entered the room.

"Messere, Prince Sebastian is in the main hall" the dwarf said. "He wishes to see you" Ericks went downstairs and saw Sebastian in front of the fireplace with an intense look on his face.

"Shiny, this is unexpected…"

"Apologies Hawke" the prince said. "I had hoped prayer might cleanse me of the desire demon's touch"

"But I still hear her voice so clearly. I feel like I've bathed in filth that will never come off"

"Wash behind the ears. Evil usually gets stuck there"

"You jest but the demon didn't lie" Sebastian said. "I used to be bitterly jealous of my brother, I wanted to be prince" He then sighed. "Now, everything he had is mine and he lies in ashes" Sebastian was the youngest of three, the Vaels were traditional and had an heir and a spare. Sebastian was left in the cold, his parents sent him to the Chantry not only because his antics shamed the family but they wanted to prevent Sebastian from competing with his brothers

"I keep asking myself, 'Do I want this because it's right, or simply to have what I never thought I could?"

"Hard to believe you were put there against your will, Shiny" Ericks said.

"At first it was but then it became the best thing that could have happen to me" the prince said. "I was wild boy, a shame to my family. The Chantry made me a man"

"It's odd. When I wanted to rule, I would have been terrible at it. Now that I might be decent, I don't know if it's the right thing to do"

"At times of doubt, I would listen to my gut for the answers" Ericks said. "If you ask me, I think you're well on your way to being a good leader. It's those that don't want power that are usually the best at using it smartly"

Sebastian sighed. "You didn't feel what that demon stirred in me" he said. "I cannot be right to lead any army to Starkhaven with such doubt in my heart"

"I owe you more than I can say, Hawke. I will offer my service to you here before I move on"

"Ooh, a prince's service!" Ericks said rubbing his hand together with and evil grin. "This will be fun!"

"Err…now I'm starting to regret offering that…"

"Heh, I'm just fucking with ya…you don't owe me anything" Ericks said. "You're stiff as a board, Shiny but we're friends"

"You have a good soul, Hawke" the prince said with a smile. "It was truly the Maker who led you to me"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	55. Chapter 55: Night Terrors pt1

**Chapter 55: Night Terrors pt1**

_Greetings,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I've often thought of you in these past three years. Without your kindness, my Feynriel would have been long-since sold to slavers. Instead, he has thrived and begun to master his magic. But now his nightmares have caught up with him, and neither the Keeper nor the first enchanter knows how to help. I don't know where else to turn._

_Please, come to my home in the alienage. I will be waiting to speak with you. Thank you again for the compassion you have shown Feynriel in the past._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Arianni_

_**Varteral Hunting Ground-Then**_

"_Oy, there's no need to hide" Ericks said. "It's safe, the Keeper sent us" The elf peeked his head over cover._

"_The Keeper?" he asked. "Praise Andras…I mean the Creators. I thought I'd never get out of…" He walked out of his cover to the gang but then froze when he saw Merrill. "Merrill?"_

"_Aneth ara, Pol. Are you hurt?"_

_Pol's eyes went wide as he slowly walked back. For some reason, he was afraid of Merrill. "Stay back! What do you want from me?"_

"_P-Pol. What's wrong? I…I'm here to help…"_

"_Stay back! Don't touch me!"_

"_Merrill couldn't hurt you if she tried. At worst, she might make frowny faces" Ericks said trying to calm things._

"_She'll do worse than hurt me! Don't you know what she is?" Pol then ran away back into the vaterral's lair. "Creators, help me! Someone, please!"_

"_Pol, no!" Merrill said. "We have to catch him. Hurry!"_

* * *

_**Merril's House-Kirkwall Alienage**_

Merrill sat in a chair with her head buried in her hands; next to her on the table was the arulin'holm. It had been days since she gotten the ancient elven tool, but she haven't been working on the eluvian like she wanted. The elf was held back by bad memories…memories that made her doubt her mission. "Quite the long face you have" Merrill looked up and saw Ericks.

"Oh, Ericks…come in" Merrill said. "Just been thinking…am I crazy?" Ericks sat in a chair in front of her.

"That question came out of nowhere…."

"I thought getting the arulin'holm would fix everything…the mirror would work and everything would be right again" Merrill then sighed. "But I keep think of Pol's face, everyone that I care for thinks I'm a monster"

"It's hard to imagine someone more lovable than you" Ericks said.

Merrill gave a small smile. "That's so untrue, I can think of someone" she said. "I…you've been so good to me, someday I'll make this up to you"

"You don't have to, I'm helping you because I want to, remember?" The elf and the rogue then heard a knock at the door. It was Anders.

"Hawke, she's here"

"Who's here?" Merrill asked.

"Remember Arianni? I received a letter from her" Ericks said. "It's about her son" Ericks and Merrill came outside to meet with Isabela and Anders. Fenris, Aveline, Varric and Sebastian were also there…this must have been big for Ericks to call everyone together. They walked towards a very worried Arianni.

"You answered my letter, thank you" she said. "You did so much for my Feynriel already, but…" Arianni gave a distressed sigh. "I visited him among the People, but he turned me away. I know the demons still plague him"

"And now they've taken him! Two days ago, Feynriel went into a nightmare and hasn't returned" According to Marethari, Feynriel is near death, he was still breathing but that was all she could say. Arianni contacted the Keeper to perform an ancient ritual that might help her son, but she needed more people to assist her, preferably someone Feynriel trust to enter the Fade to free him so the worried mother contacted Ericks.

"The Fade's pretty new to me, but I'll do everything I can for the boy"

"Thank you, you have been so kind to us. Feynriel thinks of you as a true friend" Arianni said. "Marethari will be coming soon to preforming the ritual; I have Feynriel's childhood things here to help anchor him"

"Frolic through dreams? Sounds like an experience. I'm game" Isabela said.

"The Fade is not a fun place…trust me on this" Anders said. Merrill said nothing but the look on her face said it all…she was hurt that the Keeper, someone she saw as a mother would delve into the ancient magicks of their ancestors for the sake of this half-breed, instead of her and her cause. In that moment, Merrill truly felt alone. The gang saw the elves starting to gather near the stair entrance as Marethari entered the alienage. The city elves bowed to the Keeper; despite not seeing eye to eye at times with the Dalish…they were still one people. She walked towards the vhenadahl and was greeted by the azure flame at its base, a gesture of welcoming shared by the city and Dalish elves for people of great importance. Marethari turned towards Arianni and the gang. Her eyes met with Merrill's and the young elf just turn her head…still there was too much friction between teacher and student.

They entered Arianni's home. "I came quickly, Arianni. I did not wish to tell you by letter how grave the situation is" the Keeper said. "Your son is no ordinary mage, he is…a dreamer"

Fenris' eyes went wide. "A somniari?! In this day and age?!"

"You know about this, Fenris?" Ericks asked.

"A mage capable of entering the Fade at will, no lyrium or blood magic required" he said. "There are many stories about them in Tevinter, the major noble families are said to trace their bloodlines back to these mages"

Marethari nodded. "And Feynriel is the first in two ages to survive" A talented dreamer can shape the Fade and affect the dreams of sleeping people, killing or driving them mad. Some can dream in forgotten ruins to uncover secrets long forgotten by witnessing spirits re-enact the history of a place. Admittedly though, the account of the dream may be biased depending on whose perspective the spirit chooses to emulate. However, dreamers attract demons and most prove too frail of mind to survive a demonic possession. As a result, dreamers are rare. The very presence of demons is painful to dreamers, as they are particularly sensitive to them.

"So what does this ritual entails?"

"The elves of the Dales were experts in the somniari arts. They could even help those with no power enter the Fade" The Keeper said. "I have done my best to recreate the ritual; we will use the Feyriel's childhood home as a focus to draw him back through the Veil"

"The demon that holds the boy will do everything in it's power to keep Feynriel in its custody" she said. "Demons may manifest outside to attack me, and if the ritual is undone whoever is inside the Fade will be trapped there forever"

"So we have guard duty out here, fine by me…don't know how much help I'd be to you in there" Varric said.

"I don't know about this…the Golden city was corrupted by entering the Fade" Sebastian said. "We could end up making things worse"

"No pressure then…send me in" Ericks said.

"I told you he was amazing!" Arianni said.

"On that I agree, now Arianni if you'll please excuse us. We must prepare" Arianni nodded and waited outside with Varric and Sebastian. Fenris and Aveline took their positions at the side while Isabela, Merrill and Anders took their positions. "Hawke…there is more I must tell you that is not for her ears"

"It's much worse than you've been saying…"

"Indeed and the danger may not come from what you think" the Keeper said. "It's rare but if a dreamer were to survive possession, the abomination that would come about would be near unstoppable"

"We cannot allow this happen to Feynriel" she said. "If you cannot save the boy from the demons, you must kill him yourself"

Ericks frowned. "Kill him?"

Marethari nodded. "A death in the Fade will make him what your Circle calls Tranquil. He will be no threat after" she said. "Can you do this?"

"I'm hoping it won't come to that, but if it does…"

"I am sorry for putting you in this situation"

"Don't worry about it…I'm used to doing dirty work" The gang was in the center of the room.

"This is the point of no return, tread carefully for all will face temptation" the Keeper said.

"I never give into temptation" Isabella said.

"I worry what a journey to the Fade might bring out in me…Anders said.

"Let us get this over with…" Merrill said.

"Let us begin" The world turned to black.

* * *

_The first known human dreamer was Thalsian. He came from the Neromenian tribes and claimed that he ventured to the Realms of the Gods where the Old God Dumat taught him blood magic. The Old Gods are said to have taught many members of the Neromenian tribes magic and over time, the Neromenian dreamers become both priests and kings._

_There are stories of ancient Tevinter magisters who were able fend off rivals by haunting or killing them in their dreams. Adralla, the mage who invented the litany, is also known to have found a defense against dreamers._

_It is said that the First Blight and the birth of darkspawn crippled the Dreamers: for the first time in thousands of years, they could no longer hear the voices of their gods. Over the next hundred years, fewer and fewer mages with the Dreamers' abilities were found in Tevinter. Attempts to breed the ability proved futile, and the resultant mages proved weak of power and frail of mind. Some believe that true Dreamers could still be found in Dalish clans, though they were few and far between even there.-From the Notes of First Enchanter Aemilius Celsius of the Imperial Circle of Magi of Vyrantium 5:44 Exalted_

_**The Fade**_

The gang was walking through the halls made up of Feyrnriel's dreams, it felt like they were still back in Kirkwall but everything in their head was telling them that something was not right. "I had not thought to return in such a way" The others looked back at Anders and saw that he was not home…Justice has taken over once again. However this time, the spirit was calm and at ease due to being back home in the Fade, the gang kept their guard up nonetheless in case Justice had any other ideas. "It is good to feel the breath of the Fade again, not the empty air of your world"

"Justice…always such a 'pleasure' to see you" Ericks said sarcastically. The spirit walked forward leading the way.

"Come. I sense the boy's mind straining. We will not have much time"

"So are we sure we want to do this while Anders is 'out for lunch'?" Isabela asked.

"Not like we have much choice…we're stuck here until we kill the demon" the rogue said. "Let's just hope Justice stays in a good mood for once" Once the gang got out of the hallway, the area changed into the Gallows.

"Is this the Templar Hall? What an awful thing to dream about…" Merrill gasped.

Ericks sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised, so many mages hate themselves because the Chantry teaches them that they are cursed monsters to be feared" he said. "It ain't right…no one should feel worthless because of how they were born" The gang continued forward until they reached the courtyard. A demon slithered towards them but did not attack…always a bad sign.

"Well…it's rare to see two forgotten magicks in one day" it said. "A slow place the Fade is usually, not many surprises. I wasn't sure I'd like this one…but it has potential"

"A demon of sloth. It exists to make men forget their purpose and their pride…do not relax around it!" Justice said.

"It would seem they are more wary of you then me, spirit of justice" the demon said. "Call me Torpor, I have a proposition that might interest you" Ericks just took out his daggers.

"How about…no"

"Suit yourself" The demon attacked.

_**Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	56. Chapter 56: Night Terrors pt2

**Chapter 56: Night Terrors pt2**

_The Maker's first creations were the spirits, glorious beings that populated the many spires of the Golden City, and the Chant of Light says that they revered the Maker with unquestioning devotion. The Maker, however, was dissatisfied. Although the spirits were like Him in that they could manipulate the ether and create from it, they did not do so. They had no urge to create, and even when instructed to do so possessed no imagination to give their creations ingenuity or life. The Maker realized His own folly: He had created the spirits to resemble Him in all but the one and most important way: they did not have a spark of the divine within them. He expelled all the spirits out of the Golden City and into the Fade and proceeded to His next creation: life._

_The Maker created the world and the living beings upon it, separated from the Fade by the Veil. His new children would be unable to shape the world around them and thus would need to struggle to survive. In return for their struggle, the Maker gave them the spark of the divine, a soul, and He watched with pleasure as His creations flourished and showed all the ingenuity that He had hoped spirits grew jealous of the living and coaxed from them into the Fade when they slept. The spirits wished to know more of life, hoping to find a way to regain the Maker's favor. Through the eyes of the living, they experienced new concepts: love, fear, pain, and hope. The spirits re-shaped the Fade to resemble the lives and concepts they saw, each spirit desperately trying to bring the most dreamers to their own realm so they could vicariously possess a spark of the divine through them._

_As the spirits grew in power, however, some of them became contemptuous of the living. These were the spirits that saw the darkest parts of the dreamers. Their lands were places of torment and horror, and they knew that the living was strongly drawn to places that mirrored those dark parts of themselves. These spirits questioned the Maker's wisdom and proclaimed the living inferior. They learned from the darkness they saw and became the first demons. Rage, hunger, sloth, desire, pride: These are the dark parts of the soul that give demons their power, the hooks they use to claw their way into the world of the living. It was demons that whispered into the minds of men, convincing them to turn from the Maker and worship false gods. They seek to possess all life as their due, forging kingdoms of nightmare in the Fade in the hopes of one day storming the walls of heaven itself._

_And the Maker despaired once again, for He had given the power of creation to his new children—and in return they had created sin.- From The Maker's First Children, By Bader, Senior Enchanter of Ostwick, 8:12 Blessed._

_**The Fade**_

The gang put away their weapons as Torpor and his demons fell. They continued on their way. "Well, that wasn't so hard" Isabela said. "Kind of boring to tell you the truth…a drunken tavern wench could give a better fight"

"The demons will only get harder from here, mortal" Justice said. "The boy is a diamond in the rough, a prize once thought lost to the ages"

"A valuable treasure….interesting you don't want a cut of it"

The spirit scoffed. "Demons degrade themselves out of desperation to be like mortals" he said. "I am more that, I speak to a higher calling"

"Well at least it's good to know that you won't turn on us…this time" Ericks said dryly. "Because I have to say, I'm getting quite sick of being tossed around like a rag doll" The gang exited the hallway into room that looked like the Circle courtyard. Ericks looked back and saw Justice and the others gone. Light enveloped the rogue and he found himself in a body he did not recognize.

"This is…interesting" He looked at a reflection and saw he was an older male elf dressed in a black robe holding a three headed dragon staff. Judging from the robes, he was a circle mage and high level one at that. Ericks then heard talking and walked forward, he spotted dalish elves standing in front of Feynriel and…the Keeper.

"His features may make him as human, but in his heart beats the blood of the Dales!" she said. "He came to us to learn his heritage, to release the power from a lineage as ancient as our race" Feynriel looked like he was going to tear up. This was probably the first time the boy has heard the elves speak to him as one of their own. Feynriel grew up in the alienage and most likely caught all kinds of trouble from both elves and humans because he was elf-blooded. But Ericks knew this wasn't the truth but cruel lie by a demon that wanted to wear his skin.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

Ericks walked forward, now he knew what he was there for…to snap the boy out of these illusions. "It's a trick"

"First Enchanter? What are you doing here?" Feynriel asked. "Mother told me the Dalish are honorable! Why would the Keeper lie?"

"Why would she entrust her people to a human?"

'The Keeper' looked at Feynriel. "You are one of us, Feynriel. Your magic will restore our greatness"

"But…you told me this magic was outlawed for a reason. Even the Dalish don't practice it anymore"

"Could the elves trust you with the power to shape reality?" Ericks asked.

"I…"

"Could you trust yourself?"

'Marethari' frowned. "Don't listen to him! The first enchanter is trying to keep you from realizing your greatness"

The boy frowned, he started realize something was not right. "Trying to keep me from temptation, just like you were. You're not the Keeper!" he said. "Be gone, fiend!" Before the fake keeper could do something, Feynriel ran away. She then looked at Ericks enraged.

"You! Why did you interfere?" The illusion shattered and Ericks was back in his own body surrounded by the rest of gang. The fake keeper revealed her true form…a pride demon. Pride demons are incredibly powerful demons, the corrupted form of wisdom and faith spirits. They are among the most powerful demons known to Thedas, and most insidious. Such is their strength that possessing a corpse doesn't produce another shambling warrior, but a respectively powerful revenant or arcane horror. "With my power joined to his, Feynriel would have changed the world!"

"I think he would like to change the world without a demon in his head"

"Bah! Those who are free to choose always want power. You think your friends are different?" the demon asked. "You think this elf, with her innocent face, would turn down a demon's offer? She didn't before"

"How about it? Would you take what I offered the boy? Scion of the Dalish, savior of elvenkind?"

"Can you…do that?" The gang looked at the elf.

"I am the greatest of my kind! Whatever tricks your little pet has taught you will pale in comparison"

"All right, when he puts it that way…" Ericks said dryly.

Merrill looked at Ericks sadly. "I…cannot put you ahead of the fate of my people"

"You took my dreamer, now you'll take his place!"

"Mortal, you must slay the elf!" Justice said.

Isabela frowned. "Slay Merrill? Are you mad?!"

"If you slay her, the elf will be returned to the mortal world" the spirit explained. "The demon will have no hold on her then"

Ericks took out his knife. "Could have said that earlier, Justice" In one quick strike, the rogue stabbed Merrill in the gut. It unnerved Ericks to stab a friend, but he shook his head to remember that the Fade is not real. "Sorry about this, Merrill…see you on the other side" Merrill's dream body disappeared leaving the gang to face off against the enraged pride demon now denied two prizes. The demon roared and charged them, Isabela and Ericks rolled to the side and attacked while Justice hit the demon with a devastating shower of flame. Powered by the Fade and the spirit's power, the flame burned hotter and brighter than usual…to point of almost consuming the pirate and rogue. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Be gone, demon!" Justice readying another large spell.

"Oh, shit…MOVE!" The spirit fired a bolt of energy on to the demon that vaporized it on the spot while leaving a crater that the Fade quickly filled. "Um…good job"

"Let us continue on our way" The gang left the room, with Merrill not with them anymore the Fade more dangerous than before. They made it back to the center room where multiple demons appeared. "Rage demons. They seek to dreamer's power" To Ericks and Isabela's surprise the demons completely ignored them and attacked each other.

"I don't know if I should feel fortunate or insulted that I'm being ignored" Isabela said.

"Weaker demons commonly avoid the stronger ones but the prize of possessing a dreamer is so great, that self-preservation is not a factor at all" Justice said.

"And I'm guessing we're competition as well?" Ericks asked.

Justice nodded. "Indeed…the longer this continues, the more danger this will become for us" The gang sneaked past the brawl to the other side of the dreamscape. They entered another door and Ericks changed again while Justice and Isabela disappeared. The rogue raised his hand.

"Hmm, dainty…" he said. Ericks looked into a reflection and saw that he was now Arianni, Feynriel's mother. The rogue's eye twitched. "This is gonna be awkward" The room changed into a bedroom…Feynriel was at his desk with Vincento, his father. Now the rogue understood, the boy desired to be with his father and have a relationship with him. A desire that would never come true as Vincento wanted nothing to do with him.

"That's it, Feynriel. Hard on the downstroke, then lift. Good!" the fake Vincento said. "I'll have you scribing all my letters soon. If I'd known you were such a bright lad, I'd have brought you into the business years ago"

"Does that mean I can come with you to Antiva, Father? Mother said maybe this summer…Right, Mother?" Feynriel looked at Ericks.

"Oh…right, me" Ericks cleared his throat. "Your father never wanted anything to do with you. Don't trust him"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Don't listen, son. She's always been ashamed of you" he said. "She wanted you gone so she could go back to the Dalish. I'm the one who loves you"

"But…why can't I remember you?"

"This is a trick, he wants something from you"

"Why…?" Feynriel then frowned at 'Vincento' "That's right! I spent my whole childhood waiting for you"

"Your mother never allowed…"

"My mother loves me! She showed me the letters she wrote you. You never wrote back" the boy said. "And it was Mother who taught me to write, not you! I've never met you before! Who are you?" The illusion started to weaken.

"Don't…question…" The illusion shattered and Vincento revealed himself as a desire demon. "…me!" Feynriel's eyes went wide and the boy screamed and ran away. The demon hissed at Ericks who was once again back with Justice and Isabela. "You! You turned him against me"

"Oops! It was an accident, I swear!" Ericks said with a smirk.

"Take away my pets, and I'll take away yours. How loyal are these friends you drag into the Fade?" the demon asked. "Would your pirate queen stay if the open water beckoned?"

"Aw, shit…"

The desire demon went towards Isabela. "What do you say, sweetheart? A two-mast brigantine, square-main topsail…a hundred well-built lads to answer your every whim" it said. "I know you've been looking for a stiff masthead"

"Mmm…" Isabela said with a smirk.

Ericks sighed. "So should I turn around now to let you stab me in the back? Or would you like it to be a surprise?"

"You are just the sweetest!"

"The Siren's Call Two awaits in Kirkwall Harbor. I'll be under the furs in the captain's quarters" Isabel turned to faced Ericks and Justice.

"I like big boats, I cannot lie" The pirate attacked.

_**Another one turns! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	57. Chapter 57: Night Terrors pt3

**Chapter 57: Night Terrors pt3**

_**The Fade**_

With a strike of the blade, Ericks finally took down the desire demon and Isabela though not without cuts and bruises. Isabela's dream body was on the floor and disappeared…in a few minutes the pirate would be awake back in Kirkwall. With nothing left to do in this room, Ericks and Justice walked back to main courtyard. This time the yard was demon free and Feynriel was in the center…with the powerful demons gone, the boy's will was starting to assert itself. "I'm not sure if this real. If so, it is the second time I owe you my life"

"Heh, you keep this up and I might need to start charging you" Ericks said dryly. "So everything's in order? No more surprises from our friends from the Fade?"

"I…think so" Feynriel said. "The Fade feels different now. I see the stitches, the seams holding it together. I feel I could wake at any moment"

"It would seem in freeing the boy, he has started to understand his powers" Justice said. "A good first step in preventing this from happening again"

The boy looked at his hand. "I see why the Chantry fears us. I've heard tales of magisters who stalked their enemies and used their own dreams to destroy them" Feynriel said. "The spirit is right, I must master it, find someone to study under"

"The Dalish do not have what I need" he said. "Perhaps Tevinter. If these powers can be trained, it would be there"

"Whoa there, kid! I'm happy for you and all but let's not get ahead ourselves" Ericks said. "First we need to get back to Kirkwall and discuss this with your mother"

Feynriel sighed. "Mother…she would not look kindly on such a journey"

"Maybe I can set something up to help ease Arianni's mind"

The boy gave a huge smile. "Thank you for this, Hawke" Feynriel turned around and took a deep breath. "I can do this" He waved his hand and the Fade started to ripple like water. The boy walked through the veil like a door. The world then got dark and when Ericks and Anders woke up, they were back in the Alienage.

* * *

_**Kirkwall Alienage**_

Back in the Alienage, Feynriel and his mother was outside with the Keeper to discuss his decision to go to Tevinter. Merrill and Isabela were quiet since getting back; no doubt they were still shaken from taking the demon's offer. "I do not like this…Tevinter of all places" Fenris said with a frown.

"Not the first place I would choose, but it's better than going to the Circle" Anders said. "If the Templars find out about the boy's powers, he'll be made Tranquil on the spot"

"The magisters have coveted a somniari for centuries, mage" the elf said. "We would be giving them a weapon and a powerful weapon at that…this cannot end well"

"Well, if the magisters are going to find out about the boy anyway then let's make sure he's trained by the right one" Varric said.

"You have a plan, Varric?" Aveline asked.

"I can write a letter to Mae about Feynriel, she can pick the boy up and start training him as her apprentice" the dwarf said. "And don't worry, Broody, she's one of the good ones…she's trying to reform Tevinter from the inside"

"Who's Mae?" Ericks asked.

"Maevaris Tilani, Magister of Ventus and wife of my cousin, Thorold" he said. "She's quite the unique one; a lot of the magisters both fear and respect her"

"Sounds good to you, Broody?"

"I still don't like it, but I suppose there are worse choices" The door opened and Feynriel, Arianni, and Marethari all came back in. "Your decision?"

Feynriel nodded. "Mother has given me her blessing, so long as I write to her once in a while"

"It was wise for him to seek guidance. Kirkwall cannot provide what he needs" the Keeper said. "When we return to Sundermount, we will give him all he needs for his journey"

Arianni bowed to Ericks. "Thank you again for your help, my friend" Feynriel and Arianni walked out the door, ready to join the Keeper.

"I truly did not think what you did was possible. You are rare human, indeed"

Merrill walked up and lowered her head unable to meet Ericks' eyes. "Ericks…you have my apologies. It is easy to forget that one cannot bind demons with words"

"No one is immune to a demon's offer" the Keeper said. "You have accomplished a miracle with Feynriel" Marethari gave Ericks a book written in elven. "This book belonged to the last dreamer of our tribe, it has a rare magic beyond price. Please accept it with my gratitude" Keeper left with Arianni and her son for Sundermount. The gang split up and all went home for a good night's rest, Ericks walked Merrill home. As Ericks was about to go home, the elf reached out for his hand.

"Merrill?"

"I…I can't believe I turned on you…with the demon…in the Fade…I'm so sorry. Ma serannas" she said close to tears. "I'll understand if you can't forgive me" What happened in the Fade hit her harder than the rogue thought.

"If I held a grudge against everyone attacked me in a dream, I'd have no friends" Merrill then chuckled as she wiped away at tear. "There's that pretty smile"

"How do you do that? Make everything better with a smile? It's like magic that doesn't get you in trouble" She then sighed and leaned against the wall. "I've been so careful in all my dealings with spirits until now. To make such an obvious mistake…" Unlike the Chantry which categorizes spirits into benevolent or demonic, the Dalish believes all spirits to be dangerous like wild animals if treated carelessly. Spirits cannot be broken down into clear-cut categories and differ from each other, just as people do. "It frightens me. It takes so little for a mage to fall"

"How do the Dalish protect themselves from demons?" Ericks asked.

"The Keeper taught me…in the Fade you must believe nothing but yourself" she said. "Everything there is a lie, a trick, or a trap. I knew not to trust…I don't know why I did"

"What made you give in?"

Merrill hesitated at first. "It felt like…every demon spoke reached out and pulled at my heart" the elf said. "I didn't want to believe it…but I just...had to"

"You're already in a lot more danger than most mages" Merrill was silent for a while, all mages were in danger of being influenced by demons but blood mages, since they took their offer in the first place to gain their abilities are in greater danger of being corrupted. Blood magic can also be used to summon demons into the corporeal world, manifesting physically (e.g. shades) which can be bound to a mage's will or by possessing a host body (living or dead). Demonic possession of the living produces abominations, while possession of a corpse results in one of the living dead, a creature whose strength and abilities depends on the power and type of host and demon involved (it is unclear whether or not Dwarves and other magic-resistant beings can become possessed). Often, however, the demons will possess, kill, or completely ignore the blood mage who summoned them.

It is possible however, to influence creatures of the Fade to do one's bidding by forcing them into servitude via intimidation or pledging one's heart to them. Demons for example, require little in the way of bribery. Their natural state is one of longing for the world of flesh and blood. If a mage is strong, a demon will seek to possess him or her not through force but through guile. Should a mage offer them a respite from their eternal search for true life through a deal, a mage can negotiate a demon's compliance for a time though one should be aware that demons are well-versed in the art of manipulation and it will seek to possess the mage at any time. Should the demon get the upper hand, it will result in the mage becoming an abomination.

"I know. I'll be more guarded from now on" she said. "Thank the Creators, you were there…it won't happen again. I'll make sure of that"

* * *

_**The Hanged Man**_

The next day Isabela and Merrill was talking about what happened, and what they could do to prevent the demons from trying to influence. While talking, the two women started to bond. "I never have affairs with my crew. Once they see you naked with your ass in the air, they think they don't have to take orders" The elf giggled and Isabela grunted. "Men. You have to be twice as tough to earn half as much respect"

"So did the crew member mutiny? I mean, after…you know…"

Isabela chuckled. "Oh, no. I had the offending member removed. That got rid of the attitude" she said. "I…oh, look! It's Hawke!" Ericks entered the tavern and Merrill walked away…they had some things to discuss.

"We need to talk"

The pirate groaned. "Bugger. I knew this was coming" This was hard for Isabela, she wasn't used to apologizing and admitting she was wrong. But if life on the seas thought her one thing, it was to own up to your faults. She sighed. "I'm sorry I abandoned you in the Fade. That was foolish of me. I mean, I didn't even get the ship in the end"

"Water under the bride, it was our first time entering the Fade" Ericks said. "That could have easily been me"

"But I'm not the one with a mage for a father" Isabela said. "So, that's it? No angry rant? I have to say I'm kind of disappointed" She narrowed her eyes mockingly. "You're not going soft on me, are you?"

Ericks rolled his eyes. "Oh fine…you've been a bad, bad girl. Go to your room"

"That's better" she then yelled over to the tavern wench a far. "A jigger of your finest whisky for my friend over here!" Isabella said. "The Hanged Man's finest isn't much, but it'll get you just as drunk as anything you'll find in Hightown"

"And you'll wake up and find someone's stolen your trousers"

The pirate smirked. "That's when you know it's a party!" she said. "I thought I'd have to watch myself around you, but it turns out, you're all right"

"What do you mean I'm all right?" Ericks asked.

"You don't judge people. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty. You know little things like that" she said. "If I had someone like you onboard my ship when the…storm hit, maybe we wouldn't have be shipwrecked"

Ericks snorted. "Not likely, you'd be shipwrecked sooner. I'm a terrible sailor"

"Are you? I supposed I'll have to keelhaul you till you shape up"

_**Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	58. Chapter 58: An Elf's Conflicted Heart

**Chapter 58: An Elf's Conflicted Heart**

_**The Hanged Man**_

Merrill was at the Hanged Man playing Wicked Grace with Isabela, the pirate and Varric have been teaching her the game since she arrived in Kirkwall but the elf has never been any good at it. The rules were simple, Dealer shuffles, and starts. Each player is dealt five cards, and cannot have more than five cards in hand at a time. The exception to this being that a player can "play" cards, placing them on the table in front of them. Played cards do not count against the five in their hand. Cards are sometimes played upside-down or in reverse. Before the turns start, there's a round of betting, the same as in poker: players can call, raise, or fold. Each turn, the player draws one card from the deck, discards and/or plays cards until they have five cards in hand again, then ends their turn.

When the Angel of Death card is drawn, the card must immediately be revealed and the game ends. All players show their hands, and the one with the best hand wins. To win the game, you must have the hand of the highest value when the game ends—similar to how you win at poker. Today however Merrill was playing more seriously than the last couple of sessions to the point that she had betted the ring that her parents gave her as a memento when she left to be the First for Sabrae clan. Perhaps it was out of frustration for the last couple of nights of failure in trying to restore the Eluvian or perhaps it was to keep her mind off of other things…like her feelings for a certain rogue.

The two women revealed their cards. "Serpents of deceit and avarice, songs of temerity and mercy. Not a great hand, but I still win." Isabela said with a grin. "Not bad, this is probably your best game despite losing"

Merrill gave a small pout. "Why do you always win at cards?"

Isabela chuckled as she revealed a card under her bracer. "Because I cheat, Kitten" The rules to Wicked Grace are treated more like guidelines. Half the fun of the game is to cheat without being caught. Cheating in Wicked Grace can be done in a number of ways, such as drawing two cards instead of one, drawing from the discard pile, not revealing when the player has drawn the Angel of Death until they like their hand, stacking the deck in their favor, etc. So long as you're not caught cheating, the rules don't matter. "This trinket…it's elven, isn't it? From your clan"

"The only remaining tie to the Alerion clan, my birth clan" Isabela threw the ring back to the elf.

"Biggest rule of Wicked Grace, don't bet anything you're not prepared to lose" the pirate said. "And with that, it's time for a drink"

"I don't think Corff will settle for another…what did Varric called it? An IOU"

"Don't worry about me Kitten…I have my ways" Isabela walked to the bar with an aura that no one could resist whether they were man or woman. Corff was resistant at first but eventually the weight of the pirate's charm was even too much for the stoic bartender and he was forced to give Isabella what she wanted. She blew a kiss at Corff as she walked back to Merrill. "You are a sweetheart, Corff" The bartender just grumbled.

"How do you do that?" Merrill asked.

"Do what, Kitten?"

"You sort of... swagger when you walk. I've been trying, but I trip over my own feet when I do it." She said.

"You just strut. It's something you practice" Isabela said.

"How do you learn it, then?"

"It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar." The pirate said. "Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart." Merrill looked at her blankly. "And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it?"

"I think it did, but it was certainly exciting!" Merrill said. "Lovers…you've had many of them, haven't you?"

Isabella leaned back in her chair. "Fewer than some think"

"But you never stay with them"

"No, why should I?"

Merrill blushed. "But the act of lovemaking is so... intimate"

"I don't "make love." What I do is only skin-deep, Kitten" the pirate said. "But you're not talking about me, aren't you?" She then smirked. "You and Hawke... something's there, isn't there?"

Merrill's face became redder and she then looked away. "W-What makes you say that?"

"Oh please, even the people in the Anderfels could see how you feel about Hawke" Isabela said. "You are not the subtle type, Kitten"

"Ericks is…he's clever, strong, and wonderful. How could anyone not love him?"

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…"

"I'm of the People, for me to be having feelings for a human…even someone as wonderful as Ericks. My ancestors would be ashamed of me" Merrill said. "And what will Kirkwall say about Ericks? He has worked hard to get where he is...he shouldn't lose all of that because of me"

"Sorry Kitten, but I call bull on that…if you were really worried about what your ancestors thought, you wouldn't be asking him for help so much" Isabela said. "I think you are afraid that Hawke won't feel the same about you…tell me I'm wrong" Merrill was silent for a little while.

"As for Hawke, I don't think he really cares about what the nobles have to say about him"

"What should I do?"

"Tighten your knickers, get in there and tell him how you feel" Isabela said.

Merrill lowered her head. "And if he…"

"He won't…Hawke has a better poker face than most but I can tell he cares a lot about you" the pirate said. "But if he doesn't feel the same way, then at least you gave it your best shot and you can leave with no regrets"

* * *

_On behalf of Knight-Commander Meredith, the Kirkwall Templar offers a gold bounty for the death or capture of several notorious apostates who have escaped the Gallows. Follow the example of Serah Hawke, who valiantly apprehended many Starkhaven apostates in years past, thereby making the realm safer. The apostates are:_

_Innley of Starkhaven  
Deborah Keins  
Jake the Black_

_Proceed with caution. May the Maker watch over any faithful who undertake this holy task.-Chanter's Board_

_**Sundermount **_

"FIREBALL! DOWN!" The gang took cover as a barrage of fire rain upon them. Another day, another request from the viscount, a qunari patrol was ambushed…no survivors, when the other qunari found the patrol's bodies they found that they were drained of blood. At the same time, there was a manhunt for three escaped apostates from the Gallows, the three was suspected of being blood mages. The viscount asked Ericks to hunt down the blood mages before they had a huge incident on their hands. The found the first apostate, Jake the Black in the south side of Darktown, posing as a beggar to throw off the Templars scent. He was going to use the Undercity and make his way to the Wounded Coast; from there it would have been smooth sailing…until he ran into Anders.

The mage or rather the spirit within the mage could sense the corruption of blood magic. The mage stood no chance against Anders and in desperation gave into the demons to become a pride abomination. The next apostate was Deborah Keins; he had made it as far as the western end under the alias Heborah de Soliere. He used his magic to make himself invisible and run away so the gang had to set a trap to close in on the mage. Once caught, the Templars quickly pounced and killed him on the spot. The last apostate was Innley of Starkhaven, he was much harder to find as he was the only one who wasn't heading towards the Wounded Coast. A hunter from Merrill's old clan tipped them off about a human at the peak of Sundermount defiling the Dalish graves that sat there.

Tension rose when the Templars wanted access to the Dalish's sacred lands, the hunters didn't trust any entity from the Chantry and the Templars were still sore about the Dalish aiding on their escaped elven charges. If it wasn't for Varric's famous fast talk, the hunters and the Templars would have come to blows. When they met the mage, he didn't waste any time. Demons and the undead were summoned filled the mountain. With the combined efforts of the gang, Dalish hunters, and the Templars they were able to whittle down the numbers. As Innley saw his chances for freedom getting dimmer and dimmer, the mage revealed his ace in the hole: a mature dragon that he took control of using blood magic. Mature dragons are mature female dragons, becoming significantly larger than the normal dragon but lower than high dragon. Thus, they are between the two in power.

"Templars! At the ready!" The Templar archers took their position with their bows drawn and fired a barrage of arrows on the mature dragon. With the Templars handling the dragon and the Dalish handling what was left of the demons and undead…the gang headed right for the blood mage. Innley cut himself more times and used his blood to power his fireball spell; Aveline blocked the fire with her shield while Varric shot the mage in leg. Ericks came up last and with swiftness gutted the mage, ending his threat forever. With the blood mages dealt with the Templars and the hunters parted ways somewhat civilly, the gang headed back to Kirkwall to make his report but not without making a little stop.

* * *

_**Kirkwall Alienage-Merrill's house**_

Kirkwall was starting to get dark and the citizens headed home before night comes. Merrill was in her house preparing for dinner; on the table was smoked ham, herbs and a big wedge of cheese. Thanks to her connections with Varric and Ericks, the elf ate a lot better than most of the elves in the alienage…which made her guilty at times. She wanted to help her people, all of them whether they be dalish or city. While deep in thought, the elf never noticed Ericks coming in until he spoke up. "Merrill, you home?"

"Oh, Ericks I didn't see you there…how was your job with the viscount?"

The rogue groaned. "All that trouble and all I got for it was vapid praise from the viscount and condescension from the Arishok and no coin…so your typical day" Merrill giggled. "By the way, I got you something while I was over at Sundermount" Ericks handed a wooden halla carving to Merrill. The elf reached for it and touched the rogue's hand. They were looking into each other's eyes until Merrill spoke up.

"Ooh. Did you get this from Master Ilen?" the elf then gasped. "Mythal! Did I miss some important occasion? I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Ericks chuckled. "I think I missed the elvish sign for 'this present induces terrible guilt' I'll shop more carefully in the future"

"I…of course. You're just being thoughtful" Merrill then gazed at the carving and gave it a gentle rub while blushing. "No one has ever given me a present before. Useful things. Tools or clothes. Because I needed them. Not…just because" she said. "Ma serannas. I'll find a good place for this"

"Well…um, it's getting dark…I should, uh get back to Hightown before Ma starts worrying" Ericks said. "See you in the morning, Merrill" The rogue started to walk towards the door.

"Um, Ericks…" Ericks turned towards her. "Good night" The rogue smiled and headed out. The elf groaned as she slowing banged her head against the wall. "Creators, why is this so hard?"

_**Young love...Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	59. Chapter 59: The Long Road pt1

**Chapter 59: The Long Road pt1**

_**Viscount's Keep**_

The gang headed for the barracks, last night Aveline came to Hawke estate…she needed a favor, a favor that she could trust to a close friend. Aveline was not the type to ask for favors, so Ericks believed that something big came up. Since the adventure in the Deep Roads, Aveline has settled into life as the captain of the guard. She has removed the stain of Captain Jeven's corruption and turned the guardsmen into effective enforcers of law and order. Becoming captain of the guard title should have brought Aveline stability, but she has instead found herself taxed by having so many people under her care. She is very protective of the people she commands, to the point of training each guardsman herself and personally reinforcing otherwise simple patrols. Injury rates are lower than ever before, but the guards are beginning to feel smothered.

Aveline is utterly dedicated to her job, leaving no time for anything beyond the occasional sidetrack with Hawke—even that is an excuse to watch over people she cares about. She is a guardian in every waking moment, and she doesn't seem to know how to put down the weight she carries. When the gang got to her office, they found the guard captain to be restless. "Okay Avi, we're here"

"Oh, I thought you would never come"

"You're a fidgety one" Ericks said.

"Fidgety? Who's fidgety?" Aveline asked. "I need you to give something to Guardsman Donnic. Here, in the barracks. No questions and he is not to know it's from me" Ericks and Varric looked at each other. Donnic was the guardsman the gang saved from an ambush from the Coterie that was set up by Jeven, the previous guard captain. Stopping his plot and revealing his criminal connections was what elevated Aveline to captain of the guard. But apparently this was a different need of the guard and its captain.

Ericks raised a brow. "You need me for something as simple as this?"

Aveline crossed her arms. "You're doing quite badly at the 'no questions' part" she then sighed. "Look I protect many people…citizens well beyond the men and women I command" she said. "But…who do I really know besides you? I need a friend to do this. It's a short list"

"It must be something important if you're going to all this trouble"

"That's none of your business"

"Hmm, someone's been taking lessons from the Qunari" the rogue said dryly.

"I already regret this. I'm not about to make it worse by…exposing unnecessary facts" the guard captain said. "You can accept that or not, but that's all I can say"

Ericks threw up his hands. "Alright, alight fine, if that's all you need, I'll walk the hundred feet to him"

Aveline gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you and please, hurry back with his reaction" she said. "I appreciate this, Ericks. I really do" Aveline gave Ericks the package…it didn't seem very heavy and it also smelled…sweet somehow like flowers. The gang headed to the barracks where Donnic was alone and busy cleaning his equipment.

"Guardsman Donnic"

"Serah Hawke. It's been some time. You're here in Hightown now, right? I think the captain mentioned it" he said. "I see your uncle now and then on my patrols but…we don't talk"

Ericks snorted. "Something we share" he said. "So how's the wound? No ill effects, I trust?"

"They got me pretty good, I'll admit, but they fared worse, so I can't complain" Donnic said. "Guard is a good career if you're careful. A short one if you're not"

"And the captain makes sure we're careful" Ericks then gave the package to the guardsman. "What's this?"

"I have it on good authority that you are going to enjoy this"

"Am I now?" He opened the package and looked at it blankly. Ericks gave a blank look also; this was going to get very awkward. "It's a copper relief of…marigold? And it helpfully says so. 'Marigolds' he said unsure. "Well, how crafty…is there a meaning to this that I should know?"

"Err…'here, you throw this away?" The two men looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Look just keep it, I sure it's more than it seems…maybe"

"It would have to be" he said uncomfortably. "Right. I'm sure we both have things to do. Of vary import. Serah Hawke" The gang couldn't leave the barrack quick enough, the only bright side that no one else was there to witness such an embarrassing display.

"Is there some reason Aveline just made us look like idiots?" Isabela asked.

"I don't know, but it's going to be fun watching her explain this?" The gang was back in the office where Aveline was waiting in anticipation. It was very obvious that the guards captain was serious about this but the question was why?

"You're back. Of course you are. You're efficient. Get things done. Good or ill" she said stiffly. "So, how did Donnic react?"

"Well…he reacted" Ericks said dryly. "Tell me, was giving him garbage part of the plan or…?"

Aveline frowned. "I thought it was clear. Metal is strong, copper ages well, and flowers are soft" Ericks gave her a disbelieving look, and then the guard captain paled. "O-Oh no…I've gone about this the wrong way. D-don't talk to him again" She then gave him a piece of paper.

"These are patrols for next week, post it to the roster and just…listen"

"Er, won't it look weird for me to post the roster and not…you know, the captain?"

"I want his honest reaction without the captain present"

"You could just have him hauled off" Varric said.

"This isn't about accusation I can put in a report and explain. I need someone…unofficial"

Ericks just rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, fine"

"I need to know exactly how he reacts, that's key" she said. "Thank you" The gang walked out.

"This is weird, right?" Merrill asked.

"You don't know the half of it, Daisy" The gang posted the roster on the boards and waited for the guards to take a look. Donnic came out of the barracks finished with his equipment. A young guardswoman spoke up.

"Hey, Donnic, whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?" Donnic walked over.

"What? You're daft. I'm working the docks for those smugglers"

"Says here you're guarding the square. Always been a make-work job, that one. You someone's pet?"

The guardsman scoffed. "Check your eyes, it's a mistake"

"Says the pet"

Donnic shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me. What did I do to get that post?" he asked. "I don't know why anyone would embarrass me with a patrol like this"

"Well, that went well…" Isabela said. "Not only is Donnic pissed but now the rest of the guards are pissed at him"

"Avi's not going to like this…" The gang went back to Aveline who was waiting for answers, when they told her what happened the captain went paler.

"Donnic thinks I'm punishing him? But Hightown is a safe patrol. A reward"

"If you think your fellow guards sneering and glaring at you is a reward, then Donnic is fucking rolling in a pile of gold coins right now" Aveline sighed in frustrations as she started pacing back and forth.

"All right, I can fix this. I need…I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother" Ericks crossed his arms and raised a brow…this was just getting ridiculous. "It's a dowry tradition. Maybe it will smooth the process" Ericks, Varric, and Isabela's eyes went wide.

"Don't be silly. A dowry would only matter if you were courting him"

Aveline sighed and shook her head. "Merrill…"

The elf then gasped. "You're courting him!"

Isabela could barely hold in her laughter. "Oh, this is glorious. All this flailing is her idea of courtship"

"I think my jaw just landed in the Deep Roads somewhere" Varric said incredulously.

Aveline frowned as her face turned a bright red. "Whore, dwarf…so help me…"

"How, exactly, did you think this mess would work?" Ericks asked.

"I don't know what I thought. I've been focused on being captain for so long, that's all I know"

"I'm confused. Wasn't lady man-hands married already?"

"That was…a long time ago. It was easier…or seemed to be" Aveline said.

"Sounds like you're ready to move on"

"It's been four years since Wesley. Stop trying to protect me, Ericks"

"Ha! As if you would let me"

Aveline's never been one to have trouble speaking her mind especially when the matter of her guards came up. When they hurt, she hurt but Donnic…he was different. She hasn't felt this way since her late husband and she wanted Donnic to know how she felt. "If something happened to him…"

"Something did happen to him, Avi and he's just fine"

"I know, but if it made sense I wouldn't need you" Aveline said. "I feel paralyzed and I hate it"

"Wait, you've gone four years without? You must creak like a rusty hinge" Isabela said in slight horror.

Aveline crossed her arms. "Many people have their lives because of me"

"But poor you no life of your own"

"We both place others above ourselves. I happen to do it clothed"

The pirate walked towards the guard captain with a smug smirk. "You're splitting hairs, but wishing someone would split yours"

Aveline frowned. "I've had enough of your loose lips. Like many, I'm sure"

"Oh, touché. Prig!"

"Slattern!"

Ericks cleared his throat and got between them. "If I might put this back on track" The two women separated. "This little dance of yours is obviously not working, Avi. So what will?"

Aveline sighs. "I'm the captain, he's my guardsman. I can't get past that"

"Being in the barracks doesn't help. Go somewhere you talk" Merrill said.

"Possibly somewhere you can get him drunk. Shame is a great equalizer" Isabela said.

"What, just…go out somewhere? Like it's that easy?"

Ericks shrugged. "Why not? You didn't have problem with this when you were just a guardswoman" Aveline was silent for a while.

"Tell Donnic…invite him to the Hanged Man" she said. "Don't tell him about me, make something up. It's a surprise, or just you, or a group. Anything to get him there" Aveline's face started to light up. "He's not like the others. I don't want him to think he's meeting the captain"

Ericks sighed. "Very well, this is about to get awkward…again" The gang headed out where they spotted Donnic reading in the commons. "Guardsman Donnic! How are you?"

"Good…I suppose?"

"Doesn't matter. Free for an evening?"

Donnic tilted his head. "I have no immediate patrols. Why?"

"I'm feeling festive!" he said. "A night at the Hanged Man for all the guard. You'll come? Of course, you'll come"

"Uh, should I have heard of this? Very well, Serah Hawke, I guess I'll be there" The gang walked away leaving a very confused guardsman.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man-Night**_

That night gang joined up with Donnic where they just sat in silence. They didn't have anything to talk about, it was all very uncomfortable. Ericks looked around the Hanged Man for Aveline, but she hadn't showed. "I swear by Andraste's tits if you chicken out, Avi…"

"There were supposed to be others coming, right?"

"Plans change, apparently"

"Right. Look, I should really…" Donnic was about to get up.

"What? No, sit, drink" The group continued sitting around waiting for Aveline to finally show up. Ericks had buy drinks to keep Donnic interested enough to stay around; he was going to get an earful from the bank keepers. "Another round?"

"Maker, yes!" The night dragged on and on until finally Aveline made her appearance.

Ericks lets out a small sigh "Finally…the guest of honor shows up" When Aveline sees Donnic, instead of approaching she goes into the nearest corner to hide. "Dah! No, son of a bitch…" The guardsman looked with a raised brow. It was obvious that Aveline was not going to take the initiative, so Ericks was going to have to force the issue. "So, Aveline is great!"

Look, if this was just a plan to get closer to the captain, maybe you should just talk to her" Ericks looked at the guardsman blankly; this had taken a very wrong turn. Aveline was a wonderful woman, no doubt but having a romantic interest with her was a lot like courting an older sister. "I mean, how sad would it be if you needed a go-between? Have some backbone" he said. "I have to go, thanks for the drinks" He got up and left the tavern.

"Well, that took a turn…" Aveline showed up looked a bit shameful. "Nice for you to finally show, Avi"

"I…I couldn't do it. What did he say?"

"Oh nothing big…except for the fact he thinks this was all ruse for me to court you" Ericks said annoyed.

Aveline groaned. "I'm an idiot"

"Admitting it is a good step. Where are you heading next?"

"The barracks. Ferelden? The deepest hole I can find?" she said bashfully.

Ericks crossed his arms. "You've never been the hiding type"

"I know, all right, but I freeze up. The only place I'm not a mess is on patrol" the guard captain. "And killing highwaymen doesn't afford much opportunity for banter"

"It's ringing a little hollow, girl" Varric said.

"Come on, you want this!" Merrill said.

"I will not risk…"

"That's the problem. Risk, or so help me, I will bed the man myself!" Isabela said.

Ericks smirked. "You have to do it, now"

"But I can't fight and talk"

"Then we'll clear the way and you can see if he's the one"

"You're too good at this. Is it any wonder you've all but taken Hightown?" Aveline asked. "You clear the route up the Wounded Coast, and I…will think of something to say"

_**Operation Guard and Woo has begun! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	60. Chapter 60: The Long Road pt2

**Chapter 60: The Long Road pt2**

_**Wounded Coast**_

Deep into the afternoon after rounds was finished at the barracks, Aveline called Donnic in to join her for a patrol of the Wounded Coast. Donnic was none the wisest of the guard captains true motives and left the Keep for their patrol. As they walked out of the city, Aveline could feel her heart beating faster but kept her composure. Not too far away, Ericks and the gang dealt with the bandits and was keeping tabs on Aveline. They extinguished the signal and watched Aveline and Donnic. "So this route's pretty quiet" Donnic said.

"Yes, and it's…real nice night for an evening"

"Uh, as you say, Captain"

Aveline chuckled awkwardly. "Heh, yes, as I say" They continued their patrol.

Ericks shook his head. "Maker, she's bad at this" The gang went on their way and spotted a large camp of marauders. Apparently they were celebrating a successful raid and were digging into their ill-gotten goods. It would be bad news if Aveline and Donnic stumbled upon the camp. Merrill cast a storm of lightning on the raiders while Varric fired a barrage of arrows. Ericks threw a smoke bomb into the confusion as he and Isabela jumped into the fray, slaughtering the confused raiders one by one. When the battle was over another signal fire was down. On the other end of the Coast, they could hear Aveline's awkward attempt at conversation.

"If it isn't done right, the blade can be too soft. Quenching the steel is a vital step that can make or break a sword"

"Andraste's flaming tits….is she wooing the man or giving him tips on blacksmithing?" Varric asked.

"Well look at this way, he'll certainly have a better sword by the end of this fiasco" Isabela said dryly. Donnic just stood there looking bored but smiled out of respect for his captain. It was almost too painful to watch Aveline flailing like this.

"Right…"

"A blade for every purpose. What do you think? About blades?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. I drifted off a bit"

"Right. Of course" They continued on their patrol and the gang continued on as well. The raiders were on to the gang soon enough and prepared an ambush for them. They were surrounded until Merrill pushed them back with a force of magic. The others picked off the stragglers however one of the raiders escaped and called for backup. Ericks tossed an acid flask on the ground and then lit it on fire to create a barrier of fire. Merrill hit the back up with stonefist and Varric eliminated the back ranks with an explosive arrow. Once it was all done the last signal fire was down. The bandits were all dead but Aveline wasn't any closer to telling Donnic how she felt and the gang's impatience was going. So they decided to give the guard captain the kick in the ass that she needed.

"Well, Guardsman, good patrol. I think we're done, and I…" Aveline then paled as she saw the gang in front of them. Donnic looked confused, the guard captain tries to play this off smoothly. "Hawke? What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Aveline gave a smile while she was staring daggers into the rogue.

Ericks smirked. "Oh nothing much, just here for a friend in need of a good kick in the ass"

"Ericks. Don't"

"We don't have all night, you know"

Donnic looked at Aveline. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You're a daft couple of…Take a hint and bend her over a basin, will you?" Isabela said while Merrill is giggling in the back.

"Captain?" Aveline just gave awkward and defeated sounding laugh. "I…should get back to the barracks" Donnic walked back to Kirkwall and Aveline gave the gang a heated glare.

"I thought we were friends"

"Friends sometimes push and Maker, you needed it"

"I…I have to fix this. He'll file a complaint…ask for a transfer" Aveline said. She then pointed at Ericks. "And you! You're coming to the barracks to explain why you put him on the spot!"

"Double time, Ericks, or so help me…"

"Fine, fine..." The gang headed back for Kirkwall.

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Back at the guard quarters, Aveline was pacing around…they haven't seen Donnic since getting back to Kirkwall. "Maker, where is Donnic? I have to…head this off before it goes to the viscount" she said nervously. "Maybe a formal apology. Something that shows the guards they can still trust me"

"Try the copper marigolds again. In hindsight, they weren't the worst option" Ericks said dryly.

"It's not funny!"

"I beg to differ"

"You'll beg for more than that if you keep this up!" Donnic cleared his throat to get their attention.

"My apologies, Serah Hawke, but I need a moment with the captain"

"Guardsman Donnic?"

"Please" Ericks looked at Aveline and she nodded. Ericks walked away as Aveline and Donnic went into the office to talk. Ericks waited by Aveline's office for what seemed like hours, throughout that whole time there was nothing but silence. There was no yelling that was always good but still it kind of unnerved the rogue to not hear anything. Next thing Ericks hear was giggling…Aveline's giggling like a young girl that was new to him. He's never heard Aveline laugh much less giggle before. Then he heard a chuckle from Donnic and Ericks started to smirks, looks like was going to be alright after all. Later on Ericks checked back with Aveline, she looked happy…really happy.

"So, Avi…"

"Guardsman Donnic…did not file a complaint" Aveline said. "This was all incredibly stupid and somehow you made it wonderful"

"You've finally mastered the obvious; I'll take your word on the second part"

"You'll get the chance. I was mute and now I want to sing"

Ericks cringed. "Please don't"

"I just …there's no way I can ever repay you" she said. "Perhaps it's simple. Thank you" Aveline was quiet for a while and then spoke up. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Was there a moment when you thought I was beyond help?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Avi. It was hard enough getting here"

Aveline chuckled. "Alright, fair enough" she said. "Shout when you need me, Ericks…just knock when you do" Ericks smirked and headed out of the Keep, not without getting a thank you from an extremely happy Donnic.

"They don't call me the problem solver for nothing…"

* * *

_**Hawke Estate**_

Ericks was enjoying time at home alone, Orana, Bodahn and Sandal was with his mother at a play in Hightown. The play was based on the Adventures of the Black Fox, a famous story about an Orleasian noble who later became a dashing thief and rogue. His adventures - which are usually exaggerated - inspire the common folk who revere him as a hero. While enjoying a book that Fenris let him lend, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Merrill came in. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" she said. "I thought you went to the Hanged Man, and I almost went there first but then I thought you might have visited your uncle"

"And I'm rambling…"

"Yes, but it's very cute" Ericks said. "So what did…?" Romulus came into the room, yawning from his nap. Merrill went to the mabari.

"Romulus looks well, a lot better than when we found him" she said. "You know what the Dalish say to their dogs? 'Take the Dread Wolf by the ear if he comes"

"I could tell you a story of the Dread Wolf, if you like"

"Er, okay…"

"Long ago, a clan lived on the Silent Plains. It was a terrible lonely place where the sun was forbidden to shine" she said. "There Keeper had a coursing hound, they had run down deer and hares and wolves together when they were young"

"But they had grown old together; Keeper and hound, and now only dozed before the campfire, dreaming of hunts" Merrill said. "But then the Dread Wolf came, for the Keeper was wise and kinf-things Fen'Harel hates above all else"

"At night, he tried to steal into the Keeper's dreams, to twist his mind and turn him against the People" she said. "But even in dreams, the courser guarded his master. He caught the Dread Wold's scent and gave chase across the Fade" Romulus gave a happy bark. "Oh, you like that part? Shall I keep going?"

Ericks chuckled. "I don't think you have a choice"

"Fen'harrel tried to shake his pursuer, but his hound ran as coursers can only run in their dreams" she said. "Even the wind couldn't have fled that hound. He ran the Dread Wolf down and grabbed him by the tail"

"Fen'harrel howled, so loud that the Veil shook and even the stars scattered in fear. But the hound wouldn't let go" Merrill said. "Neither hound nor Wolf gave in. Finally, Fen'harrel bit off his own tail to escape, and away he fled"

"Ever since, the Dread Wolf thinks twice about playing his tricks when dogs are on guard" Romulus barked. "I'm pleased you liked it. So few animals are interested in Dalish history" The hound walked away with his chest puffed out. "He's a sweet dog, Ericks"

Ericks chuckled. "That he is…I've got the drool on my clothes to prove it" he said. "So what did you want to talk about?" Merrill was silent for a while.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Pol, the mirror and everything that's happened" she said. "I wonder if…if I made a mistake leaving the Dalish"

"Who could pass up life in Kirkwall? The city of sunshine and butterflies"

Merrill smiled. "I suppose if I hadn't left my people, I wouldn't have met you" she said. "If you were Dalish, my people would have a kingdom by now and half of Thedas would be attacking us so maybe things worked out for the best"

"Does it bother you…that I'm human?" Ericks asked.

"No! I'm not saying I'd change you for…I'm making things worse, aren't I?" she said. "I just…I'm one of the elvhen. I'm supposed to preserve who we are, and if I…"

"There are reasons that it's bad to…is it warm in here? Elgar'nan, I'll stop talking now"

Ericks smirked. "I guess I'll postpone making myself more elfy"

"Oh, I don't know, you'd look handsome with pointy ears. Not that you don't now" she said. "The Keeper, my whole clan will object if we if we…not that they can possibly hate me anymore, I suppose"

"I'll apologize to them later. I'll even pretend to be sorry" Ericks grabbed the elf by the waist and their lips locked together as their passion took hold of them. Merrill separated and led the rogue to his room and they made love. Much later they were laying on the bed, underneath the sheets, Merrill's head was on Ericks' chest and her arms around him. Ericks caresses her arms and kissed it.

"What happens now?" she asked. "Are we…what does this mean?"

"You know, we might have to try that a few more times to really get the meaning…" Merrill kissed his lips.

"I love you; I probably shouldn't have said that, should I? I always say the stupidest things…"

Ericks smirked. "I was thinking about scandalizing the neighbors by having my Dalish lover move in. What do you think?" Merrill got up and looked at him.

"Here? In Hightown? The rich, fancy part of the city with no rats in it? And you…with an elf?" She looked into Ericks' eyes, he was serious. "Ma'vhenan…you really are crazy, aren't you?"

"If you're not afraid, then…neither am I" Ericks got up and wrapped his arms around the elf. He kissed her forehead.

"Welcome home, Merrill" Home…that was a word she hadn't felt for a long time, but now it felt right. Merrill teared up as she buried her head in his chest.

"It's…good to be home"

_**Next Time...****Tragedy strikes!**** Review and Comment!**_


	61. Chapter 61: All That Remains pt1

**Chapter 61: All That Remains pt1**

_**The Hanged Man**_

Varric and Isabela were at the bar watching Ericks and Daisy being all lovey-dovey. The Hanged Man wasn't the best place for a romantic outing but it was only place where they wouldn't get any stares. Romance between humans and elves was not unheard in Thedas, but they tended to be frowned upon due to the bad blood between the two races. Because of this, such romances tended to be very short lived. "So…Hawke and Daisy?" Varric asked.

"I think they're darling together" Isabela said. "About bloody time too, I don't know how much sexual tension I could take from those two"

"It's almost too adorable. Well, except for the evil blood magic thing"

"Please, the most evil thing Merrill does most days is pick the flowers out of other people's gardens"

Varric groaned. "I know…I have to bribe most of the gardeners in Hightown to keep it quiet" he said. "Let's just hope it goes well, I've seen their kind of whirlwind love story before and it always end in tragedy"

Isabela nodded in agreement. "Which is why I'm worried about Kitten, this is the first time she's been in love" she said. "Hawke does anything to break her heart; I'll cut off his balls"

"Well then…here's to a long lasting relationship" Varric said holding a glass. "Cheers!"

* * *

_My dear friend,_

_I have obtained the books you requested. I'll leave them at our usual hiding spot. Please collect them as soon as possible. I would hate to see them in the wrong hands!_

_Your last letter was fascinating! You have proven me wrong, once again, by doing the impossible. I shouldn't have doubted your resolve, and I hope you will keep me apprised of further progress._

_Your friend and colleague,_

_O_

_**The Hawke Estate**_

After their dinner, Ericks and Merrill headed back to the estate hand in hand which caused quite the scene in Hightown. The news of Merrill stay at the estate was met with shock at first, but the Dalish was soon welcome with open arms. Merrill had gotten along swimmingly with Bodhan and Sandal, Orana was enchanted by Merrill's Dalish tales. But the biggest surprise was his mother, since getting the family estate back she had been trying to marry off Ericks to the many noble daughters in Hightown. It was quite the challenge due to how adventurous Ericks was; the rogue thought she would object to Merrill being here but she was okay with it. In fact, Leandra have in a very good mood lately. Merrill didn't have much to her name when moving in except for the Eluvian. She decided to leave the mirror behind as not to arouse suspicion from the Templars.

"Sorry that our first picnic was at the Hanged Man" Ericks said. "I thought somewhere familiar would be good" Merrill kissed the rogue on the cheek and smiled.

"That's all right, as long as I get to be with you, I don't care where I am"

"I promise you, I take you somewhere better next time" When they opened the door, they could hear talking.

"Enchantment?"

"No, not enchantment. Leandra, can I see her?" They enter the main hall and spotted Gamlen speaking with Sandal. Since making it to Hightown, Gamlen remained in his hovel in Lowtown. He and Leandra have standing weekly visits which started to help heal their broken relationship. Time after time Leandra had offered her brother a chance to stay at the estate and each and every time he would refuse out of pride.

"Enchantment!"

"No, Leandra! Lee. Ann. Drah!" Gamlen said in frustration. "Gah, can't you hire better help, boy?!"

"Shouting won't make him understand you better, you know"

"Nevermind that, where's your mother? Is she feeling all right?"

"All right? Ma's been giddier than a farm girl for weeks now" Ericks said. "Why are you so upset? Lost another bet?"

"Your mother didn't show up for our weekly visit. Is she ill? She is here, isn't she?" Bodahn walked in after sorting all the letters.

"No, Gamlen. We haven't seen her all day"

"Where could she be?"

"With her suitor, perhaps?" Ericks and Gamlen looked at the dwarf. Leandra never mentioned a suitor but then again that would explain why she's been so happy lately. "Well, those lilies arrived for her this morning"

Ericks frowned. "What lilies?" Bodahn walked over the flower pot that had white lilies in it.

* * *

_**Then-DuPuis Estate**_

"_You're not…you're not him!" DuPuis said. "Shit…I…know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her!"_

"_Yeah, the crying and the fear in the eyes really sell the not hurting part" Ericks said sarcastically._

_DuPuis' eyes went wide. "No, I didn't mean…" he said. "Look…I don't know why you're here, but there's a killer out there, and I think he's playing us both" Ericks crossed his arms as his brow rose. "Just…just let me explain!"_

"_This I have to hear"_

"_Twenty silver if he says, 'It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!'" Varric said dryly. DuPuis explained that several years ago his sister was murdered in a brutal way in Orlais. The chevaliers never caught the murderer and DuPuis mourned for years until recently. He had heard of several murders of women in Kirkwall, the women were all killed the same way. It starts with a bouquet of white lilies; the murderer sends them to each new victim. According to DuPuis, the woman with them, Alessa was going to be next._

"_I took her so he'd have to come to me. I was finally going to face my sister's killer, but then you showed up…"_

"_He's lying! He hurt me!"_

_DuPuis kneeled down to face Alessa. "I've explained this! I need your blood to track you down if he took you. It was for your protection!" Ericks looked on the hand of Alessa; there was a large cut across the palm of her hand…enough to fill a single vial. If this man really was the murderer, he wouldn't care about the gang seeing him kill one of his victims…unless DuPuis was a very good actor and from the looks of his awkwardness, he wasn't. Alessa moved away from him and ran away._

"_Let go of me!"_

"_She'll go straight to the city guard. They'll ruin everything"_

"_So say I believe you, who killed your sister?" Ericks asked._

"_A powerful and experienced blood mage. I believe he uses the women for some ritual" DuPuis said. "His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties"_

* * *

_**Now**_

Ericks' eyes went wide. "No, no, no, no, no…" The rogue quickly ran out of the estate before Gamlen could utter another word.

"Ma vhenan…" Merrill said sadly.

"Wha…what has gotten in to him?"

"We recognize those white lilies, a killer in Kirkwall sends them to his victims before he takes them" the elf said. "He's murdered several women already"

Gamlen was taken aback. "This…this is a jest, right? No, you're wrong. Leandra's fine"

"Bodahn, get Aveline and tell her everything said here" Merrill said. "I need to catch up to Ericks" Gamlen headed back to Lowtown to find Leandra while Bodhan and Sandal held down the fort in case she found her way home. Merrill ran out of the estate, Ericks was nowhere to be found. This was a dangerous situation, Ericks was not in his right mind and he was up against a dangerous blood mage. She needs someone who had eyes and ears in the city, the elf needed Varric. She headed to the Hanged man to speak with the dwarf. Once Merrill explained everything, Varric had his people scour the city for Ericks' mother. The elf and the dwarf took off to find Ericks.

"Shit, that killer again…I thought the Templars or the guards would have found him by now"

"I'm worried about Ericks, Varric…he may do something reckless" Merrill said.

"Don't worry, Daisy…we'll find him" Up ahead, they spotted Aveline who was ordering her guards to scour the city for Leandra. "Aveline"

"I got Bodhan's message, Merrill" she said. "Have you found Ericks, yet?" Merrill shook her head. "Wait…there was another person that was after this killer, wasn't there?"

"Gascard DuPuis, you mean" Merrill said. "But where would we find him? His estate has been empty for months"

"Darktown…Templars rarely go down there and that's where most shady shit goes down" Varric said. "Knowing Hawke, he's come to the same conclusion as well" The gang headed to Darktown.

_**Darktown**_

Ericks was in Darktown looking for DuPuis. He asked around until someone mentioned a young man in fine noble clothing, something out of place in Darktown. DuPuis was near the sewers, he looked a little less noble with his faded clothes and shaggy beard. He had been searching nonstop ever since that day. "Gascard!" The mage turned around.

"Hawke? What are you doing here? Do you have something?"

"My ma's gone. She received white lilies this morning"

"So soon? I wasn't expecting this" he said. "Remember Alessa, the woman you rescued? Just as I predicted her took her not long after you found us"

"I have enough of her blood for one ritual. I can use it to track them"

"Ericks!" The rogue looked back and saw Aveline, Merrill and Varric approaching. "Are you really going to rely on blood magic to find Leandra? My men are searching for her up and down Kirkwall"

"With all due respect, Guard Captain, by the time your men finds her it will be too late" DuPuis said. "My magic can lead us straight to her, right now"

"You could have tracked the killer this whole time? Why haven't you done it?" Varric asked.

"When you destroyed my demons, I lost the power to confront him" he said. "But with your help, there's nowhere he can slither to and he'll be no match for us"

"Use the blood. I need to find my Ma"

"Stand back. If there is anything left of Alessa in this world, this ritual will find it" The gang stepped back as DuPuis set a vial of Alessa's blood on the ground. He took out a knife and slit the palm of his hand, his veins glowed red as he and the vial floated. Dupuis' eyes grew clouded as he saw what Alessa saw, a dark room that smelled of blood and death. There was also another smell…a faint smell of fresh fish and the sea. Beside her was another woman, older than she was but beautiful for her age. There was a figure lurking over them, she couldn't make out his feature but the malevolence was unmistakable. Then darkness came. After the ritual DuPuis fell to his knees, weak from the ritual. Ericks helped him up. "I have the location; we must hurry to the docks before it's too late"

* * *

_Entry 1_

_Used quicklime to preserve her feet. Unsure whether texture of the skin is to my liking. Will try other methods._

_Entry 2_

_Mharen... it's a pretty name. I saw her hands. Long, slender fingers. Fair skin—the hands of a lifelong scholar. Oh, to lock my own clumsy fingers in hers again..._

_Entry 3_

_Today is our anniversary. Had hoped to complete my work before now, but one piece is missing. I'm so sorry, love. Please wait a little longer. I haven't forgotten my promise._

_When I see it, I'll know. I would know that face anywhere._

_Entry 4_

_It's close, now. My long wait is almost over._

_Am I doing the right thing? It all seemed so clear to me, but now... what have I become? When did this happen? Someone will eventually try to stop me. I've left too many clues for them not to. When they come, should I try to stop them? Maybe the Maker took her from me because I deserved to lose her._

_No. It's too late for me to stop, now. The Maker will need to stop me if he thinks I need to be stopped._

_No one else.-Thoughts of a Broken Man_

_**Dark Foundry**_

The gang entered the foundry on guard for any demon that might attack them. "This place…we've been here before, haven't we?" Varric asked.

"This is where we found the human remains all those years ago. We should've known there was something else here" Aveline said.

"Ma must be here somewhere, we need to look around" The gang started their search.

_**With emotions running high, will Ericks be able to keep it together to save his mother? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	62. Chapter 62: All that Remains pt2

**Chapter 62: All That Remains pt2**

_The walking dead are not, as superstition would lead you to believe, the living come back for revenge. They are, rather, corpses possessed by demons. The shambling corpse, controlled by a demon of sloth, causes its enemies to become weak and fatigued. Corpses possessed by rage demons go berserk and simply wade into their opponents mindlessly. Devouring corpses are held by hunger demons and feed upon the living. The more powerful demons rarely deign to possess a dead host._

_To anyone who doubts the wickedness of blood magic, I say: With your own hands, strike down the corpses of your own brothers who have fallen in battle to a maleficar, then we may discuss morality.-Knight-Commander Benedictus, in a letter to the Divine, 5:46 Exalted._

_**Dark Foundry**_

The gang entered the foundry on guard for any demon that might attack them. "This place…we've been here before, haven't we?" Varric asked.

"This is where we found the human remains all those years ago. We should've known there was something else here" Aveline said.

"Ma must be here somewhere, we need to look around" The gang started their search, and wasn't long before they found their first clue.

"Hmm…bloodstains on the floor. My spell indicates that Alessa is close by" DuPuis said. "We're in the right place. Let's look around" They followed the trail of blood up the stairs until it stopped at a hidden trapdoor.

"Looks like someone forgot to conceal the door to his hideout"

Ericks frowned. "This wasn't here before" he said. "Ma's down there…with that bastard" He opened the hatched and dropped down to the ground with others following close behind. It did not take long before they were attacked by demons. Ericks jumped right in, much to the surprise of the gang. There was no joke, no witty banter…he was far too angry for that. Aveline went in to back him up and make sure the rogue didn't do anything reckless. DuPuis, Varric, and Merrill gave cover from a distance. When the battle was finished, they found a woman on a rack wearing fine clothes. Ericks ran over to her. "Ma!" When he turned the woman over, he found it was not Leandra but another woman who was freshly killed. "Alessa"

Merrill came over to her lover and places a hand on his shoulder. "Ma vhenan, be strong…we will find her"

"I hope so, Merrill…Maker I hope so" Aveline turned over a tarp and saw the grisly remains of the other missing women. Even more disturbing was that parts of their bodies were missing…eyes, feet, etc. She found a scribbled note on one of the barrels, it was mostly chicken scratched but she was able to make out something.

Aveline read the note with a grim look on her face, the killer wasn't just taking the bodies…he was preserving them. "We're dealing with a monster here…"

"I shudder to think what this bastard is using the body parts for" Varric said. "This guy needs a good arrow to the face" They continued on their way following the blood trail, as they went in deeper, a sickening smell assaulted their nose. The bodies that were here for the longest time was well into the decomposition process. Another note was on the ground, this time the killer was talking about a woman named Mharen…it was surprisingly full of warmth from someone so dark. Whoever she was, it was obvious the woman had an effect on him and that she had been dead for a long time.

"No, no, no!" Ericks picked up a locket. "Ma's locket…Da gave it to her on the anniversary of their marriage" he said. "She would never take it off…this is not a good sign" A little bit further, they went down the stairs to what looked like…living quarters. The killer had fully stocked pantry, a library and even a full bedroom down here. "Does he…live here?"

"No wonder the Templars and guards couldn't find him…everything in Kirkwall is connected by the sewer systems" Varric said. "Lots of good places to hide"

"Everyone look alive!" Aveline said. Demons and corpses appeared before them and attacked. Merrill cast a large lightning spell that stunned the enemy then DuPuis cast a fireball spell that blew them away. Ericks, Aveline, and Varric dealt with the stragglers and the battle soon ended. Ericks looked at an old portrait in the center of the room and his eye grew wide.

"What…is this?" he asked disturbed. "The woman in the portrait, she looks like…"

"Leandra…that is creepy" Varric said. "Oh, we're dealing with a real crazy one"

"He's dead man, if he lays a hand on her" Ericks growled. "Let's go"

"He had a lot of books on necromancy. The Templars will want to confiscate those when this is all over" Aveline said. "The pieces are all starting to fall into place in the worst way…" The gang headed down a long hallway, at the end of it was a pale gangly man in a circle robe. He had light grey eyes that were dead to the world. Put it all together, he looked like the very corpses that he made. He looked down at the chair and then looked at the gang.

"Ericks, I was wondering when you'd show up. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her" the man said. "She spoke so fondly of you. What a lovely, gentle woman" Ericks' eyes narrowed, his silver-blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness making his malice towards the man all the frightening. As he was about to draw his blade, DuPuis spoke up.

"Quentin!"

"Gascard? So you've reached me after all these years. I figured you gave up"

"You knew who this man was? This whole time?" Aveline asked.

"I had other things on my mind" DuPuis said walking forward. "You promised you'd teach me, Quentin! You're going to deliver on that promise!"

"I promised to teach you. I didn't promise to teach you everything" Ericks had his blade at DuPuis throat, his eyes full of cold fury.

"Fucking with me is a very costly mistake, DuPuis"

"So tell us, was there ever a sister or were you just bullshitting us?" Varric asked.

"Well…no but I didn't deceive you totally" DuPuis said. "The plan was always to kill Quentin and we can still work together!"

"Once he's dead, you'll have your mother back and his research and writing will be mine"

"I'm sorry, Gascard. When my wife died, I lost all hope. I wasn't able to be the mentor you deserved" Quentin said. "But now my work finished, and I can teach you as I always meant to. Come back to me, Gascard"

"You'll let me be part of this? You'll teach me the secrets of necromancy?" DuPuis asked. "I…" The nobleman gave a grunt as arrow tore through his neck. He dropped to the ground and Varric came to retrieve his arrow.

"He told you DuPuis, fucking with us is not good for your health" the dwarf said. "Should have listened"

Quentin looked back; not shedding one tear for his fallen apprentice…something told the gang that DuPuis being killed by their hands was merciful on their part. It was more than he deserved. "You will never understand my purpose, Ericks. Your mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something…greater"

"Spare me the demented bullshit! Where is she?!"

Quentin turned and gave a sick twisted grin. "She's here…she's waiting for you" he said. "I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived"

"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?" He turned around. "Love. I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers…and at last, her face…oh, this beautiful face" The body in the chair started to rise and the gang's eyes went wide.

"I've searched far and wide to find you again, beloved and no force on this earth will part us" Leandra was in white wedding dress but she was no longer of this world. She was a shambling corpse of mismatched parts all stitched together. This was no person; this was a mockery of life. The gang took out their weapons and attacked Quentin without warning…they were out for blood, more so Ericks.

"QUENTIN!" Ericks said enraged. The rogue charged at the blood mage with no plan and only the feeling of hatred in his heart. He knocked aside by a magical barrier. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! NOTHING ON THIS EARTH WILL STOP ME FROM MAKING YOU PAY!" Quentin summoned corpses and shades to attack the gang, but Ericks ignored them to focus on the blood mage leaving the gang to deal with his minions. Merrill cracked the ground with an earthquake knocking the down while Varric fired a rain of arrows upon them. Aveline dodged the shade's attacks and swung around with a furious slash. The corpses and demons kept coming and threatened to overwhelm them, Merrill created space by ensnaring the enemy in tendrils of raw nature magic she then turned one of the corpses into a walking bomb that when killed took the other corpse with it. Varric pulled a lever on Bianca and fired a rapid volley of arrows on the demons, mowing them down. Aveline slammed her sword on the ground and knocked by the corpse; she then went lopped their heads off one by one.

Quentin was starting to strain, maintaining his barrier while summoning the demon after demon was tiring him. At the same time, Ericks was hitting his barrier with blow after rage-filled blow, even as his hand was bleeding from the attempt. The rogue care little for his injury, the only thing he cared about was killing the mage. With one more roar Ericks gave a blow that really made the mage's knees buckle. That one second of imbalance was all the rogue needed to tear through the barrier and tackle him to the ground. He plunged his dagger into Quentin's shoulder; he then grabbed his throat and beat him down with all of his might. With each terrible blow, Ericks could hear the mage gasping for air and choking for blood…he wasn't going to kill him just yet; he wanted to make the man suffer like his mother suffered when the mage butchered her.

"Ericks! Ericks, it's done now!" Merrill said pleading. She came over and grabbed his arm, Ericks looked at her and the elf gave him a tearful look. It hurt her to see him like this. "You stop now ma vhenan, don't let him change you into something you're not" Ericks' arm shook and all the energy just emptied out of him. He took his dagger out of Quentin shoulder and plunged it into his neck killing the blood mage.

"Hawke! Daisy!" Varric yelled. "Behind you!" The shambling corpse that wore Leandra's face stumbled forward over to them. Her eyes were never off of Ericks the whole time even while they were fighting. With Quentin dead, the magic he used to reanimate the corpse would dissipate soon.

"My…son…"

"Ma…" Ericks ran over and caught her before she fell and held her in his arms. Tears flowed from the rogue's eyes…it had been a long time since he cried like this, he always had to be in control. He always had to be strong for his family in case the Templars came took away his father and sister.

"I knew you would come"

"You know me. I always save the day…" Ericks said. He was trying to keep a strong face, but was fooling no one…not even himself.

"Shh. Don't fret, darling" Leandra said. "That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now…I'm free"

"I get to see Carver again…and your father. But you'll be here alone"

Merrill walked over and placed a hand on hers. It was so cold to the touch, Leandra would have long now. "He won't be alone…" she said softly. "We'll be here…always" The corpse gave a serene smile.

"Thank you…" Leandra said. "My brave little soldier has become so strong; you've made me so proud"

"I…love you…always" And she was gone, Ericks lowered his head and sobbed as Merrill hugged her lover tightly. Sorrow was all that remained in such horror.

_**A devastating loss…will Ericks recover or give into despair? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	63. Chapter 63: The Mourning After

**Chapter 63: The Mourning After**

_The Light shall lead her safely_

_Through the paths of this world, and into the next._

_For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water._

_As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,_

_She should see fire and go towards Light._

_The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,_

_And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker_

_Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.—Transfigurations 10:1, often sung by mourners as they light candles_

_Neat, tight script preserves a final epitaph for the fallen:_

_Frail, faltering in the darkness,_

_Though imperfect, her voice a balm._

_Andrale, Falon'Din enasal enaste._

_Naught but blood and torn flesh,_

_But a mother knows her child._

_Soran, Falon'Din enasal enaste._

_Fire stirred, ever an impatient heart,_

_But she would not be moved._

_Siona, Falon'Din enasal enaste._

_Arrows along the spine. The child cried,_

_Sheltered by his form._

_Talim, Falon'Din enasal enaste._

_Two emerged within an eve._

_As one they fought, as one fell._

_Rin, Ilan, Falon'Din enasal enaste.-_ _Epitaphs for the Lost_

_We are the Children of the Stone. She supports us, shelters us, offers us the most priceless gifts of the earth. The worthy return to her embrace in death, becoming Ancestors. The unworthy are cast out, unable to rest, that their failings may not weaken the Stone._

_So it has been since the earliest memories. We live by the Stone, guided by the Ancestors, who speak with the voice of the Provings, and whose memories the Shaperate keeps forever in lyrium._

_We do not accept the empty promises of heaven as the wild elves do, or vie for the favor of absent gods. Instead, we follow in the footsteps of our Paragons-the greatest of our ancestors, warriors, craftsmen, leaders, the greatest examples of lives spent in service to our fellow dwarves. Our Paragons joined with the Stone in life, and now stand watch at our gate, ushering in those surfacers privileged to visit our city. We know there is no greater honor to hope for, no better reward for an exceptional life.-As told by Shaper Czibor_

_**Dark Foundry**_

"My…son…"

"Ma…" Ericks ran over and caught her before she fell and held her in his arms. Tears flowed from the rogue's eyes…it had been a long time since he cried like this, he always had to be in control. He always had to be strong for his family in case the Templars came took away his father and sister.

"I knew you would come"

"You know me. I always save the day…" Ericks said. He was trying to keep a strong face, but was fooling no one…not even himself.

"Shh. Don't fret, darling" Leandra said. "That man would have kept me trapped in here. But now…I'm free"

"I get to see Carver again…and your father. But you'll be here alone"

Merrill walked over and placed a hand on hers. It was so cold to the touch, Leandra would have long now. "He won't be alone…" she said softly. "We'll be here…always" The corpse gave a serene smile. Although Leandra had never been a fan of the people his son called friends, she was still glad that Ericks had found people that cared for him. Whatever happens next, at least his son wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you…" Leandra said. "My brave little soldier has become so strong; you've made me so proud"

"I…love you…always" And she was gone, Ericks lowered his head and sobbed as Merrill hugged her lover tightly. Sorrow was all that remained of such horror. Later on the gang made a make shift funeral pyre and cremated Leandra's body along with the other butchered women so demons couldn't inhabit them. Once the pyre was lit, Ericks walked away with Merrill close behind…he didn't want to be in the place anymore.

"Ericks" Aveline said. "You know where to find me if you want to talk about it"

* * *

_**The Hawke Estate**_

Ericks was sitting in the study just watching the flames dance in the fire place, his eyes was dull and darkened. He had ordered everyone to not touch his mother's room; Ericks wanted to leave everything as it was to preserve her memory. The estate was full of sadness at Leandra's murder, Bodhan tried to do his duties like before to keep his mind off of the fate of his mistress, Sandal was silent…not at all like the boy. Orana was in the hall sobbing, the elf didn't know her mistress for very long but Leandra was warm and treated her as if she was her own daughter….something she never felt with Hadriana. One by one, the others came by the estate to give their condolences but Ericks didn't want to hear it right now. Gamlen rushed into the study. "Did you find her?"

Ericks just shook his head slowly. "I…was too late, she's gone" Gamlen staggered back like he was punched with only the wall to keep his balance up.

"I…I can't believe…." He then rushed over and grabbed Ericks by the collar. The rogue didn't even fight. "Damn you! If you'd been quicker or stronger, you could've….she could be…" The anger soon went away and was replaced with unbearable grief. Gamlen released Ericks and sobbed. The weekly visits had done much to heal their broken relationship, Gamlen had hope that eventually they could be close like they used to be before family drama got in the way. Now that hope was dashed all because of a madman. "Why her? Why Leandra?!"

Ericks was almost reluctant to speak but Gamlen was family and he deserved to know what happened to give him some closure. "The killer used Ma to magically reconstruct his dead wife" the rogue said. "They had the same…face"

"What sort of nightmarish magic is that? Oh Maker…" Gamlen said in horror. "Maybe the Templars are right, lock the mages up! Throw away the key!"

Ericks frowned. "And what of Bethany…? Should she suffer because of what that bastard did?"

"I…I don't know" Gamlen sighed. "She would've been better off if she was normal like you and Carver" he said. "Magic's always run in this family. It's a curse and now even your mother's fallen victim to it"

"I wish you'd never told me what that twisted son of a bitch did to her. I wish I hadn't asked" He looked back at his nephew with murderous eyes. "I hope you killed him" Ericks just nodded. "Good. I hope it hurt"

"Bethany needs to be told; hopefully the Templars will let me in to speak to her" he said. "Take care, my boy" When Gamlen walked away, Merrill entered the study.

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan"

"I don't speak elven, Merrill"

"It means 'I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart' Merrill said sitting beside Ericks. "She's in a better place now"

"She's…with the Maker"

"Or with Falon'din. You never know"

"Would an elven god even welcome a human?"

"Falon'Din and his brother Dirthamen were inseparable from birth to adulthood" Merrill said. "They were split from each other when the kindly Falon'Din took pity on a dying deer and carried her to rest beyond the Veil, to a place his brother could not easily follow"

"The deer's spirt was released from her weakened body and she once again became light on her feet" she said. "Seeing this, Falon'Din vowed he would remain to guide the dead to their place in the Beyond, this is why we call him the Merciful One"

"Well…whoever Ma meets, I hope she finds peace with Da and Carver"

Merrill rested her head on Ericks shoulder. "I know she will"

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Several days later, Ericks back out in public looking to see the viscount. Dumar had been writing to Ericks saying he had something to divulge but couldn't trust anyone but him. Knowing the viscount, it had something to do with the Qunari. The rest of the gang was worried about Ericks being back out so soon after his mother's death. Ericks assured them that he was fine though the others were not so convinced. The seneschal mentioned that the viscount was in the meeting and told the gang to wait. During the wait, Ericks decided to check in on Aveline.

"Avi"

"Ericks" Aveline said. "Back at solving Kirkwall's problems, I see"

"Of course, what would they do without me?" It was meant to be in his usual sarcastic tone but it sounded bitter. Ericks wasn't fooling anyone, he was trying to force himself to go on like nothing happened. But Aveline knew the dangers of keeping that kind of pain bottled up, she has seen it happen to even the best warriors.

"I don't care what else is going. We haven't spoken about Leandra. How are you?"

"I have a smile on my face that should be enough for most people"

Aveline shook her head. "That doesn't work on me. I knew her, too. I want to think my mother was like her" she said. "I just have flashes of…impossibly long hair"

"But my father…would you like to hear one thing?"

"You've never talked about your family before" There wasn't much to talk about when it came to her family. Aveline's mother died when she was a very small child. Her father was Orlesian back in a time where being from Orlais or having heritage from the empire was dangerous in Ferelden due to how fresh the Rebellion was. His name was Benoit du Lac, he was once a respected chevalier but had flee Orlais with his family when he lost his patron to the Grand Game.

"My father trained me in all the skills he had been forced to give up" she said. "He spent everything to get me into Cailan's service"

"Do you know what I remember?" Aveline asked. "When he read to me….stupid things, dragons and heroes…he wouldn't turn a page until I reached over and took his hand"

"That big man made every step of the story my choice. I loved that" she said. "He died of the wasting in a Denerim ward…those last weeks, I read to him"

"I had to take his hand to turn the pages and I couldn't tell if he was too weak or if it was an old game" the captain said. "He smiled at that, at his big girl" She then gave a small laugh. "I don't know why I'm telling you this" She went over to the cabinet and poured a drink and offered Ericks some.

"A glass for those we've lost" Ericks said.

Aveline nodded. "All right then" she said. "Benoit du Lac and Leandra Hawke" Ericks was then called for and as the rogue turned to leave, Aveline spoke up. "Don't let anyone tell you when to move one. Take their hand and say 'my choice'"

"That's all I have. I'll miss her too"

Ericks smiled. "Thanks, Avi"

_**Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	64. Chapter 64: Following the Qun pt1

_**My original story Age of Shadows is now up on my second account on Fiction Press. Check it Out!**_

**Chapter 64: Following the Qun pt1**

_In the 30th year of the Steel Age, the first Qunari ships were sighted off the coast of Par Vollen in the far north, marking the beginning of a new age of warfare. History calls this the First Qunari War, but it was mostly a one-sided bloodbath, with the Qunari advancing far into the mainland. Qunari warriors in glittering steel armor carved through armies with ease. Their cannons, the likes of which our ancestors had never seen, reduced city walls to rubble in a matter of seconds._

_Stories of Qunari occupation vary greatly. It is said they dismantled families and sent captives to "learning camps" for indoctrination into their religion. Those who refused to cooperate disappeared to mines or construction camps._

_For every tale of suffering, however, there is another of enlightenment deriving from something called the "Qun." This is either a philosophical code or a written text that governs all aspects of Qunari life, perhaps both. One converted Seheran reported pity for those who refused to embrace the Qun, as if the conquerors had led him to a sort of self-discovery. "For all my life, I followed the Maker wherever his path led me," he wrote, "but in the Qun I have found the means to travel my own path."_

_It has been said that the most complete way to wipe out a people is not with blades but with books. Thankfully, a world that had repelled four Blights would not easily bow to a foreign aggressor. And so the Exalted Marches began. The greatest advantage of the Chantry-led forces was the Circle of Magi. For all their technology, the Qunari appeared to harbor great hatred for magic. Faced with cannons, the Chantry responded with lightning and balls of fire._

_The Qunari armies lacked the sheer numbers of humanity. So many were slain at Marnas Pell, on both sides, that the Veil is said to be permanently sundered, the ruins still plagued by restless corpses. But each year, the Chantry pushed further and further into the Qunari lines, although local converts to the Qun proved difficult to return to Andraste's teachings. By the end of the Storm Age, the Qunari were truly pushed back. Rivain was the only human land that retained the Qunari religion after being freed, and its rulers attempted to barter a peace. Most human lands signed the Llomerryn Accord, excepting the Tevinter Imperium. It is a shaky peace that has lasted to this day.—From The Exalted Marches: An Examination of Chantry Warfare, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Before Ericks could enter the Viscount's office, Seneschal Bran gave him a warning to watch his words. Dumar was greatly upset and could be set off if provoked. Ericks entered Dumar's office; he was pacing and grumbling to himself. He stopped and looked back at the rogue and gave a sigh. "It is apparently not enough that the Qunari define my political life. They must also infect what I hold personal" Dumar said. "It is my son, Saemus"

Saemus Dumar was the youngest child of the Viscount. When his father became viscount when he was five years old, it brought great change to his life. It took him months for him to learn that the heavily armed men in his family's estate weren't there to hurt him. Saemus has long resented his position as the Viscount's son, feeling he lacks an identity of his own beyond his father's position. He and his father have many disagreements

Saemus as a boy was a shy person who preferred the company of books and as such grew up without friends. At ten years old, he discovered Brother Genitivi's In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, which sparked his interest in Qunari philosophy. While traveling alone along the Wounded Coast, Saemus came across a Qunari named Ashaad, mapping the coast on the Arishok's orders. The two quickly bonded, despite Saemus never truly understanding Ashaad. Saemus admired Ashaad's certainty and will, as he was plagued by doubts, and Ashaad judged Saemus by his merits and not by his nobility.

However this bond if it was ever discovered by Dumar's enemies would leave the Viscount in a precarious political position. So in 9:31 Dragon a Nevarran mercenary group, the Winters, was hired to rescue Saemus. They tracked him to the Wounded Coast, where their leader, Ginnis, mercilessly killed Ashaad and brought back a bruised and battered Saemus. There were dueling accounts of what happened, Ginnis said that Saemus was caught between the fighting while Saemus said that he was abused by the Winters. Either way this event only served to deepen the tensions between father and son.

"He would squander his life by converting to the Qun. He has left for the Qunari Compound" he said. "Please, Serah Hawke. Convince Saemus to come home"

Ericks crossed his arms. "He's of age, the decision seems rightly his" Dumar was silent for a little while.

"I want to let him find his way, but in my position…" the viscount said. "Look, I admire his idealism but he's going into this blind"

"At best, my opponents will claim that my office is now in Qunari hands" he said. "At worst…I lose my son"

"Weird, he would take a human into his ranks considering how the Arishok feels about Kirkwall" Anders said.

"I cannot understand him…Maker knows I've tried, but he landed with, a few hundred men?" the Viscount said. "Between the deaths and defections, the Arishok must need to bolster his ranks"

"I'm sure my son is quite the symbolic prize"

"You misunderstand the Qunari, Viscount" Fenris said. "They care nothing for prizes, anyone who lives true to the Qun is accepted…no matter their race"

"Did anyone else see him leaving for the compound?" Sebastian asked.

Dumar sighed. "He made no secret of it. I'm sure he intended it as another of his 'statements' about closer relations" he said. "As commendable as his commitment to diplomacy is, now is not the time. These matters are…delicate"

"As you've made clear enough…" Ericks said.

"The office must remain strong, Serah Hawke"

"Well, he's your child. How fast can he be?"

"Who knows…you are of similar age to him so he might listen to you" Dumar said. "Plus no one else has dealt as closely with the Qunari"

"I hope he will see that we can be accepting and still be a proud citizen of Kirkwall" he said. "I wish we could all see that"

* * *

_**Winding Alley**_

The gang used the many Undercity shafts as a shortcut to the docks. On their way they were ambushed by mercenaries. "Right, there's the target! They don't reach the compound!" Ericks threw a smoke bomb at their warriors and slid behind to attack. Fenris smashed the other mercs against the wall and snapped one of the rogue's necks. Anders burned the archers to cinders with a fireball while Sebastian shot the mercs that were trying to get away. The battle ended as quickly as it started.

"So, who hired that lot? Someone anti-Qunari, anti-viscount or Saemus himself not wanting to be rescued?" Sebastian asked.

"I think we can rule out Saemus, he doesn't seem the type" Ericks said. "But the other two…I wouldn't be surprised if it was one and the same" They headed out of the Alley and made it to the docks.

* * *

_**The Qunari Compound**_

The gates to the compound opened to the gang. "You are allowed, basra, until the Arishok declares otherwise" The gang went in.

"I see the Qunari are friendly as ever…" Anders said dryly.

"Any chance the Arishok will just give us the viscount's son?" Sebastian asked.

"If Saemus has already converted…such a query might offend the Qunari" Fenris said. "Careful Hawke, we're in dangerous waters here" As usual the Arishok was on his throne, as if he was waiting for something. It's been months since any kind of incident involving the Qunari and yet the tensions within the city were as high as it's ever been. His dark eyes met with Ericks'.

"Serah Hawke"

"I'm here about the viscount's son"

"Are you?" The Arishok scoffed. "In four years I have made no threat, and fanatics have lined up to hate us simply because we exist" he said. "But despite the lies and fear, bas still beg me to let them come it the Qun. They hunger for purpose"

"The son has made a choice. You will not deny him that"

"So we are too late then…" Fenris said.

Ericks sighed. "The viscount's opponents are going to have a field day"

"And?"

"I don't know if Qunari have such a saying" the rogue said. "But the enemy of your enemy should be your friend?"

The Arishok snorted. "I don't fear the whole of them together, and it is not my role to reject the free choice of viddathari" he said. "The son responded to his own demand of the Qun. His neither my slave nor my prisoner"

"He's not even here" he continued. "He went to his father. Ask the viscount why he would send you and a letter both"

The gang looked at each other. "That probably could have been mentioned earlier" Ericks said.

"They are meeting at the Chantry. A last, pointless appeal, I assume"

"The viscount has not tried to involve the Chantry before" Sebastian said.

Ericks sighed. "I guess it was too much to hope for Petrice to be a good little Revered Mother"

"A suspect in many things" the Arishok said. "If she has threatened someone under my command again, there is only one response"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…I just can't think of it right now"

"Her intent is clear and so is the Qun's demand" the Arishok said. "This is the last insult I intend to suffer. Resolve this or we will…I will be watching, Hawke"

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

The gang headed back to Dumar to deliver the news. "Your Excellency" He looked back and gave a frown.

"Your tone does not fill me with hope, Serah Hawke. Where is my son?"

"Did you write a letter to the Qunari?"

"No, I did not…why?"

"Then that is a problem, your son was drawn away from the compound because of that letter" Ericks said. "It called him to the Chantry"

Dumar was taken aback. "Saemus is missing and the Chantry is involved? What am I supposed to do now? I can't be seen to move against them" he said. "They'll have my head like my predecessor"

"But you can't sit here while your son is in jeopardy" Sebastian said.

"You know the Chantry Prince Sebastian…the level of fury against me if I send armed guards to a house of worship would be unprecedented" Dumar said. "As much as they influence this office, I cannot be seen to do the reverse. Even…even at this cost"

"Send me in then…I've done my share of fighting in the Chantry" Ericks said. "What's one more?" The viscount looked a bit disturbed by the rogue admitting that so casually but he relented.

"Please, Hawke. Find him. You're the only option I have"

* * *

_**Kirkwall Chantry-Night**_

According to the letter, Saemus was supposed to meet his father at the Chantry at night. That was the perfect time for Petrice to make her move due to the lack of witnesses. Then she could blame what happened on the Qunari to fuel her crusade. Ericks hoped that he would run into Saemus before he reached the Chantry and nip all of this in the bud but luck has never quite been on his side. The gang made it inside the Chantry walls and spotted Saemus upstairs…he was on his knees. They thought it was some late night praying but then they smelled blood in the air and the gang ran upstairs.

Ericks checked out Saemus, the carpet was stained with blood. The young man's throat was slashed. "Shit!"

"Serah Hawke, look at what you have done" Ericks stood up and looked down. Petrice was surrounded by Templars and her fanatics. The rogue frowned…they had been set up. "To pounce upon the viscount's son, a repentant convert in the chantry itself? A crime with no excuse"

"Your Qunari masters will finally answer"

"You fucking idiot! Have you realized what you have done?!"

"The faithful know this has been building for a long time. Where Varnell incited, I reminded, in sermon and prayer" she said. "When people learn of this attack, they will rise. Not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority"

"You are riling them up, only for them to be slaughtered by the Qunari!" Sebastian said. "This isn't the Maker's will! This is madness!"

"To die untested would be the real crime. People need the opportunity to defend faith. Starting with you" Petrice turned to her followers. "Earn your reward in this life and next! These heretics must die!"

"Don't listen to her! She has led you all astray!" the prince pleaded. "The Maker wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this!"

"They're long gone, Shiny…" Ericks said. "It's us or them!"

_**Pandora's Box has been opened! Can Kirkwall survive the coming storm?! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	65. Chapter 65: Following the Qun pt2

**Chapter 65: Following the Qun pt2**

_50 years. That's how long it took the Imperium to drive out the Qunari occupation. But the rest of Northern Thedas was not so lucky. Both Divines, white and black, declared Exalted Marches and for the only time since the Schism of the Chantry, they worked together. A century-long siege resulted, with the giant Qunari entrenched in Antiva and Rivain, and all of Thedas throwing armies against them._

_The war drained the resources of every nation in Thedas, leaving most on the brink of collapse. For the giants, it did not appear to be the damage to their armada or the loss of their soldiers, but the terrible toll upon the Rivaini population that prompted their retreat. When the Third New Exalted March had all but massacred the people of Kont-aar without even chipping the Qunari occupying force, the giants finally withdrew._

_The treaty that put an official end to the Qunari Wars was signed on the politically neutral island of Llomerryn off the southern coast of Rivain. 150 years after the assault on the mainland began, the Qunari left our shores. They received the northern archipelago in exchange for cessation of hostilities against all the nations on the accord. Only Tevinter refused to sign, and so the war continues to rage in the Imperium to the present day._

_It's worth noting, however, that the Kingdom of Rivain immediately violated the treaty. Twice. Once, when the humans of northern Rivain—nearly all practitioners of the Qun and therefore by definition, "Qunari"—refused to leave their homes and go in exile to the islands. And again, when the Rivain Chantry and nationalist forces, unable to convert its people back to the worship of the Maker, tried a purge by the sword, slaughtering countless unarmed people and burying them in mass graves. It's a fortunate mystery that the leaders in Kont-aar did not alert their allies in the Northern Passage, or we'd still be fighting the giants now.—From The Exalted Marches: An Examination of Chantry Warfare, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

_**Kirkwall Chantry**_

"You fucking idiot! Have you realized what you have done?!"

"The faithful know this has been building for a long time. Where Varnell incited, I reminded, in sermon and prayer" she said. "When people learn of this attack, they will rise. Not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority"

"You are riling them up, only for them to be slaughtered by the Qunari!" Sebastian said. "This isn't the Maker's will! This is madness!"

"To die untested would be the real crime. People need the opportunity to defend faith. Starting with you" Petrice turned to her followers. "Earn your reward in this life and next! These heretics must die!"

"Don't listen to her! She has led you all astray!" the prince pleaded. "The Maker wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this!"

"They're long gone, Shiny…" Ericks said. "It's us or them!" The fanatics came from both sides, trying to box the gang in, the gang split up and fought them on the stairs. As long as they had the higher ground, the gang had the advantage despite being out numbered. Ericks took out an oil flasks threw it on the ground blow him. The fanatics slipped and fell down the stairs taking their allies with them. Sebastian reluctantly fired a barrage of arrows on the fallen mob, they dressed in plain clothes and some of them could barely hold the weapons they were holding. A lot of them were old enough be his grandparents while others were too young to know about the horrors of battle.

But their eyes said all he needed to know, these people were true believers of Petrice's crusade. They were a true danger to the public, but he took no joy from taking their lives as he knew they were fighting for a lie. On the other side of the main hall, Fenris bashed one of the fanatics and pushed him towards a Templar coming towards Anders. The mage shot a blast of cold that slowed down the fanatics and then crushed them with telekinetic force. Anders gave the elf a begrudging thanks, Fenris just gives the mage an aloof nod. When one wave fell, another one came to take their place more ferocious than the last but they too in time fell as well. As the gang put away their weapons, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, it was Petrice and Grand Cleric Elthina.

Elthina had a look of horror on her face seeing the scene of violence before her, while Petrice was in the back feigning outrage but her eyes told a different story. "Do you see, Your Grace? Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry! They defile with every step!" Petrice was trying to force the Grand Cleric's hand into following her crusade against the Qunari. For all her bluster, she was still no closer to her goal. For her credit, Elthina composed herself and looked back at Petrice.

"There is death in every corner, young mother. It is as you predicted" the Grand Cleric then slightly narrowed her eyes toward the woman. "All too well…" This stunned Petrice for a moment but she kept her act up. Elthina despite her neutral stance was not the fool the mother took her for; there was a reason why she was Grand Cleric for this long. Ericks could only smirk at her discomfort.

"She's on to you, Petrice. Quick, lie harder"

The Revered Mother frowned. "Don't you spout your Qunari filth. This is a hand of the Divine"

"I have ears, Mother Petrice. The Maker would have me use them"

"Viscount Dumar's son is dead, killed here in your name Your Grace" Sebastian said.

Elthina looked at Petrice with cool eyes; it caused a shiver down her spine. "I'm sure my name won't like that, Petrice?"

"Saemus Dumar was a Qunari convert! He came here to repent and was murdered!"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Love them or hate them, a blind nug could see this was taken too far"

"No price is too much when we speak of eternity!" Petrice said angrily, "They deny the Maker!"

"Well would you look at that…the snake sheds her skin" Anders said dryly.

"Eternity is long enough that we need not rush to meet it" The Grand Cleric's voice is calm but the anger was unmistakable. "You diminish Him, even as you claim His side. Andraste did not volunteer for the flame" As they were talking, Fenris noticed a shadowy figure hiding in the next room, the shape and size of the figure was unmistakable. Justice was coming to Petrice one way or another. Elthina then looked at Ericks. "Serah Hawke, you act on behalf of the viscount?"

Ericks nodded. "I do"

"The young mother has erred in her judgment. A court will decide her fate. The Chantry respects the law and so must she"

Petrice's eyes went wide. "Grand Cleric?" She then watched as Elthina walked away from the Revered Mother, all her years of careful planning has been undone and all because this dog lord standing in front of her. "Grand Cleric!" Before Petrice could mourn her failure, an arrow struck her in the heart. The Revered Mother fell to her knees, then her eyes widened with fear. Out of the shadows came a qunari archer…the Arishok made good on his promise. The qunari pulls back his bow and another arrow struck Petrice's head. She fell to the ground with her lifeless eyes staring up at the statue of Andraste, the savior she want to be but could never live up to.

The gang watched as the qunari walked away, his mission was done. "We protect those of the Qun. We do not abandon our own"

Elthina stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at the body of Petrice; she could only shake her head in pity. The former mother would not be seeing the Maker but the Void like the fanatics she had damned. "Please, send for Viscount Dumar"

The message was sent to Viscount Dumar; he came quickly and dropped to his knees as he saw his son on the floor. He pulled Saemus into his arms and held as he sobbed. "My boy…" he said. "Murdered in the heart of the chantry, by those who held a sacred trust"

"What hope is there for this city, if we completely fail our own?" Ericks knew he wasn't talking about Kirkwall but his rotted relationship with his son. All the hope he had for Saemus was now gone and replaced with a lifetime of regrets and despair. Ericks looked at the viscount with his son and saw his mother and himself….he understood Dumar's feelings all too well. But this was not the time for tears; word would soon reach the Arishok…if it didn't already. He had kept his rage at bay for so long but the gang has seen tiny flashes of it from time to time, but Petrice's crusade had force that latch open. That rage now threatens all of Kirkwall.

"The Arishok is still here, Excellency. You must be ready to stand up to him" There was no answer. "Excellency?"

"I…I cannot. I have already failed where it matter most" Dumar said in despair. "Please, Hawke. Leave me" The gang left the viscount to his grief.

Anders sighed. "An end of sorts, but the Qunari in the chantry and the viscount's dead son won't simply fade from memory"

"No one's looking pretty after this shitstorm…" Ericks said. "Avi will want to know about this"

"Perhaps we shouldn't be so hasty…" Fenris said. The others looked at the elf. "Petrice may be dead but her crusade very much lives on, if her fanatics see the city guards rally in response to the Qunari the situation will only get worse"

"The best thing we can do is wait and see what the Arishok does" he said. "The Qunari have already avenged Saemus Dumar, that may be enough to calm them down"

"I hope you are right, my friend" Sebastian said worried. "Maker, I hope you are right"

* * *

_**The Hawke Estate**_

Ericks was back home after a long day like today, he couldn't wait to just sit back and relax with Merrill in his arms. As he opened the door, he could hear arguing…very heated arguing. The rogue walked into the main hall and spotted Aveline and Isabela in verbal sparring match with Merrill and Bodahn trying to keep them from tearing each other apart. "Ma vhenan"

"Messere"

"So how long has this has been happening?" Ericks asked.

"Close to an hour…thank the ancestors you're here"

"This is important. Don't interrupt with your selfish drivel"

"Get off your high horse. I have problems, too" Isabella said.

Aveline scoffed. "What drink should I order? And 'Who's the father?"

The pirate glared at the guards captain. "Oh, you little…" Just as they were about scrap, Ericks sounded a piercing whistle and got the women's attention.

"Are there any good seats left?"

"Ericks...the Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them" Aveline said. "He's already feared thank to that mother. If people start to think he can ignore the law…I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand"

Isabela walked up. "I'm going to die!" she said. "There. Got your attention? Real problem"

"Both of you slow down! All I heard is Arishok and die" Ericks said. "What's this about?"

"You remember the relic? The one Castillon is going to kill me over? A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it" Isabela said. "You help me get it and Castillon won't kill me…please"

Aveline looked at the pirate incredibly. "I'm trying to keep the entire city from rioting against the Qunari!"

"Well, maybe it's connected"

Everyone looked at Isabela. "What?"

"I'm just saying maybe it will help. It's important to someone, right?"

Aveline groaned. "Now you start being responsible? Shit"

"All right you two, tell me everything"

_**Not a moment's rest…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	66. Chapter 66: To Catch a Thief

**Chapter 66: To Catch a Thief**

_Tonight, in the desert, with emptiness all around,_

_The sky, endless, the earth, desolate,_

_Before my eyes the contradiction opened like a night-blooming flower._

_Emptiness is an illusion. Beneath my feet,_

_Grains of sand beyond counting._

_Above my head, a sea of stars._

_Alone, they are small,_

_A faint and flickering light in the darkness,_

_A lost and fallen fragment of earth._

_Alone, they make the emptiness real._

_Together, they are the bones of the world._

_Solitude is illusion. Alone in the darkness,_

_I was surrounded on all sides._

_The starlight dripped from the petals_

_Of cactus flowers,_

_A chorus of insects sang across the dunes._

_How much abundance the world carries_

_If every fistful of sand_

_Is an eternity of mountains-The Body Canto_

_**Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

Cassandra stood in the darkness, deep in thought. She then looked at Varric. "Are you sure about this? The Champion was asked to go to the Qunari?"

Varric raised a brow. "I suppose he planned the entire thing?"

The seeker crossed her arms. "Considering what it led to…"

"Come on, Seeker. I'm not going to sell Hawke short, but nobody could have foreseen the way that would go down" Varric said. "Or do you think I'm lying to protect my friend?"

"There are elements of your story that…make sense. And you couldn't have known about them otherwise"

"Well, that's a relief"

"But that doesn't mean you're telling me everything"

Varric sighed. "I want this story told, you're not the first to get it all wrong" he said. "After the shit Hawke's been through, I think I owe him that much"

* * *

_**Lowtown-9:35 Dragon**_

Despite how large Kirkwall is, news travels surprisingly fast in this city. Saemus Dumar's body was barely cold and everyone seemed to know about the death of the viscount's son, including Aveline. This could not come at a worst time as the guard captain was looking into two elves accused of murder. To escape the 'justice' of Kirkwall, they ran towards the Qunari and converted to the Qun. With the Arishok protecting them, Aveline would have to choose between carrying out the law or risk open conflict with the Qunari. A tough choice to be sure but if these elves get away with this then that could open up the door to other criminals converting to the Qun as a way to get sanctuary. Sending a full patrol would only increase tension so the guard captain went to Ericks as he's dealt with the qunari before.

As for Isabela, she had gotten wind that Sam has been talking to black market dealers all over Lowtown. Wall-Eyed Sam ran with Martin, the raider turned merchant, he had a reputation of being a bit of a magpie…picking up things that don't belong to him. When Martin gave up raiding, Sam became a drifter. According to Isabela, Tevinter mages was involved in trying to buy this relic, a book written in a foreign tongue. Whatever this book was, it was enough for Tevinter mages to send a small force. Ericks decided to help Isabela first before heading for the qunari compound…Kirkwall had a lot of problems, Tevinter didn't need to be one of them. The exchange was happening in a Lowtown foundry tonight.

The gang headed into the foundry district and was stopped by a band of qunari warriors. They looked very angry to see Isabela. "Hold! You will surrender the relic!"

"I don't have your stupid relic!"

"The bas has no honor. Kill it!" The gang held their ground against the qunari; Ericks tossed a smoke grenade to blind the qunari. Aveline and Isabela attacked from their blind spot and sliced at their tendons to cripple them. Once the smoke was cleared, Merrill fired a barrage of magic that overwhelmed the qunari. Once the battle was done, Ericks went to Isabela…she had some explaining to do.

"If the Arishok asks why we killed his men, we'll say it was an accident"

"Whore…explain yourself" Aveline said frowning.

Isabela scratched her head sheepishly. "Yeah, about that…the relic belongs to the Qunari and there's a small chance they want it back"

"I cannot believe you; we could have been rid of them a long time ago!" the guard captain said angrily. "Do you know how many lives you've put in jeopardy with such foolishness?!"

"What is this relic, Isabela?" Merrill asked. The book in question was the Tome of Koslun, a sacred scripture of Qunari lore written by the founder of the Qun, Ashkaari Koslun. Stealing the tome from the Qunari was like stealing the Chant of Light from Andrastians. During the New Exalted Marches against the Qunari, Orlais came into the possession of the artifact and retained it as spoils of war. Four years ago, Orlais agreed to return the Tome to the Qunari, but the exchange with the coming Arishok was never completed as Isabela stole it before it could be delivered. "Oh my…that's not good, is it?"

Aveline crossed her arms, giving the pirate the evil eye. "Not good is a colossal understatement, Merrill"

"So you and the qunari showing up due to a storm wasn't just coincidence" Ericks said.

"Yes but the storm was only half my problem" Isabela said. "I also had the Qunari dreadnought stuck to my behind like a bad rash, spitting fire and thunder at me"

"And the Tevinter mages?"

"They probably want it to strike a blow to Qunari morale, since Tevinter and the Qunari have been at it for centuries"

"We can kill two birds with one stone with this…the qunari might be more open to handing over the fugitives if we give them their tome back" Aveline said. "And they'll finally leave"

"Hold on, I need that book to save my skin"

"You made your bed now lie in it" the guard captain said. "Kirkwall need not suffer because of your idiocy"

Isabella frowned. "So I'm guessing you feel the same, Hawke?"

"I should…but we had a deal"

Isabela blinked. "Really? I…wasn't expecting that. It's nice to have someone on my side, for once"

"Ericks?!"

"Aveline we have no guarantee that the Qunari will leave once they get the tome" the rogue said. "If anything, what if it rallies them to try and convert all of Kirkwall?"

"I…haven't thought of that"

"If we give this to Castillion, then it becomes his problem and the Qunari will start to hunt him down"

Isabela smirked. "Sounds good to me" The gang went inside where they spotted the Tevinter mages and a very shifty Sam. A female mage in purple-grey robes, no doubt the leader of the Tevinter mages, walked forward. Her cold looks made the drifter's legs quiver, if he crossed her Sam was good as dead but if he delivered the relic to them without problems…he would be a made man for the rest of his life.

"Where is the relic?"

"I…er…I have it" The mage narrowed her eyes at Sam; she could hardly believe that he was able to take the Tome of Koslun but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had a lot to gain by bringing the book back to Tevinter…she would return as a hero and maybe be offered a seat on the Magisterium. Before anything could be done, one of the doors slammed opened. Qunari soldiers ran in.

"The Tome of Koslun will not fall into Tevinter hands!"

"Blood and spite!" The mage said reaching for her staff. She shot a fireball at the qunari but the oxman dodged it. The qunari then raised his ax.

"Ataash Qunari!" The room was then turned into a full-blown battlefield as the Qunari clashed with the Tevinter mages and soldiers. Sam then ran away, he didn't want to be there if the qunari wins.

"He's getting away!" Isabela ran after Sam.

"Isabela!" The gang went after the pirate but was caught between the Tevinter mages and the qunari. "Shit! Pick and choose, people! We don't have time for this!" The gang followed Isabela's path while holding the mages and the oxmen at bay. Merrill put the charging qunari to sleep with her magic while Ericks envelops enemies in a dense fog that slows them to a near crawl. Aveline charged forward, impaling the qunari while protecting the rest of the gang from the mages' magic. Once they got clear, the gang bolted for the nearest exit leaving the qunari and mage to kill one another. Once they got outside, they spotted Sam's dead body and no sign of Isabela. There was a letter on Sam's body, Ericks picked it up and read it.

_Dear Hawke,_

_I have the relic, and I am gone. I'm sorry it has to be this way. You've been a loyal ally, but this is best for us both. You promised me the relic, and I know you'll fight Castillon for me, but I don't want this. I've dragged you too far into this mess already._

_You don't have to forgive me, but I hope you understand._

_Isabela_

"That bitch…!" Aveline fumed.

"She'll come back, won't she? She wouldn't just leave us!" Merrill said. "At least…I hope not"

"I'll have my men ready, Ericks…I'll meet you at the compound"

Ericks sighed. "Right, we still have to deal with that mess" The gang headed home, they had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_**The Qunari Compound**_

The gang met up with Aveline at the compound, her guards was outside standing by for orders. Aveline ordered the entire section of the docks closed, no one were to come in or out of the docks or risk arrest. Luckily people were not so quick to get caught up in another mess with the Qunari. Ericks made a lot of last minute preparations for this moment; he had gone to Sebastian to help with safeguarding all the civilians he could into the Chantry, Merrill was with him to help. News was sent to the Templars by seneschal Bran to be ready. Fenris understood the qunari better than anyone and Varric was a charmer that could talk anyone into anything…Ericks hoped that they could help deescalate the situation. In case that wasn't possible, he had Anders with him or rather Justice…the rogue didn't want to rely on the spirit due to history but if it came to war, Ericks would need all the power he could get against the Qunari. For the rogue's part, he went into his 'special' batch….poisons and grenades too powerful to have with him in a regular fight.

"I hope you wrapped up any business before you came. It's already a mess, and could get worse"

Ericks nodded. "Let's go" They turned to the qunari guard.

"I request an audience with the Arishok" The qunari looked at the gang and the guards they were with and frowned.

"He will allow it, but not in this number"

Aveline nodded. "I will only bring my friend here and a small complement of my guard. Is that few enough?"

"It is" he said. "Enter" Fenris, Varric, and Anders stood outside with the guards while Aveline and Ericks entered the compound. They met with the Arishok, who was for once off of his throne and brandishing his large ax...Ericks frowned at this, it was almost as if the qunari leader was prepared for them.

"Shanedan"

Greetings, Arishok. We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here" The large qunari gave a hard look at Ericks.

"Irrelevant. I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp"

* * *

_**Outskirts of Kirkwall**_

"Your relic could be anywhere"

"A truth but you minimize your role"

Last night after Isabela got her hands on the Tome of Koslun, she got into contact with one of Castillion's scouts. She would meet with him on the outskirts of the city for exchange, the tome for her life. As she headed out, the book was heavier than usual but that was not all that weighed on her mind. She took one look back at the city and frowned...she then shook her head and continued on her way. Freedom was within reach and she couldn't wavier even for a friend.

_**A storm is coming…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	67. Chapter 67: Demands of the Qun pt1

**Chapter 67: Demands of the Qun pt1**

_While historians often cite the darkspawn as the greatest single threat to Thedas, most people outside of the dwarven lands would say they are a more remote threat than the invaders called the Qunari. There has not been a Blight in over four centuries, after all, since the hero Garahel defeated the Archdemon at the Battle of Ayesleigh. Over a hundred years later, in 6:30 Steel Age, the first Qunari ships were reported off the coast of Par Vollen in the far north, marking the beginning of a new age of warfare._

_Gold-skinned giants said to hail from an eastern land across the Boeric Ocean, the Qunari are a mystery to most people. To some, they are hated conquerors whose deadly skill at combat and destructive technology nearly brought the civilized world to its knees. To others they are heathens, worshippers of a strange religion that seek to spread it to "lesser" races by force. Still to others, such as in the southern lands of Ferelden, they are a legend, strange creatures from the far north that have been seen only on rare occasions since the peace began._

_Almost before the rest of Thedas had heard of the Qunari's appearance in Par Vollen they were invading the mainland, striking first into Rivain and Seheron. The defenders of those lands were hardly a match for Qunari discipline and technology. One shot of the mighty cannons, the likes of which our ancestors of the time had never seen before, brought troops to their knees. Qunari warriors in glittering steel armor carved through the defenders with ease. History calls this the First Qunari War, but it was mostly a one-sided bloodbath, with the Qunari advancing far into Tevinter within ten years._

_It was a dark time for Thedas, with the nations of mankind being forced to once again unite against a common enemy... this one intending not to destroy, as the darkspawn did, but rather to conquer a land they saw as in dire need of enlightenment. The Qunari proved themselves to be the most frightening sort of opponent of all: religious zealots.-_ _Arrival of the Giants from Tales of the Destruction of Thedas Vol 3 by Brother Genitivi._

_**The Qunari Compound**_

The gang met up with Aveline at the compound, her guards were outside standing by for orders. Aveline ordered the entire section of the docks closed, no one was to come in or out of the docks or risk arrest. Luckily people were not so quick to get caught up in another mess with the Qunari. Ericks made a lot of last minute preparations for this moment; he had gone to Sebastian to help with safeguarding all the civilians he could into the Chantry, Merrill was with him to help. News was sent to the Templars by seneschal Bran to be ready. Fenris understood the qunari better than anyone and Varric was a charmer that could talk anyone into anything…Ericks hoped that they could help de-escalate the situation. In case that wasn't possible, he had Anders with him or rather Justice…the rogue didn't want to rely on the spirit due to history but if it came to war, Ericks would need all the power he could get against the Qunari. For the rogue's part, he went into his 'special' batch….poisons and grenades too powerful to have with him in a regular fight.

"I hope you wrapped up any business before you came. It's already a mess, and could get worse"

Ericks nodded. "Let's go" They turned to the qunari guard.

"I request an audience with the Arishok" The qunari looked at the gang and the guards they were with and frowned.

"He will allow it, but not in this number"

Aveline nodded. "I will only bring my friend here and a small complement of my guard. Is that few enough?"

"It is" he said. "Enter" Fenris, Varric, and Anders stood outside with the guards while Aveline and Ericks entered the compound. They met with the Arishok, who was for once off of his throne and brandishing his large ax...Ericks frowned at this, it was almost as if the qunari leader was prepared for them.

"Shanedan"

"Greetings, Arishok. We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here" The large qunari gave a hard look at Ericks.

"Irrelevant. I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp"

Ericks crossed his arms. "Your relic could be anywhere"

"A truth but you minimize your role"

"An issue for another time. We're here for the fugitives"

"The elves are now viddathari. They have chosen to submit to the Qun" The Arishok said. "They will be protected?"

Aveline frowned. "You must know that harboring murderers will lead to bloodshed"

"It will lead where it must"

"Could we at least speak to them?" Ericks asked. "Hear their side of the story?"

"You have not hidden the abuses of your zealots, or the corruption of this city. You will understand why I must do this" the qunari said. "Let us look at your 'dangerous' criminals" From the side were two male elves, identical twins barely out of their teens. They wore a red and gold garb with an emblem of the Qun on the side of their short sleeves, a symbol of their conversion.

"These are your murderers, Avi?" Ericks asked. "They're kids..."

"Kids, they may be but their crimes are serious"

"Speak viddathari. Who did you murder and why?" The Arishok asked.

One of the twins stepped up and frowned at Aveline. "A city guard forced himself on our sister. We reported him…or tried to" he said. "But they did nothing about it, no matter what we said. So my brothers and I paid him a visit"

"That doesn't excuse murder!"

Ericks looked at Aveline. "Are they telling the truth?"

Aveline sighed. "There have been rumors. I will investigate, but they still took the law into their own hands"

"Sometimes that is necessary"

"Like you avenged the viscount's son? It was not right then, and it's not right now"

"We're not getting anywhere with this back and forth" Ericks said.

"I agree" The air suddenly took an ominous turn as Ericks saw the rest of the qunari starting to grip their weapons. The rogue frowned; they needed to be ready to fight their way out of the compound. "Their actions are mere symptoms. Your society is the disease" the Arishok said. "They have chosen. The viddathari will submit to the Qun and find a path your way has denied them"

Aveline frowned. "You can't just decide that. You must hand them over" The tension was thick for a moment and the Arishok looked at Ericks.

"Tell me, Hawke; what would you do, in my place?"

Ericks sighed. "To be honest, I can't really fault those elves for doing what they did…I know that if it was my sister, I would move heaven and earth to see justice done" he said. "But there are other ways of justice, Aveline...we could just exile the elves but that would require the Qunari to leave"

"I cannot leave without the relic and I cannot stay and remain blind to this dysfunction" the Arishok said. "There is only one solution…"Aveline and Ericks' eyes went wide; it looked like Kirkwall's nightmare would finally be coming true.

"Arishok, there is no need for…"

"Avi, look alive!"

"Vinek kathas" The qunari above them readied their spears and threw them down on Ericks and Aveline's group. One of the spears tore through a guardsman on Ericks' left, and then another two guards fell. A spear headed for Aveline and the captain knocked out of the way with her sword, qunari warriors attacked from the side. Ericks blocked the first blow and punched one of the qunari in the face, another one came for Aveline and she slashed the warrior in the gut. Ericks was about to unsheathe his daggers but Aveline stopped him.

"Not here! Too open! Go, go!" Ericks and Aveline retreated with the remaining guardsmen, dodging spear but by the time they reached the end only the rogue and the guard captain remained. Before they left, Ericks and the Arishok glared at one another…they both knew that the war was only beginning. They met with Varric, Anders, and Fenris in an alley near the Hanged Man. All around them, they could hear screams and sounds of fighting. They looked up at the sky, it was full of smoke…the qunari was moving and they were moving fast.

"The Qunari must be spreading out. They're attacking the city!" Aveline said.

"Why? What could they possibly hope to accomplish?" Anders asked.

"The chaos of Kirkwall has finally broken the Arishok" Fenris said. "I don't think he really cares what happens after this"

"You may be right" the guard captain said. "We head for the Keep to rally my guardsmen. Whatever happens, be careful" The gang headed towards Hightown, running past civilians trying to get to safety. Varric pointed them to the Hanged Man; there were enough secret passages from the tavern's shady patrons to keep anyone safe. The Qunari swarmed the gang, Varric fires off an exploding arrow to scatter them while Aveline, Ericks and Fenris made space for Anders to cast his spells. A saarebas challenged the mage to a duel of magic, the qunari mage was powerful but he was without restraint. It only took two spells to kill the saarebas outright, once the fight was done the gang continued on their way.

The main streets leading out of Lowtown were blocked by burning debris so the gang had to go the long way by using the alleyways. This was a risk because if the gang was ambushed in the alleys, they would not have enough room to fight off the qunari. The gang made it to the slums where they saw a group of warriors standing their ground against a rampaging horde of qunari warriors. The warriors were greatly outnumbered but stood their ground, the gang joined in the battle and soon the fight was even. Anders cast a firestorm to then the herd while everything was burning Jenra tossed a lyrium grenade and blew them away. The warriors, Aveline, and Fenris flanked the qunari on the right and mowed them down. When the qunari was all dead, the lead warrior greeted Ericks.

A fairly young man with a thick mustache, he wore a suit of blue and grey armor with a griffin symbol on it. It was no wonder the warriors were so formidable, they were Grey Wardens. "You have our sincere thanks. This attack was…most unexpected" the man said. "We have not met. I am Stroud of the Grey Wardens"

"Not as unexpected as you think" Ericks said. "The name's Hawke"

"I cannot believe the Qunari would dare such an attack. This will lead to war with the Free Marches for certain"

"The Maker surely smiles upon us, the Wardens would be of great help to Kirkwall" Aveline said.

Anders crossed his arms. "Don't be too sure about that…."

"I fear pressing matters take us elsewhere, but we can spread word to the other free cities. Perhaps they will bring aid"

Varric snorted. "If we live that long" Stroud nodded to the other wardens and they took healing potions and grenades from their belts.

"Take this. It is all we can spare, but perhaps it will be of use" he said. "Maker watch over you, my friend" The wardens left the city and left the gang back at square one.

"Told you, Grey Wardens won't get involved with anything unless darkspawn or a Blight is involved"

"Great…" The gang went on their way, deeper into the chaos.

_**The fight for Kirkwall continues…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	68. Chapter 68: Demands of the Qun pt2

**Chapter 68: Demand of the Qun pt2**

_Stories of how the Qunari treated the lands they occupied, 'kabethari' being the term for those lands in their language and supposedly meaning 'those who need to be taught', are varied and difficult to verify._

_Some claim that the Qunari were guilty of terrorizing the populace. They divided children from their families and sent adults to 'learning camps' for indoctrination in their religious philosophies. Those who refused to obey were forced into indentured servitude or sent to mines or construction camps to labor... often until they perished of sheer exhaustion or starvation. Those who resisted were slain, instantly and without mercy. Many who obeyed their new masters, however, claim that they were treated well and even given a large amount of trust provided they followed the strict Qunari codes of conduct and laws._

_For every tale of suffering recorded, there was another that tells of enlightenment from something called the 'qun'. This is either a philosophical code or a written text, perhaps both, and some claim it may even be akin to the Qunari god. Unlike the Chant of Light it governs all aspects of Qunari life, both secular and spiritual, and the Qunari are devoted to following its tenets strictly and without question._

_Those who recorded their interactions with the golden masters tell of mighty creatures, a head again taller than a man, with frighteningly calm demeanors and a sort of sparkling fire behind their eyes. Some even said they have a certain kindness to them, or a conspicuous lack of cruelty, and one Seheran who converted reported pity for those who had not, as if the conquerors' religion led to a sort of self-discovery. 'For all my life I followed the Maker wherever his path may lead me,' he writes, 'but in the faith of the qun I have found the means to travel my own path. If only all my people could understand what it is the Qunari offer us.'_

_It is said that the most complete way to wipe out a people is not with weapons, but with books. Thankfully, a world that had known and repelled four Blights would not so easily bow to a foreign aggressor. The New Exalted Marches were about to begin.-_ _The Golden Masters from Tales of the Destruction of Thedas Vol 3 by Brother Genitivi_

_**Hightown**_

Against all odds, the gang made it to Hightown where they spotted a noble woman being dragged by the feet by qunari warriors. The woman desperately struggled to get away but she was no match for the giants' great strength…if anything the woman's struggling just annoyed the qunari. Ericks motioned the gang to follow him.

"Parshaara! Quit your struggling, woman!"

"Teth a! Bas!" The qunari stood at attention as the gang came to face them. The qunari let go of the woman's feet and he saw the woman quickly get up and run away. He did not chase as Ericks was more important.

"Then the Arishok failed to take you captive. Unfortunate" the qunari said. "Vinek kathas!" Qunari warriors came out of the shadows to attack. Ericks tossed a smoke bomb to daze and confuse the qunari while Anders rained fire upon the ox-men. Varric pinned one qunari to the wall, he then loaded an exploding arrow to Bianca and fired it in the middle of a group of qunari charging at him. Fenris and Aveline came from the side and slayed the stragglers. Just as the giant's numbers thinned, the gang was hit with a force of magic which sent them tumbling to the ground. Ericks' vision was blurry but he could make out a lone qunari, his hands crackling with magical energy. A saarebas…they didn't have the fine control of Circle mages as they were only taught in power. He walked towards them preparing another spell, but then all of the sudden his magic fizzled out. The sarrebas looked at his hands confused and was then stabbed through the chest by a sword. A blonde-haired woman wearing a red hood and fine steel armor readied another blow and this time aimed for the head. With a quick sweep of her sword, sheath it on her back and walked towards Ericks, offering her hand.

"I am Knight-Commander Meredith"

The rogue rolled his sore shoulder. "The big cheese herself came to rescue little old me, I'm flattered" Ericks said.

"Humph, the reports did say you like to make jokes at odd times" Meredith said. "Your name has turned up many times…too many"

"It's good that we found you, Knight-Commander. The Qunari…" Aveline started but Meredith held up her hand.

"It is obvious what they're doing" She turned and spotted a group of qunari corralling people up the grand stairway. "The Qunari are taking people to the Keep, they may already be in control. We will need to deal with them"

"Yeah, I've noticed the Qunari haven't been doing a lot of killing despite this being an invasion" Varric said. "What's up with that?"

"The Qunari don't like things going to waste" Fenris said. "They're giving people the choice of submitting to the Qun or die by their hands"

Meredith scoffed. "Charming"

"Always happy to risk life and limb for my shithole of a city"

"Putting your lack of urgency aside, your skills will be sorely needed" the Knight-Commander said. "Head to the Keep, and I will see if I can find more of my men. These creatures will pay for this outrage" The gang used the back alleyways to avoid the main group of qunari…as they got closer to the Keep, they heard sounds of fighting coming from the Chantry where Sebastian and Merrill were protecting people seeking sanctuary from the qunari. The gang headed for the Chantry doors where they fought off the qunari and some of the elves from the alienage.

"Wait why are the elves fighting us?" Anders asked.

"The Arishok have been busy…they've been converting the elves of the alienage under our nose this whole time" Fenris said. "And the elves are probably the reason why the Arishok knew so much of what was happening in Kirkwall despite being confined to the harbor"

"We underestimated the Qunari and now we're paying for it" Ericks said. The gang helped Sebastian and Merrill fight off the qunari and their converts. With their help they were able to drive them back but at great cost…many of the mages that fought with them perished in the fight.

"Ma vhenan" Merrill came and hugged Ericks. "Thank the Creators you came"

"We were about to lose hope, there were so many of them" Sebastian said.

"Is the Grand Cleric safe?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, thank the Maker" he said. Ericks looked at the mages that died, they were from the Circle. They were called upon to defend the city, and that included his sister. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bethany still lives, Hawke. She's with the First Enchanter" On the Chantry steps, Bethany was healing the First Enchanter…they were one of the few mages to survive the attack on the Chantry.

"Betty" Bethany took a look behind and ran to her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Ericks, thank the Maker you are safe"

"So you are Ericks, Bethany speaks a lot about you" the First Enchanter said. "It's good to finally meet you…if only it was under better circumstances" Bethany lowered her head, to the side were mages that died from their injuries…many of them Bethany considered friends. "Gone…I told them to run" the elf sighed. "But it would have been futile, wouldn't it?"

"First Enchanter Orsino. You survive" Meredith came back with a troop of Templars, the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter frowned at each other. The tension was thick in the air; it was very obvious that they didn't like one another. Bethany gripped Ericks' arm like a vice, the rogue looked at his sister, she was shaking…Bethany was deathly afraid of Meredith and his sister took on darkspawn with very little fear. Ericks frowned; he had to wonder what happened inside the walls of the Gallows.

"Your relief overwhelms me, Knight-Commander" Orsino said sarcastically.

"There is no time for talk. We must strike back, before it's too late"

Orsino frowned. "And who will lead us into this battle? You?"

"I will fight to defend this city, as I have always done!" Meredith said.

"To control it, you mean! I won't have our lives tossed to the flames to feed your vanity!" Ericks whistled and got their attention.

"Oy! This ain't time to be at each other's throats" Ericks said. "I'm in charge"

Meredith scoffed. "You? You're not even of this city!"

Orsino crossed his arms. "Neither am I, yet you're not complaining about us both fighting to defend our home"

Meredith composed herself. "Very well, then. Do you have a plan?"

"We find what the Qunari are planning, but not risk our necks in the process"

"An excellent choice, let us move quickly" The Templars moved out, as well as what remained of the mages. Sebastian and Merrill stayed behind with the injured mages to guard the Chantry. They approached the Keep where hordes of qunari guarded the entrance.

"That's a lot of qunari…" Varric said.

"Then they've already taken it over. Clearly they've been planning this for some time"

"I don't see any of my guardsmen" Aveline said looking over the corner.

"This is the only way in. We must assault them now, before their numbers grow"

Orsino frowned. "Are you mad, Meredith? They have hostages! We need a distraction"

"Decide quickly. We have no time"

"You said something about a distraction, Orsino?" The first enchanter took out his staff and walked to the open.

"We need to get you inside and catch up as soon as we can"

"And just how will you do this?"

"Have confidence, Knight-Commander" The elf headed for the entrance with staff in hand, the qunari looked at one another in confusion…what could one lone elf do? "You will not conquer this city without a fight!" The first enchanter showcased his magic to let the qunari know what they were dealing with.

"Saarebas! Vinek kathas!" The qunari charged the mage. Orsino slammed his staff on the ground and a volley of fire and hail rained from above devastating the guards. Orisino fixed his gaze to Ericks to the side and nodded for him to get inside while he held the qunari attention. More charged and Orsino slowly backed away while firing off spells.

Varric whistled. "He's good"

"That's why he's First Enchanter" Bethany said. With the path clear, the cavalry headed for the Keep.

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

Inside the cavalry was met with bodies littering the front door, civilians trying to get away and guardsmen trying to stop the qunari advance. They could hear muffled cries echoing across the Keep. The qunari attacked from the sides, they were ready for them.

"Hawke, head for the throne room" Meredith said. "We will give you space"

"You'll be alright here?" Ericks asked.

"We'll be fine, brother, just end this madness" Bethany said. The rogue nodded and headed for the throne room. Behind the doors, the nobles were putting on a brave face of defiance against the Arishok and his troops but it wasn't fooling anyone, least of all themselves. The Arishok turned.

"Here is your viscount" He tossed the head of the viscount Dumar to the feet of the nobles to the horror of the court.

"You dare! You are starting a war!" one of the nobles said. One of the qunari comes from behind and snaps the man's neck like a twig. The men and women screamed in terror, the Arishok could only look on in disgust.

"Look at you. Like fat dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted" he said. "You don't look up. You do not see the grass is bare. All you leave in your wake is misery"

"You are blind. I will make you see" The door opens and the gang approach the stairs. "But we have guests" The nobles clear the way and Ericks and the Arishok gives one another intense glares. "Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you" the Arishok said. "But for all your might, you are no different from these bas. You do not see"

"I see a man who's ready to start a war on principle"

The Arishok scoffed. "And what would the Qunari be without principle? You, I suspect" he said. "Prove yourself, basra, or kneel with your brethren" He gave the signal and the qunari attacked.

_**A showdown is upon us…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	69. Chapter 69: Demands of the Qun pt3

**Chapter 69: Demands of the Qun pt3**

_Taking their names from the Exalted Marches of the past, the New Exalted Marches were declared by the Chantry in 7:25 Storm Age after nearly a century of internecine warfare throughout northern Thedas. The Imperial Chantry in Minrathous (the only unoccupied major Tevinter city) marched against Seheron and the occupied eastern territories of the Imperium, and the Divine in Val Royeaux commanded her templars to lead the armies of the south into Rivain. It was the grandest mobilization of martial power since the Fourth Blight._

_The greatest advantage that the Chantry-led forces had against the Qunari was, in fact, the Circle of Magi. For all their technology, the Qunari appeared to harbor a great hatred for all things magical. They possessed mages, but these were little better than animals kept on leashes... and none of the Qunari mages possessed anywhere near the skill that the Circle's mages had. Faced with cannons, the Chantry responded with lightning and balls of fire and it proved effective indeed._

_For all the force that the Qunari armies had brought to bear on the north, they also lacked the sheer numbers of the humans. As each year passed, the Chantry pushed further and further into the Qunari lines. Dealing with those of the local populace which had converted to the Qunari religion proved difficult, especially as some of these had lived under the qun now for generations, and the response by many armies was simply to exterminate all those who had converted. Officially the Chantry denies this, claiming most converts fled north into Rivain and Par Vollen, but the mass graves at Nocen Fields and Marnus Pell attest otherwise. Indeed, so many were slain at Marnus Pell that the Veil is said to be permanently sundered, the ruins still plagued by restless corpses to this day._

_Regardless of how it was done, by 7:84 Storm Age the Qunari had been well and truly pushed back. Rivain was the only human land that embraced the Qunari religion after being freed, and its rulers attempted to barter a peace. Envoys from most human lands gathered to sign the Llomerryn Accord, and peace was made between the Qunari and all human lands other than the Tevinter Imperium. Even there, however, the Qunari withdrew. Humanity had, with the Maker's will, beat back the invaders and returned to its rightful place as masters of Thedas. It is a shaky peace that has lasted to this very day.-_ _The New Exalted Marches from Tales of the Destruction of Thedas Vol.3 by Brother Genitivi._

_**Lowtown**_

Isabela was running through Kirkwall cursing to herself the whole time. The pirate couldn't believe she was doing this; she was so close to settling her debt with Castillion. A few more steps to his camp and Isabela would have given the raider the relic and be on her way. But she couldn't do it…that irksome thing called a conscience was beating on her mind like a dozen hammers just like when she found those slaves that started her trouble with Castillion. Not to mention she had broken one of her most cardinal rules: to never get attached to a person ever.

Before she was a pirate, Isabela lived a hard life…born to a scoundrel of a mother who was a thief and charlatan who had infamously posed as a Rivaini seer to help a village in the Rivaini interior in exchange for coin. When she got bored, she would leave the village to steal from other people or con them into buying mystical charms like the Rivaini Fertility Talisman. These trips could last weeks, and Hari would often take her daughter with her to help. The young Isabela took to dishonesty quickly. She sold Isabela into marriage with a business associate of the Antivan Crows in exchange for nothing more than the promise that she would be looked after.

The man she married, Luis, was rich, he bought Isabela many fine things and hired a tutor to teach her to read and write, but the marriage was loveless and she was treated as his "plaything." Though Isabela enjoyed the first few months of her life with Luis, she quickly became bored, and then angry when it became clear she was expected to act as "befitted the lady of the house". Realizing that his young wife was out of control, Luis resolved to get rid of her. According to his journal, he planned to "lend" her to certain business acquaintances who had expressed an interest. Isabela had directly ordered his assassination and never looked back. She spent years wandering the world with no one but herself to rely on until she reached Kirkwall and met Ericks and the others. And just her luck she would grow attached to this group of walking disasters, and now she was hoping she was not too late to save them.

* * *

_**Viscount's Keep**_

"Here is your viscount" He tossed the head of the viscount Dumar to the feet of the nobles to the horror of the court.

"You dare! You are starting a war!" one of the nobles said. One of the qunari comes from behind and snaps the man's neck like a twig. The men and women screamed in terror, the Arishok could only look on in disgust.

"Look at you. Like fat dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted" he said. "You don't look up. You do not see the grass is bare. All you leave in your wake is misery"

"You are blind. I will make you see" The door opens and the gang approach the stairs. "But we have guests" The nobles clear the way and Ericks and the Arishok gives one another intense glares. "Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you" the Arishok said. "But for all your might, you are no different from these bas. You do not see"

"I see a man who's ready to start a war on principle"

The Arishok scoffed. "And what would the Qunari be without principle? You, I suspect" he said. "Prove yourself, basra, or kneel with your brethren" He gave the signal and the qunari attacked, the nobles scrambled out of the way while the gang stood their ground. The qunari warriors surround them but Anders uses a psychic burst to knock them off balance. Varric gave covering fire while Aveline and Fenris went in to engage the warriors. Ericks held back to keep the dwarf and mage from being flanked. Two qunari warriors threw spears at Anders and the rogue knocked them away allowing the mage to burn them to a crisp with his magic. Aveline blocked a blow from the left that was meant for Fenris and then slashed at the qunari's gut. Fenris impaled the next qunari and ripped out his heart and then swiftly beheaded the next one that was coming for him from behind.

Throughout the whole thing, the Arishok was watching the whole fight. He had the greatest amount of respect for Ericks; he kept his word unlike the rest of the bas in this city. If he would submit to the Qun, Ericks would no doubt be one of the greatest among them but he knew it would not be as the rogue was set in his ways just as he was. It was a shame…in another time, another place; the Arishok could have called Ericks, a friend. "Parshaara"

The surviving qunari stood down as the Arishok walked down the stairs, he and Ericks exchanged hard gazes. "You are basalit-an after all. Few in this city command such respect" he said. "So tell me, Hawke. You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found"

"How would you see this conflict resolved without it?" Sounds of fighting were heard outside, a qunari warrior was on the floor knocked out as Isabela walked in with the Tome of Koslun in hand to the shock of the Arishok and the gang.

"I believe I can answer that" Isabela came towards the Arishok. "I'm sure you'll find it's mostly undamaged" The Arishok took the tome into his hand, caressing it gently as one would a child.

"The Tome of Koslun"

Ericks smirked. "Nice of you to finally join the party, Isabela" The pirate was shocked… no cursing, no condemnation, he didn't even sound resentful. Ericks just welcomed her back like nothing happened; it was as if he knew the pirate would come back. Someone having that much faith in her was a very new experience to her.

"It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is"

"Heroic acts of sacrifice? People will talk…"

"It's your fault, Hawke" the pirate said. "Always have to be so damned decent…even to people who don't deserve it"

"I was halfway out of here before I knew I had to turn around. It's pathetic" The Arishok gave the tome to one of his subordinates and gazed at Ericks and then to Isabela.

"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen…with the thief"

Isabella frowned. "What?!"

"Oh, no, no, no. If anyone kicks her ass, it's me" Aveline said crossing her arms.

"You got your relic, Arishok. That should be enough" Anders said.

"She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us" the Arishok said. "She will submit to the Qun and the Ben-Hassrath. More than that I will not say"

"Isabela is one of us, she stays" Ericks said.

"I'm sure he'll take that well" Varric said dryly. "Rivaini? You might want to move a bit this way"

"Then you leave me no choice" the qunari said. "A fight to the death, Hawke, with the thief as the prize"

"No! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me!" Isabela said.

"You are not basalit-an. You are unworthy"

"Thought it would come to this…all right. Let's dance"

"Meravas! So shall it be!" The Arishok almost sounded gleeful, like he was itching to fight against Ericks for the longest time. The qunari stood back, this was a duel of honor between Ericks and the Arishok none was allowed to interfere. This also meant the gang; they would stop them from trying to interfere. Ericks got out his daggers and before he could react, the Arishok charged at the rogue. The Arishok was fast for his size and any blow from him could be fatal.

"Dead or alive, the Qun knows your worth" Ericks jumped to the side and tossed out knives soaked with the strongest poison he's made. The knives bounced off of the Arishok like a ball would.

"Vitaar…that is going to be a problem" Fenris said.

"What is that?" Aveline asked.

"You might have noticed when fighting the Qunari that they are very dense despite wearing very little armor" the elf explained. "Half of that comes naturally, and the other half comes from vitaar…the war paint on their bodies"

"War paint? How does that help them?"

"Vitaar hardens their skin to that of steel while retaining flexibility" Fenris said. "For anyone else, the paint is highly toxic"

"Great…so Hawke is eventually fighting a walking dreadnought with poison armor" Varric said dryly. "I wouldn't want to be him, right now"

"It gets worse…qunari heals fast and their stamina is legendary" Fenris said. "Plus the Arishok has experience on his side; it will take everything for Hawke to defeat him" The Arishok swung his axes swiftly with the rogue just barely able to dodge the blows. Soon Ericks found himself back against the wall.

"Think fast, Ericks…" he muttered to himself. The rogue kicked off the wall and kneed the Arishok to the face, briefly stunning the large qunari. "Got him!" Ericks turned his blade downwards, aiming for the neck. The Arishok quickly recovers, grabs his arm and slams him to the ground hard. The rogue swore he could feel a few ribs fracture from the force. Erick then saw the Arishok about to slam his axe down on him.

"ERICKS!" All anyone could see and hear was a cloud of dust and the sound of metal crushing the ground.

_**Could this be Ericks' end? Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	70. Chapter 70: A Worthy Rival

**Chapter 70: A Worthy Rival**

_The Qunari view other nations as inferiors, kabethari (literally, "those who need to be taught") who are to be conquered and "enlightened", i.e. converted to the Qun. In the newly subdued areas they dismantle families: children are torn away from their parents and raised as Qunari, while adults are sent to "learning" (labor) camps for re-education performed by a branch of the priesthood called the Ben-Hassrath. The latter appear to be reasonable if an individual doesn't resist their severe teachings, and a new convert, or viddathari, may take a high position in the Qunari society._

_In fact, it is possible for a human, elven or dwarven viddathari to become Ariqun, Arigena or Arishok should they show the merit for the role. However, this is naturally less likely than a qunari taking the role, given their far greater numbers in the Qun. Refusal to cooperate is seen as illness to be cured, and those who resist are taken to the viddathlok, temples dedicated to healing. What happens later is not quite clear, but it is known that the Qunari use a substance called qamek to turn them into mindless laborers forced into indentured servitude or sent to mines or construction camps. Some would return, changed in profound ways, some would perish of exhaustion or starvation and some would be slain._

_When the Qunari were pushed back during the Exalted Marches, the Chantry and nationalist forces purged numerous Qunari converts and buried them in mass graves, most notably in Rivain, Nocen Fields, and Marnas Pell in Tevinter. Afterwards the existence of the purge has been officially denied to have ever happened._

_The Qunari call outsiders bas ("thing") and consider them unfortunate beings who, however, have a potential to grow if the Qun's wisdom is imparted to them. The best an outsider can hope for amongst the Qunari is to be considered a basalit-an, "worthy of respect"; a basalit-an is a worthy foe, and one that can be negotiated with to an extent, but still bas regardless.-From Examinations of the Qunari: A Tevinter Insight by Julian Luzi, Scholar for the Academia of Minrathous_

_**Viscount's Keep-Throne Room**_

The Arishok swung his axes swiftly with the rogue just barely able to dodge the blows. Soon Ericks found himself with back against the wall. "Think fast, Ericks…" he muttered to himself.

The rogue kicked of the wall and kneed the Arishok to the face briefly stunning the large qunari. "Got him!" Ericks turned his blade downwards, aiming for the neck. The Arishok quickly recovers, grabs his arm and slams him to the ground hard. The rogue swore he could feel a few ribs fracture from the force. Erick then saw the Arishok about to slam his axe down on him.

"ERICKS!" All anyone could see and hear was a cloud of dust and the sound of metal crushing the ground. When the dust cleared, the gang saw Ericks was safe but his right arm was covered in frost. The Arishok's axe and body was also covered in frost, the qunari shook loose the ice and looked at the rogue.

"Very impressive, Hawke. You detonated your grenade point-blank just to stop my attack" The Arishok said almost impressed. "But very risky, one wrong move and you would have killed yourself"

"True, but I have faith in my Arcanist's work" Sandal when he was bored at the estate liked to enchant every single thing in the house, this caused no end of chaos at the estate when living day to day. Bodhan and Orana often had reprimand the young dwarf for tampering with things but this time Ericks for Sandal's boredom.

"Interesting, I will have to look into this Arcanist when this is all done" the qunari said. "He will make a good addition to the Qun" The Arishok charged and Ericks rolled out of the way, the rogue noticed the Arishok wasn't as fast as before. Despite shaking off the ice, the qunari still felt the effects of the frost grenade. The islands of Par Vollen and Seheron were tropical nations in the Boeric Ocean in the north; the qunari was not used to the colder climate in the south. This gave Ericks an idea on how to end this fight sooner. Ericks threw a smoke grenade at the Arishok and fell back; he then took out a small vial with a thick, frosty liquid and pour it on his blades.

Ice started to form on his daggers. The Arishok quickly came from the side, Ericks ducked under the blades. He struck the qunari's side, it felt like he was striking a wall made of steel but he managed to get a cut in. The Arishok staggered and held his side as ice started to form inside his wound. The vitaar protected the qunari from outside attacks but once inside the war paint was practically useless. Ericks went in before the Arishok could recover and went slashing, each time making his wounds fill with ice shards. The qunari leader slammed his weapons down on Ericks but he dodged to side and retaliated with a well-placed blow to the throat from the hilt of his dagger.

The Arishok staggered back and Ericks swarmed around making slash after slash after slash. With each blow, the qunari found himself weakened…the only thing that was keeping him up was his abnormal healing and stamina. Ericks was feeling fatigue on his side as well despite being on the offence…he needed a fatal blow and he needed now. With a roar the Arishok grabbed Ericks by collar and slammed the rogue to the wall. He held up his sword and readied his own killing blow. Ericks reached into his belt and smashed a flask of acid into the Arishok's face, the qunari bellowed in pain as he was trying to shake the acid of his face. Erick winced in pain as well, the acid burned his hand but luckily it was only small amount. But he ignored it and went in for the kill, Ericks sunk his blades deep into the Arishok's neck like a wolf's fangs clamping onto a deer's throat. With a large growl, Ericks cut into the qunari deeply leaving large wounds that gushed with blood on to the rogue. The Arishok staggered backwards and then fell on to the stairs of the throne room, gasping for air and his blood staining the floor. Even as he lay there on the floor dying, the once proud Arishok gave the tired Ericks a look of defiance.

"One day, we shall return" With a gasp, the Arishok died much to relief of the nobles but what of the Arishok's men? Would they step in to avenge their leader's death? To the surprise of everyone, the qunari just picked up the Arishok's weapon and left the Keep.

"They're not taking the Arishok's body?" Aveline asked.

"No, to a qunari once a person dies their bodies are considered insignificant husks to be disposed of in whatever manner is most practical" Fenris said. "Instead, the tools of their position are taken as tribute because they are considered to be their souls"

Varric just shook his head. "Leave it to the qunari to make even death convoluted as hell" Meredith and Orsino ran into the throne room along with Bethany, Sebastian and Merrill. The elf saw Ericks injured and ran over to him, hugging him. Bethany wanted to be beside her brother but the Templars watched her as much as they watch the qunari leaving.

"Is it over?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, it's over"

"The city has been saved!" one of the nobles shouted. All around them, the nobles cheered for the safety and for Kirkwall's newest hero. Meredith gave a cold glare at Ericks but quickly composed herself however this was not lost on some people about how the Knight-Commander felt.

"Well done. It appears Kirkwall has a new champion"

* * *

_Champion: an honor unique to the Free Marches. Other terms of reverence suffer the stains of their holders, the lingering baggage of office and entitlement. But champion is not an appointment that can be sought. It cannot be owned or willed, and the process by which it is bestowed is not argued through policy or guile. It is earned with blood and sweat and leadership in times of great turmoil. Always worthy, as their deeds are of true importance, a champion is greeted not by debate, but by nods of reverence._

_The title was most recently granted in Tantervale, 8:82 Blessed, on the resolution of the bloody expansion of Nevarra. Their king, emboldened by the taking of Perendale and the quick yielding of Hasmal, thought the remainder of the Free Marches as easy claim. He who became the Champion. Cade Arvale of Rivain, did what Orlais had not: He stopped a nation in its tracks. There was blood and barter, but Tantervale is still free against all odds._

_There is the contradiction of the honor. Champion is not itself a sign of approval. He or she can be respected or feared, their coming dreaded as much as desired. All that is common is that they have an effect and lives are changed._

_Kirkwall now adds to the history of the title, a first for the city, on this 9:34 Dragon. The Qunari are repelled by means respected or reviled, and it remains to be seen what follows for this Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.—From The Champion: History, Ancient and Current, excerpted by Philliam, a Bard!_

_**Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

After Varric finished his tale, Cassandra looked deep in thought. "You seemed confused, Seeker"

"The Champion killed the Arishok in single combat? It just sounds so…romantic"

The dwarf raised a brow. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're developing a little crush"

Cassandra crossed her arms and scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. The Champion just seems very…heroic in your tale"

Varric gave a smug smirk. "Mm-hmm"

"If you're telling the truth" Cassandra then went silent and went into deep thought. "If you are, then…what happened at the Gallows may be far different than we assumed. I need to hear it"

"Let's say I tell you. Then what?" the dwarf asked. "Is the Chantry out for revenge? Is this what this is all about?"

The seeker shook her head. "No. It's not that"

"And what about me? If what I tell you isn't what you want to hear, will you let me go?"

"I will let you go"

"Well then, now we're talking"

Cassandra sighed. "None of this is what I thought it would be" she said. "Tell me what really happened.

* * *

'_Champion of Kirkwall' that was the reward. A fine title. Every noble at the Keep owed the Champion their lives. He wasn't just a hero; he was now the most import person in the city so much so they wanted Hawke to be the new viscount. That was out of the question for Knight-Commander Meredith…you see for the longest time she had enjoyed an almost unparalleled hold on the city and with Hawke becoming champion, Meredith now had a rival, a rival that did not fear her authority like Dumar did. So she decided to step up in the name of 'keeping order', that's when things quickly got out of hand. The mages, of course felt the brunt of Meredith's new order and the more she squeezed, the more they resisted and the grip got tighter and tighter the more the mages resisted. And after three years of that, it was no surprise when it all came crashing down.-Tales of Varric Tethras_

_**Triumph and soon Tragedy…Next Time! As always Review and Comment! **_


	71. Chapter 71: Mark of the Assassin pt1

**Chapter 71: Mark of the Assassin pt1**

_It's been over a year now since I met Tallis, and she hasn't resurfaced so far._

_Or has she? I spotted a red-headed elf in the market just the other day, and there was something familiar in the way she moved, despite the servant's clothing and all the Orlesian braiding. I tried to get a closer look, but she disappeared into the crowd._

_If it was her, I've no clue what she's up to. Tallis spoke of Qunari spies throughout Thedas... doing what, I wonder? Just providing information to the Qunari, or something more sinister?_

_Unsurprisingly, mentioning the spies to those in power has earned only disbelief or indifference. Those who bothered to consider the possibility weren't certain what could be done. They appeared unwilling to admit that the Qunari might be inclined towards subterfuge. Too dangerous a foe, if so. You'd think that after what happened in Kirkwall, it wouldn't be such a shock. Regardless, I doubt this is the last we've heard from the Qunari... or from Tallis. She'll show up again one day. That's just the way things work out. —From the diary of Hawke_

_**Hawke Estate-9:40 Dragon**_

Varric was sitting in the chair stretching while the seeker was outside the room speaking to someone. She would do that sometimes and from the sound of it, Cassandra was speaking to another woman. The dwarf has never met this other woman, but the sound of her voice was familiar, but he could not put his finger on it. Varric has been in this room for what felt like days…as far as the dwarf knew it probably have been days. Cassandra comes into the room with a stern look on her face. "You've been wasting my time, Varric. It stops now"

"Seeker, you wound me"

Cassandra frowned. "The Champion nearly starts a war and you're all too happy to bury it beneath your words" she said. "You will tell me about the Qunari"

Varric crossed his arms. "What more could I possible tell you? The Arishok was killed in single combat, Hawke was crowned Champion and the Qunari left" he said. "Simple"

"Then explain why the Orlesians were threatening sanctions of every kind and measure!" Cassandra said. "Our report had the Champion was at Chateau Haine with an elven woman named Tallis"

"Well, well…you people are thorough" Varric said. "I didn't think anyone would hear about Tallis"

"We had someone there, but they lacked your access. Whatever Tallis was to the Champion, it seems like it angered a nation"

Varric groaned and rubbed his head. "You don't know the half of it, Seeker" he said. "Thousands of lives were at stake here"

Cassandra crossed her arms. "Perhaps one still is"

"How very nonspecific of you" Varric said dryly. "All right, all right…since you twisted my arm. Let us set the scene: an ambush, an invitation, and a hunting party"

"All due to Tallis"

* * *

_Renzo,_

_Someone must clean up what's left of Edge. The squirrely little dwarf made a mess when we questioned him, but we got what we needed. Hawke will be in the Hightown market tonight. Be sure to deliver the Cavril family's best regards._

_**Hightown (Night)-9:34 Dragon**_

The gang was in Hightown at night meeting a contact of Varric, a man named Edge. He wanted to talk about 'something to do with Ericks and nobles.' Two weeks had passed since the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall, clean up and repairs was on going as was the burying of the dead. Though the qunari were long gone, the city was scarred and shaken to its very core. The city guards were on full alert to keep order in the streets, and Aveline was buried in a mountain of paperwork that caused her no end of stress. Days after the invasion, the entire city knew Ericks by his new title: The Champion of Kirkwall…commoner now worshipped the ground he walked on and the nobles wanted business as well as favor from him.

The Hawke estate had been receiving floods of business proposals from up and coming merchants looking to cash in on Ericks' new title. He received gifts and marriage proposals from the young noble women who became quite smitten with Ericks' heroic deeds. More importantly, there was talk among the nobles in making Ericks the new viscount of Kirkwall. The stars had aligned once again for the House of Hawke, but Ericks was just exhausted of it all. Bethany was back in the Circle as soon as the fighting was all done, she was not even given the chance to watch her brother's anointing ceremony and their mother was not here to celebrate this momentous occasion. Never has being on top felt so lonely, but at least Ericks had Merrill by his side.

"And nothing…" Ericks looked at Varric. "You sure your info is right, Varric?"

"All I know is it had something to do with you and nobles. Edge is usually reliable"

"Edge doesn't sound like a person you should listen to often, Varric" Merrill said.

Fenris placed his hand on his sword. "I smell an ambush coming…"

"Aw come on, Broody, it's not always an ambush" All of the sudden several assassins landed behind them with several archers readying their arrows for the gang's head. The dwarf sighed. "And I retract that previous statement" The leader of the assassins walked towards them.

"And there is the Champion of Kirkwall. You die today" Ericks noticed the emblem on the leader's armor, piercing eyes surrounded by black feathers, the symbol of the Antivan Crows. They are an elite organization of thieves, spies, and assassins which are renowned throughout Thedas. Honor among such an organization is generally dubious, but they do adhere to one standard: contracts are met, and agreements are kept. Failure to eliminate a mark means the life of the operative is also forfeit. The Crows are a driving political force in Antiva, often hired to assassinate Antivan nobility or even royalty. Their reputation is enough to deter many nations from openly attacking Antiva despite its lack of a standing army.

Ericks grimaced a little, he wondered who he pissed off to get the Crows after him. Out of nowhere a dagger was thrown into the left shoulder of the leader. The gang looked behind them and spotted a young redhaired elven woman on the roof of a mansion. She twirled her dagger and gave a cocky smirk, one of the archers fired on the elf and she jumped off the building then she bounced off the tarp and plunged her dagger into the archer's side. She turned the archer, and he fired an arrow into the head of his fellow crow. Another archer fired from the roof and the elven woman held up her human shield to block the arrow, she then took her dagger and threw it at the archer's throat. A crow came at her from behind and the woman quickly blocked it and slashed the assassin in the face.

Another came from the side and she kicked him off the ledge. One more assassin came with a maul, and the woman jumped off the ledge using the dead crow on the ground as a cushion. The woman rolled on the floor and charged, killing one crow after another. She finally reached the leader with her dagger at his throat. Sweat emanated from his pores. "Kill her! Kill all of them!"

The elf slit his throat and just smirked at the gang. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The remaining crows attacked.

"Who the fuck is that?" Ericks asked.

"Don't know, kill people then ask!" Varric said.

"Good plan!" the woman said. Merrill formed an armor of rock on her and then slammed her staff on the ground to shock multiple crows. Ericks tossed a firestorm grenade to toss them about while Fenris cut them down. Varric locked his arrow and released with so much force that it tore through every crow that got along its deadly path. The woman swiftly cut down the assassins in her way, no movement was wasted, and it almost looked like she was dancing. The battle was soon over, and the elven woman was over one of the dead bodies, she shook her head.

"Sloppy" She came over to the gang. "Centuries at this game and you'd think the Crows would be better at this"

"I take it the Crows was a gift from you. How very generous of you" Ericks said dryly.

"Oh, I didn't arrange this, but you and me running into each other like this was no coincidence" the woman said. "The name's Tallis, and I've been looking for you"

"Looking for me?"

"Looking for the man who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific"

"Ah, I see, so that's what Edge was talking about" Varric said. "He's got to stop telling me these things while drinking"

"You remember, Duke Prosper from the Champions' banquet?"

Ericks groaned. "All to well, unfortunately…the man kept close to me like he was my shadow" he said. "And by the Maker, he just wouldn't shut up"

"While you were busy sticking your finger in your ear, I was listening in" Varric said. "He talked about a hunt"

"Like I would go to such a thing"

"I was hoping you'd reconsider. The duke is a delightful host…or so I hear"

"I'm guessing this isn't just a social call?" Ericks asked.

"He has something he has no right to possess, and I can't do it alone"

"You want to rob him" Fenris said.

Varric smirked. "Stealing from Orlesians is never wrong. Or so I've been told"

"Meeting you like this wasn't the plan, I pictured our introduction with…less blood" Tallis said. "I've heard that you were a problem solver, I'm hoping that's true"

"A break from Kirkwall could be the thing that you need, Ma vhenan" Merrill said holding Ericks arm. Of course, she was right over the course of a few weeks the rogue had to deal with his mother's death, to the death of the viscount's son, to the death of the viscount himself and the qunari's invasion of Kirkwall. It was too much to deal with and he was exhausted.

Ericks shrugged. "Why not? I hear Orlesians make excellent cheese"

Tallis laughed. "That's right, you're Fereldan, aren't you?"

"We're not actually dog people, despite whatever rumors you've heard"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"So, what's the item in question?"

"A jewel" the elf said. "The duke thinks it's valuable and it is, just not in the way he believes"

"What is more, he shouldn't have it in the first place. He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim" Ericks gave a raised brow. "Come with me to Chateau Haine. I'll explain everything on the way" she said. "If nothing else, you get fine wine and fancy company. But…I hope you want more than that"

_**Orlais or bust…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	72. Chapter 72: Mark of the Assassin pt2

**Chapter 72: Mark of the Assassin pt2**

_Duke Prosper is the head of the powerful Montfort dynasty, the descendents of Ser Gaston de Montfont, a chevalier who rose to prominence during the Fourth Blight. Prosper de Montfort is a close personal friend of Empress Celene and a perennial fixture at the empress's annual Spring Fête. He spends most of his time outside Orlais either on personal business for the empress or vacationing at his estates in Nevarra and the Free Marches._

_(Note: Titles other than lord (or lady) and emperor (or empress) were abolished during Emperor Kordilius Drakon's reign. Duke Prosper uses his title only in his private dealings or when he travels beyond Orlais's borders. At court, he is addressed as Lord Prosper de Montfort.)—From Lifestyles of the Wealthy and Politically Influential, by Lady Jonquil Severin_

_**Aboard the Garen**_

After meeting Tallis, the gang made their preparations for the trip ahead to Chateau Haine. Varric made the paperwork to set sail the Garen, a large ship used by House Tethras for business outside the Free Marches. This ship was named after Orrick Garen, the Paragon said to be the founder of House Tethras. This little trip was going to take some time and Ericks had made a lot of enemies, enemies that would love to take advantage of his absence from Kirkwall. Luckily, he had friends that could watch the place while he was gone. Merrill was excited for the trip, when she was with her clan, she did not see very much of the world due to her studies as the First for Marethari. To the surprise of everyone, Fenris decided to come with them to watch the gang's back as he did not trust Tallis. Three days later, they set off for the estate and Tallis explained the situation in detail.

"The jewel we're after is called the Heart of the Many"

"Interesting name" Ericks said.

"Interesting jewel. All I care about is getting it away from the duke" the elf said. "Here's the problem: The Heart is in the vault, behind who knows what kind of traps"

"Protected by a private army of Orlesian chevaliers" she said. "All inside a fortress that was designed to be impregnable"

"And let's not forget it's on the side of a mountain, in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by monsters"

"Fun…" Varric said dryly. "And here I thought it would be too easy"

"Before we head for Chateau Haine, we need into Kaiten for some clothes"

"What wrong with the clothes we brought?" Fenris asked.

"Nothing, but we are dealing with Orleasians here, they're likely to snub you for wearing shoes from last season" Tallis said. "We need to get in good with the people there to gather information"

* * *

_Chateau Haine, situated on the western verge of the Vimmark Mountains, is one of the many estates of the illustrious de Montfort family of Orlais. Duke Prosper de Montfort vacations at the estate frequently, particularly during wyvern-hunting season._

_The structure was built late in the Black Age for Lord Norbert de la Haine, whose treasonous schemes to seize power in the Free Marches led to a call for his execution. Lord Norbert escaped to what was then Fortress Haine and barricaded himself within. The siege lasted a hundred days. Eventually, Antivan Crows slit the lord's throat while he slept. The estate's scandalous past left it unoccupied for long thereafter._

_When the Fourth Blight ravaged the Free Marches, Fortress Haine served as a garrison for the Grey Wardens. The Wardens dug a hollow into the mountain's interior; when darkspawn attacked Kirkwall and Cumberland, citizens of both cities took refuge in the caves, which came to be known as "the Retreat." After the Wardens left victorious, Fortress Haine was presented to Ser Gaston de Montfort, a chevalier of Orlais. The building was converted from military keep to pleasure palace and rechristened "Chateau Haine."—From Portrait of the Free Marches, by Guillaume van der Haute_

_**Chateau Haine**_

Previously known as Fortress Haine, it is now the current vacation villa of the Orlesian Montfort Family. It was first built by Lord Norbert de la Haine who was assassinated by the Antivan Crows and eventually awarded to Ser Gaston de Montfont during the Exalted Age. It is in the Free Marches on the western slopes of the Vimmark Mountains. It was used as a stronghold by the Grey Wardens during the Fourth Blight, with the Vaults, a cavern and lake constructed underneath the mountain to house thousands of refugees. During the Fourth Blight it was commanded by the famed Grey Warden mage, Isseya, younger sister of Warden Garahel.

The abundance of wild wyvern in the area led to the Montforts sponsoring seasonal hunting parties to reduce their population, but eventually became a sporting event. In a diplomatic gesture to his local guests, Duke Prosper has equipped his Chevaliers stationed at the Chateau with Kirkwall Shields to add a more local touch. The gang made it to Chateau Haine in their new party wear…that they were less than pleased to be in. Orlesian fashion among the nobles has always been considered gaudy and ugly by nobility standards across Thedas. Their clothing is made of rich dyes, complex patterns and fine fabrics. Rare colors and materials are used to imply wealth and status. They often lean towards flowing, layered garb that tend to be impractical in all areas except showing off.

"I look fucking ridiculous "Ericks said.

"I hear this is the latest style in Val Royeaux" Tallis said.

"Really?" Merrill asked. "They need to get their eyes checked then"

"Seconded Daisy" Varric said.

"Bulky and heavy as well as unbearably hot to be in for the Marches' weather" Fenris said with disdain. "Is the duke trying to die?"

"Best suck it up, we're here" Outside the Chateau were multiple nobles waiting around for the party to start. One noble in a bright orange garb wearing a mask approached an older man. This man wore gold and dark blue clothing adorned with armor pieces and wrapped in fur and fine red silks.

"Andraste's tears, Prosper! When is this going to get started?"

"Presently! All right, everyone. You all know the tradition, yes?" the duke asked. "The first to find and slay a wyvern wins the honors of the evening! And bragging rights, of course"

"Good luck to you all!" The gang made it to the gates where a large man in silver and gold armor went in front of them and crossed his arms. His face was adorned with dark tattoos of the Chasind. Prosper liked to hire the wilders for their tracking and hunting methods, with their help the duke was one of the first people to kill a High Dragon after their resurgence at the start of the Dragon Age.

"Sabasa isa, kunla" Ericks said. "Lovely day for a hunt, don't you agree? Very…outdoorsy" The large mercenary was taken aback; he hadn't heard his mother tongue in so long and was surprised this outsider knew it. Prosper turned to greet the gang.

"Ah! The Champion of Kirkwall! These are honored guests" The man looked at Ericks and nodded as he walked into the Chateau. "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw Cahit smile" he said. "Just what did you say to the man?"

"Just a simple greeting in Casah" Ericks said. "I grew up around the Chasind, so I know their language well"

"Interesting, you will have to tell me more inside" Prosper then looked at Tallis and looked her up and down while giving a subdued smirk. "And who is this lovely specimen?"

"You flatter me, Your Grace"

"And I see you brought a manservant of two, already armed and armored. Wonderful!" the duke said. "I must say, your presence is a surprise. When we spoke at the banquet you seemed…uninterested when I mentioned our hunt"

"You caught me on a bad day, Your Grace, everything was happening so fast you understand" the rogue said. "It's a favorite pastime of mine to find things, and kill them"

Prosper laughed. "So, I hear!" he said. "At any rate, I won't keep you from the hunt! Wouldn't want you to fall behind the others, yes?"

"I heard we were hunting wyverns, that's a bold prey considering their reputation"

"Yes, they are exceptional beasts, magnificent cousins to the mighty dragon!" the duke said. "My only advice? Beware their poison. It's the deadliest thing about them, as well as the most valuable"

"Valuable? You don't say" Ericks said.

"Indeed! From it can be brewed aque lucidius, a libation adored even by the empress herself!"

"The nobility feast upon poison…how appropriate" Fenris said dryly.

"But here you are, wasting valuable time on questions!" Prosper said. "Do you wish the others to beat you to the prize?"

"You are right, the sooner we get to the celebration, the happier I'll be"

"Oh, I quite agree! The festivities cannot come soon enough" the duke said. "Good luck to you, Champion. Remember: fortune favors the bold" Prosper walked away as he announced the start of the hunt. The nobles and their servants headed into the forest looking for their wyvern.

"You handled yourself well there, Hawke" Tallis said. "I heard that you could be quite…abrasive"

"I know my etiquette; I just choose not to use it"

"For now, act like any other hunter but don't get too confident" the elf said. "The track record on hunting wyverns are not too great"

"The important part is the celebration the duke will hold afterwards in the keep. That's our way in" The gang headed into the hunting grounds.

* * *

_The wyvern—like its relative the dragon—has nearly been hunted to extinction. Wealthy Orlesians are particularly fond of the wyvern chase, although their servants and dogs take the risks while the nobleman merely accept the praise._

_It is the venom that makes the creature so valuable. It's used in potion-making, alchemy, and the production of a rare and potent liquor called aquae lucidius. The minuscule quantity of the venom remaining in the aquae after distillation leads to a unique hallucinatory effect._

_Testimonies from a few of those fortunate enough to sample the costly concoction:_

_"I feel confused but happy!"_

_"It was as though my soul took wing and floated about my head."_

_"I had a vision of my great-grandmother and found it oddly arousing."_

_"I can see through time!"-From the Creatures Compendium of Thedas vol2_

_**Hunting grounds-West**_

The western half of the grounds of Duke Prosper's Free Marches estate, Chateau Haine. It is here that the Duke conducts his annual Wyvern hunts, attracting many Orlesian nobles hoping to climb higher in the Grand Game. Like the rest of the grounds, the western hunting grounds have several Ghast nests just below the surface in addition to a small group of Dragons nesting on the northern slope. These grounds were also once home to an ancient Avvar cult, which venerated 'The Lady of the Sky' to the exclusion of all their other deities.

"Manservant…" Fenris grumbled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, Fenris" Merrill said.

"It's only a cover" Tallis said.

"I'd like to cover him with six feet"

"So, these are the hunting grounds, I can see why you would want to hold a party here" Ericks said. "Do we need a lure? What do wyverns like?"

"We just need to look for signs and be careful. We get this over with, we get into the keep"

"And that's where the jewel is?" Varric asked.

"That's where the jewel is" The gang started the hunt.

_**A hunting we will go…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	73. Chapter 73: Mark of the Assassin pt3

**Chapter 73: Mark of the Assassin pt3**

_**Hunting Grounds-West**_

In their search to find a wyvern, they ran into a dragon nest. The dragons were smaller than the ones back in Kirkwall and so took no time to defeat. "Not our prey, I suspect" Fenris said checking the fallen dragons. "A shame"

"Do dragons and wyverns even mix? I don't think so" Tallis said.

"The hunters in my clan would sometimes place parts of a creature into the territory of their hunting target" Merrill said.

"And wyverns are very territorial" Ericks said. "Sounds good" Ericks placed the dragon limbs into the hunting pack and continue their way before it got dark. On their way they saw the other guests of the party. Some were injured from either the wildlife attacking or an unfortunate fall while others were looking for something they lost. This was fortunate, the less competition the more likely they can get close to Duke Prosper. Tallis came to Ericks side.

"Champion of Kirkwall? Fancy title"

"The only one in Kirkwall not completely insane' was considered" Ericks said.

"So, do you get a stipend? They let you run the city?"

"They gave me a medal. It's shiny" he said. "Hello…" They came across a pool of blood at the crossroads of the grounds. "That's a lot of blood. Think it's from prey or from a wyvern itself"

"I've heard they fight for dominance. Not exactly gentle" the elf said.

"Which means we have another lure for us to use" Varric said.

"Yes, but would it be enough?" Fenris said.

"I'd say so. A little one but that's probably all we need" Tallis said. "In the right spot, no doubt" The gang continued their way and met up with some other hunters. Unlike them, the others didn't seem to worried about the hunt instead they were just standing around talking. One of the hounds came up to Ericks and the rogue pat its head. If he had brought Romulus with him, perhaps searching for the wyvern would be easier.

"Foolish hound! Get back here!" The mabari came back to its master. "I'm told the wyverns roost in the trees. Perhaps if we shake them?"

Fenris shook his head. "Hunting for sport. Is it wrong for me to cheer for the wyverns?"

"Just ignore them" The other hunters up ahead looked lost, as if they were trying to figure out what to do next. "You'd think none of them had ever been on a hunt before" The gang made it to a clearing where they saw a hunter running toward his partner. Apparently, he found something in the east and the two hunters followed the trail. The gang followed, if seeking the beast did not work then they had no problem stealing a kill from other hunters. The two hunters stopped at a cave entrance and the gang hid behind a rock formation and watched.

"There is…something in there. A nest, perhaps?" They could here something, but it almost sounded like…giggling. A dark figure jumped out of the opening and latched onto one of the hunters and stabbed him with a makeshift spear. It was jagged little creature dressed in rags and what looked like an armored gauntlet used as a makeshift helmet. It was a ghast, short goblinoid creature that dwells within the mountain caverns of Thedas. Taking shelter in various mountain caves and rarely venturing to the surface, ghasts are highly territorial creatures who live together in packs. If they have sufficient numbers, they will drive away or even kill those who encroach on their territory with malicious fervor.

While they are cunning and have a basic understanding of cooperation, ghasts aren't considered truly intelligent beings, as they are incapable of speech. Despite this, some ghasts have demonstrated an aptitude for magic. Called velghastrial, these ghasts quickly rise in the pack's social structure, and often become its leader. The little goblin looked at the other hunter but rather than fight, the surviving hunter ran for her life.

"Oh no, no, no…don't run this way!" Ericks said. The ghast took one look at the gang and attacked, letting the hunter get away. The goblins surrounded and swarmed them; Merrill used shook the earth to push the ghasts back. Tallis rapidly tossed daggers at their heads while Varric mowed them down with Bianca. Ericks and Fenris covered Merrill and cut down the ghasts trying to get close. "Shit, they keep coming!"

"The entrance! Close the entrance!" Tallis said. Varric and Merrill aimed for the cave entrance and destroyed it crushing the ghasts trying to get out. The gang then finished off the group attacking them and caught a breath.

"Nasty little fuckers…" Ericks said.

"It's a very good thing they don't come out on the surface much" Tallis said. "Welp, so much for the stealing the kill plan"

"Can I just imagine that wyverns are small, completely non-poisonous bunny-like creatures?" Varric asked.

"That depends…before or after its eating you"

"Spoilsport"

Fenris crossed his arms. "Do we expect to find this thing? Do we even want to?"

"The sooner we get this hunt over with, the sooner we'll be at the chateau to finish this" After resting the gang continued. The sun was higher into the sky, they had been here all day and still no sign of a wyvern. The gang could see that the other hunters were getting tired of the hunt and was heading back to the Haine estate.

"Just how long has this hunt been going on?" Ericks asked.

"It's an annual tradition the Montforts began to keep the wyvern population down. They breed quickly" Tallis said.

"Elves, too. We're plucky that way" Fenris joked to the surprise of everyone.

"Well there's no annual Elf hunt…yet"

"And the Orlesian nobility is only too happy to help out?" Varric asked.

"It's a game. The Montforts are close to the empress so anything that pleases them is worth pursuing" Tallis said. "Plus, you should really try the aquae lucidius. You'll be seeing purple dragons in the sky for days" The air all of the sudden stood still when everyone heard roars echoing from the mountains. The hounds were on alert and barking as they went to follow the sound of the roaring. "Is that…wyverns mating?"

"Could we mimic that?" Ericks asked.

Tallis blushed. "No! Oh, you mean the sound. Right, yes, I can mimic that"

"That sounded close…real close" Varric said.

"Yes, and the hunters are going the wrong way. It's coming from the east" the elf said. "This is our chance"

* * *

_**Hunting Grounds-East**_

The eastern half of the grounds of Duke Prosper's Free Marches estate, Chateau Haine. It is here that the Duke conducts his annual Wyvern hunts, attracting many Orlesian nobles hoping to climb higher in the Grand Game. The eastern grounds provide an idyllic view of the region, being home to a pristine lake as well as being sheltered beneath the Chateau on the nearby mountainside. Like the rest of the grounds, the eastern hunting grounds have several Ghast nests and are also home to Wyverns' preferred feeding spots. As they walk, the gang spots bloody pieces on the ground that was swarmed with flies.

"I'm no hunter, but I'll wager that's a sign" Fenris said.

"There you go Hawke. It seems we're on the trail"

"Someone alert the empress" They followed the trail, a rotten smell rushed to their nose that made them gag. They soon found the source of it, a rotting pile of whatever the wyvern ate.

"A wyvern kill? Some kind of…halla or something?" Tallis asked.

"That…could be a tunic" Ericks said. "It would seem wyverns are not too pick about what they eat"

"Don't know, don't care, it's bait they liked for some reason" The gang heard giggling and behind them were a large group of ghast. "Not this again!" The ghast jumped at Tallis and the elf tossed a dagger into its head while Ericks tossed a shock grenade to stun the goblins and clear them away. Varric rolled away from several ghasts trying to gang up on him, the rapidly shot down the ghasts. Merril slowed them down with a hex to allow Ericks, Tallis and Fenris to mow them down. When the odds turned from their favor, the remaining ghast ran away.

"Shit, and I thought darkspawn was vicious" Varric said.

"That's the last of them, for now" Tallis said.

"How many are there usually?" Ericks asked.

"A nest can often be a hundred or more. Just be thankful we're not underground" The gang continued and made it to an opening overlooking a large lake. This would be nice place to picnic if it wasn't for the ghasts and wyverns in the area.

"For a slaughtering ground, it's quite nice to look at" Ericks said.

"The Montfort family inherited this mountain from a clan of Navarran dragon-hunters" Tallis said. "Well, maybe inherited is the wrong word. What do you call it when you kill someone in order to get all their stuff?"

"Heh, your typical Tuesday in Kirkwall" Varric said. The pleasant scenery around them was soon ruined by a rancid smell in the air. "Ugh, check the bag, I think that pile we found is acting up again"

"It's not the bag…look" Merrill said. On the other side of the lake was a big mass of dung, very fresh. The size of the dung could only be the work of a wyvern.

"Ugh. Well, at least we're getting closer" Tallis said. "So…who want to do the honor?" The gang was silent, until Ericks sighed and walked over the mountain of dung. The smell was unbearable even for him and the rogue spent his time making deadly poisons.

"Looking for clues" Ericks placed his hands in the dung, it was very wet and warm to the touch.

"Aw, Ma vhenan no…" Merrill said.

"I'm staying upwind until you wash that off, Hawke" Varric said. Ericks felt something hard and pulled it out of the pile. It was the bones of a small animal.

"Ooh, nug bones. I wonder if a nug call would help attract a wyvern"

Ericks raised a brow. "You know a nug call?"

Tallis snorted. "You go elbow-deep in wyvern shit and I'm the weird one?"

"Touché, well we must have enough to bait a trap now"

"In the right spot…no doubt" Ericks washed his arms in the lake, the smell was still there but it was much less than before. Once he was ready, the gang went on their way. As they traveled deeper into the grounds, a large fog started to set in making it hard to see. It was also noticeably quiet. "Wait. What happened to the birds and…everything?" Tallis asked. "Uh oh…"

The fog cleared and they spotted bones everywhere, human and non-human as well as dung. The gang was in the lair of a wyvern. "Next time, could we hunt something small and cuddly? And maybe vegetarian?" They made it to an open clearing that had no trail except for the one behind them, the gang was truly in a place of no return.

"Well, the trail suggests wyverns just love this place to bits. If we are going to find one, it'd be here" The gang started to set up. "Luckily, this place has enough room for us to fight" Tallis said. "They're not stupid, though. We'll need some really good bait"

"Think we got enough?" Varric asked.

"More than enough, though I would be careful with it. We could end up luring a lot of them"

"Lay all out. I'm bring the duke a trophy to talk about"

"Let's get to it then, we've a lot of stuff to lay out" Tallis said. "Right, now the blood" The elf took the vial of blood and dumped it on herself with Ericks raising a brow. "What? The prey needs to be moving. Doesn't it?"

"Just warn me when you do that"

"Right, right…now the sound" Tallis then blushed. "If you could…not look at me while I do this, that would be great" The elf then cleared her throat and made an ungodly cacophony of sounds.

"Uhh, was that…good?"

"You can always do it" Ericks said nothing. "Didn't think so" Tallis started to move around the lair while making her sounds. The trees started to rumble, something was approaching and approaching fast. Out of the forest came a large alpha wyvern, it took one look at the gang and with a roar attacked.

_**They found their mark; now can they survive it? Next Time! As always, Review and Comment!**_


	74. Chapter 74: Mark of the Assassin pt4

**Chapter 74: Mark of the Assassin pt4**

_I remember, as a child, watching a column of chevaliers parade down a wide avenue in Val Royeaux. Dashing knights on armored steeds, pennants snapping in the breeze. I have never forgotten. Most of the Orlesian aristocracy has ties to the chevaliers. Joining the knighthood and dedicating one's life to the empire is a tried and true method to improve one's social standing. It is the obvious choice for landless nobles and noble children not in line to inherit._

_The knighthood welcomes both men and women, although it is rare for a woman to choose the harsh life of a chevalier over the gentle bliss of marriage and children or the peace of the Chantry. Those who do are following in the footsteps of the first woman knight, Aveline, but we hope that not all meet as ghastly an end as she did._

_Sadly, some members of the order abuse their power to commit atrocities that will not be recounted here. All decent Orlesians know them to be no true knights. One day, they shall answer to the Maker Himself. —From Orlais: A Modern History, by Revered Mother Laeticia_

_**Hunting Grounds-East**_

"Shit, it's heading your way Hawke!" Varric said. Tallis and Fenris tries to intercept the wyvern but it jumps over to them and faces down Ericks. With a roar, it charges the rogue snapping at him with its fangs. Ericks dodged quickly as one bite from the wyvern would be enough to kill a man, with a twirl of his daggers Ericks struck from the side. When the wyvern was dazed, Ericks ducked under it and sliced it from chest to head. The wyvern went down quickly.

"Think this will be enough to get into Chateau Haine?" Ericks asked.

Tallis smirked. "Oh yeah, this will definitely get Prosper's attention"

"Well, if it isn't the Fereldan dog-lord" A dark-haired man in regal red and gold armor walked towards the gang, he was surrounded by two guards in red and silver armor wearing the masks Orlesian nobility were famous for wearing. He looked at Ericks and the company he kept and scoffed with contempt. "They say you are champion of some backwater city in the east. Quite an achievement, I'm sure" he said. "I suggest you run along with your servants while you have the chance. This wyvern was mine to kill, not yours" the noble then stumps his feet like a petulant child. "Mine, mine, mine!"

"Orlesians…always a charming sort" Fenris said dryly while crossing his arms.

"I paid good coin to be the one who wins this contest! It was my turn!"

"My mistake, I didn't realize the duke was offering charity to his more useless guests" The noble's face turned beet red at Ericks' remark.

"I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel!"

Tallis raised a brow. "You do know this man eats little thugs like you for breakfast, I hope?"

"Only when we're out of pancakes" Ericks said with a smirk.

Merrill tilted her head. "But we're never out of pancakes"

"Just a joke at the noble's expense, Daisy" Varric said.

"Oh, I see then"

"More insolence! From a knife-ear this time!" the noble said angrily. "I can take no more of the this. Kill them all. We can say the wyvern was too much for them" More bodyguards came out of the forest and the petulant noble took out his sword. The noble had the numbers, but it was obvious that they were outmatched. The noble's numbers dwindled quickly until he was the only one left facing Ericks. He swung wildly at the rogue but Ericks danced around the blade like it was nothing. Another swing at Ericks' head and the rogue quickly disarmed the noble and tossed him to ground. Before he could get up, Ericks had the noble's own sword at his throat.

"Checkmate, friend" Ericks said with a smirk.

"Now what is going on here?" Prosper appeared with his bodyguard, Cahit. The noble quickly got up and went to the duke's side hoping he would come to his rescue.

"Prosper! This blasted dog-lord tried to steal my rightful kill!"

The duke snorted. "You expect me to believe that Arlange?" he asked. "You are in the presence of the Champion of Kirkwall, a man that single handedly thwarted a Qunari invasion"

"Why would he need to steal anyone's kill?"

"This is your fault for inviting a stinking mongrel in the first place! Your mother would be ashamed!"

The duke just gave an icy chuckle. "Says the man whose mother slept with half of Val Chevin" Prosper looked at Ericks. "My apologies. Arlange has always been a cheat. What would you have done with him?"

Tallis frowned. "You're not suggesting…"

"Why not? You believe Arlange would have stopped short of murder, given the chance?"

"Just let him go. He's not worth the time, Hawke"

Prosper laughed, which unnerved the gang a little. The duke seemed to have little care about the lives of people and even seemed to relish potential violence taking place. "My word! Such mercy!"

"He can't be more than he is, that's all. You've bested him" Tallis said. Fenris narrowed his eyes at Tallis.

"It's your hunt and your game" Ericks said.

"You hear that, Arlange? It behooves you to leave while you still can"

"I…fine. I will go" Arlange and his men walked away but not before the baron gave Ericks a parting glare. The rogue had a feeling this was not the last he would be seeing of Arlange.

"Congratulation on finding the wyvern. It looks like a fine one, indeed!" Prosper said. "There will be a celebration in the chateau courtyard. Do attend when you are ready" Prosper walked away and Ericks and the gang took their prize back to the chateau.

* * *

_Don't you wish you could have been invited to the duke's party? Oh, everything is so splendid here and so Orlesian! The decorations, the company, the food! And just thinking about the wine sends me into a giddy fit._

_The duke spares no expense, truly! I hear he has it brought in from Val Chevin, just for these parties. He has whole crews of thick, simple-minded Fereldans to carry his barrels of wine up the mountain. And they are too stupid to know that what they carry is worth more than what they earn in a year._

_It is so funny. Fifi and I actually saw the laborers. One rolled down the mountain and crashed to the bottom. It was such a shame. I almost died seeing all that gorgeous red seeping into the ground. Or maybe that was from the laborer. Well, whatever. —Excerpt from a letter written by Babette de Launcet to her brother, Emile_

_**Chateau Courtyard**_

A section of Chateau Haine. The palatial garden is decorated in typical elaborate Orlesian style, complete with ornate statue work, a fountain and banquet table. It also houses the cage for Duke Prosper's pet Wyvern, Leopold. The Duke's guests are frequently treated to a lavish reception here - their first taste of Orlesian hospitality. Festivities was underway at Chateau Haine, as the guests started socializing and taking in the many drinks the chateau had to offer. The gang was waiting outside for Tallis, she came out wearing an elegant light blue formal wear that made some of the other guests tongues wag. To elf's credit, she stayed focused on the task at hand. "I had a quick look around. There's one door into the castle that isn't under heavy guard…"

"I'm sensing a big but…" Varric said.

"Correct, I can't get it open and believe me I've tried" Tallis said. "Bent a nice set of lockpicks in that stupid door"

"One of the duke's guardsmen must have the key. They wouldn't just lock themselves out of the castle…I hope"

"Why else would the party be in the garden? He probably has someone breaking a window right now" Ericks said dryly.

"Not bad plan actually, but in the meantime, let's find someone with a key"

"We should spread out; our little group would cause too much attention" Fenris said.

"Tallis and I will look for the key, you guys get out of sight and watch for chevaliers or guards" the rogue said.

"Let us see what we can find out. Come on!" The gang separated throughout the courtyard; the man of the hour Prosper made his appearance. The nobles stopped what they were doing and acknowledged the duke.

"Your Grace, this is the event of the season!" a male noble said.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time, Prosper!" a female noble said bowing. Prosper spotted Ericks and Tallis and walked towards them.

"Ahh! At last, our mighty hero!" The duke went to face the rest of the nobles. "The Champion of Kirkwall has the honor of first kill this day!" The nobles cheered and applauded. "To hunt the wyvern on its own ground is to tempt fate: a terrible risk, but the prize…" he said. "I present to you this belt crafted of fine wyvern skin. Wear it well, and accept the accolades you are due"

"If anyone's wants to laud my heroic achievements, I'm happy to listen"

The duke laughed. "Well said!" The ground shook as they heard a roar in the courtyard, everyone stopped what they were doing. North of the courtyard was a large cage holding a wyvern decked with a saddle of gold and bands holding Prosper's family crest. "Do not mind Leopold. My pet is always so temperamental before dinner"

"I don't suppose Leopold knows how to fetch or play dead?" Ericks asked.

"Alas, he seems to think it's our duty to amuse him" the duke said. "My friends, I officially welcome you all to Chateau Haine! Enjoy a taste of Orlesian hospitality!" Tallis leaned in close to Ericks.

"I see several men who might be captains in the duke's guard. One of them should have a key"

"And how do you propose we get it from them?"

"How else? We ask nicely, and tell him we'll give it right back"

Ericks snorted. "Brilliant! Don't know why I didn't think of that" Ericks and Tallis went to mingle with the guest to get any information on the duke's vault. While they were mingling, someone caught Ericks' eye. "No fucking way…"

"Hawke?!" Tallis asked following him. He walked towards a red-haired woman in a violet-blue gown.

"Elegant, long time no see" Ericks said with a smirk. Elegant was an old acquaintance of Ericks and an herbalist that used to make potions for both Athenril's smugglers and Meeran's mercenary company, the Red Iron. As a result, she crossed paths with the Hawke siblings during their year in indentured servitude. In 9:31 Dragon, she had married a rather high-ranking nobleman in Hightown and became known as Lady Elegant around Lowtown.

"Likewise, Hawke I never thought I would see you at one of these" She said. "But then again, we've all changed with the years, how's that sweet sister of yours?"

"She at the Gallows, every day I worry about her"

"I wouldn't worry, she's a smart girl" Elegant said. "What do you think of the party so far?"

Ericks crossed his arms. "I get the feeling that everyone here is a moment away from tearing each other apart"

"Don't get between the Comtesse de Launcet and the wine or we will certainly see bloodshed"

"We should probably go mingle a bit more" Tallis said. "Anyone we should meet?"

"The gentleman in the fine red clothes over there is Bann Tegan of Fererlden, younger brother of the arl of Redcliffe" Elegant said. "And of course, there's Lord Cyril, Duke Prosper's son"

"And who's the worst in the crowd?" Ericks asked.

"The two young ladies near the fountain over there? That's Babette and Fifi de Launcet, daughters of the Comte de Launcet" she said. "Don't make eye contact. You'll thank me later"

"Thanks Elegant, got to go, canapes to eat. You know how it is"

"Of course, Hawke…don't get caught"

Ericks smirked. "Never do"

_**Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


End file.
